Tabletop Experiment: Version 2
by yosakazure
Summary: Based on my previous fic, "The Tabletop Experiment", this story has different endings and fun alternate chapters for you to go through. Please read the author's notes inside. Puzzleshipping, Yaoi, cursing, and not so nice things are inside.
1. Chapter 1

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!

A/N: This is a brother fic to the original "Tabletop Experiment" that I wrote not too long ago. I had tons of ideas for it that I just couldn't cram into one story so I thought I would cram them all in and let you guys read the parts you want. So the experiment story is now its own experiment, you could say. How it works is that you get choices at the end of every chapter and then correspond to the instructions for what chapter to read after every choice. Huge parts of the story are going to be very familiar if you've already read "Tabletop Experiment", but I'm adding lots of content, I promise. I don't know how this is going to turn out, there might be a lot of chapters to go through, but hopefully this will be fun. ENJOY!

Warnings: Potential Yaoi, Lemons, Torture, Rape, Oral, Anal, etc depending on your choices. I can't guarantee the yaoi-free scenarios will have happy endings, though. =)

Yugi stirred from his sleep, his head feeling a little sore. He opened his eyes about a millimeter, not really eager to awaken and what he did see through his blurry vision looked pretty dark. He considered the possibility that maybe it was still dark out so he could sleep a little longer. With that in mind he closed his eyes again and tried to get comfortable but he was having trouble. His arms and legs were spread pretty wide apart and he couldn't bring himself to bring them closer together. As he gained more awareness, he also noticed he was lying on something warm and very lumpy. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see that he was lying on top of the former spirit of the millennium puzzle, Atem! He blinked several times and shook his head to get rid of the sleep in his eyes since he still couldn't move his arms. This had to be a dream...the fact that he just woke up needn't really apply. You can wake up in dreams, right? It's just like that movie, Inception. He squinted through the dim lighting to see that both his arms were bound in leather cuffs with a soft lining and were strapped to this weird padded table they were both lying on...or rather Atem was since Yugi was lying on top of the poor former pharaoh. Speaking of whom, the other teen still appeared to be asleep. Yugi watched his sleeping face with a little worry, hoping that his weight wasn't preventing Atem from breathing properly. Upon further inspection he saw that his partner had more slack in the chains on his wrists than Yugi did and for a moment he was envious. After confirming that his table mate was sleeping peacefully, he lifted his head and tried to look around.

He couldn't make out much in the badly-lit room. The only light that was on seemed to be above them. Though what he could see was green tile, medical equipment, a table with shiny instruments on it, and a large window with one-way glass. Were they in some kind of observation room? None of this made any sense; what's the point of stacking the two of them together, NAKED, and tying them to a table?

Wait a minute...Yugi looked down again. OH EM GEE they were both were naked. This realization suddenly gave Yugi hyper-awareness as he began to notice every little thing of Atem's that was pressed against his own little things. He felt very red in the face and tried to get a hold of himself. There's no reason to make this any weirder than it already is. This was all probably some sick joke and he wasn't about to give their captors the pleasure of seeing him flustered. Thankfully he found he could nudge Atem's legs closer together and rest on his own knees to lift some of his weight off the other's body. It wasn't much, as it only gave them about an inch and a half of separation, but he'll take what he can get. This of course had Yugi straddling Atem's waist instead of being directly on top of him limb for limb and he felt a little dirty but he's pretty sure Atem will be mature about this.

He looked back down and saw how close his face was to Atem's. He wanted to go d'awwwww as he watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Yugi smiled to himself, having not really seen Atem sleep before. He really should try to wake him since they could be in potential danger and all. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he felt his partner suddenly groan and wriggle beneath him. The movement caused Yugi to lose his stance and he did his best to lower himself without hurting either of them. He was successful, though this meant certain things were touching again and he almost laughed as he saw Atem's eyes fly open.

The pharaoh's very concerned crimson irises looked up into Yugi's violet ones, "Aibo...why are you on top of me?"

What should Yugi say?

"I don't know!" - Proceed to Chapter 2A

"Who cares! Let's fuck!" - Proceed to Chapter 2B (lemon warning)


	2. Chapter 2a

Yugi blushed so hard he thought me might cry from embarrassment, "I don't know! I woke up just a few moments ago and found us like this. I can't move my arms and legs at all except for an inch or two and it looks like we're in some weird hospital room. I think people are watching us through the glass to the left. Can you see anything behind me?"

He blinked several times, his concerned look turning into one of alarm as he took in what Yugi said and looked around for himself. To answer Yugi's question, he propped himself up on his elbows as far as he could without hurting Yugi and looked over his shoulder. "I see a metal door with a small window, but I can't see anything beyond it," he said before letting himself fall back into the padded table. He took a second to test how much mobility he had with his arms and found he had about 2 ft of slack. Like Yugi, the chains were attached over the right and left sides of the table but for some reason he was the only one who could move his hands down to about his waist area. His legs were a similar story. He felt some slack and that was just enough for him to close his legs and maybe raise his knees. He felt bad for poor Yugi. The smaller teen looked like he could barely move at all and he must be sore by now.

He looked up at the other and could clearly see he was scared though he was trying so hard to put on a brave face. He smiled to try and ease his worry. "Let's not panic. We'll find a way out of this," he assured him.

Yugi was glad the pharaoh broke the long silence and nodded. Atem sounded sure of himself, so there was no need to freak out. He knew he could count on him to be calm and not bring up the compromising position they were both forced into. "Can you wiggle free from your cuffs at all? Mine are pretty tight," he suggested.

Atem brought his cuffs closer to his face to look at them while Yugi tilted his head out of the way so he could do what he needed. He frowned at the cuffs, seeing that although they were leather, they had a thick metal band around them that apparently locked, judging by the small keyhole. The two were wearing the equivalent of leather handcuffs...fuzzy leather handcuffs, apparently. He took to Yugi's suggestion and tried to slide his hand through it. But of course if Yugi had no luck, there was no way he would either, he soon found out. He sighed in frustration and lowered his hands so Yugi can rest his head again. The teen had taken to resting his head on Atem's left shoulder so that they weren't constantly breathing in each other's faces. Atem didn't mind too much. It actually felt kind of nice but there's no way he could enjoy it right now knowing that their captors could be watching them struggle this very second. He tried tugging on the chains next but from what he could tell, they were bolted into the table so no dice. "This is all so strange," he said aloud. "What would anyone have to gain from putting us in here like this? What is there to watch? I just don't understand."

"I don't get it, either," he groaned. Truth to be told, though, a few things DID come to mind that he wouldn't dare say out loud. If somebody wanted to watch the two of them do...stuff...this certainly wouldn't be the way to do it. He and Atem are pretty close but he's pretty sure they aren't THAT close. He would certainly admit the other was handsome and incredibly charming and has been a very good friend to him these past couple of years but he never stopped to consider any attraction to him since he's always been happy with how the two already were. Maybe this is just somebody's weird fetish? Tying two guys together on a table and leaving them to whatever does sound like something he saw in a hentai once...only it was two girls...on a wooden horse...tied together...with a dildo...GAH! He mentally shook himself to get rid of the mental image. The LAST thing he needed was to explain to Atem that he was aroused over hentai and not because of...ergh, forget it. He tilted his head down and sighed down Atem's chest, silently glad that he could lean on the other and not have to ask.

Atem was staring at the ceiling with his own thoughts when he heard Yugi sigh and felt his warm breath down his chest. The sudden warmth made him quiver a bit, but he didn't think Yugi noticed. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Yugi made a tiny whining noise before finally spilling his thoughts, "I wonder if some people with a weird fetish have kidnapped us and are waiting for us to...to..." He couldn't finish his sentence, mentally choking on his statement and turning beet red.

"Perform?" Atem finished for him. "The thought crossed my mind too a moment ago. I certainly hope that's not the case, but it seems very likely," he frowned as if the admission put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Do you think they're listening to us right now?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head a little, "I don't sense anybody in the next room. Maybe they left to get lunch or something while they waited for us to wake up."

"Urgh...I wonder how long we've been out. I don't see a clock anywhere or a window leading outside," the smaller teen pondered.

"This is all so elaborate. But they'll have to uncuff us eventually and we could probably make our escape then," Atem pointed out.

"You don't suppose if we just lie here and do nothing they'll just let us go, do you?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Atem chuckled quietly, "That would be nice, but I'm not going to let my hopes get too high."

Yugi giggled at the rumbling in Atem's chest when he chuckled. He loved hearing the other laugh, especially when he was the only one around to enjoy it. It made him feel special that the pharaoh felt comfortable joking around with him as opposed to when they're with their friends. He did laugh around them, but it wasn't very often. Yugi wondered if that was because he felt he had to put on a serious tone to preserve the strong, determined image their friends had of him.

Atem shifted and turned his head to smile at the other as if he could sense the teen's thoughts. Yugi smiled back, their noses barely touching but neither really cared. Even if they had been drugged and kidnapped they were glad that they at least had each other. Together they were an unstoppable team and the two are definitely going to use this to their advantage the first chance they get.

Suddenly the opening of a squeaky door broke the silence and Yugi straightened up, rising as high as he can on his hands and knees again while turning his head behind him to look over his shoulder. Atem supported Yugi's hips with his hands, assisting him in keeping them up while he too tilted his head to the side to look at the newest occupant of the room.

Four tall men entered the room, dressed in green, red, blue, and purple scrubs and matching protective outer wear that included rubber gloves, full-body aprons, scrub caps, and surgical face masks. They didn't seem to make much noise when they walked and Atem glanced to see that they were wearing rubber booties over their shoes. All this protective gear was making Atem feel quite unsettled and he was sure Yugi felt the same way. What were they protecting themselves from? Were they planning on blood shed? Just the thought made Atem growl quietly and he instinctively held onto Yugi tighter. The four men barely looked at them as they marched in, two going to the left and two on the right, standing in the four corners of the room to surround the couple. The door slammed loudly behind them and Atem heard somebody locking it. He and Yugi glanced around in anticipation at the scrubs, expecting one of them to speak. After a few long moments when none of them did, Atem lost his patience. "Where are we? What do you want from us? I demand you let us go right now!" he commanded angrily.

The four stared at them silently for what seemed like forever before the one in green on the left closest to the door reached for a light switch and turned on a few more lights, causing the boys to squint. It was brighter, but not by much. The illumination only confirmed what they thought they were seeing earlier but what they didn't see before is that their clothes were piled in a chair in the far upper left corner. Yugi saw this and used his mind link to poke Atem and nodded in that direction. Atem craned his neck up and saw them too. At least if they thought of an escape plan they didn't have to leave naked. The situation was looking worse by the second, though, because if four were in here, how many were beyond the glass?

Atem looked toward the dark mirrored window and tried to see if he could sense anybody in there or even better somebody that they recognize, perhaps a former enemy? The third eye on his head glowed softly as he closed his eyes and used his 6th sense to feel about in the next room. He could hear voices, low muttering voices, nothing he could make out. They were all men but how many were there? He counted 3...4...no...6! They were in chairs, like an audience at a theater. This only served to piss Atem off but he kept his focus as he tried to see if he could recognize any of them or even a voice. They all sounded like they were older gentlemen and Atem could sense a foul air coming off of all of them, but he couldn't make out any faces and there was nothing about them that he recognized. He growled in frustration and the eye on his forehead dimmed. Was it possible that random people just selected and snatched them?

Yugi watched Atem's face, knowing through the link what he was doing. He gave him a worried look when he heard Atem growl. The other man frowned apologetically and sent Yugi everything he just saw through their link. He hated worrying his partner, but he needed to be aware of the situation. Yugi nodded to show he understood and decided he would try to talk to their captors. "We know you're watching us. Tell us what we're doing here! Are you ever going to let us go or what?" he asked toward the glass.

Both of them watched the window, their expressions slackening after more silence as they were just about to accept that nobody was going to talk to them. Suddenly a loud noise akin to microphone feedback pierced the air above them and both looked up to see that next to the dim florescent light above them was a speaker. A few pounding noises came from it and a crackle before they finally heard a raspy, old voice. "You two have been brought here to be subjects of our experiment. As subjects of the experiment, it's detrimental that you don't know what is expected of you during your time here. But once it happens you will be free to go and our men will drop you back off at your house."

Atem tilted his mouth to the side. Yugi was half-right, they were planning on letting them go eventually. But what would that take? "And what if we don't do what you're expecting? How long do you plan to keep us like this?" he asked.

"As long as it takes," the voice replied. "If necessary, you will get a bathroom break when the experts think it's time. If the experiment takes too long, outside elements will be used to coax things along. Just pretend we're not even here and do whatever you want. The scrubs are only there to assist and will not bother you."

"Assist with what?" Yugi asked. A loud click told them that he had turned off the mic. There will be no more words from the old man for quite a while, it seemed.

How will our two heros digest this information?

Well this couldn't get any more awkward. - Head to Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 2b

The pharaoh's very concerned crimson irises looked up into Yugi's violet ones, "Aibo...why are you on top of me?"

"I don't know but I'm feeling a little squished," Yugi blushed.

"Oh you do, huh? Let's see if we can fix that," the Egyptian looked down and grabbed for Yugi's hips to shift them around for him. Their chains strained and rattled a little as Atem moved them about. Yugi couldn't be moved very far, but Atem could certain move his own hips a couple of inches here and there. This took a quite a bit of trial and error and their cocks rubbed against each other over and over. Yugi bit his lower lip and tried to keep from making any noise as the friction was starting to make him very warm down there. After about a minute of much wriggling around, Atem decided there was no way around it. They were going to be touching no matter what they did. The best he could do was line them up so their members were side by side instead of directly on top of each other. "How's that?" he asked.

Yugi didn't answer right away. Once all the movement had stopped, a tiny part of him was kind of disappointed. "Er, that's fine, I guess," he smiled sheepishly.

Atem caught the delay and grinned mischievously. "Perhaps you're more comfortable here..." he said in a slightly lower voice, a more seductive tone you could say, as he grabbed Yugi's hips again and shifted his own beneath him so that they were directly touching. He lifted Yugi's hips as high as the chains would allow, which was only about two inches so that they weren't completely squished and barely touching except for certain parts of Yugi that sagged down to meet Atem's parts.

The barest contact and the tone of Atem's voice made Yugi shudder. The spots on his skin where they were both touching tingled. He found he craved more contact with Atem's warm flesh and the fact that he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him but not enough to completely touch was agonizing. He was far too shy to admit what he desired but he didn't need to as he'd soon find out.

Atem watched Yugi's face, reading his expression and watching a bit of nervous sweat slide down the side of his face. That told him all he needed to know. "No? How about this?" Atem teased, letting Yugi's hips drop a fraction lower so that Yugi's equipment was lying on top of his as if they were mirroring each other. He held back a chuckle as he felt Yugi shudder while his member twitched against his own. He too was enjoying this, perhaps more than he should. At Yugi's continued forced silence, he moved his head to whisper in Yugi's ear, "Maybe THIS is what you really want" before he started sliding up and down, pressing his hips upward so that he was grinding their equipment together. At this, Yugi let out a squeak and clutched at the chains, closing his eyes while he felt his heart race and his breathing quicken at the sudden stimulation. "That's it..." the pharaoh purred smugly, letting Yugi's hips fall the rest of the way and focusing on keeping them in his grip so he can slide Yugi up and down while he continued to grind him, earning a number of mewls from Yugi.

The pharaoh was having fun torturing his partner. He was still concerned about the situation they were in but hey, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Yugi, needless to say, was very distracted and trying to get a grip on himself. Where was this going? Would he want it to go any further? Shouldn't he stop the both of them so that they can focus their energy on getting out of here? But it felt soooooo good, would there even be another chance after this? This inner dilemma made him whimper pitifully and that only encouraged Atem, who was studying Yugi's face and getting aroused by the look of helpless pleasure the teen wore. His rosy cheeks, parted panting lips, and half-lidded eyes clouded with growing need stirred something in Atem that made him want to molest Yugi in every way possible. With that thought in mind, he slid further down with what slack he had, just low enough where he could take Yugi's right nipple into his mouth and suck on it greedily while flicking his tongue over it. The movement lowered his hips as well so Yugi's growing erection was pressed into his stomach but his own hardon got to rest against the curve of Yugi's ass. Yugi moaned and squirmed as his pink nub grew diamond hard along with another part of him. His hips humped at Atem's chiseled abs and he felt his ass rub against the pharaoh's engorged member. "Please..." he begged, but he didn't know what for. "It's too much...please..."

Atem seemed to ignore him, switching to the other nipple which he gave the same treatment. Yugi's mewls and pleading excited him all the more, so feeling bold, he removed his hands from Yugi's hips and slid his upper body up again, regaining the slack in his chains to instead grab the backs of Yugi's thighs and spread him even further apart. His fingertips could just barely reach the smaller teen's taint, which he stroked gently to be rewarded with high pitched cries. "N-not there. Please not there..." he mewled. The former spirit of the puzzle smirked widely, interpreting Yugi's strangled cries of no as a yes. He kept stroking the sensitive stretch of flesh between Yugi's scrotum and entrance. He expected Yugi to be sensitive but he didn't predict a sudden cry from Yugi that resulted in the teen spilling his release on Atem's stomach. The young duelist's body shuddered from head to toe as he did his best to hold back that which he no longer could. Atem could only watch Yugi with an amused look while he recovered from his small orgasm. He slipped a hand between them and gathered the milky substance on his hand. Yugi felt Atem's fingers brush against him, but what he didn't realize was that Atem was using his release to lube himself while he thought of a way to take Yugi in this position. With Yugi lying completely flat, it's going to be difficult to reach in there. Then he realized the wider Yugi spread his legs, the more slack he had. His thighs could spread the width of the table and he'd be able to tilt his hips enough to where Atem would have a straight shot if he just raised his knees. Without even bothering to run this by Yugi, he spread the boy's legs even further, making him cry out at the slight strain as the lower length of his legs now dangled off the edges of the table, forcing his hips to tilt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yugi questioned just as he felt Atem shift and raise his knees. He then felt a jolt up his spine as the head of the duelist's cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle that was his entrance. He looked into Atem's lust-filled eyes and whimpered incoherently, his voice quivering so much that he couldn't form words. "Shhhh..." Atem shushed softly before silencing Yugi with a kiss, muffling the boys cries as he raises his and maneuver Yugi so that he could gently force the head inside. Tiny tears of discomfort formed in the corners of Yugi's eyes as he felt the slickened head slide into him. He did his best to relax and focus on the deep kiss that Atem had forced him into. Eventually Atem felt Yugi relax and broke the kiss to let him breathe while he moved again. The proud pharaoh moaned and shut his eyes as he lost himself in the tightness of Yugi's soft inner flesh. The virginal walls sucked on him, pulling him in until finally Yugi's ass devoured his cock completely. He panted and held still while he waited for Yugi to adjust. Yugi was sniffling a little bit and turned his head to bury his face in the crook of Atem's neck. As he waited, Atem began to feel a little guilty; he didn't exactly ask for permission but Yugi wasn't exactly saying no. Once he felt the throbbing around his member cease, Atem began to move, almost pulling all the way out and then sliding back in until he was buried to the hilt, earning a yelp from Yugi and a violent shudder. The former king felt Yugi's sex stir between them and he knew that he had found the spot that would make Yugi beg for all that he had to offer. He repeated the action, but this time HE was the one to yelp as he felt Yugi bite him in the shoulder. He would've been alarmed, had Yugi not moaned while he did it. Instead of chastising Yugi, he took the bite with pride, knowing he had forced Yugi to do it. He continued these slow thrusts for as long as he could stand and was eventually encouraged by the silent duelist who was becoming addicted to the sensation caused by the attacks on his prostate and started moving his hips insistantly to meet Atem's. "A-atem...I need you...faster...please!" Yugi whispered between ragged breaths.

Atem chuckled, happy to oblige and started thrusting much faster, building a rhythm with Yugi that had them both moaning and panting. Their hearts raced as all their senses seemed to focus on their lower regions. The delicious heat and friction from Yugi's fleshy cavern had Atem going nuts. He desired more and more and his thrusts grew faster and more erratic as the height of his pleasure increased. Yugi's body felt like it was going to explode as every strike to his prostate sent lightning down his spine and forced him to see stars. The sheer size of Atem filling him up caused the pressure in his stomach to build up again, his climax quickly approaching. He heard Atem growl and he looked up at his sweaty face, the man using the last of his stamina to fuck Yugi senseless and bring his own finish. "Aibo...I'm coming!" was the only warning Yugi got before he felt Atem's length throb and then release the pharaoh's hot liquid essence inside of him. The suddenly flood of warmth along with the onslaught of Atem using the last of his energy to prolong his climax by pounding him senseless made the teen practically scream as his own orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes rolled back into his head and he cried out Atem's name over and over as he came for the second time, this one feeling a thousand times better than the last. Soon Atem's movements slowed as he came down from his peak and he used the last of scrap of his energy to pull out of Yugi and adjust so that the poor guy didn't have to keep his legs spread like that anymore, letting out a pleasured sigh as he felt his own cum spill out of Yugi when he removed himself.

Both panted in their afterglow, Atem wrapping his arms around Yugi and stroking his back to soothe him while also silently apologizing for causing Yugi any discomfort. "You were amazing, aibo," he whispered and kissed Yugi's flushed cheek.

"That...was so...wow..." Yugi replied. He felt he should've been mad at Atem, but let's face it, he DID enjoy being seduced by the man after all.

Resisting the urge to smirk smugly, Atem parted Yugi's sweaty bangs that clung to his face so he could look at him properly. "I suppose whoever locked us in here is going to find a mess when they return."

Yugi's face fell at the sudden reminder. The moment is officially ruined. With a frown he wrinkled his nose, "Honestly, I don't think they should be surprised after the way they chained us up like this."

Suddenly the opening of a squeaky door interrupted them and Yugi straightened up, rising as high as he can on his hands and knees again while turning his head behind him to look over his shoulder. Atem supported Yugi's hips with his hands, assisting him in keeping them up while he too tilted his head to the side to look at the newest occupant of the room.

Four tall men entered the room, dressed in green, red, blue, and purple scrubs and matching protective outer wear that included rubber gloves, full-body aprons, scrub caps, and surgical face masks. They didn't seem to make much noise when they walked and Atem glanced to see that they were wearing rubber booties over their shoes. All this protective gear was making Atem feel quite unsettled and he was sure Yugi felt the same way. What were they protecting themselves from? Were they planning on blood shed? Just the thought made Atem growl quietly and he instinctively held onto Yugi tighter. The four men barely looked at them as they marched in, two going to the left and two on the right, standing in the four corners of the room to surround the couple. The door slammed loudly behind them and Atem heard somebody locking it. He and Yugi glanced around in anticipation at the scrubs, expecting one of them to speak. After a few long moments when none of them did, Atem lost his patience. "Where are we? What do you want from us? I demand you let us go right now!" he commanded angrily.

The four stared at them silently for what seemed like forever before the one in green on the left closest to the door reached for a light switch and turned on a few more lights, causing the boys to squint. It was brighter, but not by much. The illumination only confirmed what they thought they were seeing earlier but what they didn't see before is that their clothes were piled in a chair in the far upper left corner. Yugi saw this and used his mind link to poke Atem and nodded in that direction. Atem craned his neck up and saw them too. At least if they thought of an escape plan they didn't have to leave naked. The situation was looking worse by the second, though, because if four were in here, how many were beyond the glass?

Atem looked toward the dark mirrored window and tried to see if he could sense anybody in there or even better somebody that they recognize, perhaps a former enemy? The third eye on his head glowed softly as he closed his eyes and used his 6th sense to feel about in the next room. He could hear voices, low muttering voices, nothing he could make out. They were all men but how many were there? He counted 3...4...no...6! They were in chairs, like an audience at a theater. This only served to piss Atem off but he kept his focus as he tried to see if he could recognize any of them or even a voice. They all sounded like they were older gentlemen and Atem could sense a foul air coming off of all of them, but he couldn't make out any faces and there was nothing about them that he recognized. He growled in frustration and the eye on his forehead dimmed. Was it possible that random people just selected and snatched them?

Yugi watched Atem's face, knowing through the link what he was doing. He gave him a worried look when he heard Atem growl. The other man frowned apologetically and sent Yugi everything he just saw through their link. He hated worrying his partner, but he needed to be aware of the situation. Yugi nodded to show he understood and decided he would try to talk to their captors. "We know you're watching us. Tell us what we're doing here! Are you ever going to let us go or what?" he asked toward the glass.

Both of them watched the window, their expressions slackening after more silence as they were just about to accept that nobody was going to talk to them. Suddenly a loud noise akin to microphone feedback pierced the air above them and both looked up to see that next to the dim florescent light above them was a speaker. A few pounding noises came from it and a crackle before they finally heard a raspy, old voice. "You two have been brought here to be subjects of our experiment. As subjects of the experiment, it's detrimental that you don't know what is expected of you during your time here. But once it happens you will be free to go and our men will drop you back off at your house."

Atem tilted his mouth to the side. Yugi was half-right, they were planning on letting them go eventually. "Well if you're expecting us to fuck, we did that already, as you can clearly see."

The room suddenly got very loud as five other men were heard groaning and cursing. Yugi and Atem looked at each other quizzically before the raspy voice finally silenced everybody and got their attention again. "I suppose now it's useless to continue. You're now aware of the goals of the experiment and the fun parts are already ruined. You're free to go," the voice finished before hanging up the mic.

"Seriously?" the twin duelists asked the ceiling just as the four scrubs approached them equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem silently let them do this, both continuing to blink in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Is this it? How should it end?

"Those assholes deserve to die, let's give them their just desserts!" - Proceed to Ending A

"We've been through enough. Let's not provoke them and just let them take us home." - Proceed to Ending B 


	4. Chapter 3

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh and felt his muscles struggling to hold him up again so he muttered apologetically to Atem before lowering himself again and resting on his body, again letting his head settle on Atem's left shoulder. Atem assisted him with his movements, making sure they both settled comfortably enough where nothing was getting smooshed. Both their heads were swimming with what-ifs and worst case scenarios at this point, their previous shared theory being at the center of it all. Atem turned his head and caught Yugi's gaze, the boy's instant blush confirming what he knew they were both thinking. Atem already shared what he sensed from those men in the other room so both now had a pretty good idea of what their intentions are...or rather what they intended to watch from Yugi and Atem. Atem let out a snort and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face for him. Those guys would have to wait a veeeeeeery long time. Knowing how shy Yugi is and how proud himself is, there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that they'd give an erotic performance for those low-lives in the next room. Truth to be told, he didn't mind waiting for them to get bored and give up. He wasn't THAT uncomfortable with Yugi on top of him. He would almost say it was nearly enjoyable, like a very long hug. He worried about Yugi, though, as he had to be the most uncomfortable out of the two of them, being as tightly bound as he was. The other wasn't saying much, link or no, but he could tell from the quickened pace of Yugi's heart that he was mortified about being naked and under scrutiny of 10 other men, not including Atem. He tried to soothe his partner by rubbing his back and Yugi surprised him by burying his face in the crook of Atem's neck, making the Egyptian close his eyes tightly as he kept himself from murring. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be as smooth-going as he thought. It's bad enough that Yugi's petite body was pressed flush against him, but now his warm face was nuzzling his sensitive neck and breathing on him softly. The former pharaoh bit his lower lip and did his best to keep his composure while goosebumps appeared on his skin. Was this the nature of the experiment? Was this to see if two people would do if they stayed pressed together long enough? It was absurd to think of but then he reminded himself that this was not an experiment. They were just forced here to play out a shared sexual fantasy.

As the moments ticked by, Atem was beginning to feel a bit nervous. Now that the idea was in his head, it wouldn't go away. If two people stayed pressed together long enough, the friction alone could possibly arouse instinct...NO! He shouldn't be thinking about this. He may be over 3,000 years old but in body he is still as much of a teenager as Yugi is with the same hormones that might react to any thoughts of that nature if he doesn't keep them suppressed. The last thing either of them wanted to do was give those guys what they wanted...or at least he was pretty sure Yugi was against the idea. The teen still wasn't saying anything.

Yugi meanwhile DID notice the goosebumps from his partner, also feeling his quickened heartbeat when he breathed on his neck or stirred on top of him. He felt terrible that he might be causing Atem to lose his cool. But at the same time he couldn't help but be extremely flattered. Was Atem seriously not disgusted or put off by the fact that he might be lying on top of him for a very long time with everything hanging out? Or maybe it was just something that he didn't see any shame in which made Yugi feel better. But again, he felt bad for the both of them. The skin to skin contact and friction alone could in theory make anybody go off. Or maybe not...naked Greek wrestlers didn't seem to have that problem. Then again Greeks were pretty open about EVERYTHING so maybe that's not the best example. He admitted to himself that if he and Atem were the last people on the planet or something weird like that, having sex with him did not seem like an awful idea to him. It'd be extremely awkward and he'd probably die of embarrassment but he really did care for the guy and he had a close enough relationship with him to know that he wouldn't be entirely against it and maybe even enjoy it if he let himself. All the same, he shouldn't be thinking about it because there's no way that's going to happen or at least not here. But how long would they be able to hold out like this without going crazy? And what outside elements was that guy talking about?

Atem didn't trust where his mind was going, yet again, so he decided to break the silence. "Your hips are really bony," he pointed out.

Yugi looked up, "MY hips are bony? We're practically the same. If anything, you might be bonier!" Guessing that Atem was uncomfortable, he tried getting to his knees again to give him a break, but the way he shifted his weight set him off balance slightly and the lack of clearance between them forced their members to brush against each other.

This surprised the former spirit so he couldn't stop himself from inhaling sharply as a jolt surged through his groin at the contact. Before they just had their lower bits lying side by side, so this hasn't happened before. Yugi felt something similar, except all the blood rushed to his face and he could feel more traveling down to his groin. He silently pleaded with himself to not get any hint of arousal, thinking of anything that might distract him but his mind blanked out. "S-sorry," he apologized and shifted himself properly to hover like he intended.

"No, it's fine. To be honest we're probably going to have to get used to it. We don't exactly have much else to move," he said with a small smile.

"Right, no big deal," Yugi smiled back, keeping his palms pressed into the padded table so that his upper body weight wasn't all on Atem, doing an awkward extended push-up.

The pharaoh chuckled and pressed his forehead to Yugi's briefly to thank him for the effort he was putting forth to make sure Atem was comfortable. Yugi smiled at the contact and got another boost of energy to keep himself propped up.

About half an hour passed, the two passing the time by talking about school and wondering what grandpa must be thinking by now. The two were honestly hoping that they could bore their audience to death. The scrubs in the room have pulled up chairs and sat down 15 minutes ago, but still kept a watchful eye on them. Yugi's arms had started to shake and Atem could tell he was sore. "You can take a break if you need to," he offered.

Yugi shook his head, having kept it upright this whole time. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

Atem gave the poor boy a pitied look and reached up to rub Yugi's arms for him. "Is that better?" he asked.

Yugi nodded gratefully, "Yeah, it helps."

"Good," he chuckled, continuing the massage for a while, even rubbing the back of Yugi's neck for him. Atem didn't notice it before, but Yugi's got some pretty firm muscles, especially noticing them now that they're flexed beneath his hands. Smiling to himself, he barely registered when his own hands found their way to Yugi's back, which he also rubbed soothingly. The teen's pale skin felt so soft and warm. He found a bead of sweat that had formed in the middle of his back and he traced it with his fingertip all the way down to the small dip in his lower back where it gathered.

Yugi had his eyes closed in concentration while he kept himself propped up, but that didn't keep him from enjoying the massage. He nearly wanted to coo at the lovely neck massage as the pharaoh's talented hands kneaded the soreness away. The back rub felt just as good but then he felt a change in Atem's movements. He opened his eyes to see Atem staring up at him, his crimson eyes half-lidded. He looked positively serene, almost like he was off in his own little world and not staring at Yugi at all. He was about to question this but a finger down the center of his back stopped him. A small shudder of delight ran down his spine as Atem's hand traveled to the small of his back and lingered there, rubbing gently while his pinkie brushed so close to the curve of his rear. As much as he questioned what Atem was thinking a tiny hope that Atem's hand would go lower slipped through his thoughts and he felt himself turning into a puddle of goo. He studied Atem's face some more before finally speaking in a tiny voice, "Atem...?"

"Hm?" he hummed before snapping out of his reverie, his eyes opening up again and his hand sliding back to Yugi's arm. "Sorry, must've dozed off. Perhaps whatever they gave us to knock us out hasn't entirely worn off."

Yugi giggled in amusement, "Or maybe you're just tired from laying down this whole time. Maybe you should try moving. Get the blood flowing again."

"I think you're right," he nodded. He tried wiggling his legs around, discovering that they felt like lead. He huffed at the tingly sensation in his toes, now upset that everything had started to feel itchy and there's no way he could reach down there. He tried bending his knees, tilting his hips from side to side so he can lift his leg high enough to bend it but then he heard a squeak from Yugi and froze. Sure enough he was practically grinding the two of them together with his attempts to move. He was going to stop but that squeak from Yugi sounded so adorable. He pretended not to notice it and resumed moving again, this time intentionally grinding them together while making it look like an accident. He tried so hard not to smile when he heard Yugi gasp and squeak again. He turned his head to see that Yugi had closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and turned red again. Atem suddenly felt very devious. He was very bored and Yugi having his eyes closed with his hips raised was too tempting to let slide. He reached a hand between them, making sure Yugi couldn't feel his hand at all and reached a fingertip out to touch the tip of Yugi's flaccid member. Another squeak was heard and he wanted to do it again but then he felt Yugi getting not so flaccid anymore and neither was he. Knowing he went too far, he aborted his teasing and ran a hand through Yugi's hair apologetically. "I'm loosened up now. You can rest."

Yugi wanted to argue but truth to be told, his body was shaking so hard, not just from keeping himself up for so long but because of the unexpected contact. Of course, he didn't suspect Atem doing it on purpose but he was regretting his suggestion that Atem move around. He could feel himself getting excited and he felt awful about it since Atem had been doing so well at holding back. He conceded and lowered his body again, resting his head on Atem's shoulder once more when he suddenly noticed that something else stiff was pressed between them besides himself. So much for Atem keeping his cool. He laughed inwardly and decided not to say anything. It was just a tiny slip-up. It'll pass soon. Such things were fleeting.

Once again, Atem struggled to keep a straight face as Yugi settled down. He could tell Yugi noticed what was going on between them but like Yugi he hoped it was just a fluke and it will go away. Okay, it might not have been a fluke for Yugi. Atem teased him and that was very naughty of him. Suddenly he felt ashamed and felt like a heavy weight just fell in his stomach as he realized they're still being watched and they just watched him tease Yugi. In the silence, he temporarily forgot who was with them. Feeling really guilty, he wrapped his arms around Yugi in an apologetic hug. This confused Yugi a little bit but he wasn't about to complain about a free hug and he happily nuzzled Atem's neck without a second thought.

Gods, Yugi was so sweet. He doesn't even realize I was teasing him despite what they silently agreed to, the pharaoh thought to himself. He felt so lucky to have a partner like him. He really did owe a lot to the teen on top of him, though Yugi would certainly protest that. As he thought this, he unconsciously turned his head to nuzzle his left cheek against Yugi's. He heard Yugi make a noise of contentment into his ear along with a soft sigh and he felt his heart beat faster. Yugi really couldn't be that clueless about the effect he is having on the pharaoh, could he? Maybe he sort of knows, Atem thought, but he trusts me enough to feel comfortable doing...whatever he is he's doing...that whole being cute...thing. He idly stroked Yugi's back between the shoulder blades to hear him sigh again. He was certainly happy that Yugi trusted him. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. He cherished him very much, loving him like he's never loved another friend. The teen saved him from his lonely, personal hell so of course he would feel this deeply for him. Perhaps that's the reason he didn't mind being forced this close to him and why he didn't feel any guilt whatsoever when he gently shifted himself to capture Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

Yugi was stirred out of his happy place snuggled in Atem's neck when he felt the Egyptian move. He then eeped in surprise as warm, wet lips captured his. He further surprised himself when he kissed back, eyes fluttering closed as the sweet contact made his mouth tingle and his whole body feel warmer. Atem was encouraged by this reaction and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Yugi's lips gently and sliding it past when he felt Yugi part them. His visit to the wet cavern didn't last long though as Yugi broke the kiss, apparently breathless and his eyes shining. Atem wanted to devour his mouth again right there but instead he chose to stroke Yugi's cheek with his thumb and kiss his forehead, making the smaller teen giggle quietly. He noticed Yugi look down shyly, "What's wrong, aibo?"

Yugi looked back up and opened his mouth to speak but he looked like he was having trouble forming the words as his cheeks tinted red again. Finally he chose to speak through the link instead, "It's just...this isn't how I expected to get my first kiss, in a place like this, I mean."

"Aww..." was all Atem could say as he used what slack he had on his restraints to scoot upwards so that Yugi can rest his head on his chest and he can bury his face in Yugi's hair while he held him tightly. He replied through the link, "I'm sorry we didn't have a better setting. I hope you don't think that it took being tied to you for nearly two hours for me to want to kiss you. I totally would've kissed some other time...eventually...maybe."

Yugi giggled and kissed Atem's chest, "No need to apologize. To be perfectly honest, I don't think either of us would have seriously considered kissing if we were continued the way we were going. I was happy just having you as a friend...I never considered anything more as a possible option. Like...I didn't think it could get any better, you know?"

There he is being sweet again! Atem thought to himself, not entirely sure if he should concede to his glee or back off while he still can. He already gave Yugi his first kiss in this weird place, there's no way he's going to take Yugi's virginity here too. Yugi deserves to be taken on a fluffy bed with rose petals and all that romantic junk and if not by him, by some sweet and beautiful girl who loves him just as much as Atem does. "I felt the same way, Yugi. We do have a good thing going on. But one thing I've learned being with you is that things can always get better," he relayed back, nuzzling his soft hair again.

Yugi cooed quietly so that nobody else could hear him. There was no need for anybody to listen in on this moment they were having so he continued using the link to communicate, "How long do you think we've been here again?"

Atem blinked at the subject change but complied, "It's been nearly two hours, hasn't it? I really can't tell. Time seems to stand still when you're tied to a table."

"How much longer do you think they'll wait before they try to "coax" us?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know but I honestly don't think it'll be much longer. If I had to guess, I'd say the chairs they're sitting in aren't that comfortable so I don't think they'd have much more patience," the pharaoh explained while he rubbed Yugi's back and shoulders.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hmmmm...options are limited. It's bang or be forced to bang. This calls for negotiations!

"Psh, no way this is going to happen. We're not going to give them what they want. End of discussion." - Proceed to chapter 4a  
>"I don't want to wait and see what happens if they get bored. Let's get this over with!" - Proceed to chapter 4b<br>"I don't know! I can't make a decision right now. TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" - Proceed to chapter 4c


	5. Chapter 4a

"I really don't want to find out what methods they'll use to coax us. I mean...if we have to I'll..." Yugi trailed off.

"No, don't talk like that. We're not going to give those creeps what they want," Atem said firmly and kissed Yugi's forehead. He continued to hold him tightly in his strong arms with an air of possesiveness.

The way Atem said this told Yugi he wasn't going to change his mind. His ruling was final. Yugi wanted to argue that this wasn't just Atem's decision to make and that it affected both of them, but even if he wanted to go with his own plan, it's not like he can force Atem to have sex with him if he refused to. The thought of himself taking Atem instead if he refused to do the job did cross his mind for a moment but he can't exactly force himself on the pharaoh while bound like this even if he wanted to. Atem's outright refusal made him a little sad, too. Was Atem really doing this to preserve their pride and dignity or did he just not want to sleep with him? Ignoring the latter possibility, Atem's attempt to preserve their pride could still prove selfish. If they don't produce results for their audience, who knows what they'll do to them? It could be even more demeaning than just having sex on the table. He's never known Atem to not be realistic, but he is certainly always determined to win things his way and that could be really good or really really bad for them.

Atem turned his gaze for a moment and noticed Yugi looked hurt. Was it something he said? Yugi didn't take offense, did he? "Aibo...I-" the pharaoh was suddenly interrupted by that damn speaker overhead. "Time for a bathroom break, you two. And don't make a fuss or you will be drugged and kept here for another night," the raspy voice warned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Time for a potty break. What do you think?

Wanna try and make a run for it? - Find out if you're successful in chapter 6a  
>Just be good and tinkle. Let's not risk staying stuck here if we can avoid it. - 6b<p> 


	6. Chapter 4b

"I really don't want to find out what methods they'll use to coax us. I mean...if we have to I'll..." Yugi trailed off.

"No, don't talk like that. I'm sure we won't have to resort to giving those creeps what they want. If you really want to make love, we'll do it at home when we're far away from here. Even better, I'll take you some place nice. I won't subject you their eyes any further." Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and continued to hold him tightly in his strong arms. He wanted to promise these things to Yugi but he couldn't go that far. Honestly he wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this without doing the deed. But soon he might have to make a decision to decide which was less cruel: taking Yugi now or waiting until they're "coaxed" and are possibly forced to do it with potentially harmful methods against their own will.

Yugi smiled at Atem's assurance, blushing over how Atem basically said he wanted to give Yugi the best if he asked for it. It all sounded nice but by now they both knew that their options were dwindling. He feared the methods that might be used on them, knowing that there were many types of drugs that could be administered, or possibly objects forced into him to make him aroused, or even just these scrubs coming over and molesting the both of them and forcing them to arousal. Either way, they were going to be watched and there was nothing they can do about that. But if had to choose making love to Atem with a sound mind or while being "coaxed", he'd rather have a sound mind and not have anything administered to him. Just the thought of potential needles and stuff made him shudder. To show his desperation and that his mind was made up, Yugi shyly peppered Atem's chest with soft kisses while moving his hips to brush his semi-erect member against Atem's. He whimpered quietly, pleading silently to Atem as he tilted his head upwards to lay more kisses on his neck.

A noise akin to a purr escaped his throat when Yugi got the jump on him and doing things he never thought he'd see his sweet aibo do. The noises he made and the sweet kisses were almost enough to make Atem give in and take him NOW but he couldn't let Yugi give up. They can't give in, not now! "Aibo, please," he whispered and stilled Yugi's hips with his hands. "Please, don't give up. It's possible that they just said that to scare us," he tried to reason with the scared teen.

"And what if they aren't lying? I don't want them to hurt us. If they were willing to drug and kidnap us, what makes you think they won't force us to do what they want?" Yugi hissed, his eyes filling up with tears of frustration and fear.

Atem looked into his big watery eyes, his heart breaking at the sight of them. "For your sake, aibo...Alright, let's do it," he conceded with a sigh.

Yugi's fears were almost entirely swept away at Atem's words. While it was true this wasn't the ideal solution for them, they had the choice to not fight and just give in so they can just walk away from all of this. Atem was a fighter so Yugi knew this was hard for him, but he was sincerely glad that he'd rather not risk Yugi receiving potential injury.

"But," Atem interjected, "How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi blinked.

Atem chuckled softly. Yugi probably didn't think this all the way through. "Aibo, I know you're a virgin. Would you be able to handle this? I'm sure you know it can be painful."

Oh right, Yugi forgot about that part of the act. "Er...well...I..." he stuttered, suddenly turning tomato red. He did fear the pain, very much, in fact. Buthe couldn't possibly ask Atem if it could go the other way around. He respected his partner way too much to even offend him by asking. Not only that, he'd be waaaaay too shy to even attempt it. He does know that if Atem did it, he would be as gentle as he possibly could, and that comforted Yugi. Besides, Atem has taken many hits for him in the past. He should return the favor and not expect Atem to take the pain for him this time.

The pharaoh tilted his head as he saw the dilemma on Yugi's face and assured him with a small smile. "Aibo, if you're scared you don't have to be the receiver. No matter how gentle I am, it will hurt at first before it gets better. Plus in this position I won't have much control. When it comes down to it, I'd rather you take me if you're afraid. I really don't want to hurt you."

Yugi sniffed loudly to hold back tears that threatened to flow again. Atem was willing to swallow his pride and be bottom just to save Yugi from pain. On the other hand, he's sure letting Atem be the lead will feel wonderful after the pain is over...right?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>Who's going to get the shaft tonight?<p>

Spare poor Yugi. Atem's already on the bottom. - Show Atem a good time in chapter 5a  
>Atem HAS to be seme, it's like an unwritten puzzleshipping rule! - Enjoy the classic tri-colored tango in chapter 5b<p> 


	7. Chapter 4c

"I really don't want to find out what methods they'll use to coax us. I mean...if we have to I'll..." Yugi trailed off.

"No, don't talk like that. I'm sure we won't have to resort to giving those creeps what they want. If you really want to make love, we'll do it at home when we're far away from here. Even better, I'll take you some place nice. I won't subject you their eyes any further." Atem kissed Yugi's forehead and continued to hold him tightly in his strong arms. He wanted to promise these things to Yugi but he couldn't go that far. Honestly he wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this without doing the deed. But soon he might have to make a decision to decide which was less cruel: taking Yugi now or waiting until they're "coaxed" and are possibly forced to do it with potentially harmful methods against their own will.

Yugi smiled at Atem's assurance, blushing over how Atem basically said he wanted to give Yugi the best if he asked for it. It all sounded nice but by now they both knew that their options were dwindling. He feared the methods that might be used on them, knowing that there were many types of drugs that could be administered, or possibly objects forced into him to make him aroused, or even just these scrubs coming over and molesting the both of them and forcing them to arousal. Either way, they were going to be watched and there was nothing they can do about that. But if had to choose making love to Atem with a sound mind or while being "coaxed", he'd rather have a sound mind and not have anything administered to him. Just the thought of potential needles and stuff made him shudder. To show his desperation and that his mind was made up, Yugi shyly peppered Atem's chest with soft kisses while moving his hips to brush his semi-erect member against Atem's. He whimpered quietly, pleading silently to Atem as he tilted his head upwards to lay more kisses on his neck.

A noise akin to a purr escaped his throat when Yugi got the jump on him and doing things he never thought he'd see his sweet aibo do. The noises he made and the sweet kisses were almost enough to make Atem give in and take him NOW but he couldn't let Yugi give up. They can't give in, not now! "Aibo, please," he whispered and stilled Yugi's hips with his hands. "Please, don't give up. It's possible that they just said that to scare us," he tried to reason with the scared teen.

"And what if they aren't lying? I don't want them to hurt us. If they were willing to drug and kidnap us, what makes you think they won't force us to do what they want?" Yugi hissed, his eyes filling up with tears of frustration and fear.

Atem looked into his big watery eyes...he really didn't know what to say. He couldn't guarantee anything. The only comfort that he has is that he and Yugi have the choice of deciding when to do it. But how long should they wait? He could feel that Yugi was ready NOW but he couldn't let go of that one possible chance that they could get free.

"Aibo...I-" the pharaoh was suddenly interrupted by that damn speaker overhead. "Time for a bathroom break, you two. And don't make a fuss or you will be drugged and kept here for another night," the raspy voice warned.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>Time for a potty break. What do you think?<p>

Wanna try and make a run for it? - Find out if you're successful in chapter 6a  
>Just be good and tinkle. Let's not risk staying stuck here if we can avoid it. - Have a safe potty break in chapter 6b<p> 


	8. Chapter 5a

The pharaoh tilted his head as he saw the dilemma on Yugi's face and assured him with a small smile. "Aibo, if you're scared you don't have to be the receiver. No matter how gentle I am, it will hurt at first before it gets better. Plus in this position I won't have much control. When it comes down to it, I'd rather you take me if you're afraid. I really don't want to hurt you."

Yugi sniffed loudly to hold back tears that threatened to flow again. Atem was willing to swallow his pride and be bottom just to save Yugi from pain. On the other hand, he's sure letting Atem be the lead will feel wonderful after the pain is over...right?

Yugi was unsure and stared down at Atem as if he could find the answer there. He felt angry with himself, he couldn't even be brave enough to carry out the plan he convinced Atem to go along with. He closed his eyes in defeat, unable to look Atem in the eye any longer. But then a warm hand on his cheek made him look again. Atem was still smiling.

"Take me, aibo. Please," the Egyptian spoke in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

"But...I...I can't...You don't have to...I should..." Yugi protested in a tiny voice.

"Shhhhhh..." the former king pacified Yugi with a soft kiss. "I want you to. I prefer to see you happy," he insisted.

Yugi returned the kiss and parted lips to press his forehead against Atem's,"But what if I hurt you? What if you don't...er...What if I'm not..."

Atem crooned softly, "Don't worry...I'll enjoy it. I know I will. I love you, Yugi." He rubbed his back in assurance. "You won't hurt me, I'll be guiding you through all of it. You can't really move anyway, so if I do get hurt, it'll be my own fault."

Embarrassed but also incredibly endeared by Atem's words, Yugi finally nodded. "Okay...but...how can I pleasure you when I'm tied up?" he asked, coming to the glaring flaw in this plan. Despite what Atem said before, he expected him to change his mind or something. Instead, the man surprised him with a deep chuckle.

"We just have to be creative, that's all," he purred before kissing Yugi deeply, delving his tongue into his sweet mouth while he bucked their hips together.

Yugi moaned into the kiss, feeling his body get warmer at the friction between them. Gods, Atem was magnificent. He could feel his heart pounding in his strong chest and his chiseled abs flex beneath him as he worked their hips together. He shivered as he felt Atem stroke his ankles with his own, tickling him slightly with his toes. He felt both of them getting hard quickly and he started to feel bad that Atem was doing all the work. Sensing Yugi feeling a little left out, Atem decided to let Yugi have a turn at pleasure-giving. The duelist slid his body up a little higher on the table so that Yugi's face was level with his chest. Yugi looked at him quizzically, clearly confused. Atem said nothing though, and just waited for Yugi to do something. Yugi looked down and put two and two together. It's true he couldn't use his hands, but he still had his mouth. Smiling at having figured it out, Yugi shyly placed kisses on Atem's sternum, earning a noise that sounded like a purr from the man beneath him. Encouraged by this reaction, he started placing more kisses, leading a trail all the way up to Atem's left nipple which he daintily licked, using on the barest tip of his tongue to see what would happen. A deep inhale of breath told him it was okay so he got braver and flicked it more with his tongue, happily earning blissful and breathy noises from his partner. Next he wrapped his lips around it and scraped it gently with his teeth which elicited a much more audible noise from Atem. Giggling, Yugi sucked harder, teasing the nub until it was rock hard and even then he kept going as he learned Atem was very sensitive. Suddenly a hand on his head stopped him and he pulled his lips off. Did he hurt him?

Atem said nothing but instead guided Yugi's head a little further down, about two inches below his nipple and pressed him there. I'm supposed to kiss here? Yugi wondered. With a mental shrug, he kissed the spot. As soon as he did, Yugi felt Atem shudder beneath him. That was rather unexpected...did he do that? Curiosity growing, he kissed it again and held his lips there for a long time and not only felt Atem shudder again, but his heart beat faster and his breathing get slightly more labored. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Yugi's head. This must be Atem's pleasure point, a seemingly random spot on the body that gives a person much pleasure when it's messed with. Not everybody has one, in fact he wondered if it was a myth because he's never found one on his own person. Excited about this spot revealed to him, Yugi chose next to suck on the spot, gradually increasing the suction and teasing the tiny patch of flesh with his tongue. He could barely contain his glee when he felt Atem writhe and moan beneath him with his head tilted far back. The Egyptian's hands snaked their way into Yugi's hair, gripping and tugging gently as he was reduced to MEWLING, a noise he never thought he'd hear Atem make. Yugi almost felt bad that Atem revealed such a weakness to him. Who would've thought that Atem would reveal this to ANYBODY if he knew it would make him react this way. Once Atem started panting harder, Yugi released the skin and blew cold air on the pink spot that he made, which earned another high-pitched mewl from the Egyptian as well as a violent jerk as he arched his chest, giving Yugi quite a ride in the process.

"I-I didn't know you had a pleasure point..." Yugi murmured.

Atem slid down so he was level with Yugi again. "You never asked," he replied. Suddenly he held up two fingers and pressed them to Yugi's lips. "Suck..." he instructed before sliding them into the hot, wet cavern that was Yugi's mouth.

Yugi did know the reason for this already so he wasted no time in doing what Atem instructed, lavishing the digits with his tongue and coating them thoroughly in his saliva. Feeling more confident now that Atem has revealed his most sensitive spot to him, he pulled his mouth away from Atem's fingers before sliding his lips back over them. He teased the sensitive tips of the man's fingers with his tongue and licked them up and down as if he were sucking on another certain body part rather than fingers. Atem watched in awe as Yugi worked his fingers with his mouth, gulping as he imagined him sucking on something else that was currently throbbing between them. Adding to the fantasy, he started thrusting his fingers, stroking Yugi's tongue and entangling it in his fingers. Yugi played along and moaned quietly as he sucked on the digits when they thrust into his mouth. Soon Atem's fingers were soaking wet and the sounds Yugi made with his mouth became too much for him to handle. Afraid he'd lose it, Atem finally withdrew his fingers and slipped them under himself, wincing noticeably as he inserted his fingers into his own opening.

Yugi tried to make it easier for Atem, kissing and nipping at his neck to make it more bearable for him. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up. The four scrubs were approaching them for some reason. "What do you want?" Yugi asked protectively and squirmed as if to try and conceal as much of Atem's body as he could with his own. As always, they said nothing while they grabbed at Atem's arm, the one he was reaching under himself with. "Stop! You'll hurt him!" Yugi shouted. Atem growled and wrenched his arm away when the scrub pulled at it. Two other scrubs were grabbing at Atem's legs and lifting his knees up so that his feet were panted on the table with Yugi nestled between them. Then the last scrub grabbed a bottle and poured something creamy into his gloved hand. Yugi and Atem tried to gather what was going on, remembering what the raspy voice said about how the scrubs were there to "assist". Is this what he meant by that?

"I don't want your help!" Atem snapped, angry that they dared to touch him at all.

Yugi didn't get a chance to say much in the matter as suddenly he felt a gooey gloved hand on his erection. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" he squirmed against the hand as it coated him with the contents of the bottle from a second ago. The scrubs' hand was way too thorough for Yugi's tastes, going as far as swirling his thumb around the tip and coating him all the way down to the base, even stopping to slip a finger between his balls for a second. That part happened so fast that it struck Yugi speechless. The next thing he knew, he was getting adjusted so that he was lying between Atem's legs and somebody else gripped his cock and pressed it to Atem's newly-stretched entrance.

The pharaoh flinched noticeably at the intrusion. He was angry that the four had to butt in but he relaxed so that Yugi wouldn't lose his confidence. He took deep breaths and wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer and closer so that Yugi slid into him deeper and deeper. Once Yugi was in all the way to the hilt, he paused to catch his breath, glaring at the scrubs. The four took the hint and backed away to let them do their thing. Once the scrubs slipped back into the shadows, Yugi placed apologetic kisses on Atem's cheeks. It felt so strange to be inside of his partner. The concept itself didn't even sound feasible but here they were. Yugi breathed deeply, moaning softly as he felt Atem's inner walls suck on his invading cock and then try to push him out. He did feel like he was invading something he shouldn't, sampling forbidden fruit if you will. But as he lost himself in Atem's warmth, he wondered if Atem was getting anything good from this. "Does it hurt?" he whispered.

Atem inhaled a deep breath and shook his head, "Not so much now. Don't worry, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Yugi nodded and tilted his hed to the side to nip and suck at Atem's neck who responded with content murmuring. After a few more moments of Yugi whispering sweet nothings and nibbling on his ear, Atem felt more than ready to continue. He reached for Yugi's hips and pulled himself off of him to where Yugi nearly fell out before impaling himself again, both duelists groaning loudly in mixed pleasure. Deciding to propell his own hips with his knees, Atem shifted his stance a bit and started bouncing his hips, doing all of the thrusting for Yugi who could only grip at his chains and pant in pleasure with his lover. Suddenly Yugi felt his cock strike something hard inside of Atem which caused the man below him to moan loudly while he wrapped his arms around Yugi as if clinging for dear life. From that point on, Atem's hips bucked faster and with smaller movements, practically squeezing the life out of Yugi while wave after wave of pleasure racked his body as he focused all efforts on his prostate. Every time Yugi felt himself strike that spot, Atem's walls clamped tightly around him, giving him his own dose of ecstacy that had them crying out in unision. They were in perfect tandem with each other; through the link they felt each other reach higher and higher peaks of euphoria and eventually they both met at the climax. Neither had to warn the other for they already both knew that the end was coming and come it did! Atem's hot and sweaty body pumped his hips with one last burst of energy and let out what Yugi could only describe as a roar when he finally found release. His body felt like it was on fire as sparks flew behind his eyes and his cock shot its load all over their stomachs. Yugi felt Atem's whole body shudder violently and hold him in a vice grip, that coupled with his lover's cries brought him to completion as well. His hips bucked feebly as he tried to contribute to the rocking that was going back and forth between them. The whole thing was like nothing he had ever experienced and doubt he would ever experience again. It was scary, it was amazing, he felt like he was going to die but he'd never felt so alive before! The world around him seemed to collapse, leaving just him and Atem and their earthshattering pleasure. Eventually, the two came back down from reality, their lengths twitching uncontrollably and their bodies sore. Neither teen could speak as their hard panting prevented any coherent words but just looking in each other's eyes told them all they needed to know. Atem pulled himself away from Yugi, letting the smaller duelist fall out of him before whispering into his ear so only Yugi could hear, "You were fantastic. You are truly amazing and don't ever let anybody tell you differently."

Yugi sniffled and nuzzled his cheek against Atem's, "I love you so much. I really do. I think I always have."

Both pressed their lips together for a long, soft kiss. Their exhaustion made them slow but nevertheless passionate as they basked in each other's warmth and enjoyed the musky scent they shared. The afterglow however was shortlived as once again, reality hit them and they both look toward the window feeling angry, violated, and in Atem's case, murderous.

The four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	9. Chapter 5b

The pharaoh tilted his head as he saw the dilemma on Yugi's face and assured him with a small smile. "Aibo, if you're scared you don't have to be the receiver. No matter how gentle I am, it will hurt at first before it gets better. Plus in this position I won't have much control. When it comes down to it, I'd rather you take me if you're afraid. I really don't want to hurt you."

Yugi sniffed loudly to hold back tears that threatened to flow again. Atem was willing to swallow his pride and be bottom just to save Yugi from pain. On the other hand, he's sure letting Atem be the lead will feel wonderful after the pain is over...right?

"Make love to me, please...mou hitori no boku?" Yugi pleaded quietly. He shifted around to get comfortable and brushed members with Atem feeling a slight jolt he that excited as well as frightened him. Atem's skin felt so soft and warm down there and he blushed guiltily as he wished he could feel it with his fingers.

Atem hummed at the nickname Yugi hadn't used for him in a while, not since they discovered his real name. Nostalgia flooded his mind with warm and happy memories of the two of them working together as one and now they're going to be as one again in a whole new way. Atem turned his half-lidded crimson eyes to capture Yugi's violet ones clearly enjoying the same sensations Yugi was discovering. He squirmed again, brushing against the other once more. Both felt a spark of pleasure and amusingly enough, both inhaled sharply. Giggling at each other, they leaned in for a kiss. It was chaste at first but grew deeper as Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him steadfast to his body. As he held the teen in place, gently clawed his fingernails down his back, eliciting a shiver from him that forced him to break the kiss. "So sensitive," Atem mused before planting another kiss on Yugi's bruised lips, grinning broadly when he saw him blush in response.

There was a problem, though. The way they were chained, Atem had a hard time thinking of a practical way to give Yugi what he wanted. There must've been SOME way for them to do it otherwise why would they be chained like this? Yugi noticed Atem's eyebrows furrowing and tilted his head in question, "Something wrong?"

"I just don't think I can do this, aibo," Atem replied, semi-distracted as he tried to wrap his brain around this.

"You mean...you don't want me?" Yugi questioned sadly.

"Hm? NO! Oh gods, no, that's not it at all," Atem chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I was just trying to figure out how I can even reach you when we're tied up like this. I'm not exactly in the best position to give you a fun time. Unless of course somebody would give us some slack!" he glared at the scrubs. "Then perhaps you could move more upright and you can...er...ride."

"Oh, you're right," Yugi caught on with widened eyes. "How IS this supposed to work? This whole setup is rather silly."

"Have you been a woman, this would've worked just fine. But it appears somebody didn't think this all the way through. The only way we could possibly get enough leverage is if I spread your legs far enough so that your knees nearly fell off the table."

"I don't want to do the splits. That sounds like it would make things even more painful!"

Atem turned his head to glare at the window when he noticed the scrubs moving around. What were they up to now? Then it hit him...didn't the old man say they were there for assistance? No...they're not really going to play an active part in this...are they?

Purple scrubs went to the table with the instruments and grabbed a large syringe, thankfully one that doesn't have a needle, and held up a bottle. Pulling the plunger on the syringe, he filled it with the contents of the bottle which appeared to be a milky white liquid of some kind. He then stuck his finger in the jar to get some on his glove and coated the outside of the syringe with it. Atem observed this curiously while poor Yugi couldn't see what was going on without straining his neck. Atem was so distracted by this that he didn't even see green scrubs sneak up on Yugi and spread his ass cheeks. Yugi instinctively screamed as hands too large to be Atem's gripped his buttocks and spread them apart. He thrashed his hips from side to side and Atem yelled at the man to let go of him, trying to kick at the green clad man with no success. The man stilled both of them, however, when he shoved Yugi's bottom down HARD, squishing the delicate equipment between them enough to be threatening. Yugi whimpered to Atem and buried his face into his chest, "Get them off me. I don't want them touching me anymore," he cried and it broke the pharaoh's heart. But all he could do was hold him and continue to shout at the man to get his filthy hands off of Yugi. Green scrubs didn't listen, though, and started massaging Yugi's opening with his index finger, making the teen cry out and squirm again, nearly skinning his knees on the fabric covering the table. As Atem watched this, he stroked Yugi's hair and swore he'd have vengeance on every single one of them.

Mr. Green then held up a speculum for Atem to see, one of the metal tools from the table. Atem watched the item disappear as it was lowered and tip of it inserted into Yugi's virgin opening. Yugi eeped and whimpered at the cold metal intrusion and then suddenly started whimpering louder as a few clicks were heard. The man in scrubs worked the handle of the device, the ends of it spreading Yugi's entrance with ease. However he didn't spread him too much and he stood to the side as Purple scrubs walked over with his syringe. Yugi begged through the link for Atem to tell him what was going on, but the pharaoh was speechless as he watched the one in purple insert the inch-thick syringe into Yugi all the way to the top. Yugi felt the cold plastic thing slide inside of him to join whatever the hell that metal thing was and was slightly relieved to feel that it was lubed. He feels the metal thing being removed but the plastic stayed. Before he could even speculate what was going to happen, he felt the plastic object being thrust in and out of him. "No! Stoppit! What are you doing!" he sobbed in Atem's chest. Atem could tell Yugi wasn't in any actual pain, but he had no doubt that what they were doing to him must've been extremely uncomfortable. Yugi suddenly cried out when he felt the tip of the syringe poked something that made his whole body quake and made him see stars. He panted and shuddered against Atem at the pleasurable sensation he didn't want, unsure of what just happened. Atem knew though when he felt Yugi jerk and growled at the cruel way the man was forcing Yugi to feel pleasure. This happened a few more times as the one in purple seemed to have too much fun torturing Yugi by poking his prostate over and over again and making the small teen mewl against his will. Yugi was panting hard and could feel himself coming close to completion. He begged breathlessly for the ministrations to stop but he continued, poking Yugi's prostate with more frequency.

Yugi's body reacted to the foreign object's intrusions. His hips thrust themselves back into it and his inner walls clamped around it with every re-insertion. Atem's body reacted too as he watched Yugi writhe and beg for mercy while continuing to grind their hips together. It was maddening how guilty he felt about his body enjoying this but in all fairness it wasn't entirely his fault. Purple pumped the syringe into Yugi a few more times before FINALLY hitting the end of the plunger and emptying the contents of it into Yugi who cried out as he felt a thick liquid fill his insides. The strange sensation made him shiver all over as it felt cold at first but then it felt warmer and then tingly. "Wh-what is that?" he mewled as he quivered. The syringe filled him up so much, though, that he felt some of it drip out of him, making Yugi whimper in embarrassment as the liquid trailed down the inside of his thighs. The speculum was removed promptly after, leaving Yugi with an odd empty feeling like he had been used.

The next thing Atem knew, he heard some of his chains being undone and he was pulled out from beneath Yugi as if he were nothing more than a table cloth. Yugi fell to the padded table with an OOMF. Before he could even react, Atem was lifted, turned over, and deposited back on the table, this time on top of Yugi and then quickly chained again. He supposed this solved their problem, but he didn't expect to take Yugi from behind like this. He took comfort that he can at least shield most of Yugi's body from view this way, though and nuzzled the back of the small duelist's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Yugi whispered. "I was caught by surprise."

"Hopefully there will be no more suprises after this," the former spirit whispered back, planting feathery kisses on Yugi's left shoulder while carefully spread Yugi and prepared to enter him. He waited for any signs of resistance from Yugi but saw none so he pressed his tip to the recently abused opening and pressed inside. He felt angry at how easily he slid into his lover. While it was good Yugi wasn't showing any signs of discomfort, Atem felt the scrubs stole something from both of them when they interfered. None of that could be taken back now and he still had the task of making sure Yugi felt loved and make it all up to him by showing him what real pleasure is. He felt encouraged when he buried himself in Yugi to the hilt and heard him moan.

Atem smiled and reached to stroke Yugi's thigh, "You're just perfect." He grinned when he felt Yugi's body flush cutely at the compliment. The teen turned his head and returned the smile as well and allowing Atem to give him a kiss, which he accepted happily. Finally both were getting impatient and the two of them started bucking their hips back and forth, creating a steady rhythm between them. Being inside Yugi felt indescribable. Despite everything he had gone through a minute or so ago, he still felt incredibly tight and his inner walls were eager as they sucked and clamped around his cock. Atem took advantage of this new position to thrust into Yugi at different angles, scoping out that spot that Yugi got a taste of moments before. It didn't take too long before he felt the elusive nub and Yugi cried out and quivered beneath him. He knew since Yugi had been tortured so much that he was barely holding on by this point and he admired the fact that he hadn't came yet. Atem reached down and grabbed Yugi's arousal and gasped at how hot it was. He could feel it throbbing in his hand and it felt heavy in his palm. Yugi mewled at the touch, suddenly feeling shy as Atem fondled him adoringly while continuing his thrusts. "A-atem...it feels so good. I can't hold on any longer...I'm gonna cum!" Yugi cried, clawing at the padding on the table while saline leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Cum for me, aibo. I want to feel it...I want to hear you scream," the pharaoh encouraged, gently biting on Yugi's shoulder affectionately while he pumped Yugi hard and fast in rhythm with his quickening thrusts.

"Ah ah ah aaaaaaaaahhhhhh ATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" Yugi suddenly tensed and his whole body let loose. Something felt like it exploded in his stomach and his body jerked and spasmed on its own as his small frame racked with pleasure.

Atem neared his peak when he heard Yugi scream and felt his body stiffen, but when the other duelist cried out his name, that was all she wrote. He roared and gripped Yugi tightly, forcing out every last drop of cum Yugi had while pummeled his prostate with his own spurting cock. The table shook and made the floor vibrate from the force of their lovemaking and almost too soon they descended from their climax. Both sated and completely exhausted, Yugi layed limp on the table, not caring that he was in a puddle of his own cum while Atem pulled out and moved so that he was sort of laying half on Yugi and half on the edge of the table, staying on the side that faced the window so he could still obstruct their view. The two panted like racehorses while their sore bodies throbbed and ached. Most of it was a good sort of ache, the other ache, although small, was the dull ache of shame. Both were a sticky, sweaty mess, completely spent of all their energy. After their breathing finally slowed and their heartbeats were normal, they exchanged affectionate nuzzles and silent encouragement and praise through the link. Once the afterglow was over reality hit them like a bucket of ice water and they both look toward the window feeling angry, violated, and in Atem's case, murderous.

The four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	10. Chapter 6a

Yugi looked to Atem just as the scrubs started unlocking the chains beneath the table while keeping a grip on both the teens to keep them from getting loose. The two in green and blue scrubs lifted Yugi gently off of Atem, keeping the restraints on his wrists so that the chains dragged with him. Yugi wanted to flail and get away but he was so sore and numb in some places that he could only let himself get lifted and placed on the floor like a rag doll. His legs shook and he started to topple as his legs refused to support his weight. But both scrubs hooked an arm under him and lead him out the heavy door, keeping a grip on the chains so that they don't drag on the floor. Yugi looked back at Atem as he was taken out of the room, looking for any signs of a possible escape plan but all he got from the link was assurance from Atem and instructions to do what they say for now. The pharaoh told him to look around and take in all he can. Yugi did his best to do just that as he was lead through a sterile white hallway but there were no other doors that he could see except the door next to the one he exited from which must be the room the men are all sitting in, naturally. Everything was white white white and still no windows to be seen. Also why such a long hallway if there aren't any doors? He considered the possibility that the doors might either be disguised or they might actually be underground and this is a tunnel under the building...maybe even a converted maintenance floor. It wasn't long before he was lead to a small bathroom which consisted of a sink and a toilet. Both men entered with him and closed the door behind him. There wasn't even a mirror in here...nothing he could use as a potential weapon-wait, were these guys going to watch him pee? He looked behind him and one of them lifted the seat for him and stood behind, waiting for him to do his business. Gawd, this really sucks.

Meanwhile Atem struggled a little bit, just to test the grip of the scrubs holding him. Turns out they're pretty strong as both of them lifted him off his feet by his shoulders and just carried him to the bathroom while Atem kicked his feet defiantly at the treatment. Like Yugi, he noticed nothing but white walls and no windows and it was a short walk to the small lavatory nearly identical to the one Yugi was in. However Atem's DID have a mirror. The idea of breaking it and using the glass as a weapon seemed awfully crude and he wasn't sure what he would do after that, but he couldn't pass up this chance. He took his bathroom break, not even caring they were watching and taking his sweet time doing so. Just as he finished, he suddenly yanked the chain on his right hand out of his captor's grip and whipped it across the mirror, successfully shattering it and sending large shards into the sink! He grabbed a large piece and lunged for the one in red scrubs who was blocking his exit, hoping that he'd be smart and get the hell out of his way so he can pass and get Yugi. However, it will never be known if red scrubs was smart or not, but he certainly was confident as he grabbed Atem's wrist with ease and lifted him two feet off the ground by his arm, letting purple scrubs wrench the glass carefully out of his hand. The pharaoh growled in frustration and flailed to try and kick at his captor but purple scrubs grabbed his chains and held them tight so he couldn't move. Now completely at their mercy, Atem could only curse in long dead languages while he was dragged back to that awful room.

Yugi meanwhile had just finished doing his business when he felt Atem doing all of this through the link and he put a hand over his mouth to keep from letting out a sob when Atem was unsuccessful and he feared they'd hurt him. The scrubs in green got a text message and looked at his phone. He let out what sounded like a small chuckle but it was hard to tell with that mask on. However blue scrubs didn't seem to have any trouble understanding him as he whispered what Yugi assumed had something to do with the message and blue scrubs chuckled too. They both looked at him at the same time and Yugi instantly felt his blood run cold as they grabbed him and escorted him back to the room.

It seems you were both unsuccessful. Proceed to chapter 7a to learn the consequences of your failed attempt. 


	11. Chapter 6b

Yugi looked to Atem just as the scrubs started unlocking the chains beneath the table while keeping a grip on both the teens to keep them from getting loose. The two in green and blue scrubs lifted Yugi gently off of Atem, keeping the restraints on his wrists so that the chains dragged with him. Yugi was so sore and numb in some places that he could only let himself get lifted and placed on the floor like a rag doll. His legs shook and he started to topple as his legs refused to support his weight. But both scrubs hooked an arm under him and lead him out the heavy door, keeping a grip on the chains so that they don't drag on the floor. Yugi looked back at Atem as he was taken out of the room, looking for any signs of a possible escape plan but all he got from the link was assurance from Atem and instructions to do what they say for now. The pharaoh told him to look around and take in all he can. Yugi did his best to do just that as he was lead through a sterile white hallway but there were no other doors that he could see except the door next to the one he exited from which must be the room the men are all sitting in, naturally. Everything was white white white and still no windows to be seen. Also why such a long hallway if there aren't any doors? He considered the possibility that the doors might either be disguised or they might actually be underground and this is a tunnel under the building...maybe even a converted maintenance floor. It wasn't long before he was lead to a small bathroom which consisted of a sink and a toilet. Both men entered with him and closed the door behind him. There wasn't even a mirror in here...wait, were these guys going to watch him pee? He looked behind him and one of them lifted the seat for him and stood behind, waiting for him to do his business. Gawd, this really sucks.

Meanwhile Atem struggled a little bit, just to test the grip of the scrubs holding him. Turns out they're pretty strong as both of them lifted him off his feet by his shoulders and just carried him to the bathroom while Atem kicked his feet defiantly at the treatment. Like Yugi, he noticed nothing but white walls and no windows and it was a short walk to the small lavatory nearly identical to the one Yugi was in. However Atem's DID have a mirror. He glanced into it and boy did he look like crap. His hair was uneven and some spikes stuck together that shouldn't due to the shared body heat he had with Yugi that made them both perspire. He also had a red imprint on his body that was Yugi-shaped which would've been comical had it been any other day. The scrubs nudged him so he stopped looking in the mirror and took his bathroom break, not even caring they were watching and taking his sweet time doing so. While he did his business, he idly thought about whipping around and just urinating all over the scrubs. Yes, it was immature and gross, but after the crap he and Yugi have gone through today, Atem had never wished harder for radioactive pee in his entire life.

Yugi meanwhile had just finished doing his business when he heard these weird thoughts from Atem through the link and he put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing his ass off. Neither of his babysitters seemed to notice. The scrubs in green got a text message and looked at his phone. He let out what sounded like a small chuckle but it was hard to tell with that mask on. However blue scrubs didn't seem to have any trouble understanding him as he whispered what Yugi assumed had something to do with the message and blue scrubs chuckled too. They both looked at him at the same time and Yugi instantly felt his blood run cold as they grabbed him and escorted him back to the room.

Behaving lost you nothing but you also gained nothing. Proceed to chapter 7b. 


	12. Chapter 7a

What Yugi found when he entered made him freeze where he stood. There were two gurneys in the room next to the table they were lying on previously. Atem was strapped down to one of them in a somewhat upright position but what horrified Yugi was that Atem's legs were held up and locked in stirrups attached to the gurney, forcing his legs to be spread wide and exposing his most private areas. The other gurney had the same thing and as Atem gnashed his teeth, Yugi knew he'd be given the same treatment. Suddenly he was picked up and carried over to the gurney and a panicked Yugi summoned the strength to thrash and kick. The smaller duelist didn't have any luck as the two scrubs didn't look remotely bothered as they deposited him on the gurney, used his chains to strap him down, and then force his legs into the stirrups where he was locked in. Yugi nearly cried for what felt like the bajillionth time today as he was exposed for the world to see. At least when he was lying on Atem he could hide SOME things. Atem reached out for him in the link and did the mind equivalent of holding his hand while they both glared at the scrubs and waited for what was in store for them. Yugi wished that he could've gotten Atem to fuck him earlier and this might've been avoided but there's no use thinking that now. He didn't blame the other for this at all and besides, they could've been lying about letting them go and might've forced this stuff on them anyway.

The one in red scrubs grabbed two small basins from the table with the tools on it and walked to the dark corner at the right of the room. The sound of running water is heard and from this angle Yugi could see that there's a small sink over there. The other scrubs prepared two small tables on wheels and started piling towels and other things Yugi couldn't see on them. Red scrubs joined them and placed a basin on each table before they split into pairs and wheeled their tables over to Yugi and Atem. Yugi wanted to ask what they were going to do but he knew they wouldn't tell him. Atem was glaring daggers at the red and purple team who have decided they were going to take him on. He glanced over at the table they wheeled over but he couldn't see anything as the tools they selected were hidden under a small fluffy white towel. Yugi felt cold sweat slide down his face as green scrubs dug beneath the towel covering his tools and suddenly pulled out a pair of small scissors. Red scrubs did the same, clipping them in Atem's direction and both teens had the biggest wtf look on their faces as they wondered what the hell they were going to do with those. Yugi instantly thought the worst, like they were going to cut his manly bits off. Atem on the other hand knew that those scissors wouldn't cut through skin without a lot of difficulty so he wasn't panicking as much as he was perplexing. They found out soon enough, though, as their assigned scrubs leaned forward between their legs and started snipping at the tufts of hair between their legs.

"OH HELL NO!" Yugi screamed and thrashed in his restraints. He's seen enough hentai to know where this is going! "YOU GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Atem, first of all was shocked at the sudden outcry of Yugi. But he felt the little one was justified in doing so because this is just bizarre! "What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?" he asked of the purple scrubs who was given the task of cleaning the hair up with a damp towel while red trimmed.

"They're going to shave us, Atem!" Yugi screamed through the mind link after stopping his thrashing so that he doesn't get something else chopped off because green scrubs was still clipping away whether Yugi held still or not.

"They...what?" Atem asked flustered through the link. If Yugi wasn't so busy staring at green scrubs with disdain, he might've seen Atem blush. "Just...why?"

"Obviously our audience wants to see us as naked as possible," he hissed through their connection while he watched his tri-colored pubes get snipped away.

Atem really didn't want to believe it but then came the shaving cream...and a razor...and in just a few minutes he was almost completely hairless. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any more violated, both of them got a wax treatment and much growling and shouts of pain were had as both teens were stripped of their foliage. The skin where the wax once was felt numb and tingly for the both of them but neither of them were in pain anymore. Both resisted the urge to spit on their captors as they were mopped clean with the towels and then dried. As this was done, Atem began to understand why this had been done. The fluffy towel felt way too good on his now exposed and hypersensitive skin. He bit his lower lip as they finished cleaning him up, the soft fabric brushing against him was almost unbearable. Yugi looked like he was having similar sensations. Although the duelist predicted what the scrubs were going to do, he couldn't have predicted what the effects of having zero hair were. Once the scrubs were done, the four of them teamed up on Atem first, unlocking him and each carrying him by a limb to the table, not taking any chances as they held him down and attached his chains to the bottom as they had done earlier. Obviously they didn't feel too threatened by Atem because they still gave him the same amount of slack he had before. Once they finished with him, they did the same with Yugi, forcing him on his hands and knees to the table and pushing him down flat so they could attach his chains properly and then adjusting him so he was directly on top of Atem again, who wrapped his arms around Yugi as soon as he was allowed to, mumbling quiet apologies about how he couldn't get them out.

The scrubs wheeled the gurneys out and left them alone for a few brief moments. "You didn't cut yourself on the glass, did you?" Yugi asked.

He shook his head and showed him the bandage they wrapped around his hand, "It's not bad. Barely a scratch."

"I had a similar idea, but my bathroom didn't have a mirror," Yugi mused.

"It appears I may be a bad influence on you, aibo," Atem snickered.

Yugi giggled and gave the other an Eskimo kiss, "I suppose great minds think alike."

The elder duelist smiled and then turned his head to sigh. "What to do now..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
>That's one way to get your landscaping done. NOW will you take your beloved?<p>

"Hurry up and have sex with me, Atem, it's the only way!" - Make sweet love in chapter 8a  
>"No! It'll take more than a bad spa treatment to make us give in!" - Be defiant all the way to chapter 8b<p> 


	13. Chapter 7b

Before Yugi could take a complete step through the doorframe, everything suddenly went dark as he was blindfolded by the two men! What was there to hide? Have they done something with the room? What Yugi couldn't see when he was escorted inside was that there were two gurneys in the room next to the table they were lying on previously. Atem was already in there, blindfolded as well and strapped down to one of them in a somewhat upright position with his legs held up and locked in stirrups attached to the gurney, forcing his legs to be spread wide and exposing his most private areas. The other gurney was equipped the same way and so Yugi was going to be given the same treatment. Unable to see anything, Yugi called out for Atem to see if he was even in the room. "Atem?" he called out blindly to hear merely a grunt from Atem in response. The pharaoh was clearly displeased with his current situation, knowing that he was fully on display without any knowledge of why. Yugi didn't get a chance to question why Atem sounded so surly when suddenly he was picked up and carried over to the gurney. Panicking, Yugi summoned the strength to thrash and kick. "Atem! What's going on?" he asked through the link only to find Atem was just as clueless as he was. The smaller duelist didn't have any luck fending off his captors as the two scrubs didn't look remotely bothered as they deposited him on the gurney, used his chains to strap him down and then force his legs into the stirrups where he was locked in. Yugi nearly cried for what felt like the bajillionth time today as he was spread and exposed for the world to see. At least when he was lying on Atem he could hide SOME things. Atem reached out for him in the link and did the mind equivalent of holding his hand while they both glared at the inside of their blindfolds and waited for what was in store for them. Yugi wished that he could've gotten Atem to fuck him earlier and this might've been avoided but there's no use thinking that now. He didn't blame the other for this at all and besides, they could've been lying about letting them go and might've forced this stuff on them anyway. Both duelists strained their ears for any clues of what was going to happen next since they knew asking the scrubs was going to get them nothing.

The one in red scrubs grabbed two small basins from the table with the tools on it and walked to the dark corner at the right of the room. The sound of running water is heard and from this angle Yugi guessed that there must've been a small sink over there. The other scrubs prepared two small tables on wheels and started piling towels and other things Yugi couldn't see on them. Atem's ears picked up the sounds of metal instruments clinking together as they were piled on the table. He attempted to use his power to see what was going on as he did before but he must've used up too much energy with that because he found he was unable to. Without the puzzle in his possession, any chances he had to use his sixth sense were fleeting. Red scrubs rejoined the others and placed a basin on each table before they split into pairs and wheeled their tables over to Yugi and Atem. Yugi heard the squeaky wheels approach them and wanted to ask what they were going to do but again he knew they wouldn't tell him. Atem growled as he did sense the red and purple team who have decided they were going to take him on. He once again tried to see anything that might clue him in on what their plan was by glancing over in the direction they heard the table they wheeled over but he couldn't see anything. Through the darkness of the unknown he could only make out the barest semblance of shapes but even then he couldn't gather any clues as the tools they selected were hidden under a small fluffy white towel. Yugi felt cold sweat slide down his face as the anticipation started to get to him. His ears picked up the sound of green scrubs digging beneath the towel covering his tools and inwardly flinched as his imagination was flooded with the sort of tools these scary men might be packing. What neither could see was that green scrubs had pulled out a pair of small scissors. Red scrubs did the same, clipping them in Atem's direction and both teens had the biggest wtf look on their faces as they registered the clipping noises must've come from scissors. They could also gather that the low volume of the clipping must mean the scissors that the scrubs were wielding weren't exactly very large and sounded like those from a salon instead of the kind kids would use to cut paper. This struck them as very odd and both wondered what the hell they were going to do with those. Yugi instantly thought the worst, like they were going to cut his manly bits off. Atem on the other hand knew that those scissors wouldn't cut through skin without a lot of difficulty so he wasn't panicking as much as he was perplexing. They found out soon enough, though, as they felt the padding on their gurnies shift as their assigned scrubs leaned forward between their legs and heard more snipping before feeling tufts of their own pubic hair fall between their legs.

"OH HELL NO!" Yugi screamed and thrashed in his restraints. He's seen enough hentai to know where this is going! "YOU GET THAT AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Atem, first of all was shocked at the sudden outcry of Yugi. But he felt the little one was justified in doing so because this is just bizarre! "What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?" he asked of the purple scrubs who was given the task of cleaning the hair up with a damp towel while red trimmed.

"They're going to shave us, Atem!" Yugi screamed through the mind link after stopping his thrashing so that he doesn't get something else chopped off because green scrubs was still clipping away whether Yugi held still or not. With every clip he felt more naked than before as his most hidden patches of skin were slowly being exposed to the open air.

"They...what?" Atem asked flustered through the link. If Yugi wasn't blindfolded, he might've seen Atem blush. "Just...why?"

"Obviously our audience wants to see us as naked as possible," he hissed through their connection while he heard his tri-colored pubes get snipped away.

Atem really didn't want to believe it but then he felt heard something that sounded like a spray paint can getting shaken and then something fluffly and cold was piled onto his crotch. He flinched at the sudden foamy sensation and growled warningly as he felt gloved hands rub the foam in and touch him where no other man should ever dare touch. He heard Yugi protest and knew he must've been feeling the same thing and this enraged the king even more. How dare they touch him! After the shaving cream, both cringed when they predicted what must come next...a razor. Yugi held his breath when he felt the padding shift again and the hand returned. He felt one of them spreading his skin apart with a thumb and forefinger so that it was taut before sliding the blade down his delicate flesh. Yugi whimpered as he heard the scratchy sounds of his hair getting sheared away, exposing him little by little. He felt like a show animal getting groomed for showcasing and felt sick to his stomach. This was just humiliating! Atem on the other hand was getting over the initial embarrassment and was more worried about the handiwork of the scrubs, praying to the gods that they didn't slip up with that razor. In just a few minutes they was almost completely hairless. But just when Yugi thought he couldn't feel any more violated, he felt something really hot applied to his skin that made him cry out in shock and not a second later, he heard Atem hissing beside him. He felt a popsicle stick or something being used to spread it around his taint and other crevices, making him yelp in discomfort. Then he felt cloth strips being applied to where the hot stuff was. Oh gods...no no no no...Yugi closed his eyes tightly behind the blindfold. He heard Atem say "Don't you dare-" before he was interrupted by a RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP sound that made Atem yelp in a higher octave than Yugi was used to hearing from him and soon he was joining the choir as he felt strips getting ripped from his own crotch. "YEEEEEEEEOWWWWW!"

The next 30 seconds or so was filled with many more yelps of pain as wax strips were ripped one by one until finall both teens were completely devoid of their foliage. The skin where the wax once was felt numb and tingly for the both of them so neither of them were in pain anymore. Both resisted the urge to spit on their captors as they were mopped clean with the towels and then dried. As he was cleaned, Atem began to understand why this had been done. The fluffy towel felt way too good on his now exposed and hypersensitive skin. He bit his lower lip as they finished cleaning him up, the soft fabric brushing against him was almost unbearable. From what Atem could feel in the link, Yugi looked like he was having similar sensations. Although the duelist predicted what the scrubs were going to do, he couldn't have predicted what the effects of having zero hair were. Once the scrubs were done, the four of them teamed up on Atem first, unlocking him and each carrying him by a limb to the table, not taking any chances as they held him down and attached his chains to the bottom as they had done earlier. Obviously they didn't feel too threatened by Atem because they still gave him the same amount of slack he had before. Once they finished with him, they did the same with Yugi, forcing him on his hands and knees to the table and pushing him down flat so they could attach his chains properly and then adjusting him so he was directly on top of Atem again, who wrapped his arms around Yugi as soon as he was allowed to, mumbling quiet apologies about how he couldn't get them out. It was only then that they were relieved of their blindfolds and they could see again...not that there was much to take in.

The scrubs wheeled the gurneys out and left them alone for a few brief moments. Both didn't speak for a while as they were hoarse from all the yelling they've been doing. It's not as if words were needed anyway as both knew the other felt too awkward about their little "spa treatment" to really discuss it. After a while, the elder duelist broke the silence with a sigh. "What to do now..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That's one way to get your landscaping done. NOW will you take your beloved?

"Hurry up and have sex with me, Atem, it's the only way!" - Make sweet love in chapter 8a  
>"No! It'll take more than a bad spa treatment to make us give in!" - Be defiant all the way to chapter 8b<p> 


	14. Chapter 8a

Yugi couldn't give an answer at the moment. He shifted around to get comfortable and brushed members with Atem but now being hairless, the jolt he felt intensified by 100 as he felt the baby softness of Atem's warm flesh against his own bareness. It isn't fair, why did this feel so good? Yugi looked into Atem's eyes to see them half-lidded before, clearly enjoying the same thing Yugi felt. He squirmed again, brushing against the other once more. Again it felt amazing and he found he wanted to do it again, so he did...again and again. Each time he told himself it'd be the last time but his hips wouldn't stop. He panted slightly with the effort barely registering the face of the man beneath him who seemed just as caught up in this as he was. He didn't protest and he barely made a sound other than the occasional low murring noise in his throat. As Yugi felt both their hearts pound against his chest and felt Atem's quickening breath on his face, he gave him a questioning look, half expecting Atem to stop him or at least protest. Yugi whimpered as he felt himself get harder and Atem right along with him. But he didn't have the energy to continue grinding in this position he was in so he went limp in Atem's embrace, whimpering as he felt both their erections pressed against his stomach.

Atem couldn't bring himself to stop Yugi as he practically humped him. He was surprised enough when Yugi rubbed himself against him the second time and then a third, but he kind of expected Yugi to eventually stop himself. When the smaller teen kept going, he got swept away with him and now that Yugi had exhausted himself, harsh reality splashed cold water on his face. The "coaxer" is working and they're falling right for it. He supposed he should be grateful that they weren't given drugs or something but it's hard to be thankful when you just had landscaping done against your will by two other men in front of an audience. Atem then heard a soft whimper coming from his aibo. He looked down at those huge violet eyes, glowing with something he hadn't seen before. There was desire and need written all over his innocent-looking face and Atem found he could no longer deny what his partner wanted. He'd swallow his pride and take Yugi. Despite everything, he'll make it as enjoyable as he possible can for him and then when they're free he'll help him forget all about it.

With new resolve, he pressed his lips to Yugi's, kissing him deeply as he reached down and gripped Yugi's hips to grind the both of them together. He felt Yugi gasp in his mouth as he bucked his hips up to rub their members together. He broke the kiss for air and pressed his forehead to Yugi's whispering sweet nothings as Yugi mewled from the friction between the two of them. Gods, Atem loved the noises Yugi was making and instinct drove him to hear more of it, grinding harder and faster so he can make Yugi beg and whimper more. It wasn't too long before Atem felt something wet. He grinned, knowing that Yugi was dripping on him and he reached down there to wrap his hand around Yugi who cried out and began begging brokenly. "Pl-please not there," he squeaked, "please, it's embarrassing..." he pleaded to no avail. He was helpless before the lust-driven Atem as he kept a grip on him and used the duelist's own pre to start to lube his length. Yugi could only beg and plead quietly, unable to move and completely at Atem's mercy as his skilled fingers traced up and down every inch of his engorged member, paying special attention the dark vein on the underside. Yugi's cries only encouraged Atem's ministrations and as much as he loved hearing Yugi's cute cries, he whispered comforting words into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe, quieting him a little as he teased the delicate shell with his warm breath.

Once Yugi was pacified, he though about how he was going to manage to take Yugi in this position. He can slide his body lower and raise his lower body up and do it that way, he supposed. It was as good a plan as any. First though, he had to prepare his partner so he reached to grab Yugi's buttocks. As he reached, he heard the awful sound of his chains clattering as they went taut just as he reached for Yugi's rear end, the chains being just short enough to keep Atem mere inches from his goal. He yanked and tried again but no luck. Yugi attempted to move closer but it was no use. What was the point of all of this if their captors were going to chain them up too tight to do anything!

Atem turned his head to glare at the window when he noticed the scrubs moving around. What were they up to now? Then it hit him...didn't the old man say they were there for assistance? No...they're not really going to play an active part in this...are they?

Purple scrubs went to the table with the instruments and grabbed a large syringe, thankfully one that doesn't have a needle, and held up a bottle. Pulling the plunger on the syringe, he filled it with the contents of the bottle which appeared to be a milky white liquid of some kind. He then stuck his finger in the jar to get some on his glove and coated the outside of the syringe with it. Atem observed this curiously while poor Yugi couldn't see what was going on without straining his neck. Atem was so distracted by this that he didn't even see green scrubs sneak up on Yugi and spread his ass cheeks. Yugi instinctively screamed as hands too large to be Atem's gripped his buttocks and spread them apart. He thrashed his hips from side to side and Atem yelled at the man to let go of him, trying to kick at the green clad man with no success. The man stilled both of them, however, when he shoved Yugi's bottom down HARD, squishing the delicate equipment between them enough to be threatening. Yugi whimpered to Atem and buried his face into his chest, "Get them off me. I don't want them touching me anymore," he cried and it broke the pharaoh's heart. But all he could do was hold him and continue to shout at the man to get his filthy hands off of Yugi. Green scrubs didn't listen, though, and started massaging Yugi's opening with his index finger, making the teen cry out and squirm again, nearly skinning his knees on the fabric covering the table. As Atem watched this, he stroked Yugi's hair and swore he'd have vengeance on every single one of them.

Mr. Green then held up a speculum for Atem to see, one of the metal tools from the table. Atem watched the item disappear as it was lowered and tip of it inserted into Yugi's virgin opening. Yugi eeped and whimpered at the cold metal intrusion and then suddenly started whimpering louder as a few clicks were heard. The man in scrubs worked the handle of the device, the ends of it spreading Yugi's entrance with ease. However he didn't spread him too much and he stood to the side as Purple scrubs walked over with his syringe. Yugi begged through the link for Atem to tell him what was going on, but the pharaoh was speechless as he watched the one in purple insert the inch-thick syringe into Yugi all the way to the top. Yugi felt the cold plastic thing slide inside of him to join whatever the hell that metal thing was and was slightly relieved to feel that it was lubed. He feels the metal thing being removed but the plastic stayed. Before he could even speculate what was going to happen, he felt the plastic object being thrust in and out of him. "No! Stoppit! What are you doing!" he sobbed in Atem's chest. Atem could tell Yugi wasn't in any actual pain, but he had no doubt that what they were doing to him must've been extremely uncomfortable. Yugi suddenly cried out when he felt the tip of the syringe poked something that made his whole body quake and made him see stars. He panted and shuddered against Atem at the pleasurable sensation he didn't want, unsure of what just happened. Atem knew though when he felt Yugi jerk and growled at the cruel way the man was forcing Yugi to feel pleasure. This happened a few more times as the one in purple seemed to have too much fun torturing Yugi by poking his prostate over and over again and making the small teen mewl against his will. Yugi was panting hard and could feel himself coming close to completion. He begged breathlessly for the ministrations to stop but he continued, poking Yugi's prostate with more frequency.

Yugi's body reacted to the foreign object's intrusions. His hips thrust themselves back into it and his inner walls clamped around it with every re-insertion. Atem's body reacted too as he watched Yugi writhe and beg for mercy while continuing to grind their hips together. It was maddening how guilty he felt about his body enjoying this but in all fairness it wasn't entirely his fault. Suddenly Yugi screamed and Atem got a really good look at his O-face when the young duelist threw his head back and shook violently, cumming on their bellies as he reached euphoria. Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes as he felt disgusted about the way he was being treated and how his body reacted regardless. Soon he relaxed again on Atem. His body felt like it was on fire and he wanted to cool off but he can't escape the heat in this position so he lost himself to it instead, panting as he tried to get his breath back. Purple wasn't about to give him a chance to rest, though, as he continued thrusting the syringe into Yugi who eeped weakly each time. This angered Atem to no end. "Will you cut it out, already? Just what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" he demanded. Purple of course said nothing, just pumped the syringe into Yugi a few more times before FINALLY hitting the end of the plunger and emptying the contents of it into Yugi who cried out as he felt a thick liquid fill his insides. The strange sensation made him shiver all over as it felt cold at first but then it felt warmer and then tingly. "Wh-what is that?" he mewled as he quivered. The syringe filled him up so much, though, that he felt some of it drip out of him, making Yugi whimper in embarrassment as the liquid trailed down the inside of his thighs.

Atem wanted to ask the same question but then something else horrified him. Red and Blue scrubs had set up a tripod directly behind Yugi with a camera set atop it and pointed at them both. The tell-tale red light was on, showing that it's recording and maybe even broadcasting too. Maybe their audience wanted a better view. Blue scrubs opened the viewing flap and turned it around so Atem could see what the camera was showing. Sure enough it gave him a really clear view of Yugi's dripping and puckered opening and Atem silently groaned as he felt his cock leap between them at the sight. Green scrubs came back over with his speculum and stuck it inside of Yugi again, spreading him even wider than before. By this point, Yugi was a whimpering and limp mess and could only whine pitifully as the intrusions continued. Atem gulped as he saw through the viewfinder that the camera was focused on Yugi's opening, which had been opened wide enough to show his throbbing inner pink walls that fought against the device, dripping with a fine coating of whatever it was that they poured into him. Red suddenly scooched in and inserted a gloved finger into Yugi, massaging his protesting insides. Yugi whimpered tiredly, muffled by Atem's chest and Atem grit his teeth while he watched yet another person violate him. Suddenly he shouted once more in protest, practically spitting in fury when all four scrubs inserted their index fingers into the duelist, rubbing and prodding with room to spare since the speculum was keeping him open. With each additional finger Yugi mewled louder and louder, eyes clenched tightly shut as four fingers stretched and played with him. He didn't have any more tears left to cry. All he could do was relax and let them do what they wanted before they hurt him. Soon he was panting again as the stimulation was becoming too much to take. Now that Atem had quieted to seethe some more, Yugi could hear the audible wet sounds of gloved fingers sliding over lubed flesh and the popping sounds of his entrance as it sucked and pushed on them, devouring them to the knuckle. He looked up at Atem, knowing the poor guy must've been in pain. He's been rock hard this entire time and has yet to get the slightest bit of relief. Despite himself, Yugi was getting hard a second time, his member getting prodded awake as one of the fingers brush his prostate and another used their thumb to stroke his taint.

It was a few moments later, though, when all four suddenly removed their fingers one at a time along with the speculum. Yugi groaned at the loss, happy to have them gone. The sounds of chains being adjusted were heard and Yugi finally felt a little slack in his arms and legs. What was going on? Yugi was then pulled into a kneeling position and his ass was spread again by two fingers. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst but then he heard a yelp from Atem and looked down. Two of the scrubs were moving Atem lower and guiding his cock upwards while pushing Yugi's hips down at the same time, propping his ass open with their fingers as they guided the tip of him through. Yugi whimpered, but it was a good kind of whimper, especially when those damned fingers were removed and his hips were guided lower so that he was slowly impaled on Atem's rigid sex. Atem moaned loudly as he slid into Yugi. Despite all that just happened, he felt unbelievably tight and once the fingers were removed, he felt the ring of Yugi's anus snap down around his cock, the slapping of flesh around his own felt indescribable! It was finally then that the damned scrubs gave them their space and Yugi panted as sat on Atem, leaning forward slightly to prop himself up on his hands while he adjusted to the Egyptian's size. "Y-you're so big, Atem," he whispered.

Atem smiled and reached to stroke Yugi's thigh, "And you're just perfect." He smiled when he saw Yugi blush cutely at the compliment. The teen returned the smile as well and leaned to give Atem a kiss, which he accepted happily but another part of him was getting impatient and his hips bucked up during the kiss, ramming a little deeper into Yugi. The duelist's lips left Atem's to moan. Gods, it felt wonderful to be completely filled by Atem. He fit almost perfectly like he was meant to be there all along. He felt embarrassed, though; he's on top which means he gets to control how fast this ride goes. He was already so nervous, he didn't know if he'd be able to move at all. Atem smiled, sensing these feelings in Yugi's head and coaxed him along by bucking his hips again. Yugi squeaked and blushed down at the insistent former king before lifting his hips and slamming them back down on Atem's cock, causing the man to moan loudly and react with his own thrust. After a few more of those, Yugi found delight in making Atem moan and strived to ride him faster and harder, letting all inhibitions go as the two of them worked up a rhythm that shook the table with the force of their love-making. Yugi's cock bounced between them so Atem reached down to pump him in time with their thrusting. Almost all memory of what happened a few moments ago was pushed to the back of his mind as Yugi lost himself to the pleasure he was receiving from Atem. This time when his prostate was struck, he reveled in it and rode Atem with more shallow movements so he can bounce on his cock and assault his prostate in quicker succession. Atem himself was already so close to release, the world around him might as well not exist as the only thing occupying his mind was Yugi and how good it felt to finally enter him. It didn't matter if other objects were stuck into him first, he will always be the first one to make love to him and that's what mattered most. He reached to his sides and grabbed Yugi's hands, "Yugi, I'm so close..." he warned between breaths.

At that, Yugi nodded and used the last of his energy to ride him faster, gyrating his hips at a breakneck speed and clenching his muscles to encourage Atem's release. As the teen on top of him rode him like a stallion, Atem wondered for a split second if Yugi really hasn't had any experience with this before but then he felt the tightened coil in his stomach snap and his world shattered like glass as his orgasm took hold. With a roar, he thrust his hips upwards into Yugi and came hard deep inside of him and continued to thrust throughout his climax. At the brutal pounding, Yugi also let out a cry and pumped himself to climax, releasing all over Atem's chest so that they could finish together.

Soon both were a panting and sticky mess, completely spent of all their energy. Atem could only lay there and catch his breath while Yugi pulled off of him and straddled his thighs, unable to move anywhere else. They looked into each other's eyes, both alight with affection and tenderness. The afterglow wore off quickly as once again, reality hit them and they both look toward the window feeling angry, violated, and in Atem's case, murderous.

The four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	15. Chapter 8b

"Well now I'm definitely not turned on enough to do anything even remotely close to what they want us to do. I feel like a bird who just got its feathers plucked. There's nothing even remotely sexy about that. Was this supposed to be one of those coaxers they were talking about? If so, I'm not impressed. It's one thing to watch it happen in hentai, but actually having it happen to you by complete strangers in hospital clothes is not sexy at all!" Yugi ranted, panting angrily.

"Feel better?" Atem chuckled, not really accustomed to hearing Yugi rant.

"No. This feels really weird. Like I feel even more naked than I did before!"

"You mean to tell me you've never performed any maintenance down there?"

"I haven't really need to, no. But now I'll definitely have to, won't I? Do you have any idea how annoying this is going to be when it all grows back?"

"I'm from Egypt, Yugi. We shaved off a LOT of body hair to combat lice, so yes I have a pretty good idea."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you're already used to this kind of thing?"

"I wouldn't say that. Usually a trusted servant assisted with that and not a perfect stranger. And normally there wasn't any wax involved!"

"Omigod, how do women even stand this?"

"Female kind is not to ever be underestimated," Atem nodded wisely.

"I think it's safe to say that our friends over here have absolutely no shame or qualms when it comes to manhandling us. If they're willing to shave us, what else do you think they're going to do if we don't comply?" Yugi asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea but I don't think they'd physically harm us...or at least not inflict serious injury. Despite them handling us very unceremoniously, I have noticed they've been rather careful with us."

"That's true, I guess, but how long would that last?"

"For their sakes, it will last as long as we are down here. If we don't cooperate, they'll have to let us go eventually."

"I hope you're right. I really want a hot shower after all of this. I feel so dirty."

The boys have decided to be quite stubborn. Where will this lead them? Stay tuned to this story and keep an eye on this page because new sections will be added soon to "enrich" your adventure. There will be blood! There will be debauchery! And there will be wrongness on sooooooooooooo many levels. See you then and until that happens, please feel free to read through the story again and try your luck at a different fate. =D 4/23/12 Edit: It's finally here! Time to see where your choices will take you. Proceed on to Chapter 9! 


	16. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for sticking this long to see the new content! All of your lovely comments and faves have made me very happy. Also somebody has questioned my spelling of "aibo" and told me I better correct it. I am aware that most people spell it as "aibou". In fact, I always used to but I didn't do it in this fic for some reason. Fact of the matter is, it really doesn't matter. The romanization in English is either aibou or aibo. BOTH ARE CORRECT. It's no different than Yugi's last name being translated to Muto or Mutou. But if it will make my readers happy, I will spell it as aibou. I mean I'm all for constructive criticism and that's wonderful, but I don't like being COMMANDED how to spell something when I technically didn't spell it wrong. I'm sure you guys can relate. Okay, enough about that! Let's get this show on the road!

If you were brought here because you subscribed to this story, please check out Chapter 8b if you haven't already before continuing. 3

Chapter 9

The two laid on the table for about another twenty minutes. Yugi and Atem had started talking about school and what they were going to do as soon as they got out of there. Yugi wanted nothing more than a hot shower and Atem was more worried about whether he was going to have another boner for the rest of his life after this trauma. Again, Yugi was a little offended at this but Atem of course explained that it had nothing to do with Yugi, but he worried that somebody might always be watching whenever he felt like he wanted to be frisky. Yugi argued that Atem was very good looking but he's pretty sure he wouldn't have to worry about somebody ALWAYS watching his royal highness. Both laughed at this and just bantered on and on. They even gave names to the scrubs that were keeping an eye on them. They weren't the most creative names but it wasn't like the four scrub clones were worth the effort. The one in green scrubs they dubbed Mr. Green. The one sporting the red scrubs had been christened Diablo. They named the one in purple Grape and lastly the one in blue was now called Bloo.

Somebody in the other room must've gotten bored because the four got a simultaneous text and quietly approached the table. Yugi's chains were undone at the bottom of the table and then he was lifted by all four of them only to be turned around with his head near Atem's feet and then set down to be chained up again. Then Atem was moved over and turned so that he was on his hip, both now facing each other and then moved and adjusted some more until finally they were face to face with each other's members. Both were rendered speechless for a few moments as the scrubs stepped back into obscurity.

Atem was having a very long and good look at Yugi's nethers since there wasn't much else to look at. From where he now was, his arms were taut above his head and he couldn't move up or down. Flaccid, Yugi was a pretty good size and Atem could only imagine what he looked like erect. He grinned at the thought but continued to say nothing.

Yugi on the other hand was trying to look everywhere but forward, averting his gaze in all other directions until he finally settled on just keeping his eyes closed. The teen never thought he'd be this close to Atem, let alone being face to face with his most private parts. Sure, he'd been pressed against it all this time but he never bothered to look at it too closely and now here it was, practically an inch from his nose. He blushed really hard and kept his eyes tightly shut. This was just too embarrassing.

Atem could feel the heat radiating off of Yugi's face on his sex and looked down to discover he had been closing his eyes. He laughed quietly, "Aibo, you can look. I don't mind." He observed the look on the other's face as he slowly opened his eyes and finally took in the sight of Atem who had to hold back another laugh as he noticed Yugi's eyes widen. Yugi was clearly flustered as he blushed redder and then closed his eyes again and it amused Atem greatly as well as inflated his ego.

"Well what do you think, aibou?" the pharaoh asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Erm um...it's very nice. You're pretty big," Yugi sputtered out without really thinking.

Atem bit his lip hard to keep himself from roaring with laughter. Instead his muffled laugh came out in a loud snorting noise. Yugi gave him a perplexed look as he watched the Egyptian struggle to contain himself, his mouth tilted and his cheeks remained red as he failed to see what was so funny. Finally Atem managed to contain his mirth and took a deep breath before speaking, "Not about THAT, though I appreciate the compliment. I meant what do you think we should do now?"

Now realizing his mistake, Yugi wanted nothing more than to disappear or melt into a Yugi puddle and drip through the drain in the floor. Of course that's what Atem meant...but Yugi couldn't help but feel he was set up for that one. "I really want to get out of here. And I know neither of us want to give into their demands but let's face it, giving a...er...sixty-nining is much easier than what they were aiming for us to do earlier. I feel like we've been handed a rope here and I'm honestly tempted to grab onto it," he explained in a hushed voice, kind of regretting the metaphor he used there.

Atem smiled to himself and held back the urge to make a grabbing joke out of Yugi's metaphor; it was too easy. Yugi did have a good point. With this method, there was no risk of either of them accidentally hurting each other and things could get done much faster. Though he never thought he'd hear the day where Yugi would openly admit he wouldn't mind giving Atem a blowjob. The thought alone made his blood run hotter. "Are you really sure about that? If we try this and you find you can't bring yourself to do anything our situation could go downhill."

"What do you mean?" the other duelist blinked.

"Well I'm personally more than happy to please you, aibou, and I won't hold it against you if you're too shy to do the same for me. But I'm sure the goal they had in mind for us is to have the both of us find release at the same time. I'm saying if I get you off and you can't get me off, you might not have the stamina for us to try again and that could cause problems for us."

Yugi gave a small nod but then he got all flustered and hissed, "What do you mean 'not have the stamina'? My stamina is just fine!"

Again, Atem struggled to contain his laughter. When he spoke again, his voice had a hint of a giggle in it, "I'm sure it is. But I'm certain we're here because we were drugged and neither of us know if that will affect our...performance."

The other teen went pbbt as he saw Atem's point. Nevertheless, he wasn't too worried about blowing the pharaoh. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure of myself. Not in the way you're thinking, you perv. I mean I'm just going to think of it as a weird sort of masturbation and get through it that way."

The former pharaoh quirked an eyebrow, "Masturbation?"

"Mm-hmm. If we decided to do it, I'm just going to think of it like I'm touching myself and then it's not weird."

It was Atem's turn to give a perplexed blink. That made little sense at all but if it's going to help Yugi get through this, who was he to burst his partner's bubble?

Will our audience get to witness twin 69 action or will they have to keep their hands out of their pants a little longer?

"I had a big breakfast. Not really hungry for cock." - Proceed to Chapter 9a "69 is my lucky number, let's do this!" - Proceed to Chapter 9b 


	17. Chapter 9a

Both stared at each other's flaccid and bald appendages, waiting for the other to make the first move. The longer Yugi stared at Atem's size, the more insecure and awkward he felt. He tilted his head downward to see if Atem was doing anything and he saw the Egyptian's mouth making it's way towards his manhood. Oh gods, those lips...how he wanted so much to feel them on his flesh...But no! He couldn't bring himself to let this play out. "Stop!" he whispered loudly, startling Atem into pulling his head back just as his lips were barely a millimeter away from blowing Yugi.

"What is it?" Atem inquired but knew the answer. Yugi didn't want to give up yet.

"I can't...not yet..." Yugi whispered. The light in his eyes wavered as he felt guilty about passing up this chance. But then a warm smile from Atem and a touch of affectionate warmth in his mind told him that his partner understood and supported his decision.

Meanwhile the scrubs looked on and gave each other impatient looks. Four simultaneous beeps from their phones indicated they were receiving new orders. The twin duelists heard this but could only wait and listen as their close proximity prevented them from seeing the four men as they slowly approached...

Hope you didn't miss a golden opportunity. Proceed to Chapter 10. 


	18. Chapter 9b

Atem gathered that this meant Yugi was okay with it but he wanted to make sure so he waited a few moments for the other to say anything. When nothing happened, he looked down to see Yugi was just staring at the Egyptian's cock. Somebody needed to make the first move here so Atem figured it might as well be him.

Without any more hesitation, Atem nuzzled his face against Yugi's flaccid member, earning a flinch of surprise from Yugi. He chuckled deeply and began placing kisses wherever he could reach which was all around Yugi's thighs, below his navel area, and of course on his sex.

Yugi mewled quietly at the sweet kisses and felt the blood in his body rush down to that area. The instigation from Atem finally gave him the will to actually do something. It was hard figuring out what to do (especially with Atem kissing him where he never thought he'd be kissed) since he had never really done this before. He really wished he could use his hands to at least get started but that was out of the question so he went for the direct approach and shyly licked the broad side of Atem's length with his eyes closed. Atem's smooth skin felt so hot against his tongue and he felt his spine tingle. He wasn't sure why he was getting enjoyment out of touching his partner like this but he wasn't about to complain. He began taking longer licks and grew more confident as he hear Atem murr in approval. Before he knew it, he could already feel the pharaoh's sex begin to pulse and his skin tighten. He opened his eyes and began nibbling on the shaft and brushing his lips against his bare scrotum and watched as Atem cock started springing to life.

Atem meanwhile was using his tongue to explore the crease of Yugi's thighs and everything in between, teasing and provoking Yugi's member to harden. He was already pleasantly surprised at what Yugi was doing. His aibou's sweet little tongue was already driving him crazy and he had started clutching the chains in his fists to keep from moaning too loudly, instead encouraging Yugi nonverbally through the link by sharing what he was feeling. When Yugi got hard enough, he eagerly took the pink head into his mouth and sucked gently, encouraging precum to rise to the slit so he could get a taste of him. He heard Yugi gasp and hummed around the swollen head in approval as he tasted his partner's salty sweetness.

Yugi whimpered and mewled as Atem sucked on him. He was so amazed at how the pharaoh could torture him just by sucking on the first inch of him. Atem's length by now was at full attention and was quite an intimidating sight with its large throbbing vein, dark color, and sheer size. Maybe it just appeared huge since it was right in Yugi's face but nevertheless for somebody who has never given a blowjob it might as well be a foot long! He knew he needed to start sucking on it soon as there was no way he could get Atem off just by using his tongue alone. As he licked, he stared mesmerized at the pulsing head and watched as white liquid pearled at the tip. Unconsciously he licked his lips and then he felt the other duelist suddenly pull more of him into his mouth. He gasped as he felt himself being engulfed by delicious wet heat. Gods it felt so good. He wanted to do that for Atem too so he finally got the nerve and awkwardly positioned his mouth around the dark head, surrounding it with his lips as he flicked his tongue around the slit and tasted his pre. He was the most nervous about this part but decided it wasn't bad. It tasted bitter but with a hint of spicyness which suited the Egyptian as he did smell like exotic spices. With his nose this close to Atem, he deeply inhaled said scent and almost immediately became intoxicated with the spicy musk he exuded. He felt something stir within him; a strong desire to taste more. With that he pushed his lips further onto Atem, taking as much of him as he could possibly fit into his mouth and sucked greedily.

Atem didn't know what to make of it. He had taken perhaps 2 more inches of Yugi into his mouth and then suddenly it felt like Yugi swallowed half of him! He moaned around Yugi's cock and shut his eyes tightly as he struggled to keep his hips from bucking into Yugi's hot mouth. Was Yugi trying to one-up him? That didn't seem likely but why the sudden fervor? Not to be outdone, Atem decided to deepthroat the smaller teen and hummed around his length, vibrating him with his throat. He wanted so much to thrust into the the other teen's mouth but he didn't want to hurt him so he held onto his self-control as long as he could.

"Holy crap, how did he do that!" Yugi asked himself as Atem swallowed him completely. His hips bucked a little and he willed himself to hold still so he didn't hurt Atem's throat. The vibrations to his cock could be felt throughout his body as wave after wave of pleasure emenated from his groin. He panted through his nose and felt his heart race as he suddenly desired release. He wanted to cum so badly and expressed this to Atem through the link while he continued sucking on the large cock in his mouth. He had forced it in so far that it nearly touched the back of his throat and he had been bobbing his head forward and back until his neck got too tired and he resorted to just sucking again. He moaned and mewled around the man meat in his mouth and was rewarded every few seconds with the occassional spurt of pre. He wanted so much more. He wanted to make his partner cum and he wanted to swallow it all. With another hard suck from Atem on his own length, he got a burst of energy that he focused into his tongue as he concentrated on stimulating the thick vein on the underside of the Egyptian's cock.

Soon the both of them were nearing their climax as they fed off of each other and increased the intensity of their sucking whenever the other did. Atem was being driven to near madness as he listened to the erotic sounds of Yugi sucking on his length as he moaned like he was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. And Yugi was ready to blow at any second now that he was fully sheathed in the former's spirit's throat to the point where he could feel his chin pressed against his balls. Suddenly both sent a cry of warning through their link as they both reached climax. Atem's loud moans were muffled by the spurting length in his throat and he couldn't keep himself from bucking into Yugi's mouth as he his orgasm racked his body with intense pleasure. Yugi's moans were also muffled as he did his best to keep control while Atem's cock shoved itself in and out of his mouth. He was so shocked when Atem started cumming that he didn't have time to think about whether he should swallow or not.

Soon all was quiet except for sounds of lazy, half-hearted gulping as both exhausted teens did their best to swallow each other's release. Yugi had struggled with Atem's load and it had spilled all over his face but that didn't discourage him from trying to catch the rest until there was nothing left for him to do except lick Atem clean of the sticky remains of his pleasure.

Atem murred appreciatively at this. He fared better than Yugi in that he didn't lose a single drop of his release. Once Yugi was completely spent and flaccid, he released the organ from his mouth and panted to catch his breath. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to gather Yugi up in his arms and hold him close but the numbness growing in his arms was a constant reminder that he couldn't. Eventually he felt Yugi's tongue still and pull away from his own throbbing organ and he briefly mourned the loss. Since he couldn't cuddle Yugi, he did his best to give his pale thighs an affectionate nuzzle. At his attempt, Yugi giggled as the pharaoh's bangs tickled his thighs and stomach and then both were chuckling quietly.

Suddenly the four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleansing both their faces and private areas delicately of any signs of their act. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	19. Chapter 10

Four simultaneous beeps rang from the pockets of the scrubs indicating they were receiving new orders. The twin duelists heard this but could only wait and listen as their close proximity prevented them from seeing the four men as they slowly approached...

Their movements were quiet but the twin duelists kept their ears trained on the shuffling of their covered shoes on the linoleum floor. From what they could gather, the two on Atem's side had moved towards the area that had the table with the metal instruments on it. This knowledge put a knot in the pit of his stomach and he tried not to show he was worried but there wasn't any point in trying as Yugi was picking up on the same thing and was officially worried too. Yugi heard the two scrubs on his side putting away their phones and held his breath as he heard them move closer to their table. One of them walked around to Atem's side and now he could see Mr. Green standing behind Atem if he craned his neck up far enough. In fact Mr. Green was standing in his line of sight right in front of Atem's rear. A bead of nervous sweat dripped down the side of his face as he anticipated whatever weird "coaxer" the scrubs decided to use next. He held his breath again when he heard the other scrubs behind him get closer and though he couldn't see, Atem sure could and from the looks of it, Diablo (red scrubs) had taken a similar position behind Yugi as Mr. Green had for him.

The wet sounds of two bottles being squirted shattered the long silence and both Yugi and Atem's spines stiffened as they heard the noises coming from either side of them. Both of them felt the hairs rise on the back of their necks as gloved hands rubbed against each other. Both felt hands on their asses and both tried to squirm out of their grip. Their struggling was fruitless and only resulted in them accidentally squashing their faces into each other's thighs but neither really registered this because they were distracted by the fact that their asses were being spread and both felt slickened gloved fingers prod their openings. Yugi struggled more and hissed as he demanded Diablo stop while Atem growled and tightened his ass so Mr. Green couldn't get in. However both scrubs were insistant with their minstrations and soon both duelists had at least two fingers inside of them. Yugi and Atem bit down on their lips and tried to put on a brave face, keeping themselves as quiet as possible as fingers stretched their tight openings by scissoring in and out of them. Yugi had tears building up in his eyes as he felt searing pain in the first few moments but he didn't dare let a drop fall. Soon the pain was gone for both of them and all that was left was slight shame as they began to feel the tiniest twinge of pleasure from the continuous friction. Suddenly Yugi felt Diablo strike something inside of him and he couldn't stop himself from gasping loudly as a spark of pleasure shot up his spine and through his groin. A similar hiss from Atem a couple of seconds later told Yugi that Mr. Green found his spot too.

Both teens squeezed their eyes shut as they felt themselves get harder from the continued finger fucking. Both breathed hard through their nose and occassionally one of them let out a small noise from their throat. As bad as this was, they knew this couldn't be all they had in mind. After all, the other two scrubs haven't come back yet. When the two felt fingers leave both of them, they opened their eyes warily. Diablo was joined behind Yugi by Grape and Bloo had partnered up with Mr. Green.

They even gave names to the scrubs that were keeping an eye on them. They weren't the most creative names but it wasn't like the four scrub clones were worth the effort. The one in green scrubs they dubbed Mr. Green. The one sporting the red scrubs had been christened Diablo. They named the one in purple Grape and lastly the one in blue was now called Bloo.

Mr. Green and Diablo then put their fingers back into the teens but this time they used both index fingers, earning groans from their captives as they pulled their fingers apart to open their tight rings of muscle as widely as they could without tearing them. Yugi clenched his toes and grit his teeth as his ass was stretched apart further than he ever thought was possible. Atem was clutching his chains in his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Twin squirts were heard as Bloo and Grape poured more lube onto their new "tools". Each were equipped with identical dildos that were nearly 7 inches long. They were colored black and were sculpted realistically with veins, ridges, and the like. The base was the only thing not sculpted as it had the controls on it. The dildos apparently had rotating functions as well as vibrating and heating ones. For the moment, both had already turned the dildos' heat settings on high to simulate the body heat of an extremely engorged cock so both were already very warm. Once their scrub partners propped Yugi and Atem open with their fingers, they simultaneously slid the large tips of the dildos in to go along with their fingers.

Yugi cried out as he felt the tip of something large enter him and stretch him even further. The fingers were bad enough but now he has both fingers and something else in there! Whatever it was it felt warm and almost skin-like, but it was hard to tell since whatever it was had been lubed generously. He suddenly panicked, thinking that perhaps he was getting raped by the real thing and desperately asked Atem through the link if he could see if he was or not. Atem had similar worries as he felt the same thing but he tried to calm Yugi down by explaining that they were too far towards the middle of the table for the scrubs to even possibly get their own cocks inside of them without actually getting on the table or leaning very far over. This made Yugi feel slightly better but it was short-lived as he felt the intruding object go in further and further. It could be his imagination, but it felt like it was getting thicker the deeper it entered him. Atem hissed at the heat delving into his inner cavern and wished death on the bastards doing this to him and Yugi. Just when both thought they couldn't take any more, the dildos kept getting pushed in, stretching them to their limits and filling them so much that the tips were pressed into their prostates without any effort in searching.

Once the dildos were completely sheathed, Mr. Green and Diablo removed their fingers, causing Yugi and Atem's stretched flesh to snap around the dildos and cortort to their shape. The sudden smacking of their innards against the warm dildos made twin moans escape from both Yugi and Atem's mouths. But of course it wasn't over yet. Blue and Grape started fiddling with the settings on the dildos now that they were nestled inside of their bound captives, turning the vibration settings on its highest level and repeated the action with the rotating option. Both of them let out a cry of surprise at not just the intensity of the of the vibration but also the movement that started going on inside of them. The heads on the dildos whipped around back and forth, causing the whole shaft to move in a circular motion that stirred their insides vigorously.

Yugi panted harder and harder, letting out tiny high-pitched mewls between breaths. This was way too intense! The dildo felt so hot and it rubbed against EVERYTHING as it flailed around inside of him. It almost felt like the intrusive object had a life of its own and was going to burst out of him at any moment. He already felt so close to cumming! The only thing holding him back was his quickly wavering self-control. He tried using his muscles to push the object out but it was so big and so deep inside! He did begin to feel some progress but when Diablo saw the dildo sliding out, he shoved it back in, sending another hard jab to Yugi's prostate and making a spurt of cum escape from his throbbing cock. Atem felt it land on his face and unconsciously licked up the warm liquid splattered on his lips. He was barely grasping onto any reality at the moment as he too struggled to keep self-control.

Was this the end? Of course not. After all, the goal is to get them to suck each other off, so why would their captors make them cum without making them work for it? That's where the catch comes in and that catch comes in the form of a special harness. Just as Yugi thought he was going to cum, he saw gloved hands move to grab at Atem's member and then felt hands on his own. Both squirmed and told them to back off, crying out "Ha na se!", but neither set of hands relented. The hands wrapped around their cocks and squeezed firmly and rather painfully as a warning for them to stop struggling, earning a pained eep from Yugi and a growl from Atem. Both reluctantly complied and held still. They watched as the scrubs wrapped what looked like leather belts around their waists that each had a leather strap hanging from the front and a metal ring on the other end of the belt where it was positioned behind their backs. The leather strap on the front had a wide part at the top with a small leather sleeve sticking out of it. From there the strap tapered to where it was thinner but then a few inches down it got wider with a circular piece and then tapered into a thinner belt again with a metal clasp dangling off the end. Yugi and Atem watched the hands slide the small sleeves down and around their shafts until they were positioned snugly around the bases of each other's shafts. Both groaned at the uncomfortable tightness that was now preventing their chances of an easy release. The gap of leather between the sleeve and the part attached to their belts was so short that it kept their cocks in an upright position whether they liked it or not. From there the thin part of the strap that was attached to base of the sleeve was pulled down so that it was positioned snugly between their balls and then the rest was moved between their thighs so the round part was now in the back to keep their dildos pressed firmly in place and then the end was finally clipped onto the metal ring on the back of the belt and tightened accordingly so the strap was taut and kept everything tightly in place.

Yugi had never worn a thong in his life and now he was pretty sure he would never want to after this. The strap prevented any chances of the dildo falling out AND it apparently served as a cock ring or at the very least it made cumming more difficult. He could still feel pre leaking out of his cock so apparently it wasn't impossible for him to cum but it would take a lot of extra effort. He supposed this was how their captors planned to make them suck each other off. Now they would definitely need each other's help to achieve release. The dildo pleasured him very much but despite its functions it wasn't going to get the job done now that their manly bits were tethered.

At the treatment of sliding the uncomfortable sleeve over his cock, Yugi did get a little softer and from what he could see, Atem did too. He felt slight relief and hoped maybe by some miracle he could eventually tune out the dildo thrashing inside of him. However once again, his hopes were shattered. Just as the other scrubs were starting to back away, Yugi felt a gloved hand linger on his hip. Yugi peered down and saw a glimpse of a red sleeve attached to the hand on his hip. Before the small teen could even theorize why Diablo was touching him, his thoughts were interrupted by Diablo rubbing his hip up and down gently. 'Gods, no' Yugi thought as the hand inched further and further down with every stroke of his gloved palm, softly carressing the entire area of his hip and upper thigh. The warm gloved hand against Yugi's skin made him whimper quietly, somehow making him feel more violated than before. All the other touches the scrubs had used were sterile, he guessed you could call it. There was no compassion or feeling or anything in them, robotic even. It wasn't even like they were being touched by real people, they were just performing the motions like a doctor would or something so it didn't really feel like they were getting molested by people with actual intent. This lingering and gentle touch was different from all of that and it put a huge dent in the robotic illusion that they had built around them. There really was a person behind that mask and he was groping Yugi of his own accord, not on anyone else's orders...and he seemed to enjoying it which made Yugi feel dirty and used. The hand then started to roam over the curve of his backside and gently rubbed Yugi's ass, groping it lightly in his grip. Yugi gasped quietly and shook all over at the treatment. Why was this happening? The hand moved further until it was at the strap on his backside. Diablo then used two fingers to press on the circular area of the strap over the dildo over and over again, making it thrust and wiggle further into Yugi again and again. The shoving rammed the dildo right into the small teen's already abused pleasure spot, the stimulation making his cock harder than ever. Yugi whimpered loudly, pleading silently for the man to stop as he pressed the dildo a few more times just to watch Yugi's cock twitch and throb. Yugi even heard the tiniest snort from him as the man held back a chuckle when he pressed and saw a spurt of pre escape from Yugi. Yugi's face was redder than ever and he mewled louder as it happened again and again. Diablo seemed like he just wanted to watch Yugi squirt over and over. He hated how much he was amusing the man but Yugi now figured out that Diablo had stopped to rub him because he noticed Yugi getting soft again and now he's gotten carried away. Atem probably would've gotten the same treatment if anybody noticed he had softened too.

Atem chose this point to finally open his eyes when he felt Yugi's pre splash across his face too many times. He had squeezed them shut and tuned out the rest of the world as he tried to talk himself out of his erection. Unfortunately he accidentally tuned out Yugi too and failed to notice the "special treatment" he was receiving. It only took him a couple of seconds to look at down at Yugi's face and up at Diablo to know that the man was stepping over the line that the scrubs have established. "What do you think you're doing? Back off!" he yelled. This seemed to startle Diablo and made him realize he had overstepped his bounds as instated by his job description. He saw his other coworkers staring at him and got the point, finally backing away from the table to stand in the corner like he was meant to.

Yugi thanked Atem through the link once he was safe from Diablo. Atem mentally apologized for not noticing it earlier and of course Yugi shook his head to tell him it wasn't his fault. Atem gave a small smile and licked the wet stuff off his lips, now actually grasping that he was tasting Yugi...and it wasn't bad at all. He then groaned as he felt his cock stiffen once more and struggle against its cuff. Yugi gave him a sympathetic look and whispered, "What do you want to do? You look like you're in pain."

Atem could barely hear Yugi's timid whisper over the loud vibrating noises coming from inside them. If it was just vibration alone, they MIGHT have been able to ignore it, but no, it's moving too and it's impossible to ignore, especially since the movements were so strong that it was actually causing their hips to stir to accommodate its movements. If they weren't cuffed so tightly, there was no doubt in Atem's mind that they would've cummed by now. He whispered back between panting breaths, "I-I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to do. The fact is that this isn't going to stop unless we do something and quick. So we either help each other climax or we lie here and try to talk ourselves down, so to speak. I'll leave it up to you."

"Alright, alright! Let's suck each other off already!" = Proceed to Chapter 10a "I don't want to! I could choke on that, you know!" = Proceed to Chapter 10b 


	20. Chapter 10a

Atem whispered between panting breaths, "I-I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to do. But the fact is that this isn't going to stop unless we do something and quick. So we either help each other climax or we lie here and try to talk ourselves down, so to speak. I'll leave it up to you."

Yugi shook more as the vibrator whipped around and struck his prostate again. He needed to cum so badly that it hurt. "Please...I can't take this anymore..." he pleaded in a whisper.

Atem didn't need much more convincing after that. Without further hesitation he tilted his head forward to take the tip of Yugi into his mouth and adjusted his as well as he can so he could tilt his head upwards and slide Yugi's upright cock down his throat. He took as much as he could without getting the leather cuff in his mouth and began to suck greedily. It was obvious that Yugi was pretty close to release already and only needed a little extra stimulation so he didn't have to bother with anything fancy.

As Yugi felt his cock enter Atem's hot mouth he instantly became more vocal, unable to control his moaning and cries of pleasure. He felt Atem's hips press closer to his face and was reminded that he needed to participate too. He followed Atem's lead by adjusting his body as best as he can so that he can catch Atem's upright cock in his mouth and then straighten up again so that it slid comfortably into his mouth. He moaned again and vibrated Atem with his vocal cords as he felt turned on by the hot organ resting on his tongue. He surprised himself by even taking in this much so fast but he was too desperate with need to think about hestitating. He could taste pre dripping onto his tongue and Yugi expected it to taste rather bitter, and it was but it wasn't bad. If anything it was a little spicy and exotic like the rest of Atem smelled. After a few more sucks, he found he rather enjoyed Atem's taste and began to suck on him harder, eager to see what the rest tastes like.

Atem had once again been surprised by Yugi as the smaller teen not only engulfed a sizeable amount of his length and but also sucked on him with great enthusiasm. He too was enjoying the taste of Yugi who was slightly salty but at the same time it had some hints of sweetness.

Both duelists continued to suck on each other as best as they possibly could while their insides continued to be ravaged by the dildos stuck inside of them. The heated objects swirled around and around while also vibrating on their highest setting. The swirling was so intense that it caused their hips to shake and their bodies to squirm. Though muffled by each other's cocks, the teens continued to moan and make other pleasured noises as their sweet spots were struck again and again. The continued barrage of pleasure spikes had them thrusting their hips against their will but being as tightly chained as they were, they thankfully didn't thrust as violently as they could have. Instead they just bucked gently into each other's mouths and adjusted as best they could. Eventually they built up a rhythm of bobbing their heads forward and back in time with their hip thrusting. They were so in tune with each other that one couldn't help but be mesmerized at sight of the two while the wet and breathy sounds of their sucking, licking, panting, and pleasured moaning filled the air along with the muffled buzzing of the vibrators. If one listened closely enough, they could even hear fleshy wet slapping noises coming from the two of them as the dildos thrashed about.

The two of them were so turned on by each other that the fact they were being held captive and tied down drifted from their minds. Both were experiencing pure ecstacy and frustration at the same time as they kept building up the need to cum but haven't been able to achieve it yet. Fueled by their need, they sucked and thrusted harder, feeding off of each other with vigor as they got to the point where they were just trying to suck the cum out of each other if nothing else. As this continued they reached new heights of plained pleasure that they never thought would be possible in their current situation and they grew more vocal than before, verbally and mentally. Through the link their minds were lost in each other's lust-filled fog and they screamed of their passion and desire for each other. Verbally they were both starting to shout incoherently around the cocks in their mouths, making them sound like a couple of loud (not to mention strangled) animals in heat. This was it, they were getting close! Cuff be damned, they were finally reaching their powerful climax.

Yugi gave a gurgled scream as he came first into Atem's mouth, pleasure wracking his body and making him shake so hard one would've thought he was having a seizure. Atem swallowed every drop of him and roared as he came a few seconds later, not being shy about thrusting his hips hard into Yugi's mouth who didn't seem to mind, though he was having trouble swallowing the flood of cum and it started overflowing from the back of his throat and out of the corner of his mouth. It felt like they were cumming for ages! Wave after wave of blinding hot pleasure fried every nerve in their bodies as their cocks continued to struggle spurt out every drop of their seed that came in globs and globs. The two of them came enough for at least three orgasms all at once, or at least that's what it felt like. Finally they felt themselves coming down from it and their screaming died down along with their orgasm.

Soon all was quiet except for sounds of lazy, half-hearted gulping as both exhausted teens did their best to swallow what was left each other's release. Yugi had struggled with Atem's load and it had spilled all over his face but that didn't discourage him from trying to catch the rest until there was nothing left for him to do except lick Atem clean of the sticky remains of his pleasure.

Atem murred appreciatively at this. He fared better than Yugi in that he didn't lose a single drop of his sweet and salty release. Once Yugi was completely spent and flaccid, he released the organ from his mouth and panted to catch his breath. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to gather Yugi up in his arms and hold him close but the numbness growing in his arms was a constant reminder that he couldn't. Eventually he felt Yugi's tongue still and pull away from his own throbbing organ and he briefly mourned the loss. Since he couldn't cuddle Yugi, he did his best to give his pale thighs an affectionate nuzzle. At his attempt, Yugi giggled as the pharaoh's bangs tickled his thighs and stomach and then both were chuckling quietly.

Suddenly the four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges. First they removed the harnesses carefully and turned the dildos off before sliding them out of their throbbing orifices. Then they started mopping up the two, cleansing both their faces and private areas delicately of any signs of their act. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	21. Chapter 10b

"I can't...not yet..." Yugi whispered. The light in his eyes wavered as he felt guilty about the pain Atem must be in. Both needed release badly but he couldn't let these bastards see his O-face. How could he ever live that down? A pained chuckle from Atem told him he had been thinking "too loudly" again and he rolled his eyes.

Both panted and groaned with the occassional wince as the dildos relentlessly moved inside of them like freakish alien babies or something. The mental image actually grossed Yugi out a little bit and he felt himself soften. Atem had a similar reaction when Yugi shared the image with him and both looked at each other. Maybe if they DID try really hard they could kill their own libidos. Mind over matter, right? Both had their fair share of experience at killing boners but they've never had a gigantic dildo inside of them while doing it so this could be quite a challenge.

What ensued was a bunch of mental talk betwee YUgi and Atem which confused their captors greatly as they watched Yugi and Atem just stare ahead and pant with the occassional whimper and involuntary hip twitch.

[Mind Conversation]

"So what other tricks do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Well I tried thinking of things that made me sad but that just depressed me. It didn't really help," he answered kind of sheepishly.

"We just need to think; what sort of things kill the mood during sex?"

"You WOULD ask that question," Atem snickered.

"You pick NOW of all times to mock me for being a virgin? It's not like YOU have any exploits to speak of."

"Actually since I have gotten my memory back I have discovered that I have indeed had my fair share of exploits. I just never shared them with you because I didn't want you to feel bad."

Yugi groaned out loud, but continued to speak through the link, "You always teased me about how I couldn't get myself to confess to Anzu and stuff and THAT is what you decided to hold back on to spare my feelings?"

"Well...yes. I mean nobody wants to hear how a 15 year old has had more sex than they have had in their entire life thus far living."

"ARGH! That's not fair, you were a pharaoh! Of course you had more opportunities!"

"I know it's not fair, that's why I didn't speak of it." Atem then did the mental equivalent of sticking his tongue out at Yugi.

Another strike to Yugi's prostate reminded him they were getting sidetracked and it hasn't killed their boners at all. "Never mind, we need to focus."

Atem nodded, "You could try meditating. But that would involve clearing your mind and clearing your mind just makes you notice the thing in your ass even more. Forget that. Hm...things that ruin sex...Farting."

Yugi burst out laughing and then bit his lip to continue the mind talk, which probably freaked the fuck out of the people watching them. "Atem we're plugged up so tightly that I don't think we even can fart."

"I'm doing the best I can, it's really hard to concentrate as you might've noticed. Actually that's another good one; laughter! Think of something funny or extremely awkward."

"This whole situation is extremely awkward, I don't think that's going to cut it. But something funny...let's see..." Yugi tried to think of things like cartoony falls on banana peels, cat videos he's seen on the internet, stupid things Jonouchi has done, but nothing really laugh out loud funny came to mind.

Atem wasn't having much luck either. He tried searching his memory for something funny he might've done as a young child but only the depressing things he had thought of before came to the surface and then it blurred to some of his first sexual experiences as he was reminded yet again that he has a pleasure spot and it was getting assaulted. He tried to pull his mind in reverse before he got hard again and in doing so he remembered the awkward and not-so-sexy things. His cheeks turned pink in humiliation and the sudden change in his demeanor caught Yugi's attention.

"What is it?"

"I-it's nothing."

"Come on, Atem, we're dieing here!"

"We're not dieing. In fact I'm pretty sure we won't die from not cumming."

"How do you know our hearts won't explode or something from the constant stimulation?"

"Well I would think eventually the body would turn off or at least become numb to what we're feeling right now to self-preserve."

"I don't know if I can wait that long. Anyway, what were you thinking about? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! Half your...ahem...er...your boner went down a little."

So it did, but there's no way he could tell Yugi about what he remembered. "I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on! You know I won't tell anybody what it is! Obviously it's embarrassing, but how many times have I shared embarrassing stuff with you even though I didn't want to? The least you can do is share a little bit!"

Atem groaned and wanted nothing more than to turn his head around and bury his face in the padded table. "Alright, I'll tell you. I was just...I was trying to remember things and then I accidentally recalled some of my sexual experiences and then I recalled some of the bad ones."

"D'aw, but nobody's really good right away, Atem. What sort of mistakes could you have made that would make you this red?"

"N-no, the thing I'm thinking of happened before I became sexually active. But you're right, the first ones are never perfect but you shouldn't be discouraged." He cleared his throat to break himself out of the life lesson mode and get himself back on track. "I was just remembering...well you see in ancient Egypt we have certain passages to adulthood. You're not considered an adult until you're capable of being sexually active. When that happens, there's a ritual, you see...and uh..."

Yugi blinked a couple of times, not really sure where this story was going.

"I just recalled when I was circumsized, okay!" He huffed and proceeded to turn his head and hide his face in his bicep.

Yugi's eyes got huge and felt his own cock flinch in sympathy. Hell he's pretty sure his balls just receded inside themselves at the sheer mention of circumcision. The outburst nearly killed his boner, thankfully, but he felt he needed to try and console Atem at least a little. "But that was a routine thing in Egypt, right? What was so bad about it?"

Atem didn't move his face, but he did give Yugi a kind of mental glare as if to say "Are you effing serious?" But he didn't say that, instead he did his best to calmly answer, "If you don't think standing stark naked in a large room on an elevated platform with your father, the royal court, and half the village watching while somebody held you up as you had your foreskin surgically removed without anesthesia isn't so bad, then no...it wasn't bad at all."

"B-but I thought that stuff was done en masse or something like that?"

"If you were just anybody. But in my time the prince getting circumsized was quite a big deal. There was a ritual involved with...the...ahem. They sacrificed my skin and blood as an offering to Ra to commemorate when he used his own flesh for something or other. I really don't want to go into a mythology lesson right now. Point is you couldn't show weakness. As a future pharaoh you were supposed to be the epitome of masculinity and not struggle too much. You were allowed a to squirm a little bit because there's no stopping the initial human instinct to bolt when you're being cut and you could make some noise but you were not to fight the man holding you and you dare not shed a tear or beg for the procedure to stop."

"Wait wait, I thought this was done as a passage to adulthood, and like you said when you're capable of sexual activity. You were 15 when you died, and that's the age I heard the procedure most often took place. And you said your father was there but I thought he died when you were a little younger...Is there something I'm missing?"

"You're right about everything, except I didn't have the procedure when I was 15. I was only 13 at the time."

"Whaaaaaa-?"

"Developed fast for my age, I guess you could say...at least in some areas."

"They did that to you when you were 13? And they told you that you couldn't cry or anything?"

"I told you it was bad." Atem groaned out loud again.

By now both boners had officially died, much to the confusion of their audience. Yugi and Atem haven't paid much notice, though, as Yugi was involved in the story while Atem was busy hiding his face. Instead of being aroused by the dildos inside of them, they just endured the constant movement, wincing every now and then as their sore prostates continued to be tortured.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you cry?"

"I didn't cry, I...I fainted halfway through."

"D'aww. Well that would be my reaction...other than the screaming and flailing, I mean. That's not so bad, though, right? I mean you still didn't cry or fight."

"No, you don't understand. Nobody noticed I had fainted except the guy holding me up and he didn't say anything. I don't think he noticed I went slack since I was so light anyway. Everybody only saw that I had my eyes closed and that I wasn't screaming or moving. They interpreted as me being completely unaffected and therefore thought I was amazing, a true future vessel of god. A prodigy of my time."

"And that's...bad? They were right, though, you were a prodigy. Look at all the stuff you did at the age of 15!"

"It wasn't bad at first. I was more relieved than anything that nobody knew I fainted. But word of my supposed god-like masculinity spread around like wildfire and the old advisors that my father had recommended that I start practicing in the art of bidding women as soon as possible so that I may one day produce a great heir when it is my time to marry. My father didn't go along with the idea at first but when he started getting sick after the...you know..., they somehow managed to wear him down to the point that he agreed. The next two years I remember extreme awkwardness as well as even more intense pharaoh schooling as it appeared my father would die any day. At age 14 and 15 it wasn't so bad, but could you imagine being introduced to a woman twice your height and age and being told that you were going to learn how to perform certain acts with her? I didn't mind learning but I was so self-conscious that it ruined the fun for a while."

"Yeeeeeeeah...that would be considered a crime in this day and age. I mean in your time I can sort of understand because at 15 half your life was considered over. But even still 13 was really young to be considered an adult, prince or not. So you were embarrassed that they felt so highly about you when all you did was faint?"

"That's about the gist of it, yeah."

"Well, I now have a horrifying image of chibi you getting circumcised in front of a live studio audience to haunt my mind for a while. Thank you."

Atem grumbled. "Don't mention it. Ever."

Yugi giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. At least your story proved to be effective."

"Oh joy. Now we get to wait around here longer and we have alien babies inside of us."

Yugi grimaced, "Ugh...don't say that..."

Meanwhile the scrubs looked on and shifted their stances from side to side as they grew bored. Clearly the two have managed to cease becoming aroused by the toys so an alternative was need. Four simultaneous beeps from their phones indicated their bosses had a new idea. The twin duelists heard this but could only wait and listen yet again as they wondered what else was in store for them.

Mentally scarred yet? How could it possibly get any worse? Proceed to Chapter 11. 


	22. Chapter 11

Four simultaneous beeps from the scrubs' phones indicated their bosses had a new idea. The twin duelists heard this but could only wait and listen yet again as they wondered what else was in store for them.

They only heard one move and that would be Mr. Green on Atem's side. The two of them heard him pad across the linoleum to the vicinity of the "tool" area. They heard a box being open or some sort of package. Tape can be heard peeling off of cardboard and the indisputable sound of packing peanuts being dug through was heard. Wow, they must be really desperate if they're using something that they haven't even bothered to take out of the box yet.

Whatever he did after that couldn't be heard by the duelists as the three remaining men came forward and relieved them of their harnesses. Both yelped in discomfort as the tight cuffs on their aching and flaccid members were removed. It was then that the offending vibrators were finally turned off and extracted. Both Yugi and Atem sighed in relief but couldn't shake the knowledge that this reprieve was going to be short-lived.

What neither duelist could see was that Mr. Green had unwrapped a package that one of the men in the other room brought with him and had generously donated its contents for the cause. Inside the package and buried beneath the annoying package peanuts was a small ampule filled with a clear liquid. He set the small bottle carefully down on the table while he changed his latex gloves now that they're no longer sterile from digging in the packaging. Once he changed them, he started preparing a clean needle and syringe and stuck it into the top of the ampule to fill it with the mysterious liquid. After flicking it a couple of times to get the air out, he turned and approached the table. He only needed to inject one. There was no need to waste such expensive product on the two of them. The problem was deciding which one was going to be the receiver...

Who's the lucky winner?

"Give it to Yugi. How bad can it be?" - Prick Yugi in Chapter 11a "Yugi's allergic to needles. Make Atem do it." - Poke Atem in Chapter 11b 


	23. Chapter 11a

Mr. Green looked to the other three and pointed at Yugi, indicating he would be the one receiving the injection. Said three nodded and walked to Yugi's side of the table. Before Yugi knew it, he felt like he was being ambushed as three pairs of hands grabbed him and loosened his chains slightly to turn him flat onto his back. Atem and Yugi wanted to protest but they knew by now that they wouldn't be listened to. Atem waited to see if they would make him change position too, but they left him alone. For some reason all of the focus seemed to be on Yugi. The three men braced Yugi's shoulders, thighs, and waist with their hands, keeping him firmly still even though Yugi wasn't struggling. Yugi felt fear rise to the back of his throat like bile as it struck him that he's being held down because something painful is coming and they didn't want him to struggle. Before he voiced this concern to Atem, his fears were realized as Mr. Green joined them on Yugi's side and brandished the syringe he prepared.

"What is it? What is it, Atem?" Yugi asked, unable to see over there with scrubs blocking his line of sight.

"Don't you dare put that thing any closer to him, do you understand me?" Atem threatened.

"WHAT. IS. IT?" Yugi yelled pleadingly, the fear causing him to thrash against the three holding him down but to no avail. He couldn't throw them off when he was at full strength and at the moment he was already exhausted so he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

"Don't move, Yugi," Atem warned.

"But..." Yugi whimpered but held still. It must be bad if Atem won't tell him what it is...and called him by his actual name, no less. But why did he tell him to stop moving? What's happening?

Once Yugi had stilled, Mr. Green gripped the flaccid appendage between Yugi's legs by the shaft and lifted it gently. Yugi quivered in fear as he felt the hand handle his sore equipment and felt the other apply a wet cotton ball to it. It smelled like rubbing alcohol. Despite his growing concern he continued to hold still. Atem could only watch as this played out, feeling completely helpless as he prayed that whatever this was wouldn't have harmful effects on his partner. His eyes trained on the needle as Mr. Green lowered it so that it was perpendicular to the root of Yugi's cock where he just disinfected previously. Then slowly he pressed the needle to the large vein that spanned the underside of the small teen's sex, making the teen cry out in pained surprise. He then screamed some more as Mr. Green slowly pushed down on the plunger and injected Yugi with the syringe's contents. Yugi's screams began to escalate louder as more and more of the mysterious liquid was injected into the vein. He felt like his cock was lit on fire and by the time the injection was complete he was rock hard and throbbing. Tears started to form in his eyes and his screams grew to the point where it threatened to make everybody's eardrums bleed as he felt the unbearable heat in his groin spread throughout the rest of his body.

Atem winced at the screaming and yelled over Yugi at the four scrubs, "What the hell did you give him?" Of course, he didn't get an answer but that might've been because they were being occupied with holding Yugi down who had now begun to thrash so violently that the three were actually struggling to hold him down. Mr. Green hurried to dispose of the needle before coming back to check on Yugi's vitals to make sure he wasn't having a bad reaction. Yugi had appeared to have gone Hulk as he arched his body against the efforts of the scrubs, actually managing to raise a few inches off the padded table and impressing Atem for the moment. But as suddenly as it came, the effect seemed to wear off and Yugi stopped struggling, appearing to be limp as he quieted down and breathed heavily. Atem sighed in relief as it seemed to be over and wondered what the point of that was. Instead of leaving them alone, however, the scrubs started unchaining Yugi's wrists and ankles. What was going on?

Wordlessly, Bloo and Grape lifted Yugi's limp body off the table and handed him to Diablo who held him bridal style effortlessly to allow the other two to busy themselves with the table chains. Next they loosened Atem's and turned him onto his back, again keeping a grip on the chains at both ends of the table so he couldn't struggle. Atem wasn't concerned about fighting them, though, as his focus was on Yugi. It angered him to see Yugi being carried like that but most importantly he had no idea what they injected him with or why. Whatever it was, it must've been painful and he's still not even moving. He didn't even notice that he was being chained back down to the table in a similar position to the one he had when he first woke up here, except where before he had slack in his arms and ankles, he had none now. "Aibou...?" he called quietly, begging for some kind of response from Yugi but he didn't get one. His large violet eyes seemed glazed over and they were half-closed. Atem didn't know what to make of it.

Once the scrubs were finished chaining down Atem, Bloo grabbed another chain from under the table and attached it to what looked like a brown leather dog collar and walked over to Diablo and Yugi. Diablo held Yugi firmly while Bloo attached the collar to Yugi's neck and a click was heard as it was locked. Once that was done, Diablo carried Yugi back to the table and set him down on it, getting Yugi in a comfortable kneeling position where he was straddling Atem's hips.

"Aibou, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Atem asked and Yugi finally nodded in response. Atem gave a huge sigh of relief and the scrubs backed away once more.

Yugi leaned forward lazily and rested his forehead against Atem's, panting softly as though he's still trying to catch his breath. Atem nuzzled their noses together and connected with Yugi again through the link, "I was so scared, I thought something terrible happened to you."

"I feel so weird...my body is so hot..." Yugi communicated back.

"Well you do feel warm..." Atem replied, making note of the elevated temperature of Yugi's forehead. He also felt something else that was extremely warm. Yugi's balls were settled on his stomach and they felt like a pair of fleshy hot marbles...the big marbles, of course. He pulled his head away from Yugi to look down and saw Yugi was rock hard and looking pretty swollen...as in slightly bigger. His member was also darker than usual and consistantly twitching. Was he injected with some sort of viagra or something? "Do you feel anything else?"

"I...I don't know..." Yugi muttered through their connection.

"It's alright. You're going to be okay," Atem consoled. "For whatever reason, they seemed to think it alright to let you move around a little more. I suppose that's something, right?"

Yugi sat up and felt at the collar on his neck. It felt similar to the one he usually wore, at least the part against his skin did. The outside was worn and cracked in some places. It really did feel like an old dog collar. There was a square metal part with a hole in it where it locked so Yugi couldn't get it off. He tried disconnecting the link that connected the chain and the collar but that seemed to have been locked into place too. He gave up and let his arms rest as his side and looked at Atem. His vision was kind of fuzzy and strange bits of color swirled in his vision only to disappear when he tried to focus on them. He rubbed at his eyes and his body continued to feel hot. It felt as if lava was coursing through his veins instead of blood and his heart pounded hard in his chest. His cock felt heavy between his legs and he reached down to touch himself, finally having the freedom to do so and not caring that he was being watched.

Atem quirked an eyebrow at this. Yugi was so shy about everything before so why would he touch himself now? He couldn't help feeling a tiny bit of betrayal since he went through all the trouble of telling his embarrassing story to keep them from doing exactly this and here Yugi was throwing all of that out the window and sort of rubbing it in his face. But he knew being hard was not Yugi's fault and it probably was painful where he was injected so he shouldn't be upset at Yugi for trying to soothe his pain. Now Atem was upset with himself for thinking about such things as betrayal when Yugi did nothing to deserve it. Being chained for so long must really be getting to him. He then noticed Yugi was staring at him and stared back questioningly. Yugi was beginning to pant harder, his pink lips parted erotically, and his cheeks tinged pink.

"Atem..." Yugi whispered aloud.

"Yes, aibou?" he murmured back.

Yugi leaned forward and pushed his chain aside so it wouldn't hit Atem as he got really close and began kissing the Egyptian's neck almost hungrily.

Atem sighed in bliss at the sudden attention but then shook it off. "Yugi, you're not yourself, you don't have to do anything," he protested, not about to take advantage of Yugi's state but then a heartwrenching whisper in his ear silenced him.

"I...I want you so bad...it hurts. I want your cock inside of me. Please fuck me, please..." was what Yugi said...what Yugi pleaded before he nibbled on Atem's earlobe and neck while running his fingers through Atem's thick spiky locks.

Atem moaned helplessly. He couldn't ignore the fact that Yugi was really turning him on right now. Despite being inexperienced, he seemed to know all the right places to touch Atem and the former pharaoh could do nothing but lie there while he tried to convince Yugi to get a hold of himself. "Yugi, I can't...not like this-" he was interrupted with a kiss which he reluctantly broke so he could finish. "Please don't ask me to take you while you're like this. This isn't right."

Yugi was beginning to get harder and harder to reach as the true effects of the drug started to kick in. He felt an insatiable need to bed the closest thing next to him and luckily for him, it was Atem. His partner's words were having less and less of an impact on him until finally it was like he wasn't listening at all. A strange new energy stirred within him fueled by drug-induced lust and need. Wordlessly he bent his head further down to suck on Atem's left nipple while his hand played with the right, earning a deep moan from the man that further fueled his horniness. He then switched nipples with his mouth and started grinding his member against Atem's and felt it get harder against his own. Gods, he needed more! He involuntarily humped against Atem faster and faster, despite protests from his look-a-like.

Atem watched Yugi straighten up again and he saw the fires of lust burning in Yugi's half-lidded eyes that somehow seemed to have darkened to a shade he's never seen before. It would've been the hottest thing he had ever seen if he wasn't so scared for Yugi at the moment. "Aibou, please listen to me!"

Yugi wouldn't have any of it. He was desperate now, he needed to sate this growing need that eating away at his body, even if he had to do all the work himself! He reached his hands behind him and stretched his opening with his own fingers, completely blowing Atem away with his display. It wasn't that difficult since he was already pretty loose from the dildo from earlier. Then he crawled further down the table and gripped Atem's cock in his hands. Gods, Atem looked so delicious. He gave the tip a lick and tasted some pre that had built at the slit, earning a mewl from Atem who was now losing himself to Yugi's persistent actions. In his drugged state, the musky smell and taste of the Egyptian was intoxicating to Yugi. He desired more of him, greedily licking the hard shaft up and down and sucking on each of Atem's sore balls. Atem's moans encouraged him to do more, so he then took the tip to his mouth and sucked greedily, swirling his tongue around the tip. He practically made out with the swollen head and now Atem was completely lost and compliant to his wishes whether they were really his or not. Yugi moaned around Atem's cock as if he were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and rubbed him with his hands.

"Gods, Yugi, you're going to make me cum!" Atem warned out loud since Yugi appeared to be ignoring him through the link.

Yugi looked up and released Atem from his mouth. Now was his chance to ride the one he loves! Almost too eagerly, Yugi resumed his straddling position and raised himself high on his knees, gripping Atem's cock and holding it upwards to guide it inside as he impaled himself on Atem. Both let out twin moans as Atem was forced inside Yugi's entrance that was still slick from the lube that the dildos were coated with. Yugi panted harder and harder, impatient to move but he needed to wait for his body to adjust. While he waited, he gripped his own cock and started to jerk himself off. He locked eyes with Atem and licked his lips which made the pharaoh even more turned on. This wasn't right at all but Yugi looked so damned hot. How could he possibly resist?

"Your cock is so big. It's so deep inside me...My body is so hot. I just want to ride your dick for hours..." Yugi panted and whimpered in a voice akin to a mewl.

"Gods..." Atem whispered and closed his eyes as his own heart began beating out of his chest. He wanted so much for Yugi to start moving. There was no backing out now, the damage has been done and he might as well end Yugi's suffering. With all the strength he could muster, he jerked his hips up into Yugi, urging for him to go ahead and move.

Yugi didn't need telling twice and started raising his hips up and down, slamming them down on Atem's hips over and over as fast he could possibly go. The table shook from the force of Yugi's movements and the erotic sounds of his ass smacking against the skin of Atem's thighs filled the air as Yugi concentrated on establishing a rhythm and desperately tried to aim Atem's cock at his prostate. Both panted harder and harder, Yugi mostly from all of his effort. Finally he let out a high-pitched cry as his prostate was struck and the one strike was so intense that it startled him and he froze. Atem opened his eyes and saw Yugi frozen in a pose of pure eroticism. He was hovering barely an inch above Atem with his cock sheathed about four fifths of the way inside of him. His chest was heaving and his head was thrown back in a cry of ecstacy. His pale flushed body was also covered in a sheen of light sweat. Not that he didn't enjoy the view, but why did Yugi stop?

Yugi stopped shaking and tried moving again and once more he felt a stab of pleasure go through his body that was 20 times more intense than whatever he felt from that damned piece of plastic from earlier. Whatever he was injected with must've made him extremely sensitive. He was almost too scared to continue but his need for release and his curiosity drove him to move again and he focused his efforts on striking that spot inside of him. With every strike he became more and more vocal, his voice amplified by the emptiness of the room, "AAH! AAAH! AAH! ATEM! SO GOOD! IT'S SO HOT! I CAN'T-CAN'T STOP! AH AH AH! Cum in me, please! I want you to cum inside me, please I need you! Fill me with everything you have, please!" And that pretty much summed up everything Yugi said as he rode Atem like a stallion and kept a grip on his own cock that he pumped vigorously. He was so close to completion but he wanted Atem to cum first! But alas, you can't have everything. In about five more thrusts, Yugi's world shattered as he brought himself to the edge and his orgasm overwhelmed him to the core. He continued to move at a mad pace to lengthen his pleasure, crying out hoarsely as he started cumming in large spurts all over Atem's chest and stomach, his insides crushing themselves around his partner's cock in a death grip that made the pharaoh cry out too. In just a few more seconds, Atem succumbed to his own pleasure and released his seed inside of Yugi, thrusting his hips up as best as he could throughout his release.

Soon both were a panting and sticky mess, completely spent of all their energy. Atem could only lay there and catch his breath while Yugi pulled off of him and laid next to Atem carefully where there was a little room for him so he wouldn't fall off. They looked into each other's eyes. Yugi's were filled with shame as he came down from whatever it was he was injected with and realized how he behaved and Atem's were filled with tenderness and affection but also sympathy for his poor partner. He knew that the sex-hungry person who rode him a moment ago was not the true Yugi and he hoped the teen didn't think he thought of him any less for something that wasn't his fault. Yugi leaned close to Atem's ear again, worrying the former spirit for a moment but said fear was alleviated when he heard what Yugi had to say. "I love you...I'm so sorry," he whispered as twin tears rolled down his cheeks. Atem shushed him softly and turned his head to kiss away Yugi's tears. Yugi sniffed as Atem's soft kisses tingled on his warm, wet cheeks.

"I love you too, Yugi. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish it didn't have to happen this way..." he whispered back and pressed his lips to Yugi's who returned the kiss in kind. The afterglow (or lack thereof) wore off pretty quickly after they exchanged slow and gentle kisses for a few moments. Once again, reality hit them and they both looked towards the window feeling angry, violated, and in Atem's case, murderous.

The four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges and they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the green scrub unlocked them from their chains and cuffs while the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	24. Chapter 11b

Mr. Green looked to the other three and pointed at Atem, indicating he would be the one receiving the injection. Said three nodded and walked to Atem's side of the table. Before Atem knew it, he felt like he was being ambushed as three pairs of hands grabbed him and loosened his chains slightly to turn him flat onto his back. Atem and Yugi wanted to protest but they knew by now that they wouldn't be listened to. Yugi waited to see if they would make him change position too, but they left him alone. For some reason all of the focus seemed to be on poor. The three men braced Atem's shoulders, thighs, and waist with their hands, keeping him firmly still even though Atem wasn't struggling as he was too tired and bewildered to put up a fight. Yugi felt fear rise to the back of his throat like bile as it struck him that his partner's being held down because something painful is coming and they didn't want him to struggle. Before he voiced this concern to Atem, his fears were realized as Mr. Green joined the other scrubs on Atem's side and brandished the syringe he prepared.

"What is it, Yugi? What do you see?" Atem asked gently through the link upon noticing the fear radiating off of Yugi, unable to look down and see for himself with scrubs blocking his line of sight.

"You don't want to know, just don't move," Yugi warned through the link.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Just don't put up a fight or they could seriously hurt you."

"Alright," Atem conceded and did his best to lie still, much to the suprise of the scrubs. They didn't let up on their grip, though, in case Atem should decide to struggle.

Once they were sure Atem wasn't going to move, Mr. Green gripped the flaccid appendage between Atem's legs by the shaft and lifted it gently. Atem growled at the unwanted contact and Yugi quivered in sympathy for Atem who flinched a little as he felt the other hand apply a wet cotton ball to the underside of his cock. It smelled like rubbing alcohol. Despite his growing concern he continued to hold still. Yugi could only watch as this played out, feeling completely helpless as he prayed that whatever this was wouldn't have harmful effects on his partner. His eyes trained on the needle as Mr. Green lowered it so that it was perpendicular to the root of Atem's cock where he just disinfected previously. Then slowly he pressed the needle to the large vein that spanned the underside of the teen's sex, making the teen cry out in pained surprise.

He then hissed in discomfort as Mr. Green slowly pushed down on the plunger and injected him with the syringe's contents. Once the syringe had been completely emptied into him Atem's growling began to escalate into snarling. He felt like his cock was lit on fire and by the time the needle was removed he was rock hard and throbbing. He then started to thrash uncomfortably as he felt the unbearable heat in his groin spread throughout the rest of his body.

Yugi could sense Atem was in pain through the link, intense pain in fact since he wasn't even trying to hide it. "What the hell did you give him?" Of course, he didn't get an answer but that might've been because they were being occupied with holding Atem down who had now begun to thrash so violently that the three were actually struggling to keep him pinned. Mr. Green hurried to dispose of the needle before coming back to check on Atem's vitals to make sure he wasn't having a bad reaction. Atem had appeared to have gone Hulk as he arched his body against the efforts of the scrubs, veins popping out of his neck from the effort. But as suddenly as it came, the effect seemed to wear off and Atem stopped struggling, appearing to be limp as he quieted down and breathed heavily. Yugi sighed in relief as it seemed to be over and wondered what the point of that was. Instead of leaving them alone, however, the scrubs started unchaining Atem's wrists and ankles. What was going on?

Wordlessly, Bloo and Grape lifted Atem's limp body off the table and handed him to Diablo who held him bridal style effortlessly to allow the other two to busy themselves with the table chains. Next they loosened Yugi's and turned him onto his back, again keeping a grip on the chains at both ends of the table so he couldn't struggle. Yugi wasn't concerned about fighting them, though, as his focus was on Atem. It angered him to see Atem being reduced to such a weak state to where he had to be carried like that but mostly he was sad and confused as he had no idea what they injected him with or why. Whatever it was, it must've been painful and he's still not even moving. He didn't even notice that he was being chained back down to the table in a similar position to the one Atem had when they first woke up here, except it was more like before where he had no slack at all to move or even wiggle.  
>"Mou hitori no boku...?" he called quietly, begging for some kind of response from Atem with the old nickname he had for the pharaoh but he didn't get one. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping but he continued to pant as if he had ran a marathon and he wasn't responding through the link at all. Yugi didn't know what to make of it.<p>

Once the scrubs were finished chaining down Yugi, Bloo grabbed another chain from under the table and attached it to what looked like a brown leather dog collar and walked over to Diablo and Atem. Diablo held onto Atem firmly while Bloo attached the collar to the teen's neck and a click was heard as it was locked. Once that was done, Diablo carried Atem back to the table and set him down on it, getting him in a comfortable kneeling position where he was straddling Yugi's hips.

"Atem? Are you okay?"

There was a long, painful silence before Atem said or did anything. All he said was "Need you..." or at least that's what you could make out of his whisper before the former pharaoh started kneading Yugi's chest with his fingers and nipping at his neck.

Yugi whimpered in protest. He thought he and Atem agreed they wouldn't do anything? He understood maybe Atem wasn't in his right mind after that injection so he wiggled around to get Atem's attention. "No, Atem. Remember, we're not doing any of that." Atem lifted his head and gave Yugi an icy stare that frightened him. He looked down and saw that Atem's member was quite engorged as well as hard. In fact it looked even darker than he had ever seen him since they've been down here. What weird viagra shit did they give him? He tried to talk down the pharaoh, anything to stop the man from staring at him like that. "I understand you must be in pain but maybe we could-"

Atem suddenly silenced him with a rough kiss, gripping the back of his head firmly and entangling his fingers in his hair to keep a good grasp on him. Yugi protested against Atem's lips but the pharaoh would have none of it and forced Yugi's head to stay in placed as he pried Yugi's mouth open with his tongue and began thrusting it inside, nearly choking the smaller teen with his intrusions.

"Not like this!" Yugi screamed through the link since he couldn't speak or move. None of it seemed to reach Atem and it was getting increasingly harder for him to breathe. Finally instinct took over and he bit down on Atem's tongue!

Atem growled loudly and pulled away, looking absolutely savage as he stared down at Yugi who quivered in fear and turned his head to the other side, closing his eyes as he anticipated backlash from Atem. While the pharaoh had never physically hurt him before, Yugi wasn't sure what to expect from this drugged up version of him. Atem pressed his fingers to his tongue to see if he was bleeding but found none. Yugi must've held back. Had he been anybody else, Atem most certainly would be bleeding. Enraged that Yugi would even bite him in the first place, he growled and leaned his head down to bite at Yugi's neck, sucking and nipping hard to mark him as his despite Yugi's continued protests.

Yugi cried out in desperation but also mewled at the pained pleasure he was receiving on his neck. He couldn't understand why he was getting excited by this side of Atem when he was completely terrified of him at this point. He could feel intense heat radiating off of the other duelist's body and a slight musky scent told him that Atem was definitely in the mood, so to speak, and no amount of awkward stories or begging was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Suddenly Atem grabbed a hold of Yugi's cock and started rubbing him, trying to get him to full arousal to make him more compliant. "No! Atem, please no! Not there, I don't want this!" Yugi cried, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he considered that Atem might actually rape him if he can't control himself. Maybe he should just give in and make this easier on himself? At least his first time wouldn't technically be rape. Eventually Atem's insistent tugging on his member did bring him to full arousal.

Yugi didn't know what to do, this was all happening way too fast. Atem leaned forward and this time started kissing Yugi more gently, which surprised the teen and gave him hope that maybe the pharaoh was coming to his senses. But then he felt Atem trying to position himself between his thighs and Yugi panicked. Without really thinking, he resorted to pulling his head away and then slamming his head against Atem's in an attempt to knock him out. Atem let out a loud cry of pain and straightened up, clutching his forehead. He was dazed, but clearly still conscious. Yugi on the other hand, was not. Snarling, Atem looked down to find that Yugi had knocked himself out with that stupid move of his. But oh well, maybe this will work out. The scrubs clearly hadn't expected this and Mr. Green hurried over to check on Yugi, flashing a light in his eyes to see if his pupils were dilated or anything. He seemed to be out cold and had a bruise forming on his head, but otherwise he seemed okay to continue.

"Flip him over," Atem demanded.

The scrubs were once again surprised but their job was in fact to assist so that's what they did. So they unchained the unconscious Yugi's limbs and flipped him over for Atem before chaining him down once more. It was then that Atem finally felt free to do to Yugi what his body demanded he do. He panted and licked his lips hungrily as he hovered over Yugi's body, kissing down the soft skin of Yugi's back and burying his face in his soft hair. He placed more kisses on the back of the unconscious teen's neck and spread Yugi's cheeks apart with his hands to start stretching Yugi with his fingers. He found that Yugi was already decently loose and wet from the dildo that had been in him not even 20 minutes ago so he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing cock. He gripped Yugi's hips to stabilize himself as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Yugi's hot cavern. He moaned loudly as he felt Yugi's body react and struggle against his cock, attempting to push him out while at the same time it also pulled him deeper in. Once it seemed Yugi's body had calmed he started thrusting into the smaller body, moaning languidly as he delved deeper and deeper into Yugi's warmth. After a few thrusts he struck a hard nub that he recognized as Yugi's prostate and he started aiming for that spot to see if he could wake Yugi up. He felt beneath Yugi and gripped his cock that interestingly enough was still erect and was now even more so with all the jabs he was sending at his special spot. He grinned, amused by how Yugi's cock started spurting into his hand every time his prostate was struck.

Eventually the stimulation was too much for Yugi to remain unconscious. He awoke completely dazed and sweaty and OH MY GOD ATEM WAS INSIDE OF HIM! "Get off of me! Please! Stop!" Yugi cried, pulling at the chains that kept his wrists tethered down. Atem didn't respond, instead he started jerking Yugi off harder and began making Yugi moan and writhe underneath of him. Yugi clearly missed a lot as he realized his body was already nearing completion. His nerves were alight with strange sensations and he could see lights flashing behind his eyelids...or maybe that was from the concussion he gave himself. Either way, he couldn't deny that his body was enjoying what Atem had forced him into and it made him feel dirty. As the both of them started reaching their climax, Yugi decided that he shouldn't feel bad about this at all. After all, this was still Atem, the man he was sure that he was falling in love with and while he may not be acting entirely on his own will, he still preferred to be taken by him than anybody else. He heard Atem growl into his ear that he was cumming and then the next thing Yugi knew, they were both moaning as Atem's seed practically exploded into his body and then he came not long after that. Even after they had both stopped cumming, Atem continued to thrust in and out of Yugi until he was no longer hard and finally pulled out, flopping into a sweaty mess with half his body hanging off of Yugi so that he didn't crush him with all of his weight.

The two of them lied there and panted for what felt like ages. Atem finished catching his breath first and the fires of uncontrollable lust that had previously glowed in his eyes had died completely. He suddenly felt horrible as he realized what had just happened and started placing apologetic kisses on the back of Yugi's neck while apologizing over and over through the link. "Aibou, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't...I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you but I swear I will," he promised and wrapped his arms around Yugi. He buried his face in the hair on the back of Yugi's hair to hide the fact that he was near tears as he waited for some kind of response from his precious partner.

Yugi felt the aura around Atem change dramatically in those short moments and cried with relief as Atem kissed the back of his neck sweetly and apologized over and over. None of the apologies were necessary, as Atem was not at fault and he told him this through their link. Yugi didn't even realize Atem was crying until he felt two hot tears splash down the back of his neck. He heard Atem sniffle into his hair and sent assurance to him through their connection and Atem responded with gratitude and affection. Finally both looked up and toward the window feeling angry, violated, and in Atem's case, murderous.

The four scrubs were at their sides again, only this time they were equipped with basins and sponges which they set aside while they unchained the two of them and helped them get upright and then they started mopping up the two, cleaning every inch of their sore bodies. Both were too tired to protest and couldn't find a reason to complain about getting clean. Once that was done, the red scrub handed them their clothes. Yugi and Atem blinked in surprise...these freaks were actually going to let them go?

Not wanting to push their luck, the two hopped down from the table and started to get dressed. You could imagine the delight on Atem's face when he found the puzzle safe and sound tucked under his shirt.

Free at last! Final decision time!

Let's kill those scumbags in Ending A!  
>Let's get the hell out of here. Ending B, please! <p>


	25. Ending A

Atem grinned wickedly and finished dressing before draping the golden artifact over his neck. "Ahem, Yugi..."

Yugi looked over after he finished dressing and saw the puzzle on Atem's neck. Nodding in understanding, he limped over to the pharaoh's side and clung to his right arm. The scrubs looked over at the two, this time they get to be the confused ones as they stared at the creepy grin Atem had on his face.

First, Atem snapped his fingers and the puzzle flashed briefly before the camcorder behind them exploded! The scrubs jumped in surprise as they were hit with the shrapnel and backed away, baffled. Atem leered at them. "I can't decide which of you I want to destroy first. Yugi, I'll give you the honor of picking."

Yugi looked at all of them and pouted, "I don't know, can't we get rid of all of them at once?"

"A brilliant idea, aibo," Atem cheered. The third eye on his forehead appeared and the room suddenly became very dark, large shadows casting at the feet of the scrubs. Suddenly the darkness became ethereal and rose around them in long smoky tendrils that wrapped themselves around the fear-stricken scrubs before dragging them into the dark depths of the floor. Their screams soon drowned out and muffled by the darkness as they were devoured. Yugi stared at the floor, only the tiniest pinch of sympathy showing on his face for the minions. The big fish were next and there was no telling what Atem would do to them. Speaking of which, he could hear scrambling from next door and somebody was cursing out another man for apparently not being able to open the door. Yugi looked up at his protector, knowing Atem must be keeping them from escaping. "Aibo, I'm going to leave you here for a moment, okay?"

Yugi sniffled and squeezed his arm tighter, not wanting to be left alone in this room for a second. But a kiss from Atem on the cheek and a silent promise to be quick convinced Yugi to let go and wait patiently as he watched Atem leave. He heard the room unlocking next door and suddenly felt very cold as he sensed the amount of darkness that Atem was unleashing on their audience. He could hear Atem's murderous words echoing through the hall, "You have trespassed on our souls. Those who dare to harm my partner receive no mercy." Yugi covered his ears as he heard the men beg and plead for their lives. A chair was chucked through the glass, emerging on Yugi's side and scaring the crap out of him. He ran and hid behind the table with his back turned, not wanting to see any of their faces or witness their fate. The words "The door to darkness has opened" sealed their fates and Yugi clamped his hands over his ears as he heard the sounds of ferocious beasts ripping apart limbs and the strangled cries of men as the darkness from their own hearts chomped them up and ate them alive.

The whole thing probably lasted a minute and a half, but it felt like ages before all the screaming stopped and the lights seemed a little brighter. Atem stepped back into the room, wiping his hands as if to say all done. With a sigh of relief, Yugi stood and hurried over to cling to his waist. "Can we get out of here, now?" Yugi pleaded.

Atem nodded and whipped out a keycard that he stole from the head honcho, "We sure can, but are you okay to walk?"

"Er..."

Atem chuckled and knelt down, instructing Yugi to hop on his back, which the duelist reluctantly did. With that, the two navigated the white halls, eager to get themselves home.

Did you like that ending? Perhaps you'd like a darker end to this tale? Coming soon, tune back to this part of the story and check out Alternate Ending A where their so-called clean escape takes a dark turn for the worst.

Thanks for reading!

4/23/12 Edit: Thank you so much for waiting! You have all been wonderful readers and I hope to see more of you. We have a nice set up here, potential for more adventure as our heroes try to navigate their way through a building they've never seen before. So let's not waste any time. Please proceed to the chapter labeled "New Beginning A". Have fun!


	26. Ending B

Atem happily replaced the puzzle around his neck and reached over for Yugi's hand once they were both completely dressed, eyeing the scrubs cautiously. "So what now?" he asked.

Of course, NOBODY SAYS ANYTHING. Red and green scrubs just blindfold Yugi and Atem. The two flinched at first but this made sense. Of course if these guys were going to let them go they wouldn't want them to see where they were or what kind of building this was. Something didn't feel right, though. Yugi sensed it too and squeezed Atem's hand harder. Suddenly both felt a needle jabbed into their arms and then almost immediate loss of body control. Both fell unconscious just as they felt their bodies collapse to the ground.

Tweet tweet.

Tweet tweet.

Tweet.

TWEEET.

Tweet.

Yugi groaned as he stirred awake. Somebody get that bird to shut up. He groggily opened his eyes and reached up to clutch his throbbing head. He's never had a hangover before, but he guessed this was a pretty good idea of what one felt like. He regretted opening his eyes as it was very bright where he was...and warm. He heard more birds twittering and rolled onto his side to escape having the sun directly on his face. He felt grass beneath his hands and his head was lying on something soft. Yugi wiped the last of the sleep from his eyes to find that his head was resting on Atem's stomach and they were both underneath a tree and lying in some soft grass. The day's previous events started creeping through his foggy memory, his eyes opening wide in realization. "ATEM! WAKE UP!" he shouted, shaking the other awake.

Needless to say, Atem didn't appreciate this very much. He too clutched his head and glared at Yugi for being so loud. Yugi ignored the glare and looked around to find out where they were exactly. He didn't have to look far, though. The orange, turtle-shaped building with the green roof said it all. "They dropped us off in our backyard, Atem."

"They? Who's they?" Atem groaned. "Oh wait...that wasn't a dream?"

"If it was, I don't think we'd be so sore," Yugi said sadly.

Atem also had a sad face and pulled Yugi close to him in a tight hug. "What's important is that we both survived it. You know I'm always here for you. What happened was very strange and terrible, but it could've been a lot worse. I'm just glad you're still with me and relatively unharmed. That's all I can really ask for."

Yugi nodded, "Yup. I just...It'll be hard for a while. But I think we'll be able to put it behind us and move forward. We both discovered something new along the way and I know it's brought us closer. If anything, we can hold onto that."

"Right," he smiled and leaned to kiss Yugi sweetly before pulling the both of them to their feet. "We better hurry and see jii-chan. I'm sure he's worried."

"Poor guy's probably worried sick! Let's go!" Yugi wailed, dragging Atem by the hand to run inside the gameshop. Neither could bring themselves to tell anybody of the ordeal they had gone through and their weird experience just became another thing they shared together.

Did you like that ending? Perhaps you'd like a darker end to this tale? Coming soon, tune back to this part of the story and check out Alternate Ending B where their so-called release takes a dark turn for the worst.

Thanks for reading!

4/23/12 Edit: Thank you for all your reviews, kind messages, and faves. I hope to see more readers soon. In the meantime I have a special treat for those of you who have waited to see more. Please proceed to the chapter labeled "New Beginning B" to see what dark turn this so-called ending has taken!


	27. New Beginning A

A/N: If you're here because you subscribed to the story, please read Ending A if you haven't already before proceeding. Thanks!

New Beginning A

Atem chuckled and knelt down, instructing Yugi to hop on his back, which the duelist reluctantly did. With that, the two navigated the white halls, eager to get themselves home.

The two walk down the long hallway on their right since Yugi already knew there was nothing to the left except another long hall that lead to a bathroom. Eventually they saw the bathroom that Atem used and went further to find halls leading left or right.

"Looks like we've hit our first fork in the road, aibou," Atem pointed out.

"I hope there aren't too many. Which way do you want to go?"

"I don't know, you pick."

"Hmmm..."

When did this become a dungeon crawler? Which direction do you choose?

"Eenie Miney Mo-LEFT!" - Go to the chapter labeled "First Left A"  
>"Surely right is the right way to go!" - Go find out in the chapter labeled "First Right B" <p>


	28. New Beginning B

A/N: If you're here because you subscribed to the story, please read Ending B if you haven't already before proceeding. Thanks!

"Poor guy's probably worried sick! Let's go!" Yugi wailed, dragging Atem by the hand to run inside the gameshop. Neither could bring themselves to tell anybody of the ordeal they had gone through and their weird experience just became another thing they shared together.

At least, that's what would've happened if Yugi's dream world were reality. However he soon found that's not the case as he stirred awake and found that he couldn't see. His body felt cold and he became aware of an awful draft in the room. Little by little he gained more awareness of things such as the fact that his arms are strung up above his head, there didn't seem to be a floor, and he heard loud buzzing in his ears. As the fog in his head cleared, he started to piece together that he was dangling by his arms and had been for a while judging by the soreness in his shoulders and he was naked, AGAIN. Last time wasn't so bad since he had Atem to keep him warm...Atem!

His head jerked up and he turned his head in all directions, despite him not being able to see. He opened his eyes as best as he could to discover he was blindfolded, and it was a cheap blindfold at that. He could catch glimpses of light through it and he did his best to look for Atem, calling out for him in the link. As he struggled to get a hold of him, Yugi almost wanted to cry. He could barely think, everything was so loud and he had a bad feeling that they somehow ended up in even more hot water. Suddenly he felt life stir through the link and he mentally reached for it. "Atem! Where are you? What's going on?" he asked through their connection, not paying attention as a gavel from nearby pounded into a table to silence whatever's making all the noise.

What Yugi didn't realize was that Atem was dangling less than two feet away from Yugi in a similar state. He was just as groggy as Yugi was and the more awareness he gathered, the angrier he became. Where was the puzzle and how did they end up naked again? He should've known better than to trust their captors. If only he killed them all the moment he got the puzzle back. Now they may never get another chance. His only comfort was that Yugi was nearby and seemed unharmed. Instead of answering Yugi's question right away he did his best to hear what was going on around them but everything was so loud, it made his head pound. The clacking of a gavel nearby gave him a flash of pain but then there was relief as the rest of the noise quieted down. Where WERE they, exactly? What was that din just now? It sounded like a very chatty crowd of people.

Yugi heard these thoughts going through Atem's mind as he started noticing things too. If he was correct then that means they are dangling in front of a large crowd of people, butt naked and blindfolded, and somebody has a gavel. It all felt so ridiculous as he gathered these things up in his mind. What could possibly be going on? Were they being sold off as livestock or what? He mentally chuckled at the crazy idea but then stopped when he felt a stab of seriousness from Atem. No...they couldn't be...?

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our fifth auction of the season. You all know the rules, silent bids only. We don't want them hearing any of you until they have been bought and sold. We have an excellent selection for all of you today. We have 10 new specimens for you to feast your eyes on and maybe even take home!"

The man Yugi heard had a very loud voice and sounded foreign. In fact he sounded like one of those Texan auctioneers he's seen in hot rod auctions on TV. So it's true, then, they're being sold off to the highest bidder! Panicking, he suddenly screamed, "LET US GO!" and struggled at his restraints. He heard people in the crowd laugh at him but he didn't care as he flailed his feet, gaining very little momentum. Clearly they weren't expecting him to be awake yet because only now did they tie a gag around his mouth to silence him. Atem wanted to fight back with Yugi but his body felt like lead and his mouth was almost numb. He couldn't bring himself to talk even if he wanted to. All he could do was do his best to comfort Yugi through the link. "It'll be alright. I'm right next to you, Yugi. They'll have to let us out of these chains eventually and we'll use that chance to strike."

The auctioneer continued to read off some stats and announcements but Yugi didn't pay any attention, instead he focused on Atem through the link, growling around the gag in his mouth, "I hope the puzzle is safe. Or more importantly I hope we don't get separated. I don't want to lose you, Atem. I couldn't bear it..." He rested his chin on his chest, biting into the gag as he felt the tears of overwhelming fear finally flood through his blindfold. "Please stay with me...at all costs. Don't leave me!" he begged through their connection.

"I won't lose you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise!" the pharaoh swore through the link, trying to instill some bravery into the teen whose aura he could feel quivering next to him. He then decided to actually start paying attention to the auctioneer.

"First up we have TWINS! They're being sold as a pair and with their purchase, you also receive their belongings which consist of matching leather clothes and this gold pendant!" the auctioneer announced with a sweeping gesture at Yugi and Atem who were dangling right next to his podium while holding up the sennen puzzle by the chain with his other hand. "As far as we know, the little one only just recently lost his virginity to the other so clearly there's potential for fun twincest here, I know what you guys like." The crowd laughed and some even whooped and cheered. "The little one has violet eyes and the mean one over here has crimson ones. As you can clearly see, they're not entirely identical, though I bet the little one wishes they were. But that should add to their charm. Let's start the bidding at 100,000 euros!"

What happened next was nothing but a flurry of numbers that Yugi and Atem couldn't keep up with. All they knew was that it felt like forever before the bids finally started to slow down. Clearly they were being sold to some very wealthy people. Eventually it came down to two bidders who were relentlessly bidding for the chance to own the two duelists. Atem wished he could see for himself, but his weakened state keeps him from using his extra senses to look.

In the crowd, a large old man in his late 60s and dressed in a gray business suit stood up and kept his numbered paddle in the air. He wanted those twins so bad and he was willing to pay any price for them. The little one looked so frail and delicious. He licked his lips hungrily as he continued flicking his paddle, even though the bidding has gone way over 600,000 euros. He could feel it, this lot was almost his. The only one who stood in his way was that other man standing a few rows away from him dressed in a long purple cloak with his face hidden. He too kept his paddle high and neither seemed to break a sweat as the price escalated to 750,000 euros.

Don't think that's a realistic price? I sure do. *cackles* So who should win the bidding war?

Should the old man get his fun? If you think so, read along in the chapter labeled "Bidder A".  
>If you want the man in purple to win, proceed to the chapter labeled "Bidder B". <p>


	29. First Left A

"Let us venture left," Yugi said confidently and pointed in that direction. Atem chuckled and turned that way. They walked some more silently...or rather Atem walked and Yugi rode. The walls here were painted a pale green and was a nice change to the stark whiteness they had been expecting. "Finally, the white is gone. For a moment I thought we were stuck in the Aperture Science Laboratory," Yugi joked.

"The Aperture Science what now?" Atem asked.

"Never mind, it's a fictional place. Don't worry about it."

Up ahead they see an intersection where they once again have to choose between left or right. "Which way, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"You pick this time."

"Mm..."

Left or Right?

Wanna go left? - Read "Second Left A"  
>Wanna go right? - Read "Second Right B" <p>


	30. First Right B

"Let's go right," Yugi decided and Atem walked obediently.

The hall continued to be pristine white but here the blinding florescent lights flickered occassionally. Yugi could hear a weird buzzing behind the concrete walls and it concerned him. It sort of sounded like plumbing but not really. At the end of the hall they could make out something red and blue but it was a little longer of a walk before they could make out what it was. Up ahead they found two separate doors, a red one and a blue one. As they approached both grew more concerned as neither door had a window to look through and both of them were metal and looked rather heavy.

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well clearly neither of these are an exit otherwise there would be an exit sign somewhere," Atem pointed out.

"Right. There would be a sign if we were even remotely close."

The former pharaoh nodded, "I suppose I can set you down and just peek inside but what if I set off an alarm or something?"

"If there were any alarms, I think we would've set them off by now, right?"

"That's a good point. So which door should we through first? Maybe we can find some clues as to where we are and how to get out without any more of this wandering around nonsense."

% % % % % % % % % %

Which do you choose?

If you pick the red door, read on to the chapter labeled "Red Door".  
>If you pick the blue door, help yourself to the chapter labeled "Blue Door".<br>If you wish to backtrack, start over at "New Beginning A".


	31. Second Left A

"Mm...let's go left," Atem decided and carried Yugi that way. The green continued but unlike the other hallways, this one actually had other doors! The doors were very similar to those that you would see in a school building, in fact; large and wooden with small glass windows reinforced with thin metal mesh. The two were a little curious but instinct told Atem not to get sidetracked and keep walking. All buildings, especially ones as complex as this one seemed to be, have exit lights hanging above doorways that lead the way out. The end of this hall was shrouded in darkness, however, as if power had been cut out over there so he couldn't see from where he was if there was a sign up ahead or not. Rather than risk missing the exit, he kept going on ahead instead of turning around.

While Atem was focused on walking ahead, Yugi was distracted by the doors that flanked both sides of them. They seemed innocent enough. He couldn't see through the windows of the first few doors as the lights were off inside but eventually they did come across some with lights on. What caught his eye first, however, was that most of the doors from this point were covered in weird stickers. He tilted his head as he saw a door covered in flowers, another with Hello! Kitty and even one with hearts on it. This was starting to get weirder and weirder. Who actually occupied this building, a bunch of grade school girls? Through the windows, most of the rooms looked empty, but they all had different colored walls. After about the fifth door covered in candy stickers they started passing doors that were plastered with yaoi pictures, some hand-drawn and some clipped out of magazines. Upon seeing these, Yugi's blood ran cold and his first instinct was to run! "A-Atem...are you seeing this?"

"Hm?" Atem stopped walking and finally took the time to look around. The walls in between the doors were covered with stickers or painted with girly things like butterflies and stuff. He tilted his head in bewilderment and then looked at the doors. He squinted and saw the hardcore yaoiness plastered all over them and took a step back. "No, you don't think...?"

Yugi gulped and whispered, "...fangirls!"

BAM! All the doors slammed open at once and hoardes of fangirls flooded the hall, engulfing the duelists in a sea of screaming women. The two stood there like a deer in the headlights, completely blown away by the sudden onsurge of madness around them. Atem didn't even know what to do until he felt Yugi getting tugged off his shoulders. He yelled as loud as he could for the smelly girls to release him but he couldn't be heard over all the squealing and screaming. Yugi clung onto him for dear life but he couldn't keep himself from getting pried from Atem. Now the former pharaoh has officially lost his patience. The sennen eye on his forhead glowed as he prepared to crush every single one of their minds. "MIND CRUSH!" he shouted, aiming his wrath at every single one of the fangirls who dared to grope and grab at him and Yugi. However it didn't take more than a second for Atem to realize that his attack was ineffective. Was it possible that fangirls were immune to the powers of the sennen items? INCONCEIVABLE!

He lost sight of Yugi in the sea of flailing limbs and struggled to get near him. "YUGI! YUGI!" he called and dragged his body along even as a horde of fangirls attached themselves to his arms and pulled at his clothing. Soon he was overwhelmed and fell to the floor, somehow losing his puzzle in the process. He struggled and flailed against them but was eventually overpowered.

From then on, Yugi and Atem spent the rest of their days enslaved by the hive of fangirls that inhabited the hall they had unwittingly stumbled upon. The two were forced to fulfill each and every one of their fantasies and desires for the rest of their days, which was a very long time since fangirls have the uncanny power to control time and space at their convenience.

The End 


	32. Second Right B

"Mm...let's go right," Atem decided and carried Yugi that way. The green continued and Yugi was starting to get sleepy as he continued to cling to Atem's back. He felt a little guilty that Atem had to carry him since the pharaoh must be exhausted as well but at the same time he was too comfortable to care.

"Oh thanks," Atem said.

Flustered, Yugi snapped his head up from where he was resting on Atem's shoulder. "What are you doing reading my thoughts?"

"Well don't think so loudly next time," he said simply.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does."

Yugi could only giggle at the silliness and looked on ahead. "This is a really long hallway."

"I have a good feeling about it, though. Do you see that red light up ahead?"

Yugi looked and sure enough there was a dim red light at the end of the seemingly endless hallway. "An exit sign! It must be!"

"That's what I'm thinking. I'm sure we're on the right track." With a renewed energy, Atem picked up the pace and they were at the end of the hall in no time. There were double doors with a handicap button to open them. He pushed the door handles first but they didn't open. "Locked?"

"Probably, just hit the button."

"This?" Atem pointed to the blue wheelchair symbol and gave it a push with his elbow. Wouldn't you know it, the doors actually opened and Atem quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you lock the doors but not bother with the handicap button?"

"They forget that stuff all the time," Yugi said simply.

"Huh," Atem shrugged and walked through the now open doors. Ahead of them was a flight of stairs. "Our assumptions could be right. I think we are underground."

"I knew it!" Yugi looked up too and saw based from their current position that the stairs must go up at least 15 floors. This staircase must be one of those emergency ones that are at the very end of the building and connect all of the floors. "I wonder how far up until we get to the ground floor?"

"Well I guess we'll find out," Atem said before moving forward to take the first step.

"Wait, I'll walk. You shouldn't have to carry me all that way," Yugi spoke up before gently hopping down to walk on his own. He winced a little but the pain was bearable.

Atem wanted to protest but at the same time, carrying Yugi up what could be many flights of stairs did not sound appealing at all. Instead he nodded and held his hand as they made their ascent.

The first flight was easy and they came across another set of double doors with a sign next to them that said B4.

"So I guess we were in the fifth floor basement just now," said Yugi.

"It seems so. That means we have to climb five more floors."

Yugi groaned, "So many!"

"I'll climb 50 flights if it will get us out of here." Atem pulled Yugi along and they started climbing again.

Never before had Yugi felt so out of shape. By the time they made it to the ground floor he was clutching his side and kept having to be dragged along by Atem. There wasn't time to catch their breath, though. Once they made it to the ground floor, they saw the usual double doors like on all the other floors but there was also a door to the right that lead outside! Both jumped for joy and hurried out the door to find that they were surrounded by woods and any smiles that they had instantly fell. Where the hell were they?

Yugi ran a few steps forward and saw a parking lot nearby and looked back at the building, a look of recognition on his face.

"You know where we are?" Atem asked as he caught up with Yugi.

"Kind of. This looks like a tv station," Yugi answered, pointing up at the giant antennaes that are perched on top of the tall building. "We must be on the outskirts of Domino if there are trees here."

"How do you even know we're near Domino? We could be anywhere and that can be any tv station."

"I'm not sure, but I have a good feeling we're close to the city! We just have to follow the road and I'm sure we'll come across a bus stop eventually."

"Well what have we got to lose?"

Yugi giggled and grabbed Atem's hand, leading the way to the road which they followed through the woods. Had they gone up a few more floors and looked out the window, they would've seen Yugi was correct. As it turned out, though, it only took maybe an hour's walk for them to find a bus stop just as Yugi predicted and they took that home.

The next day, the news were abuzz with a story about a mysterious fire that engulfed a local TV station and how 10 unidentified men's remains were found in the deepest basement where the fire barely reached. Yugi didn't dare ask when Atem came home that evening with a large evil grin plastered on his face and reeking of gasoline.

The End 


	33. Red Door

"Let's go with the red door," said Yugi.

"I'm surprised you would pick the red door. Red means DANGER!"

"Hey, you asked me which door. I pick the red door. If you want to pick, be my guest. I'm just the rider here."

Atem rolled his eyes and grabbed the door handle while keeping Yugi supported on his back with his other hand. The heavy door lurched open with a loud squeak as the plastic flipper on the bottom of the door scraped against the linoleum. As expected the room was dark so he set Yugi down and kept he door propped open with his body while he fumbled the wall for a light switch. Yugi wandered inside and looked too, knowing that Atem wouldn't let the door close so it was safe to look around.

"I found something!" Yugi chirped excitedly when he found a switch on the wall and flipped it up. The lights all came on, giving their pupils backlash. Once they adjusted to the blinding light, they found the room looked almost identical to the one they were trapped in before, but without any one-way glass or table or any other furniture to speak of. It was just florescent lights, green linoleum on the floor and walls, and bizaree showerheads hanging from the ceiling. Perhaps they were sprinklers or a weird shower system? Either way, both didn't need to say anything to know that this room was giving the two of them the creeps so Yugi turned off the switch and hurried out so Atem didn't have to hold the door anymore.

"Well that was a complete waste of time. I wonder why they have such a heavy door for something like that?" Atem thought aloud as he let the door shut with a loud thud that echoed through the hall.

"I don't know. It made me think of a gas chamber. Isn't that weird?"

"I don't even want to think about it. Let's get going." He picked Yugi back up again. "Do you even want to check out the other door or do you want to back track?"

Spooooky~ What should the boys do next?

If you want to try your luck at the other door, please read the chapter "Blue Door".  
>If you want to back track, make your way backwards to "New Beginning A". <p>


	34. Blue Door

"Let's go with the blue door," said Yugi.

"I guess you can never go wrong with blue." Atem reached and grabbed the door handle while keeping Yugi supported on his back with his other hand. The heavy door lurched open with a loud squeak as the plastic flipper on the bottom of the door scraped against the linoleum. As expected the room was dark so he set Yugi down and kept he door propped open with his body while he fumbled the wall for a light switch. Yugi wandered inside and looked too, knowing that Atem wouldn't let the door close so it was safe to look around.

"I think I found the light switch!" Yugi said when he found a switch on the wall and flipped it up. The lights all came on, giving their pupils backlash. Once they adjusted to the blinding light, they found the room looked almost identical to the one they were trapped in before, but without any one-way glass or table or any other furniture to speak of. It was just florescent lights, green linoleum on the floor and walls, and bizaree showerheads hanging from the ceiling. Perhaps they were sprinklers or a weird shower system? Either way, both didn't need to say anything to know that this room was giving the two of them the creeps. Yugi took a few more steps in to look around and shrugged at Atem who shook his head and flicked it back, indicating it was time to go. Yugi nodded and stepped forward to walk out when suddenly there was a loud whirring of machines. Both held still and looked around for the source of the weird noise. The next thing they knew, Atem found himself struggling to keep the door open as it started closing on its own!

"Hurry and get out of there, Yugi!" Atem shouted as he propped the door open with his body with his feet pushing against the door frame. Yugi hurried over but it was too late. Atem was forced inside with him and the door creaked shut. A loud click was heard and Atem jiggled the door handle to find it was locked. Frustrated he pounded on the door a few times with his fist but of course it was useless and only resulted in giving him a sore hand.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I-I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault. I'm sure it'll open again soon. After all, it was unlocked when we got here."

"That's true," Yugi nodded, knowing Atem was just trying to cheer him up but both knew this was his fault. He wandered off instead of staying close to the door and Atem got stuck too so he wouldn't be separated from him. He felt sore again so he took a seat on the linoleum. "We might as well rest a little while we're here. Worse case scenario, we just have to wait until somebody finds us and if they give us any trouble we still have the puzzle."

"Right." Atem sat next to Yugi and leaned back, propping his upper body up with his hands behind him. He was kind of tired from carrying Yugi. The boy was light, but they had been immobile for what must've been hours so his body was aching from the sudden need for physical activity.

Before they got too comfortable, the lights started flashing red and a loud alarm started going off. It rang three times, causing the both of them to cover their ears and cry out in surprise. Suddenly there was more whirring like the kind Yugi heard in the hallway earlier and it was coming from the ceiling. Yugi looked up at the showerheads and felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. Either this was a large shower or...

Suddenly there was a loud spraying sound, like air being released from a high pressure and a strange fog started escaping from the showerheads.

"...Gas chamber!" Yugi cried out and took off his jacket to cover his mouth.

Atem mimicked Yugi and pulled him to the corner closest to the door, keeping them as close to the ground as possible where the gas hasn't reached yet. Yugi couldn't help but panic a little. Why on earth was there a gas chamber in here? What kind of gas is it?

Atem's eyes darted around for any other switches that might be in the room. There must be something in here that would be used to drain the room, right? The situation was scary, even he admitted it. But something didn't add up. Like Yugi asked, why would there be a gas chamber in here? If they were kidnapping people, he could imagine them being taken in here to be killed but that seems so unnecessary when a plastic bag over the head would be just as effective, not to mention cheaper than building a freaking room equipped with an alarm system. And if the goal was to kill them, why would they have a switch that locks the door INSIDE the room?

The fog was growing thicker in the room and it was getting harder and harder to see. They wouldn't last much longer on the floor if their situation doesn't change soon. Atem was broken from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his thigh. Yugi's eyes were drooping and his body was swaying. "Aibou, stay with me!" he encouraged through the fabric covering his mouth. He tried shaking the smaller teen to keep him conscious but to no avail as Yugi's eyes drifted closed and his body went limp, leaning against Atem's shoulder. Atem supported him and leaned them both against the wall so that their heads don't crash into the floor if he goes unconscious as well. He was starting to feel strange. He decided to hold his breath but it soon became clear that the damage was done as his limbs began to feel tingly and his eyelids grew heavy. His lungs demanded air and he was forced to inhale once more through the cloth. It only took a few more breaths before he too slipped into unconsciousness.

Yugi awoke and found himself in front of a computer. There's an email open from somebody asking that he come to their office. His boss wants to see him? That's right...he has a boss. He stood up from behind his desk, pushing back the rolling chair he was sitting on and adjusted his skirt. Wait...a skirt? He turned and saw his reflection in a window. Yes, he was still Yugi but...ARE THOSE BOOBS? He looked down and finally noticed the large fleshy orbs sticking out of his chest, barely concealed by a white blouse and black blazer. His first instinct was to button up and hide the foreign things but there were no more buttons to hide him. He went back to adjusting his skirt which was way too short for his liking. It barely covered half his thighs! Yugi looked further down and noticed he was wearing black flats so at least he wasn't in heels. What on earth was going on here? And where's Atem? What was he doing here? Did he have a...?

He was just about to feel the front of his skirt when somebody cleared their throat loudly next to him. Right, he was supposed to go to the office! Awkwardly he straightened out his skirt again and walked into the office, closing the door behind him. You wanted to see me?

The chair behind the desk turned around to reveal Atem dressed in a spiffy black business suit. The top few buttons were undone, revealing a peek at his chest rather sexily. Yugi stared agape for a moment. Atem looked so damn sexy in a suit. How come the Egyptian's able to pull one off and he can't?

"Yugi..."

"Er...yes?"

"You didn't get those form letters finished last night like I told you to."

Form letters? "I-I'm sorry?"

Atem sighed and typed something onto his computer. "You know what happens when you don't get your work done on time."

"Ye-no. What?"

"You either receive your demerit or get your pay docked," Atem sighed as if he's told Yugi this a million times, not looking up from his computer while Yugi continued to stand in front of his desk.

Docked pay? That's terrible! "I-I'll take the demerit, I think."

"Do you remember how many demerits that makes now?" Atem asked, ceasing his typing to pull out a small pad of paper from his desk.

"Er..."

Atem flipped through the little book and pointed at it when he found the page he wanted. "With this one, that's 5 demerits. I trust you at least remember what that means, or do I have to remind you of that too?" his crimson eyes narrowed sharply as he spoke in an icy tone that made Yugi shiver in his flats.

"N-no, I remember," he sputtered. Truth to be told, he had no idea but he didn't want to risk pissing off his partner er...boss...whatever he was.

"Then why are you still standing there? Get over here," Atem commanded, scooting his chair back and pointing at the small area between him and his desk.

Yugi turned red. Again, his knowledge of hentai gives him a few good guesses of where this was going. Nevertheless, he did as he was told and stood before Atem. When he did, he realized Atem was much taller than he was while he was still his rather petite self. Atem no longer looked like a teen but much rather like he would had he ever lived to become a full-grown adult. His shoulders were broader, he was taller, and his hair was slightly longer and if anything a little more unruly than before. His face didn't change much, but then again Atem's face had always looked a little too grown up for the rest of his body. This all served to make Yugi's legs feel like jello as he drank in the sight of Atem, unable to get over how handsome he looked as an adult.

Atem smirked as if he knew Yugi was oggling him, but said nothing as he rested his elbow on the armrest of his chair and propped his chin up. He was undressing Yugi with his eyes, his smirk never wavering as he stared long and intensely enough to make statues uncomfortable. Again, Yugi felt the urge to cover up as he caught Atem breaking eye contact with him to stare at his breasts. He bit his lower lip as red stained his cheeks. Then without warning, Atem suddenly straightened up and scooted his chair toward Yugi to grab both his breasts firmly in his hands. Yugi let out a squeak of surprise, but didn't pull away. He wasn't exactly protective of these new body parts he hadn't had a chance to get acquainted with, but it was quite embarrassing to be groped like this. His face turned redder as Atem chuckled in amusement and continued groping and squeezing. Yugi whimpered uncomfortably as Atem played with him. The odd sensations from his chest sort of felt good but it was so awkward.

"You're being compliant for once. It's a nice change," Atem said in a low, seductive voice that made Yugi quiver in a whole new way. In a flash, he suddenly felt cold as Atem made quick work of tugging open his blouse and blazer in one swift tug, exposing him to the cool air in the office and revealing he wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you came to work prepared for your punishment," Atem mused as he flicked Yugi's left nipple painfully.

Yugi eeped at the quick nip of pain and then started to mewl as Atem took both perky pink nipples in his hands and started twisting them between his thumbs and forefingers. Yugi leaned against the desk behind him, gripping the edge of it with his hands as he felt overwhelmed by these strange new feelings. He felt hot electric sparks emenating from his nipples and flowing into a strange heat that pooled beneath his navel and continued to go lower. He began to pant softly, his body felt so hot!

It only got better from there as Atem began to suck on each nipple, flicking his tongue around them until they were diamond hard and then nibbling on Yugi's breasts until he left little pink bite marks all over him, eliciting many more eeps and mewls from his petite secretary. Finally Atem pulled his mouth away and grabbed at Yugi's left thigh, rubbing it softly. He teased the soft skin there by poking his thumb under the fabric of Yugi's skirt and stroking that area with it. The apparent secretary whimpered as he found himself wanting more from Atem. His new body ached for him but he didn't know what he wanted exactly. He wasn't even sure what he did and didn't have! The area between his legs felt so hot it almost hurt. In fact he was aching! It was like he could feel his heart beating between his legs as something pulsed down there and he was starting to feel something else...something damp.

Atem meanwhile had slowly reached his hand up Yugi's thigh and and gripped his hip beneath his skirt, earning a cry from Yugi who by now was shaking so hard he could barely stand. The man gave a deep chuckle as he spread his thumb far enough to stroke the area he had been aiming for.

Yugi gasped as he felt something akin to lightning strike him where Atem's thumb touched. He panted harder and whimpered incoherently. He couldn't really have a...?

"Gods, you're already soaking wet, you little slut," Atem whispered as his thumb delved between the lips of Yugi's sex over his soaked underwear, pressing against a hard little nub. He grinned as he rubbed it over and over, feeling it pulsing beneath his digit.

There were no words to describe what Yugi felt from that little touch. Atem wasn't even making skin contact and he already felt like his mind was going to blow. A small cry escaped from his mouth as he struggled not to make too much noise. Atem was being so mean but he loved it! He wanted more! He didn't care if this body didn't feel like his, he had unbridled desire that he needed to sate!

As if acting on their own accord, Yugi's hips started bucking into Atem's thumb, demanding more than what the short digit could possibly offer. Atem gave a low growl, obviously turned on by this act. However Yugi was going to have to earn what he had to give him. "Get on your knees," he quietly commanded.

Yugi stared at him for a few moments as if he wasn't sure he even heard what Atem had said but it registered soon enough and he complied. Atem then scooted his chair closer and urged Yugi to straighten up taller by gripping his shoulder. Yugi did so and watched as Atem unzipped himself and revealed his penis, proud and erect. Yugi unconsciously licked his lips, earning a smirk from Atem as he gripped himself and waved his cock at Yugi. Yugi took the hint and reached out to grip it gently and began working it with his hand. But then he heard a growl of disapproval and looked up.

"Use your tits."

"My...?"

"Did I stutter?"

Yugi gulped and scooted closer between Atem's legs, lifting his breasts as high as he could. Atem leaned forward so that his cock was nestled between them and he sat still as he waited for Yugi to do his job. Yugi wasn't entirely sure how to do this, but it wasn't exactly rocket science. He squeezed his boobs together around Atem's cock and started pulling them up and and down, rubbing Atem's cock with his fleshy orbs. A pleasured sigh from Atem told him he was doing it right so he continued. This was a lot of work and not very comfortable for him but he tried to focus on the how good the engorged heat felt between his sensitive breasts. As he bobbed up and down he got another idea and took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it while he gave Atem a titfuck or whatever you would call this thing that he was doing.

Atem murred in approval and started thrusting his hips upwards playfully to see if he could choke Yugi with his cock but he was unsuccessful each time he tried. Yugi was moving too quick for his lazy thrusts to be noticed. Finally it became too much to handle and he stopped Yugi. Just as quickly as he had opened Yugi's blouse, he had pulled Yugi up by his hair, yanked down his underwear, and pushed up his skirt before standing to lift Yugi and set him on the table. Yugi looked up at him, finally seeing Atem at his full height. His head aching from where his hair was pulled. Did he do something wrong?

Atem said nothing, instead he pushed Yugi to lie on his back and spread his legs wide to insert his throbbing sex into Yugi's soaking wet vagina. Yugi cried out and squirmed on the desk, clawing at the wood with his fingernails as Atem's size spread him tightly. This was what his body ached for but gods Atem was so big! He'll get torn in half at this rate! "S-slow down, you're too big! You're tearing me apart!" he pleaded.

"Hush, my whore. You know you like it. You say that every time I fuck you," Atem growled as he began thrusting into Yugi's tight cavern. He moaned as he sheathed himself inside of his little secretary and began to make shallow thrusts until Yugi got used to him being inside.

The goddess of mercy smiled down at Yugi as the pain ebbed away and then all he felt was sure ecstacy as Atem started thrusting faster and struck a hard spot inside of him that made him arch his head back and cry out towards the heavens. All of a sudden he was flipped over and he cried out as Atem's cock stirred his insides as he was twisted around onto his stomach. His legs dangled a few inches above the floor and his chest kept him from getting his face smacked into the desk. The change in angle was worth it, however, as Atem started thrusting at his g-spot with easier access. As he was pounded over and over again into the table, his moans escalated to quiet screaming as he begged Atem to go faster and faster. "Please! Gods, I'm almost there! Take me, Atem! Cum inside me, please!"

Atem practically roared as he used the last of his energy to thrust at an erratic pace. "I'm cumming, Yugi!" he warned before stilling for a fraction of a second as his release burst forth inside of Yugi, filling him to the brim with his liquid pleasure. The man continued to thrust to extend his orgasm, his juices mingling with Yugi's who could feel them dripping out of him and running down the insides of his thighs. He could feel it, something wonderful building up inside of him, he was going to cum!

"Yugi, wake up!"

"Wha-?"

"Wake up!"

Yugi's world suddenly went white and then black. He stumbled through the darkness as he continued to hear Atem's voice call out to him. Finally there was light again as he opened his eyes to see Atem shaking him gently by the shoulders.

"Wha? What happened?" Yugi muttered as he rubbed his head, having now been reaquainted with a similar headache to the one he had when they first got here.

"The gas knocked us out for a little bit, that's all. I woke up to find the room was clear and the door was unlocked so I carried you out of there before the door decided to change its mind. Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine. I just had a weird dream is all."

"Oh really?" Atem asked as he helped Yugi to his feet. "What sort of dream?"

"N-nothing. I don't even remember it," Yugi lied as he stood and brushed himself off. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

"Don't sweat it. We better start walking again. We should try and get out of here before it gets dark, if it isn't already."

"Right," Yugi nodded and began to walk but damned it all, he lost mobility in his legs and stumbled to his knees. Atem caught him before he slammed his kneecaps into the linoleum and gave a chuckled before yanking Yugi onto his back again. Yugi muttered his apology but Atem shook his head with a smile on his face and began walking.

"Why do they even have that kind of room down here in the first place?" Yugi wondered aloud.

"I don't even want to think about it."

Wow, that was weird. What do you want to do now?

Wanna try the red door if you haven't already? Go ahead and read "Red Door".  
>Clearly this was a dead end. Best go back the way you came, right? Backtrack to "New Beginning A". <p>


	35. Bidder A

In the crowd, a large old man in his late 60s and dressed in a gray business suit stood up and kept his numbered paddle in the air. He wanted those twins so bad and he was willing to pay any price for them. The little one looked so frail and delicious. He licked his lips hungrily as he continued flicking his paddle, even though the bidding has gone way over 600,000 euros. He could feel it, this lot was almost his. The only one who stood in his way was that other man standing a few rows away from him dressed in a long purple cloak with his face hidden. He too kept his paddle high and neither seemed to break a sweat as the price escalated to 750,000 euros.

The man in the cloak turned his head to sneer at the old man. He wasn't about to lose what he wanted to this chump.

Growing impatient, the old man flicked his paddle a few more times until the announcer said 900,000 euros!

The crowd gasped and was murmuring about the insane bidding, obviously excited by the action despite the no talking rule. Yugi and Atem lifted their heads in surprise. Yugi wasn't sure he even knew what a Euro was, but 900,000 of them sure sounded like a lot of money!

The old man gave the one in a cloak a shit-eating grin. The purple-clad man snarled and took his seat, dropping out of the bidding. As he sat down, his snarl turned into that of a wicked grin. It didn't matter who won, he'll get those two and the puzzle soon enough. This way, he'll get the three for much cheaper. He just needed to be patient.

"900,000 going once, going twice, SOLD!"

The audience applauded when the bidding was over, congratulating the old man who took a bow before sitting down. The gavel came down again to silence the crowd and prepare for the next bidding.

Yugi and Atem were lowered to the floor carefully and then dragged out blindly. Their wrists were still bound and in Yugi's case, he was still gagged and they could only comply quietly as they were led off-stage. Atem looked over his shoulder as it killed him to leave the puzzle in the hands of that auctioneer, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. If he bolted for it now, he risked leaving Yugi unattended and it could be hard to find him again. His only comfort was that it would be handed over to the one that purchased the two of them so he'll see it again soon.

Soon the stage sounded far away and the gag and blindfolds were removed. But before they could even open their eyes and look around, black pleather masks were pulled over their heads! Thankfully the masks had a nose and mouth hole for them to breathe but no eyeholes. Apparently on the bottom of the mask there a collar or something that was buckled in the back, keeping the rim of the mask shut tight. More clicking was heard as more buckles on the back of the mask were adjusted, making it really tight against their heads which Yugi didn't like at all since it flattened his hair and it was starting to itch like mad. Another click sounded like a padlock on the back, preventing any hopes they had of removing the masks when nobody was looking. After that they were pushed forward a little further and then they heard something like a heavy metal gate close behind them. They both turned around and noticed they were no longer being ushered. Atem reached his hands out and felt at the door behind them. He felt thick metal bars spaced about 6 inches apart. Yugi felt around too and sure enough, they gathered that they were in a large cage like the kind you would put tigers in or something, but tall enough for the two of them to stand comfortably.

Yugi reached for Atem's hands and held them in his own, "Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything?"

Atem squeezed Yugi's hands, his heart fluttering at Yugi's worry for him, "I'm fine. Just a headache...and very angry. Are you hurt at all?"

Yugi nodded, even though Atem couldn't see, "My head hurts too. And I should be scared but I'm not with you here. Whatever's in store for us we'll get away from too. This is just a minor setback."

Atem chuckled, "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

Yugi giggled and then realized he was shivering. It felt really cold wherever they were. "Are you cold or is that just me?"

"No, it is actually pretty cold in here," he agreed and gently guided Yugi closer to him, raising his arms over the smaller teens head and lowering them so he could hold Yugi against him. "Better?"

"Loads," Yugi smiled and leaned into the Egyptian's warmth. "Why would those other guys let us put our clothes on if we were just going to get naked again? And how did they even knock us out this time?"

"This time? Yugi I don't even know how they knocked us out the first time!" he grumbled and felt slight weakness in his legs, so he pulled Yugi down on the floor with him, sitting flat on the ground and pulling him between his legs so Yugi's back was pressed against his chest.

"It feels like forever ago. I don't even remember what we were doing before we ended up on that table."

"If I had to guess, I'd say we were walking home from school or maybe even the other way around. That's really they only time they could have ambushed us."

"I think it was before school...otherwise Anzu and the others would've been with us, right?"

"That's true. But if that's the case, then it's possible we've been gone for a whole day...or maybe only half a day. I still have yet to see a clock or anything."

"I think it might've only been a day. I mean I'm starving but I think we would know if we haven't eaten for nearly two days and we've only had one bathroom break."

Atem growled. He hated not knowing things. It was also kind of sad that they had to track time by how many times they've been to the john.

"Speaking of which, I really need to go," Yugi whined.

"Just go in the corner," Atem huffed.

"You can't be serious?"

"We're already naked and we're locked in who knows what kind of hell hole where they're auctioning off people. Do you really want to waste good manners on this place?"

"You do have a point there."

"Besides, it'd be their own fault for not letting us go."

"...Do you think they'd let us out of the cage and take us to the bathroom if I asked?"

Atem thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. But I don't like the thought of trying to escape when we don't even know where the puzzle is."

Yugi nodded. While it's true that they valued their own lives, the puzzle was a very dangerous artifact in the wrong hands so it's their responsibility to take care of it no matter what. "The person who bought us is going to have it, right? So we'll save the escape attempts for then?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I just hope we're not taken someplace too far from civilization."

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about that," Yugi grumbled and scooted out from underneath Atem's arms to go in the corner and piss through the bars of the cage after making sure he couldn't hear anybody around them.

"Well whoever bought us certainly has money to throw away. But why the foreign currency, I wonder. We should still be in Japan, I would think. We couldn't have been out for that long."

Yugi sighed happily as he relieved himself and gave it a few shakes before stumbling back over to Atem who put his arms around him again. "Is the euro some kind of international currency? So maybe we're still in Japan but there are a lot of foreigners here?"

"That could be. But if that's the case, what if the person who bought us is a foreigner and tries to take us out of the country?"

"Ugh...well if we could assume this person is as rich as Kaiba-kun, then he...or she...probably has enough money to afford their own private transport like a personal jet or helicoptor or boat. It could be very possible."

Both were silent for a moment and felt sick to their stomachs at the thought. It went without saying that the only way to be sure that they don't charted away to some unknown country is to escape before they're shipped if it comes to that. Both stiffened when they heard footsteps walking past their cage and then there was a loud squeak and a THUMP as somebody fell on their back and started cursing in Yugi's native language. "WHO SPILLED WATER OVER HERE? YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEBODY!" And then they heard the person limp away. Yugi finally let out the giggle he was holding back and Atem was trying to smother his snickering in the back of Yugi's head.

"I-I guess that confirms that we're in Japan," Yugi managed to say between giggles.

"I'd say so," Atem chuckled heartily, glad the two can still laugh despite all they've been through in the past day.

"Do you have to go?" Yugi asked.

"NOt really. I should, but I don't. Maybe if we're lucky I pissed on somebody while we were unconscious."

"Ewwwww, that's gross," Yugi snorted.

"Again, look where we are. Those people wanted to do much grosser things to us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we stoop to their level."

"I can't help what happens when people decide to drug me," Atem snickered.

"Jeez, you're crazy," Yugi chuckled.

Both giggled quietly about random stuff for a few more minutes, trying to keep their spirits up as they ignored the fact that they were sore, naked, cold, and starving. But then they heard numerous footsteps and voices approach and silenced themselves. Yugi felt Atem pull him closer protectively and tensed as listened for what may be their new captors. The both held their breath to listen as the footsteps stopped a few feet away from them.

"This is them, lot 204. Jush shine here and here and initial here. Yer bid was 900,000 euros. I sure hope you got yerself sum hefty cash," a man spoke in a rather thick accent that the teens couldn't place.

The old man that had bought Yugi and Atem looked over at his new purchases. The two looked adorable as they huddled in the cage. He could already feel himself stirring in his pants. Oh yes, they were going to have fun when they get home. He turned back to the man with the paperwork, "Of course. I never travel without at least 2 million euros in my suitcase. You never know when or where you can find new gems to take home." He handed the man a large black case with the Euros he had already counted out in exchange for the paperwork, which he signed quickly and handed back. The other male tore off the receipt part of the paperwork and handed it to the duelists' new owner.

The man with the accent opened the case and flipped through all of it. "That sheems ta be in order. As Jim said, you also get the effect dey came with," he said before pulling a cardboard box off the shelf that had both their clothes and the puzzle in it. He handed it over to the man who took the box in one hand.

The old man peered inside and grinned, "It appears my new pets really enjoy leather. I like them more already."

Yugi and Atem both held back a groan as they continued to listen. The two started talking about clothing for a couple of minutes before they finally got onto the topic of shipping. "As yew can shee, we put them in the cage you brought jus like you asked. You got a truck out back?"

"Yes, my shipping truck is already waiting with the ramp. The movers will be here in a minute. Now about the keys..."

"Oh! Right. You don't want to ferget that," the other man chuckled before reaching into his pocket and handing the old man a set of small silver keys. "The one with the brass head there is for the cuffs and the other is for the mask. You get to keep the chains and masks as our gift to you."

"Excellent. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well uh..." the man looked down at the paperwork, "Mr. Totawa, the ones who brought 'em in said they were pretty strong-willed and ta not undereshtimate them. Sounds like they'll be hard cookies to crack. Also they need a little TLC for a day or so. They haven't eaten or showered in 20 hours and both have been put through the ringer so they won't be ready for action right away."

"Aw, the poor things. We'll get them all fixed up when I get them home. They'll love it there," Mr. Totawa gave an almost sinister chuckle.

"Well that's everything. Have a safe trip. Bye, kids!" the guy with the accent said, waving at Yugi and Atem, though they couldn't see him. The two just frowned.

Two more heavy pairs of feet approached and they said something to Mr. Totawa that the duelists couldn't hear because they heard a fork lift approaching. The two broke apart from each other as they heard it get closer. They weren't seriously going to lift up the cage with the two of them still in it, were they?

"Put the cover on!" they heard Mr. Totawa yell and the two movers he was talking to threw a large plastic blue cover over the cage and tied it down with twine, disguising it to make it look like every day rain-protected shipping cargo. Then suddenly Yugi and Atem felt the cage start to tilt and they grabbed onto the bars as the cage tilted a couple of inches. In a few moments it leveled again but they kept a tight grip as the cage was lifted into the air. They heard the warning beeps from the fork lift as it pulled in reverse and then turn around. The tarp flapping in the breeze told the two that they were getting carried outside and then they heard the sound of a truck engine.

Both warned each other to hold on as they knew what was coming next. The cage tilted up again as the forklift rode on the ramp into the back of a small moving truck. Once on the truck it leveled out again and Yugi and Atem finally got a chance to relax a little as the cage finally landed safely on the floor of the truck. The forklift backed out and they heard the door of the truck slam down and lock them inside. The two were alone except for the driver of the truck.

"Well...that was fun," Yugi snorted to break the silence.

"Now I know what a dog in a crate feels like," Atem growled.

Both sat down again but didn't cuddle. It was much warmer in here than it was back wherever the hell they were.

"I hate these masks," Yugi complained as he reached up and tried adjusting it so he can try and stop the itching caused by his compressed hair.

"We're going to look ridiculous when we get these off," Atem mused.

"Hat hair to the extreme. Hey, do you think you could feel around and see if you can get it off?"

"I could try," Atem shrugged and scooted behind Yugi, raising his hands to feel the back of his head. He did feel some buckles that weren't locked in and he started undoing those. Yugi started to feel better already, as the tightness of the mask stretched over his face was making his cheeks all sweaty. Atem only found two buckles on the back of Yugi's head, so he felt for the one on Yugi's neck. Sure enough, the adjustable band was locked in and it seemed to be woven through the hem of the mask. "I don't think I can undo this one, Yugi."

"This mask feels so cheap! I'm surprised it even has a lock built into it at all!"

"Wait...You're right, they do feel pretty cheap," Atem commented as he felt the mask. This wasn't even real leather. It's plastic! "I got an idea. Hold still and hold down the collar part of your mask in the front."

"Okay...?" Yugi did as he was told and felt Atem stand.

Atem bent over and hooked his fingers through the holes near the rim of the mask that the collar was woven into in the back and with one hard tug, he pulled up with his fingers and felt the cheap pleather begin to stretch and tear.

Yugi caught onto what Atem was doing and held the collar part down as best as he could while Atem tugged. Soon whole mask tore completely asunder from the collar that held it down and Yugi could see again! "You did it!" Yugi stood up excitedly, shaking his hair out and fixing his bangs.

"I almost can't believe that worked," Atem smiled to himself, dropping the offending mask on the ground.

"Now it's your turn!" Yugi chirped and had Atem sit on the floor so he can undo the buckles on the back. This was a little harder to do then Atem made it look since his wrists were bound so close together but he made quick work of the top buckles so it felt like a loose black bag on Atem's head. After that, he found the holes near the rim that Atem had used on his own mask. "I'm going to pull now," Yugi warned.

Atem held onto the base of the collar so it didn't hang him when Yugi tugged. "Ready when you are!"

"One, two, three!" Yugi counted off before tugging upwards as hard as he could, straightening his back and using his body as leverage as he pulled and pulled. Once again, Atem made it seem easier than it was. His own arm strength wasn't as good as Atem's but he was going to be damned if he let this stupid plastic piece of crap get the best of him. The pleather stretched thinner and thinner until it finally began to tear, and soon Yugi had torn the mask off, catching him off guard and making him fall back on his own ass. "YIPE-OW! Itai itai..." he winced as he threw the mask aside and rubbed his sore ass where he landed on it. He then noticed deep indents in his fingers where the plastic nearly tore through his skin as if he'd been carrying really heavy plastic grocery bags for 10 blocks.

Finally relieved of his mask, Atem opened his eyes and shook out his hair before turning around to check on Yugi, "You okay, aibou?"

"Yeah, fine," he laughed. "That feels much better, doesn't it?"

"Yes, thank you," Atem smiled and reached over to fix Yugi's hair since it still didn't look right.

"Noooo, I thank you~" he giggled and reached to assist with Atem's hair too.

Once they were both satisfied, they gave each other the thumbs up and took the chance to look around. The trailer of this particular truck must've been lit because they had a decent amount of light showing through the blue plastic that covered their cage. That would explain why it felt warm in there. Maybe the movers forgot to turn the lights off? Yugi hadn't seen many truck trailers with lights in them because what would be the point? But then maybe this truck was used for a lot of nighttime deliveries. And with the lights being on, Yugi could confidently conclude that it was nighttime. He ran this thought through to Atem and he agreed that the logic was sound. After all, the lights weren't on for their benefit being blindfolded and all.

"I wonder if he'll be pissed to see us unmasked," Yugi mused as he looked down to study his cuffs. They were iron ones made with thick bands that looked almost medieval. Yugi could see bruises that went all around his wrists from the other place they were at and no doubt from being hung off the ground by these things.

"Psh, I don't think so. He strikes me as the type to be just as offended by their cheapness as we were. But then again, I never thought I'd be so happy to have cheap leather instead of the good stuff."

"That's true. Otherwise we would never have gotten free," Yugi giggled.

"Not that it really did us any good. We can see but we can't get out of here."

Yugi picked up one of the masks they discarded, "Well, what do you know about picking locks?"

Just as he asked this, they felt the trailer move and the engine rev up. They had begun to move!

"Well I don't know much, to be honest. Why?"

Yugi showed him the metal stick part of one of the buckles on the back of the mask. "Well that could be a pretty good lock pick. Or at least I'm sure that's what Jonouchi-kun might've used in this sort of situation."

Atem smiled proudly at his partner, "That's ingenius, aibou. It's just too bad I don't know how to pick locks. I'd probably end up breaking the ones we have and then we'd never get them off."

"Yeah, that's a possiblity too. Though they are made of iron. How many sets of these do you think they have if they just gave them away like they did?"

"If they have a lot, that's a very scary thought. It makes you wonder how many people get sold in that auction. But at the same time, if there are a lot of cuffs, then they probably don't all have different locks. They'd want one or two keys to unlock all of them."

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, "Right, and I'm pretty sure the guy who gave Mr. Totawa our stuff only mentioned two keys, one for the mask and one for the cuffs. So if the key works for both sets of cuffs, it must not be a very complicated key at all."

"Maybe we can give this a try after all," Atem smiled and took the mask from Yugi. Using his teeth, he ripped the cheap strap off the back of the mask so that he was left with the part that had the metal pin and buckle loop. Yugi held out his wrists so Atem could try fiddling with his cuffs. Atem held Yugi's wrist band still with one hand while he inserted the pin with the other and started wiggling it around.

The two sat in silence as Atem did his best with the lock but after about the 10th bump in the road that had their butts bouncing on the cold metal floor of the cage, he sighed and gave up. "I don't think it's any use. Jonouchi makes it look so easy."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I bet the pin wasn't long enough or something. It was worth a try."

"Yes, it was a good idea, Yugi."

Yugi blushed, "D'aw, you're embarrassing me."

Atem chuckled and scooted to the bars of the cage which he leaned back against and Yugi joined him.

"It's been pretty bumpy," Atem pointed out.

"Well I've never ridden in a trailer before, so maybe it's always this bumpy back here? Kind of like the back of the bus always seems to jostle around the most."

"That could be. I was just wondering if it was because we were traveling on a country road or something."

"Hm...well that depends," Yugi started before getting up and lifting the bottom of the plastic through the bars high enough so he can see how big the inside of the trailer was. It didn't look that big. Maybe 20ft, maximum? But even so, it had to at least be about 8 ft wide, which means it could travel on city streets easily enough. "We could still be in the city with this. It isn't so big that the driver would have to use a bigger main road, but then again if our buyer is the paranoid type, he may have told the driver to use a country road."

"You don't suppose he lives way out there like Kaiba does, do you? Far from the city where all those trees are?"

"Gods, I hope not. That'd be a long walk when we escape. Maybe we can steal one of his cars or something. A guy like this is bound to have one or two luxury cars hanging around, right?"

"Do people with luxury cars even bother filling them with gas? Don't they just let them sit around and pay other people to drive them?"

"Damnit, you're probably right. We'll steal a limo, then. How hard could it be to drive one of those?"

Atem paused for a moment, "I think we should just steal a phone and some cash and just call a cab when we're far enough away."

"Aw, buzzkill."

The ride continued for quite a while, or at least it felt like a long time. The longer it took, the more worried they became about how far from home they actually were. To kill the time, Yugi had grabbed the mask again and started fiddling with it to see if there was anything on it they could use.

"What are you thinking?" Atem asked.

"Well, you know I'm not the violent type or anything, but things are looking kind of desperate so I was thinking maybe we could find a way to make weapons out of these things."

"How? You want to pull the pins out and hope they get close enough for you to stab them in the eyes?"

"Well I was considering that but as much as it pains me to admit it, we're a little too short to pull that off. I suppose if we ever got the chance we could just use our fingers," he laughed.

Atem chuckled, "Yes, that's a possibility."

"But maybe we can make a long strip out of this and use it for something later? Like maybe we can strangle somebody with it?"

"That's devious!" Atem laughed. "I suppose you could try, but I don't think either of us are strong enough to rip that thing into a useable piece. We had a hard enough time ripping it from the collar."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Don't worry, aibou," Atem smiled warmly and nuzzled his face into Yugi's hair affecionately. "We'll find a way to escape. It doesn't have to be right this second."

Yugi sighed and returned the nuzzle, "This all feels like a really bad dream. Do you think they used like silenced tranquilizer dart guns on us when we were going to school? We would've noticed somebody following us, or at least YOU would have. If they even got an inch too close you and I both know the power of the puzzle would've kicked their asses. It must've all happened from a distance. That's the only thing that makes sense. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, we weren't jumped or anything, otherwise we would've remembered by now."

"While that theory does sound like came from an action movie, I'm not ruling it out. I think you might be on the right track. We both woke up with headaches and soreness. We were definitely very groggy but we weren't injured. Tranquilization is the only viable answer."

"Well I say from now on we assume this guy is prepared with tranquilizers, too."

"Right, that means he'll need to be properly taken care of before we escape. We can't afford to leave any loose ends."

Yugi gulped; he knew that look on Atem's face all too well, but nodded, "Agreed."

Suddenly the truck pulled to a halt and they both fell over a little bit. Once the trailer seemed completely still, they straightened up again. "You don't think they'll use the fork lift again, do you?" asked Atem.

"Maybe they will if they don't want anybody seeing us until they're ready?"

Loud beeping from outside on what sounded like gravel answered Atem's question pretty quickly. They were definitely getting another forklift ride. Yugi groaned and pulled the blue tarp down where he put it up earlier and grabbed onto the bars and Atem followed suit.

It took about 10 minutes for the forklift to lift up their cage and take them wherever it was they were going. At one point just when they thought they were getting set down on solid ground again, there was a lot of wiggling and awkward handling of their cage. When it all finally stopped, they seemed to be gliding on the floor and being pushed somewhere. Yugi and Atem decided they must've been lowered onto some kind of wheeled platform built for the cage and soon they saw the lighting change to something much brighter. Yugi took a peek under the tarp and saw they were being wheeled on marble flooring. The two of them should probably be looking to take in more of their surroundings and make note of any exits but after a lot of wheeling and turning corners, they couldn't possibly keep track of where everything was right now. Apparently this place was freaking huge.

Finally, it stopped and the blue tarp was removed. The ones wheeling them around were two men dressed in butler uniforms. This confused Yugi a bit because they were still in Japan, right? What's with the western dress? In fact the men were caucasian and looked like the stereotypical butlers you'd see in movies. The two men also looked confused as the noticed Yugi and Atem no longer had masks on but were wearing torn up collars. The four just stared at each other for a moment before finally a butler with a mustache opened the door and politely asked them to come out. Yugi and Atem complied and looked around. The room was very large but rather plain-looking compared to the marble-floored area they just passed. In fact the floors in here had blue linoleum and the walls were painted to match. On either side of the cage which was now pushed against the wall were twin-sized beds with white sheets and a pillow, pretty bare looking. There was a door to the right that looked like it led to a bathroom and there was a heavy steel door ahead of them with a keypad lock that the bulters stood in front of. Yugi bet it was now locked so they couldn't escape. Line against both walls near the feet of the beds were also large wooden wardrobes and in the other corner on the left, there was a small cart with covered dishes on it and whatever the contents were definitely smelled good. Yugi tried not to stare at the food but a loud rumble from Atem's stomach made Yugi's growl in kind. Jeez, even their stomachs had a mental connection of sorts.

The butler without a mustache looked them over with pity. Yugi looked at the both of them in the bright light. Yeah, they were looking pretty pathetic all naked, shaved, bruised, and even dirt-smudged though Yugi isn't sure where that came from. Finally he spoke, "We've been instructed to undo your bindings, feed you, and help you bathe to the master's standards. When we unlock you, please do not try to fight us or we won't have a very good relationship for the rest of your time here. We've been assigned to your care during your stay with us and things will go smoothly if we get along. Agreed?"

Yugi and Atem looked at each other. The two butlers were so polite it felt wrong to refuse. Atem sighed and answered Yugi's silent question; these two were not the enemy. The pharaoh couldn't since any malicious intent from them at all and they did seem genuinely kind-hearted to a degree, unlike the scrubs who just acted like robots. The twin duelists turned back to look at the butlers and nodded. The butlers' shoulders relaxed and they both walked forward to unlock the remains of their collars and then unlocked and removed their cuffs. Both teens muttered thank you as they rubbed their sore wrists.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the mustached one said with a slight bow and hand over his heart, "I am Mr. Cornella, at your service."

"And I am Mr. Bolly, also at your service," the other mimicked.

Yugi and Atem thought it was only polite to introduce themselves as well. "I'm Yugi Mutou," Yugi smiled and gave a polite bow.

"And I'm Atem," the former pharaoh said simply, just nodding his head.

Mr. Bolly smiled, "Pleased to meet the two of you. You seem like nice boys. I hope we can become friends while you stay with us."

Yugi gave a sad smile, "You act as if we're staying at a hotel, Bolly-san. You can't tell me you honestly expect us to like it here."

Mr. Bolly again looked at them with pity and sighed, "Yes, it's true you two could be in for some rough times if you resist the master's wishes. Even if you comply, I can't promise it will be any easier. But when you are in this room, my colleague and I can guarantee we'll do our best to make things as bearable for you as possible."

"That's if you behave around us, of course," Mr. Cornella chided in. "The master may be a brute, but that doesn't reflect on us, so please don't take out any frustrations you have on the two of us. We're going to be taking care of your every need so the least you can do is make sure we don't regret serving you."

"That sounds fair," Atem said, "But forgive us if we don't trust you right away. We've been promised things before like we'd get to go home, for instance but then we were drugged and sold at an auction and here we are."

"Yes, you two look like you've seen better days. And poor Yugi over here looks like he's going to collapse at any moment. So let's not waste time in serving you two lunch," he clapped his white gloved hands together and indicated for them to get comfortable on the floor where there was a blue rug that Yugi didn't notice on the linoleum. The two sat down without argument. The beds looked so inviting but they haven't been cleaned yet so they could understand why they were told to sit on the floor for now. Mr. Bolly rolled the trolley over and Mr. Cornella picked up the covered dishes and knelt to set them before Yugi and Atem. Mr. Bolly unlidded them to reveal a small cut of steak, thick-cut french fries, and a side of seasoned mashed potatoes. Again, Yugi and Atem thanked the two butlers and grabbed their silverware to chow down. The steak was so tender that Yugi could cut it with a fork and he eagerly raised it to his mouth but then he noticed Atem digging through his food first.

"I promise we didn't put anything in your food, Atem," Mr. Cornella chuckled.

Yugi smiled at poor Atem and took his bite of steak. "It's good, Atem," he reassured and sampled everything so that Atem would know.

Atem smiled back and started eating too. He tried to eat slowly and be polite, but Mr. Bolly's hand on his shoulder made him look up. The old man winked kindly at him, "You must be starving. We'll forgive you if you don't use your table manners." Atem laughed at this and started to eat faster, dipping his steak in the mashed potatoes so he could eat both of the quickly. Yugi was shoveling steak in his mouth with his fork in one hand and fries with the other. Mr. Cornella poured them both glasses of ice water and both teens chugged that too. Neither have realized how thirsty they were. As quickly as they finished their glasses, Mr. Cornella refilled them. Soon both were full enough to slow down their eating and nibble on the last of their fries without the feverish pace.

Yugi looked up at the two butlers who stood before them at the door, "So...what happens next? I mean the four of us have made an agreement on behavior for this room, but what about the rest? What's expected of us? I just want to know what to expect, so please don't leave anything out to spare our feelings. It's just going to be worse when we do find out."

Atem glanced up and gave them his full attention as well and the bulters looked at each other before sighing and nodding. Mr. Cornella cleared his throat and looked a little awkward, "Well for the time being we will clean you thoroughly after you eat. And I do me WE will clean you. Eventually you will be allowed to clean yourselves under our supervision and we will only step in when you need assistance or are not up to standard. The master of the household may desire your bodies, but make no mistake that Mr. Bolly and myself do not. You can trust that we will not harm you and be completely professional."

Yugi blushed a little bit, but having Mr. Bolly here assist him with washing already sounded a bajillion times better than the sponge baths they've received from those scrubs. The way he saw it, they were getting a trade-up in that department.

Then Mr. Bolly spoke, "After that we will give you clean garments to sleep in and we will leave you to sleep until we come back for you at 10 am tomorrow. If we check on you and see you're still asleep, we'll afford you a little more time. We don't want you two to be exhausted before presenting you to the master."

Yugi interrupted with a tiny raise of his hand, "Speaking of which, what time is it right now?"

Mr. Cornella whipped out a silver pocketwatch with a large dial on it, "It is nearly 2 am now. Why do you ask?"

"We haven't seen the sun or a clock since we've been kidnapped. We've been knocked out a couple of times since then so we don't even know how long we've been gone," Atem explained.

"Mm-hmm. We must've been gone for at least a day and a half now," Yugi said as he counted off the hours in his head.

Mr. Bolly cleared his throat to continue and the teens went back to giving him their attention. "We will serve you breakfast in here unless the master says otherwise. And then after that, I'm sorry to say that you will be stripped of your sleeping garments because you will be taken to the Master's office to be inspected. He will introduce himself and tell you what is to be expected of you. When you are stripped of your clothes we will be fitting you each with a collar and leash. You will wear cuffs on your wrists and ankles. They won't be attached but they have metal rings on them so that the master can chain you up to whatever he so pleases. I warn you now that if you misbehave, he will ask us to switch you to collars with shocking capabilities and I can assure you it's not pleasant. If you ever drive him to that point, he tends to be very trigger-happy with the remote."

Yugi's face fell at the thought of wearing a shock collar. That's just cruel!

Mr. Cornella then picked up where Mr. Bolly left off, "What happens to you after that is up to the master. If he's feeling too tired that day, he may return you to our care after explaining the rules to you. While you are in our care, we are required to give you...I suppose you could call them lessons or instruction that you are to practice. You most likely won't have these lessons right away. The master might want to hold off on those for a while since you are both new and rather raw. When there are no lessons to be had, we will let you come outside with us for tea under our supervision as a treat every now and then. We'll even give you tours around the mansion to let you stretch your limbs. There's lots to see, that's to be sure. But when we have other duties to attend to such as taking care of the master's guests or other things around the household, you will remain locked in your room."

Mr. Bolly saw the look on Atem's face and chuckled, "Don't worry, once you've been here long enough and show us that you can behave properly, we'll bring some games and books to keep you two occupied. However I don't think there will be much down time for you for quite a while so you might learn to like your time locked in here. I daresay you might spend most of it sleeping, bathing, and eating. If anything, at least you two have each other. Usually he only purchases a new pet one at a time."

"We're not going to have to be naked all the time when we're not sleeping, are we?" Yugi asked.

Mr. Cornella rubbed at his mustache, "It all depends on what the master wants. When you're under our supervision, of course we'll let you wear clothes. In fact that's another thing we have to do either tomorrow or the day after. We need to get you two fitted for the outfits you'll be expected to wear as well as some casual things. When you are at the master's side, he usually does want you naked, especially when he has his friends over. He does like to show off his new pets. But if he has a theme in mind, then there will be instances where you'll be in...costume."

"Oh great..." Yugi and Atem identically groaned and let their heads flop toward their chests.

Mr. Bolly looked at his watch. "Well since you're done eating, we should waste no time in getting you clean," he said as he straightened his posture and clapped his hands together to get the teens onto their feet, who did so reluctantly.

"I still have questions, though," Yugi protested as he tried to stand on his wobbly feet.

"You can ask them while we bathe you. Chop chop!" he urged as he shooed them into the bathroom by waving his hands while Mr. Cornella cleaned up their dishes.

The bathroom was very large and equipped with two of everything, including deep tubs equipped with showerheads, bidets, toilets, sinks with mirrors, shower stalls, and two showerheads attached to the wall so they can clean themselves while sitting on the benches that sat in the center of the bathroom. The bathroom resembled that of a japanese bathroom where there's a drain in the floor so that you don't have to worry about getting water everywhere. Yugi and Atem took this all in, rather surprised at how many facilities there were considering how sparse the room they're supposed to be living in is. This Mr. Totawa guy must really want them to be clean. They were joined by Mr. Cornella who had taken both his and Mr. Bolly's suit jackets to hang on a clothing rack on the wall. They both rolled up their sleeves and removed their white gloves to replace them with different white cloth gloves from the linen closet that was in there.

Both butlers stepped forward and looked them over. "I think a good scrubbing first, is in order, Mr. Bolly. And then a long soak in a hot bath."

"I agree, Mr. Cornella." With that, they ushered the awkward teens to the benches on the floor and asked them to sit, which they did, facing each other. They watched silently as Mr. Bolly ran both the bathtubs to get them full and Mr. Cornella grabbed a plastic basket from the linen cabinet filled with shampoos and soaps as well as two soft sponges, what appeared to be soft-bristled body scrub brushes with wooden handles, wash cloths, and hair discs that you wrap around your head to keep your soapy hair out of your eyes. Mr. Bolly made quick work of filling the baths and turned off the water before he covered the tubs with their plastic covers to keep the water warm and returning to the teens. Mr. Cornella set the basket a fair distance away before grabbing both the showerheads hanging off the wall and handing one to Mr. Bolly who stood behind Yugi. Mr. Cornella took his place behind Atem and both turned on their showerheads with the knobs on the handles. They aimed them to the side as they waited for the water to warm up. Once they were happy with the temperature, they pointed the streams at the duelists and began drenching them. Both flinched at the sudden hot drenching but sat still and allowed themselves to be soaked. Atem tried to enjoy getting clean as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine that they actually were at a hotel with good service instead of a very pretentious hell-hole. Yugi also closed his eyes and relaxed, thoroughly enjoying the way Mr. Bolly ran his gloved hand through his hair to get all of it wet. It reminded him of being bathed by his grandpa when he was little. At the thought of his beloved elder, a tear did escape from the corner of Yugi's eye and mingled with the water that cascaded down his face. He sniffled but nobody seemed to hear him over the sounds of the running water echoing in the bathroom, which was fine with him. He didn't need to start crying right now. Atem was being so strong for him and he needed to do the same. Once they were completely soaked to the point that their hair laid flat on their heads, the butlers picked up the shower rings and placed them on their heads, pulling their hair through the top so it was completely out of their faces. They each took a handful of sweet-smelling shampoo and began lathering it into their thick, multicolored locks and both boys murred appreciatively.

"So about my questions..." Yugi finally said, interrupting the silence.

"Right, carry on," encouraged Mr. Bolly while he continued to work the shampoo into Yugi's scalp.

"Is Mr. Totawa known for hurting his pets?" the small teen inquired.

"Well...he does punish them with shock collars, as I've mentioned, and beatings. I have seen many bruises on his pets that have misbehaved but I've also seen bruising on those who didn't. I suppose you could say he plays rough, regardless of what you do. I've never known him to be a gentle man. He enjoys sadism, so there will eventually be whippings, though I've never seen him whip so hard as to make the pets bleed. In fact I've only seen them bleed from...the inside and from biting, though those are exceptionally rare. If either of you are injured, we are trained to give first aid and to treat any injuries...even the more embarrassing ones. So please don't hide anything from us if you are in pain, we're here to make sure you don't suffer. Though we do ask when you are with us around the master that you act like you fear us just as much as you fear him. He's under the impression that we are as harsh and tight-handed with the pets as he is. As long as he doesn't suspect anything, we can make sure you'll get what you need. Sometimes we will have to reprimand you or be sharp with you in his presence but I hope you don't take that to offense."

"I understand..." Yugi muttered quietly.

By now the butlers had started rinsing out their hair and ridding of it all soap. One that was done, they started combing it out to rid it of the tangles. Yugi and Atem yelped a few times as their hair was matted in some places from lying down on the table for so long and then having it shoved into a mask. Once that was done, their hair was pulled and piled up on top of their heads and secured with a large clip to hold it in place so that they can now wash their bodies without the hair getting in the way. They both grabbed basins that were sitting next to the bath tub and filled them with water from the showerheads. They dunked their wash cloths in them and left them there to soak while they each grabbed a bottle of deep cleansing soap and squirted a generous amount on their backs. Atem made a face at the cold squirt and Yugi squeaked, making both butlers laugh. They then dunked their scrub brushes in the water and began scrubbing their backs with them. They scrubbed pretty hard at first, getting the backs of their necks and shoulders and under their arms before easing up and then reaching around to scrub their chests. Once that was done, they move in front of the teens to lift each of their legs and scrub those and the bottoms of their feet. Once that was done, Yugi felt pretty raw, but Atem seemed to enjoy it. They were then rinsed with the shower heads quickly and the bulters prepared for round two of cleaning. They grabbed their wash cloths and squirted anti-bacterial body soap into them, lathering them up and asking Yugi and Atem to stand. Both didn't feel prepared for this part at all but they stood after some gentle coaxing and kept still while every inch of their nethers was thoroughly cleaned as well as everything in the back. Yugi bit his lip at the treatment, trying not to make any noise as the cloth scrubbed his delicate areas that were hypersensitive from being shaved. In fact, when they were rinsed, the butlers inspected their lack of body hair to make sure it was done properly, much to the duelists' dissatisfaction. Apparently they were "up to standard" because then they switched the showerheads back on and twisted the head so that it shot a high-pressured stream of water and spread both their legs wide to aim the high-pressured jet at their openings. Atem flinched a little, feeling rather indignified as that area was very thoroughly cleansed. What was next, an enema? . . . Gods, he hoped not. Yugi on the other hand whimpered rather uncomfortably because he did feel some leftover glops of stuff fall out of him as it was dislodged by the water pressure. Mr. Bolly didn't say anything about it though and then both were allowed to sit down so they can have their faces cleaned with the soft sponges. Their faces were patted dry with small towels and then came something neither of them expected. The butlers unwrapped new tooth brushes and made Yugi and Atem open their mouths.

"Er...we can do that ourselves..." Yugi insisted.

"I'm afraid we have to do it for you. The master expects us to be very thorough."

Again, Atem and Yugi had no choice but to comply and they both kept their eyes shut and mouths open wide while the butler's brushed their teeth for them. It was like being at the dentist only very awkward and it felt like it took ages! Their gums were brushed, their tongues were brushed (Making Atem gag a few times as he never bothered with that before), and every little crevice in between was scrubbed. Yugi wouldn't have been surprised if his mouth started to bleed. Then after a squirt with the showerhead in their mouths, they spit the foam out on onto the floor and then given another thorough rinsing to spit again. As if it couldn't get any worse, their arms were raised so that they could have their pits shaved for them and then their faces were inspected for any facial hair. Finally, they were done with bathing and were lead to the tubs to step in and soak their sore bodies for a little bit, which the two of them did gladly.

Just when they thought the butlers couldn't possibly find anything else to clean, they started getting manicures while in the bath, or rather their nails were trimmed to be uniform, smooth, and as short as possible. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was so they couldn't claw at their master. After their feet soaked long enough, they had to raise their feet to get their toenails done too. Atem wondered if they were going to have to get haircuts because their hair looked too pointy.

The butlers cleaned up the cleaning items they used and sprayed down the floor to get rid of all the soap. They let the teens soak for about 15 more minutes before helping them out so they didn't get too pruny and dried every inch of them. After that, they were escorted to the sinks where they plugged in hair dryers and started drying and combing their hair for them. When their hair started to look uneven, Yugi and Atem DEEPLY insisted they do this part themselves and thanked the two before taking the dryers and combs to do it right. Once they passed inspection, they were led back to the bedroom and were both given new sets of blue pajamas and boxers to change into. Yugi was overjoyed to finally be clothed again. Atem was too, but he couldn't help but feel there wasn't much of a point anymore since it felt like half the world had saw them naked by now. The two of them were given more water to drink which they accepted before they finally were given the okay to climb into bed. As they crawled under the sheets, Yugi thought of another question. "When we were sold, Mr. Totawa was given a box that had our clothes in it. Will we ever be given our clothes back?"

"There was a gold pendant too," Atem added. "Is it still with our clothes. I need to know if it's safe."

Mr. Bolly nodded as he changed out of his wet gloves and put his original ones back on, adjusting his sleeves and straightening his shirt before putting on his jacket and buttoning up. "Your clothes are being carefully cleaned since we don't know where you've been. I don't know if we'll be able to return all of the articles back to you as we noticed you had spiked wrist bands and chains on your person that Mr. Totawa would really prefer that you not have in your possession. As for the pendant, it is safe. In fact it's locked in a bedside drawer in the master's room on the left side. If it makes you feel any better, the master's room is across from this one, in fact. It'll always be nearby. I've heard he's grown rather fond of it, so he doesn't plan on getting rid of it any time soon."

Both gave a huge sigh of relief. The puzzle was so close. But the fact that it was locked up posed a problem. They only hoped that the lock on the drawer would be an easily breakable one.

Mr. Cornella finished adjusting his jacket as well and turned the lights off, "It's lights out now. Good night, try and rest, and we will be here for you in the morning."

Yugi and Atem muttered good night somberly and watched as Mr. Bolly typed the passcode into the door and opened it for them to leave, closing it behind them with a heavy thud and a loud click to indicate it had locked.

The two of them stared at the ceiling for a while. Their bodies ached but they couldn't sleep knowing that tomorrow their bodies would be gawked at again, and this time used by somebody else against their will. Yugi swallowed hard at the lump of fear growing in his throat until finally tears that he had been holding back for a long time silently flowed from the corners of his eyes and into his hair, unseen by anyone as the room they were in no longer had any light now that the backlight of the keypad had dimmed from 30 seconds without use. Atem didn't need to see to know that Yugi's courage was starting to waver. His heart ached painfully as he felt Yugi's fear leaking through the link like water through a cracked dam. He'd do anything to keep the sun from rising tomorrow but like it or not, they had to face the man who dared to call himself their master. Maybe if they're crafty enough they can escape before the old man has a chance to cause them any harm. But first, they needed sleep.

"Aibou..." Atem called softly to his partner through the dark.

Yugi swallowed and cleared his throat as quietly as he could so Atem wouldn't know he was crying, "Hm?"

Atem smiled in Yugi's direction. Yeah, Yugi wasn't fooling anybody. "Come over here and sleep with me," he beckoned.

Yugi wiped his eyes on his sleeve and grabbed his pillow before padding on the linoleum floor blindly over to Atem. The pharaoh scooched over as far as he could on the bed so his back was pressed agains the wall and opened his arms for Yugi to enter them and get comfortable. Once their pillows were shuffled around and the two were comfortable, they snuggled into each other and pulled the covers over themselves. Yugi felt almost instantly comforted in the arms of his partner and wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the Egyptian's warmth. Atem gave Yugi a small squeeze as he enjoyed the feel of the teen's body in his arms. The two of them fit together perfectly like a pair of puzzle pieces. It was like they were made for each other, to support one another and balance the other out whenever they needed it most and even if they didn't think they needed it at all. In his own way, Yugi comforted Atem as well. The fact that Yugi had so much faith in him made him have faith in himself and gave him the strength to carry on and continue planning ways to get out of their situation. Had he been alone, there was no doubt in Atem's mind that he would've lost his mind. Yugi began to breathe deeply as he started drifting off to sleep, lulled by the soft steady thumping of Atem's beating heart. Atem stared at the teen in his arms in the darkness until he was sure he had fallen asleep before closing his eyes and allowing merciful sleep to take him.

The next day when Yugi woke up, he stretched and rubbed his eyes lazily. Crap, he didn't hear his alarm go off. Jii-chan's going to yell at him for being late again. He then reached to the side to wake Atem up but felt nothing. He opened his eyes all the way and cleared his mind. Right, he's not at home. He's in some freaky mansion. But where's Atem? His eyes darted around the room, panicking when he didn't see him and stumbled out of bed, tearing the sheets off the mattress as he was still entangled in them and slipping on the linoleum. Wincing from the impact on his knee, he kicked the offending sheet off and ran to the bathroom area, only to breathe a huge sigh of relief to see Atem in there safe and sound...on the toilet. His face turned beet read and he turned around quickly! "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you get up so I thought they had taken you away or something!" Yugi stammered as he apologized.

Atem chuckled and shook his head. This was just getting silly, but at the same time he supposed it was a good thing that Yugi still preferred to cling to certain levels of decency despite what they've been through. "It's alright, aibou. I'm finished," he told him as he pulled his pajama bottoms up and flushed the toilet. He wandered over to the sink and washed his hands thoroughly in case the butlers had microscopic vision or something. "I'm sorry I scared you, I just didn't want to wake you up."

"N-no, it's fine. I shouldn't have panicked," he stammered some more and turned around when Atem said it was okay. "Have Cornella-san or Bolly-san come back?"

"Not that I've seen. I guess we beat them to the punch," Atem answered as he started combing and preening his hair. He tried to pick a piece of lint from his pajamas out of his lightning-shaped bangs but was having trouble. He growled down at his lack of fingernails bitterly before trying again and finally getting it out.

Yugi was having a similar issue. The pajamas they were provided were itchy in some places and Yugi couldn't scratch for the life of him. So he tried just rubbing his leg against the corner of the sink countertop. It hurt a little bit, but it got the job done. He started fixing his hair too and inspected his face. Light purple lines were beginning to form beneath his eyes and he had a spot of redness on his left cheek that kind of resembled a rash or small rug burn. Maybe it was from that stupid mask they made him wear. It was barely noticeable so he wasn't worried about it scarring or anything. He looked down at his wrists and saw the bruising was already starting to fade but it looked brown and discolored. He saw Atem had similar bruises but his were much darker since he struggled the most in his desire to protect Yugi. They had similar bruising on their ankles, but nobody was going to look down there anyway. Yugi then shook himself for worrying about how he looked. Who cares, anyway? Why should he worry about what that big ugly lug thinks? He doesn't want to please him, he wants to kick his fucking ass! Yugi gritted his teeth in the mirror but then stopped and composed himself. There was no need to waste his energy on getting angry just yet. He needed a cool head if they were going to think of a way out.

It was just then that their caretakers arrived with the breakfast trolley. They greeted them with good mornings, pleasantly surprised to see them awake. They asked if they slept well and the duelists just nodded, not really wanting to answer that question truthfully. For this meal they were served toast, scrambled eggs, and a few strips of bacon. The two ate gratefully but with more self-control than they had yesterday and drank their orange juice. It wasn't too long before they had finished, though Atem noticed Yugi did try to eat as slow as possible to drag out the meal. One butler cleared the dishes while the other ushered the two into the bathroom, first asking if they had finished any business they needed to take care of. Yugi admitted he had to go, but he made the two clear out before he got around to doing it. But of course, there's always a catch. They had to be thoroughly cleaned again in those areas. Yugi seethed at this, wondering if the boss of this place expected their junk to sparkle or something. Having eaten breakfast, they had to have their teeth brushed for them too until neither of them could taste their breakfast in their mouths anymore. Lastly, there was something else that needed to be done, a cherry on the cake, if you will. Actually it was more like frosting because the finishing touch consisted of two spritzes of a strange perfume on their bodies. Once it dried, Yugi tried to smell himself to guess what the scent was, but he didn't smell anything. "What was that stuff?" he asked as Mr. Bolly put the bottle away.

"It's a scent that's only released when your body starts releasing pheromones. It highlights them, I suppose you could say," the elder man answered.

"Ugh..." Yugi stuck his tongue out in disgust as he imagined the old man sniffing him. Atem had a similar mental picture, though he imagined himself punching the guy in the nose.

They were ushered back into the bedroom after being told to leave their clothes behind and the butlers got to work securing black leather collars around their necks, fastening them so that they weren't too snug but not too loose as to chafe their necks. Once they were adjusted, a metal clasp with a keyhole was secured over it so that it couldn't be removed without a key and then chain leashes were attached at the metal loops on their necks. The leashes also had their own little padlocks so that they couldn't be unclipped. Next they were given black leather wrist bands that had metal rings in them just as they said they would and like the collar, they had locks on them so they couldn't be adjusted or removed. Then lastly there were the ankle cuffs. They were very careful in adjusting these, having Yugi and Atem wiggle their ankles around so that they could flex their ankles as they walked without painful results. Once that was all done and locked the butlers straightened up and looked them over one last time. Yugi once again grew very uncomfortable with his nakedness. Never before had he wished so hard for his hair to grow back so that he could at least have some coverage...or some tiny shred of manly dignity. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he looked like, especially now without any body hair. He was every perv's dream in that he resembled a child but had the added bonus of being of legal age. He HAD grown a couple of inches in the past year and was finally starting to develop muscles in his biceps and gain some shape in his pecs and abdomen, but they were very slight changes that he would have to point out for anybody to actually notice. Plus, what self-respecting 18 year old went around bragging about how they finally grew a couple of inches? Nobody, that's who.

Atem couldn't really care less about the baldness, but then again, he didn't have the child-like features that made Yugi being hairless work against him on so many different levels. He didn't need any of that to feel masculine; he's got lots of other things for that. They seemed to meet the butlers' requirements because one of them started to unlock the door. Mr. Bolly took Yugi's leash and Mr. Cornella took Atem's and they lead them out of the room.

As they had mentioned yesterday, there was a door across from their's on the other side of the very wide hallway and the cracked door showed it was definitely a bedroom, and a very large one at that. In fact, everything in this place was really large. The ceilings were really high and decorated with chandeliers, there were massive paintings on the walls as well as big wild game trophies, and every room they walked passed looked like it house at least three small japanese families. While Yugi sort of gawked, Atem's eyes were looking around for any doors that might lead outside. There were quite a few massive windows which delighted Yugi as he finally caught a glimpse of the sun. But other than that, the halls seemed to go on for ages and in so many different directions. How did this man not get lost in his own house?

They passed several more areas as they walked, including a massive dining room, a large and comfy-looking sitting room, what looked like a library, and a drawing room before stopping in front of a large wooden door. This was Mr. Totawa's study and though they were being expected, both butlers knocked twice simultaneously. "Sir, we have brought your new toys for you," Mr. Bolly announced.

A large body shifting around in a leather chair as well as a gruff voice was heard from inside, "Wonderful, bring them in!".

Yugi and Atem were frozen and didn't move even though the butlers had started walking ahead. It took a few insistant but gentle tugs on their leashes for them to finally move, both reaching to clutch each other's hands which had become so second-nature to them that half the time they didn't even realize they were doing it. The study had a cozy feel to it as it wasn't nearly as massive as the other rooms. In fact it was almost normal. It reminded Yugi of Kaiba's office except with more expensive wooden furniture, a warmer color scheme, and dimmer lighting...okay so maybe it wasn't exactly the same, but they both had desks! That's something.

The two of them were pulled forward until they were standing in front of the man's desk and they cast their gazes to the side as they felt the old man's eyes trail up and down their bodies. He grinned lecherously and licked his lips. "Yes, they cleaned up real nice. Really nice," he said in a voice that sounded like he was congratulating himself. "Bring them closer to me," he ordered.

The butlers pulled on their chains and forced them apart as they pulled them in different directions so Yugi standing next to the seated Totawa on the left and Atem on the right. Mr. Totawa inhaled in a way that sounded like a hiss when he saw them up close, his eyes lingering the longest on Yugi but also admiring Atem's body just as much. He rolled his chair back a little and put a hand on both their hips to pull them in closer together and closer towards him so they were both right in front of him. Yugi wanted so much to slap the hand away from his hip as the large appendage felt hot and sweaty and made him feel like he was being sullied by his touch. Atem was the same, and glared daggers at Totawa. Whether he was actually intimidated by Atem or not will never be known for sure, but he did remove his hand from him so grip both of Yugi's hips and stroke his delicate hip bones with his thumbs. The man's hands were so large the tips of his fingers were nearly touching behind Yugi's back as he cradled Yugi's slim waist in them. Yugi willed his body not to shudder at the creepy touches. He wanted to scream and pull away so badly but he was frozen in fear. This guy was GIGANTIC up close. He must've been nearly 7 feet tall and he barely had any neck. His arms were thick and his legs looked like tree trunks and he had a gut to match! The freaky man caught Yugi staring at him and gave a creepy grin when they made eye contact. Yugi couldn't bear it and turned his head to the side in less than a second, making the man chuckle deep in his scraggly throat. "I like these two. I like them a lot. Especially this one," he indicated to Yugi with his head as he continued to stroke his hips. "Do you know the rules, little one?" Yugi shook his head. "Alright, both of you listen up. You do what I say, you do whatever I make you do. With the two of you looking pretty close, I'm going to change up my usual routine. If one of you disobeys me, I'll punish the other and then I'll punish you. Is that understood?" Both nodded and he grinned wickedly.

"I can't wait any more. I'll give them a test run tonight," he cackled with glee.

Mr. Bolly bowed his head, "As you wish sir, so should I cancel your plans with your guests tonight?"

"Oh shit, I forgot the guys were coming over. I dunno, it might be fun to let them join in and break in my new little pets. I can tell the big one is going to need a little extra muscle. Then again...I want to do so many things to this one...alone..." he hissed and leaned foward to lick at Yugi's navel and drag his large tongue up Yugi's stomach, leaving a big wet streak on Yugi's abdomen and making him squeak in disgust with his hands raised in the air so he wouldn't have to touch him. He tried to step back, but he was held firmly in place. Totawa pulled Yugi closer so he could suck on Yugi's left nipple which felt so gross to the teen. It felt like having a floppy wet suction cup attached to his chest and he whimpered inaudibly. Finally he pulled his mouth away to speak, "I don't know...both sound so good and I'd hate to disappoint the guys."

The old man has some new toys. How should he break them in?

Invite some friends over. The more the merrier. - Play with friends in "New Home A"  
>He should keep them to himself. - Have some alone time with your new owner in "New Home B" <p>


	36. Bidder B

In the crowd, also bidding on the teens was a mysterious man dressed in a purple cloak with a gold sennen symbol on the hood. Though his face was obscured by the shadow from his hood, a pair of gold earrings and throat collar could be seen glinting in the light. He kept his paddle high as he sneered over at the large old man who dared to get in the way of achieving his prize. As the price rose to 750,000 euros he panted with excitement. This was it, his two worst enemies were hanging here before him, completely helpless and the puzzle was his for the taking! It took every bit of will power he had to keep from going on stage and stealing the three right under everybody's noses. But no, he did business with a lot of these people. It wouldn't do him any favors to play unfairly. He turned his head to sneer at the man in an attempt to rattle him. However the lecherous beast of a man was too busy oggling the naked teens to be intimidated.

He grew tired of this and flicked his paddle up many times, bumping up the price higher and highter to where the old man couldn't possibly keep up, stopping when it hit 850,000 euros. The auctioneer was so focused on the man in the cloak that he didn't notice that the old man had bid too. So when it stopped at 850,000, the old man thought the winning bid was his and didn't bother raising the paddle again when the auctioneer made the last call.

"850,000 going once, going twice, SOLD!" the auctioneer yelled, bringing down the gavel and pointing it at Malik.

The old man's face fell as he realized his mistake and slammed his ass back down in his chair like a pouting child, nearly breaking the thing and surely denting it to where it would never fold properly again. The hooded man grinned widely in victory and took his seat. The gavel came down again to silence the stunned crowd and prepare for the next bidding.

Yugi and Atem were lowered to the floor carefully and then dragged out blindly. Their wrists were still bound and in Yugi's case, he was still gagged and they could only comply quietly as they were led off-stage. Atem looked over his shoulder as it killed him to leave the puzzle in the hands of that auctioneer, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. If he bolted for it now, he risked leaving Yugi unattended and it could be hard to find him again. His only comfort was that it would be handed over to the one that purchased the two of them so he'll see it again soon.

Soon the stage sounded far away and the gag and blindfolds were removed. But before they could even open their eyes and look around, black pleather masks were pulled over their heads! Thankfully the masks had a nose and mouth hole for them to breathe but no eyeholes. Apparently on the bottom of the mask there a collar or something that was buckled in the back, keeping the rim of the mask shut tight. More clicking was heard as more buckles on the back of the mask were adjusted, making it really tight against their heads which Yugi didn't like at all since it flattened his hair and it was starting to itch like mad. Another click sounded like a padlock on the back, preventing any hopes they had of removing the masks when nobody was looking. After that they were pushed forward a little further and then they heard something like a heavy metal gate close behind them. They both turned around and noticed they were no longer being ushered. Atem reached his hands out and felt at the door behind them. He felt thick metal bars spaced about 6 inches apart. Yugi felt around too and sure enough, they gathered that they were in a small cell like the kind you would see in police stations on tv.

Yugi reached for Atem's hands and held them in his own, "Are you okay? Are you hurt or anything?"

Atem squeezed Yugi's hands, his heart fluttering at Yugi's worry for him, "I'm fine. Just a headache...and very angry. Are you hurt at all?"

Yugi nodded, even though Atem couldn't see, "My head hurts too. And I should be scared but I'm not with you here. Whatever's in store for us we'll get away from too. This is just a minor setback."

Atem chuckled, "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

Yugi giggled and then realized he was shivering. It felt really cold wherever they were. "Are you cold or is that just me?"

"No, it is actually pretty cold in here," he agreed and gently guided Yugi closer to him, raising his arms over the smaller teens head and lowering them so he could hold Yugi against him. "Better?"

"Loads," Yugi smiled and leaned into the Egyptian's warmth. "Why would those other guys let us put our clothes on if we were just going to get naked again? And how did they even knock us out this time?"

"This time? Yugi I don't even know how they knocked us out the first time!" he grumbled and felt slight weakness in his legs, so he pulled Yugi down on the floor with him, sitting flat on the ground and pulling him between his legs so Yugi's back was pressed against his chest.

"It feels like forever ago. I don't even remember what we were doing before we ended up on that table."

"If I had to guess, I'd say we were walking home from school or maybe even the other way around. That's really they only time they could have ambushed us."

"I think it was before school...otherwise Anzu and the others would've been with us, right?"

"That's true. But if that's the case, then it's possible we've been gone for a whole day...or maybe only half a day. I still have yet to see a clock or anything."

"I think it might've only been a day. I mean I'm starving but I think we would know if we haven't eaten for nearly two days and we've only had one bathroom break."

Atem growled. He hated not knowing things. It was also kind of sad that they had to track time by how many times they've been to the john.

"Speaking of which, I really need to go," Yugi whined.

"Just go in the corner," Atem huffed.

"You can't be serious?"

"We're already naked and we're locked in who knows what kind of hell hole where they're auctioning off people. Do you really want to waste good manners on this place?"

"You do have a point there."

"Besides, it'd be their own fault for not letting us go."

"...Do you think they'd let us out of the cage and take us to the bathroom if I asked?"

Atem thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. But I don't like the thought of trying to escape when we don't even know where the puzzle is."

Yugi nodded. While it's true that they valued their own lives, the puzzle was a very dangerous artifact in the wrong hands so it's their responsibility to take care of it no matter what. "The person who bought us is going to have it, right? So we'll save the escape attempts for then?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I just hope we're not taken someplace too far from civilization."

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about that," Yugi grumbled and scooted out from underneath Atem's arms to go in the corner and piss through the bars of the cage after making sure he couldn't hear anybody around them.

"Well whoever bought us certainly has money to throw away. But why the foreign currency, I wonder. We should still be in Japan, I would think. We couldn't have been out for that long."

Yugi sighed happily as he relieved himself and gave it a few shakes before stumbling back over to Atem who put his arms around him again. "Is the euro some kind of international currency? So maybe we're still in Japan but there are a lot of foreigners here?"

"That could be. But if that's the case, what if the person who bought us is a foreigner and tries to take us out of the country?"

"Ugh...well if we could assume this person is as rich as Kaiba-kun, then he...or she...probably has enough money to afford their own private transport like a personal jet or helicoptor or boat. It could be very possible."

Both were silent for a moment and felt sick to their stomachs at the thought. It went without saying that the only way to be sure that they don't charted away to some unknown country is to escape before they're shipped if it comes to that. Both stiffened when they heard footsteps walking past their cage and then there was a loud squeak and a THUMP as somebody fell on their back and started cursing in Yugi's native language. "WHO SPILLED WATER OVER HERE? YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEBODY!" And then they heard the person limp away. Yugi finally let out the giggle he was holding back and Atem was trying to smother his snickering in the back of Yugi's head.

"I-I guess that confirms that we're in Japan," Yugi managed to say between giggles.

"I'd say so," Atem chuckled heartily, glad the two can still laugh despite all they've been through in the past day.

"Do you have to go?" Yugi asked.

"NOt really. I should, but I don't. Maybe if we're lucky I pissed on somebody while we were unconscious."

"Ewwwww, that's gross," Yugi snorted.

"Again, look where we are. Those people wanted to do much grosser things to us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we stoop to their level."

"I can't help what happens when people decide to drug me," Atem snickered.

"Jeez, you're crazy," Yugi chuckled.

Both giggled quietly about random stuff for a few more minutes, trying to keep their spirits up as they ignored the fact that they were sore, naked, cold, and starving. But then they heard numerous footsteps and voices approach and silenced themselves. Yugi felt Atem pull him closer protectively and tensed as listened for what may be their new captors. The both held their breath to listen as the footsteps stopped a few feet away from them.

"This is them, lot 204. Jush shine here and here and initial here. Yer bid was 850,000 euros. I sure hope you got yerself sum hefty cash," a man spoke in a rather thick accent that the teens couldn't place.

They didn't hear anybody else talk. But it sounded like a tote bag was being passed around and there was scribbling as paperwork was being filled out. Why wasn't this guy saying anything? It seemed rather rude but then again who were they to question the manners of the man currently dealing in human trafficking?

The man with the accent opened the tote and flipped through all of the cash inside of it. "That sheems ta be in order. As Jim said, you also get the effects dey came with," he said before pulling a cardboard box off the shelf that had both their clothes and the puzzle in it. He handed it over to the man who took the box in one hand. "So how are yew gonna move them?" he asked as he handed the cloaked man a set of keys."The one with the brass head there is for the cuffs and the other is for the mask. You get to keep the chains and masks as our gift to you."

Suddenly Yugi and Atem heard the man with the accent collapse, or at least that's what it sounded like. The next thing they knew, they heard footsteps approach them. Atem suddenly tensed in recognition...the man's aura felt really familiar! Yugi caught on too, but he didn't want to believe what his sixth sense was telling him. They heard the gate open and backed away from it as far as they could but neither saw the hands approach them and before they knew it, they felt fingers around their throats. They were about to struggle but then they felt something strange, as if ice water had been dumped on them and then injected through their veins. They tried to move, but they were frozen in place! Had they been able to see, they would've seen that their bodies were sinking into the floor where a strange purple and black puddle had formed at their feet.

By the time Yugi was able to recall his senses, he had realized Atem was separated from him. He shivered as he felt the icy feeling from earlier ebb away but at the same time it remained in a different form. He felt that something was wrapped around his arms and legs. He called out for Atem in his mind, trying hard not to panic. "Atem? Can you hear me?"

The reply was fuzzy, but it soon cleared, "Yugi! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I still can't see. I don't know what happened!"

"I can see now. I'm in a basement of some kind. The walls are concrete and I don't see any windows. The only thing I see is a big green door made of metal and it doesn't have a a window either. There's a bed and other random stuff in here and I'm not tied up anymore. Is there anything like that where you are?"

Oh Yugi wished! "Nothing like that. I'm tied up! How the heck did we get here?"

"Yugi, be careful. I know you sensed what I did! Do not listen to anything he says! I will get you out of here as soon as I-" he suddenly broke off.

"Atem? ATEM?" Yugi shouted through the link as he tried to get a hold of him. He hasn't felt this happen before! Suddenly he felt something click and his mask was tugged off his face. He opened his eyes and squinted as he saw a blurry figure dressed in a purple robe before him.

"There you are, Yugi. My my, it's been a long time," a familiar voice cackled.

"N-no, it can't be. You're-"

"That's right, it's meeeeeee~" the haunting voice giggled as the owner removed his hood to reveal Yami Malik, the dark entity that once inhabited Malik Ishtar's soul!

"But you were destr-"

"Details aren't needed. They bore me. I think you should be more concerned about what I have in store for you, little Yugi."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked and then took the moment to look around. It looked like they were in a basement with concrete walls like Atem described but there was no furniture or anything to be seen, just a black tiled floor with a drain in the center. It looked like something had been in here before Yugi as there was brown stuff caked around the drain...like blood. He looked to his left and to his right and saw something that looked like a purple hose wrapped around his limbs. But something didn't feel right...it felt like they were moving and pulsing on their own...like it was alive. He gasped in realization and just then, more of the "hose" wrapped around his waist. This is why Yugi felt so cold...Malik had created a shadow creature...creature with tentacles. He felt sick to his stomach as he turned his head to see that the tentacles were all joined to a giant purple and black blob behind him that had rows of jagged teeth zig-zagging all around it and little yellow eyeballs that blinked and oozed a lumpy black substance. From what he could see, more and more tentacles were being formed in different shapes and sizes. The duelist cried out in disgust and turned to face the dark being. "What's the point of this?"

"You'll soon find out. I'm going to let my friend here have a little fun with you and then you and I are going to have a discussion."

"C-can't we have the discussion now?" Yugi asked, desperate to put off the tentacle raping that he knew was going to happen if he didn't talk fast.

The veins in Yami Malik's face seemed to pulse as his face split widely in an amused grin, "I suppose we can do both at the same time since you're so eager to talk. You must be lonely since Atem can't hear you from where you're sitting."

Yugi didn't get a chance to protest before he was interrupted by two thin tentacles zipping around and hovering in front of his face. The tips split open to reveal small mouths with serpant-like tongues that then darted down to attach themselves to each of Yugi's nipples. The tentacles clamped on and started licking and sucking the pink nubs to hardness, making Yugi struggle against the tentacles wrapped around his limbs and cry out in a mixture of disgust and reluctant pleasure. "Wh-what do you want?" he managed to ask.

"I want your puzzle! I've tried to access its hidden powers but it refuses me! I've already tried several times to penetrate its defenses but it keeps putting my mind in a maze. If it weren't for the rod, I've would've been lost to it by now. I demand that you tell me its secrets and pass it to me as its new owner!"

"I-I don't know how any of that works! The puzzle has a mind of its own! If you make it angry there's no telling what it will do!" Yugi tried to explain just as another tentacle wrapped itself around his member and started pumping it while another one similar to the ones attached to his nipples clamped onto the end of his flaccid cock and started stimulating the tip with its devilish tongue. Yugi cried out again and thrashed as hard as he could to throw it off but his body's weak from the ordeal he's gone through before this. He barely had any energy from his lack of nourishment.

"That's bullshit, Yugi! I've studied the ancient scriptures. The puzzle will only relent its power to the one fated to possess it and free the pharaoh. You've freed the pharaoh, the puzzle should be up for grabs just like any of the other items if the willing possessor is able to withstand its test! I already wield one item so I should be more than capable of passing the puzzle's test! You're in my possession so your puzzle should be the same! YOU ARE BOTH MINE!" he started shouting like an upset child, his pupils shrinking until they were tiny and the sennen on his forehead flashing.

"Apparently not..." Yugi muttered under his breath as his legs were spread further apart. He knew he shouldn't talk back to this murderous madman but he's too exhausted and stressed out to care.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" the wielder of the rod screamed and held it out, the sennen symbol flashing brightly as he commanded the tentacles with it.

Yugi couldn't take it back if he wanted to as one of the tentacles wrapped itself around his throat and started constricting his airway. He gasped for breath as the tentacle slowly wrapped tighter and tighter.

"Hm...I suppose you can't if I kill you right away," the veiny Egyptian laughed and commanded that the tentacle around Yugi's throat loosen. "Now tell me, if I took apart the puzzle and solved it, with your help of course, would it relinquish itself to me?"

Yugi gasped and gulped down air as he was beginning to pass out before the tentacle finally relented. "N-no. I would never help you solve it. And even if I did, the puzzle will still test you, even in its unfinished form," he explained. This had happened before when he was trapped in Otogi's game shop. His father had a grudge against Yugi's grandfather and wanted to take it out on Yugi. He shattered the puzzle and attempted to solve it to prove he was the better gamer since his Otogi couldn't do it for him. As he tried to solve it, the puzzle grew angry and almost trapped the man's mind in a "mind maze". He would've been lost to it had he not stopped himself. If it were anybody else, they probably would've suffered a worst fate.

"Psh, I wouldn't expect the meer former vessel of the pharaoh to know anything, anyway. So you're completely useless to me. Maybe if I killed both of you the puzzle will finally accept me as its new owner..." he leered with a frightening smile.

Yugi just stared at him. Showing weakness would do him no good. He could barely keep a straight face as the tentacles continued to stimulate him. Despite his fear and anxiety, the tentacle around his sex managed to make him hard and he felt like his nipples were on fire from the constant sucking. His back arched against the creature's grip as wave after wave of unwanted pleasure coursed through his body.

The platinum-haired Egyptian licked his lips as he watched Yugi writhe. Perhaps he could make use of the vessel after all. He reconsidered his options as his pants tightened around his growing erection. If he were wrong and killed Yugi and Atem, he'd have no way of solving the puzzle on his own. If he kept the two around, he could take his sweet time tinkering with it. Even if he never figured it out, having the three in his possession would satisfy him enough.

Suddenly Yugi cried out and threw his head back as he felt a very thick, phallic-shaped tentacle prodded at his opening. It was slick and wet and dripping down his thigh as it probed him and circled around his tight ring of muscle. He shouted for Malik to stop the creature but just as he opened his mouth, another tentacle came out of nowhere and shoved itself inside, nearly choking the duelist. Yugi gagged and bit down on the tentacle but it only got wider in his mouth, propping his jaw open with its size and then pushed itself deeper. Yugi shut his eyes tightly and whimpered. Tears of saline leaked from his eyes as the tentacle in his mouth kept pushing itself deeper. Yugi knew it would not stop so instead of struggling and choking on it, he did his best to relax and let the thing slide down his throat unhindered. More tears leaked from his eyes as he struggled to breathe normally as the purple vine started thrusting itself in and out of his mouth, fucking his throat slowly.

"You look so good having your throat fucked, little Yugi," Malik cackled. "I can't wait to see what your ass is going to look like when that other tentacle is through with you. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's really big. In fact, it could tear you apart. But I'm not a heartless ma-*snort* I mean I'll give you a choice. You can either have me fuck you or your new pal."

Who gets to plunder Yugi's ass, the tentacle monster or Yami Malik?

Tentacles - Proceed to chapter "New Hell A"  
>Yami Malik - Proceed to chapter "New Hell B" <p>


	37. New Home A

Totawa pulled Yugi closer so he could suck on Yugi's left nipple which felt so gross to the teen. It felt like having a floppy wet suction cup attached to his chest and he whimpered inaudibly. Finally he pulled his mouth away to speak, "I don't know...both sound so good and I'd hate to disappoint the guys."

The gross man looked up at Yugi's face which was turned to the side in disgust, "Hm. Don't cancel. The more the merrier."

Yugi and Atem looked up in shock. How many people were coming? They were prepared for one person to an extent, but more than one? Yugi felt like he was going to throw up. Finally the man let go of him and Yugi instinctly backed away as far as he could, backing against the wall until his leash wouldn't let him go further. Atem resisted the urge to yank free from Cornella and rush to Yugi's side. The poor guy was so shaken up he looked like he could barely stand. Totawa laughed and scooted back into his desk and Atem was more than happy to get the fuck out of his way. "Mr. Bolly, make sure these two have a big lunch and get plenty of rest. There will be no dinner for them and I want you to bring them to my bedroom at 8 o'clock sharp. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Mr. Bolly nodded and bowed. They were all dismissed and the butlers mercifully led them out of the office as quickly as possible. Nobody said anything until they were taken back to their living quarters. Their leashes were undone but before Mr. Bolly could even remove Yugi's collar, the teen suddenly bolted for the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, retching very loudly.

Mr. Bolly hurried over to Yugi's side to assist, putting a hand on his shoulder to ask if he was okay but Yugi shook him off and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Needless to say, the other three were stunned. Mr. Bolly even backed up about a foot, alarmed at the rage coming from such a sweet face. But then Yugi softened a bit and whimpered, "Just...don't touch me, please..." before he began retching again. Atem silently shooed Mr. Bolly out of the bathroom and hurried to Yugi's side, rubbing his back gently. Yugi flinched at first, but quickly realized it was Atem and started calming down. He had stopped puking but he couldn't stop the dry sobs that came next. "Wh-what are we going to do? I can't take this. How many are there going to be? I can't handle more than one! What are we going to do?" Yugi cried and clung to Atem, burying his face into the Egyptian's shoulder.

Atem held back his own tears as he held Yugi tightly. "I-it'll be okay," he whispered. "We just have to go along with it until we get to the bedroom. We'll get the puzzle and I swear to Ra that I'll do everything in my power to make sure every one of them suffers."

"I don't care about that! I just want to go home!" Yugi sniffed.

"We WILL go home, Yugi. We're a team and as long as we're together, they can't hold us for long."

After Yugi's breakdown, they were both given something to settle their stomachs before they were served lunch which was a platter of assorted sandwiches and a hearty beef stew. It all tasted delicious, but Yugi and Atem barely finished half of what they were served. After that, they were cleaned again, only this time ear swabbing was added to the routine which neither appreciated very much. To make it up to them, the butlers put them in the bath and told them they would leave them alone to dry themselves when they were ready on the condition that Yugi and Atem would get some sleep so they would be ready for tonight. The two agreed and sat in their tubs to stew in their thoughts. When they heard the big steel door close, Yugi looked up at Atem and saw him staring at the surface of the water pensively.

Atem hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. This rule that Totawa spoke of worried him. He knew that's why Yugi did his best to hold his composure in the study; he didn't want Atem to get hurt. "Yugi was so brave..." Atem thought and smiled to himself. But as he feared, that jerk had decided to use one against the other so if Atem were to fight back, Yugi would get hurt. Atem would just have to make sure he had Yugi well in his sights before he attempted anything. But what if he couldn't get them out? What then? He couldn't bear the thought of failing the both of them and held himself tighter, squeezing his eyes shut as he did his best to hold himself together and keep himself from shaking. Suddenly he heard the splashing of water and opened his eyes. Yugi had exited his own tub and was now climbing into Atem's. The pharaoh looked up and smiled at his partner. He was a little envious of Yugi sometimes. The sensitive teen didn't need magical powers to know what other people were feeling. Yugi scooted next to Atem in the bath and wrapped his pale arms around Atem's body, pressing a soft cheek against Atem's angular one. Atem sighed at the comforting gesture and released his knees so that he could return the embrace, pulling closer so Yugi was partially floating in his lap to make things more roomy in the tub.

Neither spoke for a while as Yugi lazily ran his hands through Atem's damp hair in a soothing massage. Both were a bundle of nerves and they did their best to calm each other down. Finally Yugi broke the silence as he gave Atem a soft kiss on the lips and spoke, "Atem...it's okay if we're not able to get out of here right away. I don't want you getting yourself killed for my sake. I'll stay here for 100 years as long as I have you with me. Getting out isn't worth it if I lose you, okay? So promise me that you won't get hurt...please?"

Those words did relieve Atem's worries a little bit. He supposed this was Yugi's way of taking the pressure off. "I promise, aibou," he whispered and sealed the promise with another kiss. When they parted, Yugi smiled sweetly and gave Atem another kiss on the forehead before climbing out of the tub, much to Atem's dismay.

"I'm going to lay down. I still feel kind of queasy," Yugi explained as he dried himself and dressed. After making sure his hair was completely dry, Yugi headed back to the bedroom area. He crawled into his bed and half-expected Atem to follow but it was another twenty minutes before Atem left the tub. Yugi still hadn't fallen asleep and was staring at the wall as he was stuck in his own thoughts. Then he felt the bed shift and a warm body press against his back. He felt Atem exhale on his neck as he cuddled him from behind and he sighed happily. He covered them both with the blanket and placed his own hands on Atem's. Eventually the two did sleep and not a moment too soon.

It felt like they were only asleep for five minutes as their dreams were mercifully nonexistant, but a few hours have passed and they awoke to the sound of the large steel door being opened. The two broke apart just in case there was a rule about them being too friendly with each other and stood to greet the two butlers with tired glances. The duelists were told to undress, which they did begrudgingly, and they were re-outfitted with their leather bands and collars. The butlers also insisted that their hairstyle be changed for tonight so they had to go back to the bathroom and were forced to be quiet while their dangerous-looking spikes were flattened. At least the butlers ATTEMPTED to flatten their hair. Instead the results they got consisted of Yugi and Atem having rather poofy and fluffy hair that was pushed back so not even their bangs hung in their faces. As a result, their hair looked longer and it fell just below their necks. Atem's blond bangs now resembled streaks just like the rest of his blond hair as did Yugi's, but of course the one stubborn bit of fringe in the front remained sticking out and hung in front of his forehead. Yugi thought it made them look like they members of a punk band...or moreso than usual. Did their hair intimidate the "master" or did he not want them scaring their guests? Then again, he supposed this look did make them look more...exotic? He wasn't sure if that was the word, but their hair had more flow to it and actually MOVED rather than stay in place like it normally would. It felt really weird and it took quite a while for the butlers to achieve, using all sorts of sprays and lots of strange drying techniques. At least their hair still managed to puff up like it WANTED to go back into place. It was like a small victory for the two of them.

As Atem stood with all the patience he could muster while his hair was being fussed with, he started getting ideas. Now that their hair draped over their necks, they could easily hide things back there while securing them to their collars. He thought about what Yugi said earlier in the truck about using the mask pieces as weapons and thought of other pointy objects that the men they're seeing might have on them. The most obvious, of course, would be a pen. It would be really easy to conceal a pen back their by clipping the metal part of a pen lid onto their collars and then they could use it at the opportune moment. They could use them to stab or even use them to get the puzzle out of the end table if the butlers were to believed. It seemed like a brilliant idea and he ran this by Yugi who smiled a little, also thinking the idea was brilliant. Again, Yugi is nowhere near the violent type but the time for niceties has passed. If he has to stab somebody in the face, he will do it. Now getting the pens off the men would be another problem, assuming they even have writing utensils of any kind. Seeing as how it's the digital age, Yugi didn't know many people who carried pens anymore that weren't taggers. However, Atem thinks that if these men are as old as their captor, then it's safe to assume they still carry pens on them, if anything as an accessory. He really did hope they carried really fancy fountain pens instead of plastic gel pens or this could be really difficult. The best way Atem could think of to get pens away from these men is to wait until they unclothed and then accidentally stumble or something to retrieve them and then hide them until the right moment. Yugi inwardly shuddered at the thought that there was no getting around seeing these men unclothed. Both were spooked out of their thoughts when they felt themselves getting spritzed with that weird perfume stuff they were sprayed with earlier, which signaled it was time for them to get going.

Both butlers attached chain leashes to their collars and led them out of their room and into the room across from theirs: the master's bedroom. When they entered, both heaved a sigh of relief as they found the room unoccupied for the moment. The bedroom was huge and as lavish as all the other rooms and was decorated with warm colors. The furniture was made of very expensive-looking wood and it was all very ornate. What caught their eye first was a GIANT four-poster canopy bed with wooden tables on each side near the headboard. The bed must've been at least a double king-size, if not bigger. It looked like more than enough room for six people to...do stuff on. What made them both shudder was the presence of more chains nailed to the headboard and all of the poles on the bed so they can be chained however the "master" wanted. They were allowed a moment to stare but then the butlers lead them to the bed by their leashes and attached the leashes to the headboard. These leashes were longer compared to the ones they were first tied up with, at least long enough for them to traverse all corners of the obnoxiously huge bed. The bed drapings were crimson with gold patterns and gold tassels. The bedspread was a near perfect match and the pillows behind them were piled high in browns, golds, and reds and in many different shapes. The mattress was actually comfortably firm. Atem half-expected it to be ridiculously soft and made of swan feathers or something pretentious like that. Yugi was pleased with this; he didn't want to sink into a mattress with the potential of having heavy men on top of him. He could just see himself suffocating by mattress sinking. Once their leashes were secured to the headboard, Atem glanced over to the end table on the left. There was no doubt about it, he could feel the puzzle in there. His body ached knowing that it was so close and yet he won't be able to get to it for who knows how long. Yugi sensed this through Atem and put his hand on his in an effort to calm the Egyptian.

Yugi knew he was going to regret this, but he had questions for the butlers. "There have been others before us, right? What happened to them?" he asked. He needed to know what they were dealing with and how violent this man could get.

Mr. Bolly answered while adjusting his coat awkwardly, "Once the master gets tired of them, they are resold on the market. None have been killed under the master's care, if that's what you are thinking...or at least not yet. I have seen him be very violent, even breaking bones. But all of them have lived. I can't say if they have been as lucky with their new owners but that's neither here nor there. Usually he only gets bored when they become too old for his tastes or they simply lose the light in their eyes. When the thrill is gone, the toy is replaced. Sometimes it just comes down to numbers. If the master buys new ones, old ones are sold to make room. The house is very large, but when you have too many things to play with, some just get neglected until he no longer cares for them anymore and then off they go. In fact there were two more before you and when the master called ahead to tell us you were coming, we had to ship them out. Your stay with us could last as little as a few weeks or even as long as a few years. I'm afraid your fate all depends on his whim."

Nobody has been killed...yet. It was as if that last part was intentionally added to scare him. He knew he told Atem they could take their time but if there really is a possibility that they could be sent away in a few weeks or even days, they could be separated from the puzzle very soon and their chances of escaping while being sold to another would plummet! As long as they don't have the puzzle, they have to make sure that the "master" doesn't get bored of them. How could they even do that? Atem stared at the bedspread, deep in thought at hearing this information, no doubt reaching the same conclusions that Yugi was. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept glancing at the table as if asking the puzzle for answers.

Finally, Mr. Cornella spoke, "We're going to tell the master and his guests that you are ready." And with that, the two men left them alone, closing the large bedroom door behind them. As soon as they could no longer hear their polished shoes clack on the marble flooring, Atem sprung up to look at the drawer containing their precious item. The table didn't look like it had the sturdiest lock. From what he could tell, it was a simple turning mechanism where a metal catch hooked into a rivet in the top of the drawer. It simply needed to be turned the other way to be unlocked. In fact, the mechanism looked so simple Atem could just slide a card or a thin piece of metal in the gap between the drawer and the top of the table to move it...or so he hoped. After all, it's possible that it would stay locked in place without a key and would not budge with a simple push. He could only pray that it would actually budge with the right leverage. "Yugi, the plan is the same, but also look for a card or something we can use if we can't get a hold of a pen."

Yugi nodded. "Alright, but maybe you should get back on the bed before they come back!" he warned quietly. This was certainly wise, so Atem quickly hopped back onto the bed and pulled the chain back up so it looked like he hadn't moved. Yugi grabbed for his hand again and they both squeezed. They could hear each other's hearts pounding and twin beads of cold sweat dripped down the sides of their faces. The next few minutes could make or break them and both couldn't keep themselves from silently wishing that one of the giant chandeliers would fall on the four men that are on their way.

The sound of the wooden door opening made the both of them look up and both were rather surprised to see it was just Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella with no sign of Totawa with them. Both walked over and proceeded to dim the lights and tie blindfolds around their faces. Neither resisted as they couldn't decide if this was them being merciful or if this was another way for Totawa to torture them. It seemed pointless because their hands still remained unbound so they could technically move the blindfolds whenever they wanted. Neither would say this of course. Instead of worrying about it, they thought of ways to use this to their advantage. If the men threw their clothes to the floor, the only way Yugi and Atem could get their stuff is if they got to the floor too. If they were blindfolded, they could easily fake accidentally wandering off the edge and then start swiping their stuff. This is made much easier knowing that the lights are off too, making it pretty dark in the room. Just as they were going over this in their heads, both were interrupted again, this time by the butlers urging their mouths open. Both opened their mouths knowing that the gloved hands on their jaws belonged to the butlers, who they trusted enough not to do anything too weird, and were surprised when something that felt like a small metal tube with padding on the outside of it was shoved into each of their mouths, propping their jaws open. The ring-like things were attached to leather belts that were fastened around their heads tightly. In short, they were being gagged with a padded metal ring thing that would keep them from biting down on whatever that might be inserted into their mouths. Yugi was glad that the things were padded otherwise they'd probably break their teeth but his mouth was being propped open to the point where swallowing was very difficult. He could already feel that he was starting to drool in response to having this intrusive object shoved into his mouth and he hated the idea of drooling in front of these men. Atem also found the idea humiliating, but it couldn't be helped. Again, their hands were unbound, so they could remove these things at the right moment if they wanted to. They just had to make sure not to give the men a reason to tie up their hands until then. Unfortunately, this hindered his other plan to bite somebody's dick off if they dared to get near him. The idea was revolting but they were in a fight for their lives; they needed to do what had to be done to get themselves free.

Yugi didn't like this blindfold thing at all. The thought of not being able to see Atem next to him to make sure he's not being hurt scared him. But Atem assured him through the link that he would keep him informed on everything as long as Yugi did the same. Thank the gods for their connection otherwise Yugi didn't think they would've lasted half as long as they have.

"You two will most likely be staying the night here. We will be back for you first thing in the morning," Mr. Bolly promised. "And remember to behave. As the master warned, both of you will be punished even if one of you shows any insolence."

Both gave a solemn nod in whatever direction they were turned to at the time, unable to speak or see anyway. They heard the butlers leave and waited with bated breath as they heard a group of heavy footsteps approach. They could hear lots of guffawing and deep laughter that suddenly elevated as the thick wooden door was opened, announcing their presence. Both Yugi and Atem stiffened and scooted closer together. They could smell alcohol on their breaths from here. They didn't seem to pay Yugi and Atem any attention for a moment or two as they finished up their conversation about what sounded like a drunken fish story of some sort. More laughter was heard and Totawa's voice was heard, "Ah, that was a good one. Now let me show you the two I mentioned earlier." The laughter died down and stopped altogether as the twin duelists felt the other three men gaze upon them. They entered the room further and closed the door behind them.

"Haha! Wow, you really hit the jackpot this time. How much did those two beauties cost?" one with a froggy voice asked. He smelled of whiskey and Atem sensed him getting closer to the bed. Clearly this one was eager.

Totawa laughed, "As I said, 900,000 euros for the both of them."

Another spoke, his voice raspy and he smelled of cigar smoke, "I suppose that's not a bad price for two. But all the same, you're usually better at getting them cheaper. What happened?"

Totawa snorted, "Some jackass kept bidding me up. I scared him off pretty good, I think. That's what he gets for waving his money around on my turf."

"The little one is pretty. But why did you cover up their eyes? I want them to see everything I have in store for them," the last one leered. His voice reminded Yugi of a bullfrog.

Totawa snorted, "Nobody wants to see that." His comment earned lots of "oooooohs" at the other man's expense. "The little one has violet eyes and the big one has red ones. I like them. They piss me off and I want to fuck him harder and then fuck the little one while he watches. But tonight I don't want to waste too much energy so I had them both blindfolded. There will be plenty of time for me to enjoy them without blinders later."

The other three laughed like a bunch of evil minions. Atem would growl if he could. Even if he could, it'd be pointless. Being chained, blindfolded, and gagged made them look the exact opposite of intimidating.

"Well enough staring. Let's get cracking," Totawa cackled and many whoops and cheers were heard as clothes were strewn to the floor. Atem and Yugi did their best to listen for any hints as to where certain articles of clothing fell. From what they could tell, everybody was stripping rather close to the bed, at least two men on each side, so their clothes didn't fall too far either which worked in their favor. Yugi heard the heavy thuds of pants weighted with wallets and maybe sports jackets as they hit the floor. Tiny clicking raised his hopes as a jacket fell; it sounded like there were multiple pens in somebody's pocket. Suddenly they felt the bed sink as four very heavy bodies climbed into the bed simultaneously. The duelists instinctly backed up against the headboard but were stopped by the huge pile of pillows behind them. The three men stayed back and let Mr. Totawa approach them first. Of course, Mr. Totawa went for Yugi, wrenching him apart from Atem and unclipping the leash from the headboard so he could have better control of him. Yugi squirmed in surprise and felt himself being pulled into his lap and whimpered in disgust when he felt his body almost sink into mounds of belly and leg fat. Mr. Totawa kept a tight grip on Yugi's leash while he reached and unclipped Atem's, who was kneeling blindly on the bed after being shoved to the side. After he unclipped the Egyptian's, he tossed it to the other three men, giving them free reign of him.

The three men cackled and dragged Atem over to him. Atem resisted at first but the bedspread was so slick and the other men were so strong that he was pulled over to them with barely any effort on their part. Their laughter rang in his ears as he felt their large hands on his body. One gripped him by the hair, his hand big enough to cover his entire skull, the other wrapped their large arm around his waist, and the other was trying to sit him down so they could pry his thighs apart. He tried to jerk away from them, but didn't fight too much. After all, he didn't want them to tie him up. He was more concerned about Yugi who he could hear whimpering in front of him. The smaller teen panted in fear as an arm wrapped around his waist and held him in place while another hand twisted his left nipple and a slimy tongue licked his neck. "I think I might just keep you all to myself," Totawa sneered to Yugi.

The other three protested, "Aw come on, you're not going to share?", "You said we'd all get a turn!", "That's not fair!".

Mr. Totawa cackled, "Alright, alright. I have an idea. How about all three of you come over here and we'll rock this little one's world. After that, I don't want to hear any more complaining if I keep him to myself."

The three men made noises of agreement and Yugi looked up in Atem's direction where he could sense him. Atem could feel that Yugi was horrified and he was scared for him. But then Yugi spoke to him through the link, "This might be your chance. While the four are distracted with me, you get on the floor and find the stuff you need!"

Atem sent back, "I can't do that! You shouldn't have to have all four of them on you at once!"

"If you're fast enough, it won't have to be for long. I can handle it. Just be careful. We can't waste this chance!"

% % % % % % % % % % % % %

What should they do?

Try to escape...Let's not waste Yugi's bravery! - Attempt to seize the puzzle in "2 vs 4 Escape".

We can't let Yugi suffer alone. The plan probably won't work anyway. Do what they want and try to escape later. - Get torn apart by 4 horny old men in "4 vs 2 Submit".


	38. New Home B

Totawa pulled Yugi closer so he could suck on Yugi's left nipple which felt so gross to the teen. It felt like having a floppy wet suction cup attached to his chest and he whimpered inaudibly. Finally he pulled his mouth away to speak, "I don't know...both sound so good and I'd hate to disappoint the guys."

The gross man looked up at Yugi's face which was turned to the side in disgust, "Hm. Cancel. In fact, cancel my plans for the rest of the day and bring these two to my bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."

Yugi pulled away and Atem took a step forward to protest but both were tugged away by their leashes before either could say or do anything. In the hall, Yugi and Atem gave the butlers worried glances. Whatever happened to doing this later tonight? He really wanted them NOW? Yugi looked like he was going to throw up so Mr. Bolly mercifully took Yugi to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach while they stood guard by the door. After that, Yugi needed to get his teeth brushed so there was yet another pit stop in their bathroom to get that all done. The butlers worked really fast to get them into longer leashes and then lead them to the bedroom across from their room, despite everything the twin duelists tried in an effort to slow them down.

When they entered, the two stopped to take in the room for a moment. The bedroom was huge and as lavish as all the other rooms and was decorated with warm colors. The furniture was made of very expensive-looking wood and it was all very ornate. What caught their eye first was a GIANT four-poster canopy bed with wooden tables on each side near the headboard. The bed must've been at least a double king-size, if not bigger. There was more than enough space for three people, or rather two people and one giant to...do stuff on. What made them both shudder was the presence of more chains nailed to the headboard and all of the poles on the bed so they can be chained however the "master" wanted. They were allowed a moment to stare but then the butlers lead them to the bed by their leashes and attached the leashes to the headboard. These leashes were longer compared to the ones they were first tied up with, at least long enough for them to traverse all corners of the obnoxiously huge bed. The bed drapings were crimson with gold patterns and gold tassels. The bedspread was a near perfect match and the pillows behind them were piled high in browns, golds, and reds and in many different shapes. The mattress was actually comfortably firm. Atem half-expected it to be ridiculously soft and made of swan feathers or something pretentious like that. Yugi was pleased with this; he didn't want to sink into a mattress with the potential of having a heavy man on top of him. He could just see himself suffocating by mattress sinking. Once their leashes were secured to the headboard, Atem glanced over to the end table on the left. There was no doubt about it, he could feel the puzzle in there. His body ached knowing that it was so close and yet he won't be able to get to it for who knows how long. Yugi sensed this through Atem and put his hand on his in an effort to calm the Egyptian.

Yugi knew he was going to regret this, but he had questions for the butlers. "There have been others before us, right? What happened to them?" he asked. He needed to know what they were dealing with and how violent this man could get.

Mr. Bolly answered while adjusting his coat awkwardly, "Once the master gets tired of them, they are resold on the market. None have been killed under the master's care, if that's what you are thinking...or at least not yet. I have seen him be very violent, even breaking bones. But all of them have lived. I can't say if they have been as lucky with their new owners but that's neither here nor there. Usually he only gets bored when they become too old for his tastes or they simply lose the light in their eyes. When the thrill is gone, the toy is replaced. Sometimes it just comes down to numbers. If the master buys new ones, old ones are sold to make room. The house is very large, but when you have too many things to play with, some just get neglected until he no longer cares for them anymore and then off they go. In fact there were two more before you and when the master called ahead to tell us you were coming, we had to ship them out. Your stay with us could last as little as a few weeks or even as long as a few years. I'm afraid your fate all depends on his whim."

Nobody has been killed...yet. It was as if that last part was intentionally added to scare him. He knew he told Atem they could take their time but if there really is a possibility that they could be sent away in a few weeks or even days, they could be separated from the puzzle very soon and their chances of escaping while being sold to another would plummet! As long as they don't have the puzzle, they have to make sure that the "master" doesn't get bored of them. How could they even do that? Atem stared at the bedspread, deep in thought at hearing this information, no doubt reaching the same conclusions that Yugi was. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept glancing at the table as if asking the puzzle for answers.

Finally, Mr. Cornella spoke, "We're going to tell the master that you are ready." And with that, the two men left them alone, closing the large bedroom door behind them. As soon as they could no longer hear their polished shoes clack on the marble flooring, Atem sprung up to look at the drawer containing their precious item. The table didn't look like it had the sturdiest lock. From what he could tell, it was a simple turning mechanism where a metal catch hooked into a rivet in the top of the drawer. It simply needed to be turned the other way to be unlocked. In fact, the mechanism looked so simple Atem could just slide a card or a thin piece of metal in the gap between the drawer and the top of the table to move it...or so he hoped. After all, it's possible that it would stay locked in place without a key and would not budge with a simple push. He could only pray that it would actually budge with the right leverage. "Yugi, if you ever get the chance to look through his clothing, look for a pen or a card or something that we can use as weapon and get this lock open. Of course if you find the key, that's even better."

Yugi nodded. "Alright, but maybe you should get back on the bed before they come back!" he warned quietly. This was certainly wise, so Atem quickly hopped back onto the bed and pulled the chain back up so it looked like he hadn't moved. Yugi grabbed for his hand again and they both squeezed. They could hear each other's hearts pounding and twin beads of cold sweat dripped down the sides of their faces. The next few minutes could make or break them and both couldn't keep themselves from silently wishing that one of the giant chandeliers would fall on Mr. Totawa on his way over here.

The door swung open and the large man entered with his arms spread wide, "There are my little pets. Daddy's going to have a lot of fun with you today."

Yugi glared and Atem growled. "Daddy"? Was this guy serious? Their looks only made the man laugh as he climbed onto the foot of the bed and stripped in front of them, tossing his clothes all over the bed until he was completely nude. Yugi looked away in disgust. Atem just glared, as if his judgemental stare might make the man reconsider stripping. Had it been anybody else, it probably would've worked, but this man clearly had no shame. The giant man crawled toward them and grabbed them both by their leashes. He tugged them close to him so their bodies were inches away from his sweaty skin. Even Atem admitted he felt sick at the smell of the man.

"What should I do with you first?" he practically purred as he licked Yugi's neck and then turned to nibble on Atem's ear, who pulled away even if it did hurt. Their captor laughed. "This is going to be so much fun. I haven't had twins in a while."

Atem glanced to the side and saw something glinting in the man's discarded jacket. It looked like a pen and it was just within reach if the man would give him a little more slack on the leash. He'd have to be really quick, though. If the man caught onto what he was doing, he could hurt Yugi before he gets the chance to attack.

% % % % % % % % % % %  
>Will they escape or submit?<p>

"This is gross, we can take him!" - Attempt your escape in "Two vs One Escape"  
>"Let's do what he says." - Be good little pets in "Two on One Submit"<p> 


	39. 2 vs 4 Escape

The three men cackled and dragged Atem over to him. Atem resisted at first but the bedspread was so slick and the other men were so strong that he was pulled over to them with barely any effort on their part. Their laughter rang in his ears as he felt their large hands on his body. One gripped him by the hair, his hand big enough to cover his entire skull, the other wrapped their large arm around his waist, and the other was trying to sit him down so they could pry his thighs apart. He tried to jerk away from them, but didn't fight too much. After all, he didn't want them to tie him up. He was more concerned about Yugi who he could hear whimpering in front of him. The smaller teen panted in fear as an arm wrapped around his waist and held him in place while another hand twisted his left nipple and a slimy tongue licked his neck. "I think I might just keep you all to myself," Totawa sneered to Yugi.

The other three protested, "Aw come on, you're not going to share?", "You said we'd all get a turn!", "That's not fair!".

Mr. Totawa cackled, "Alright, alright. I have an idea. How about all three of you come over here and we'll rock this little one's world. After that, I don't want to hear any more complaining if I keep him to myself."

The three men made noises of agreement and Yugi looked up in Atem's direction where he could sense him. Atem could feel that Yugi was horrified and he was scared for him. But then Yugi spoke to him through the link, "This might be your chance. While the four are distracted with me, you get on the floor and find the stuff you need!"

Atem sent back, "I can't do that! You shouldn't have to have all four of them on you at once!"

"If you're fast enough, it won't have to be for long. I can handle it. Just be careful. We can't waste this chance!"

The pharaoh growled quietly but silently agreed to the plan. It didn't take the other three men long to take Totawa up on his offer and they momentarily forgot about Atem, one of them even shoved the former spirit away as they eagerly crawled toward the head of the bed. Normally Atem would've torn somebody apart for doing something like that to him, but he let himself get shoved to the floor and tore his blindfold and gag off as soon as he got the chance. Quickly he looked around on the floor, daunted momentarily at all of the clothing scattered about.

Thankfully the man's chain leash was undone so he could quietly crawl about on the floor with as much slack as he needed but he had to be fast for Yugi's sake. He briefly looked up at the men to see how big they all were. As he suspected, Totawa was the largest of all of them, so looking through the biggest clothes was probably the best route to take. In the meantime, he also noticed poor Yugi getting groped by hands so large that it was hard to see any part of the young man that wasn't covered by fingers. He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to yank the disgusting men off of him, telling himself that as soon as he got the puzzle free that he could do whatever he wanted to those swine.

Yugi tried to stay strong as he felt hands touch him and fingers poke into every available hole he had. He felt a tongue in his navel, a finger in his entrance, and hard cock seemingly poking him everywhere. Suddenly he felt something long and hard shove itself into his mouth and he gagged almost immediately. His tongue fought against it, much to the delight of the frog-voiced man who kept shoving himself in. For Atem's sake, Yugi tried not to make too much of a fuss. He needed to keep their attention!

After much fumbling around, Atem found the jacket he was looking for. Wouldn't you know it, a small brass key was in one of the pockets and he hurried to the nightstand to try it out. His heart pounded as he shoved the small key into the hole and when he heard the click after he turned it, his heart soared. Quickly he ripped the drawer open and found the puzzle nestled safely inside. The gold surface gleamed at him even in the dark room and the pharaoh smiled broadly as he lifted it out of the drawer and held it up by the chain.

Suddenly Yugi felt all of the men stop moving and then he felt it too. The atmosphere of the room had definitely changed; it felt cold...and Yugi had never been happier. He sent a swift kick forward to the man whose cock was in his mouth, earning a satisfying grunt of pain from the pile of flab who withdrew from Yugi.

"Yugi, come over here," Atem called. Yugi didn't need telling twice as he yanked his blindfold off and saw the men staring over at Atem, whose third eye was glowing on his forehead. But just as Yugi was about to pull free, Totawa yanked on his leash and held him back.

"Get back over here. You're both mine! Now put that back in the drawer and get your ass back on the bed!" Totawa commanded.

"SILENCE! You have trespassed on both our souls and so you and your friends must pay. For your sick crimes against us and for what you have done in the past, I shall sentence you all to a hell so deep no deity would ever hear your prayers of mercy!" Atem roared at the disgusting man, the chains on both him and Yugi shattering as if from the force of his voice. The puzzle glowed brightly and Yugi seized the chance to elbow Totawa in the stomach and kick the other men in the face as he distangled himself from them and hurried to his partner's side and clung to his waist. He ripped the horrible gag from his mouth and watched Atem do what he did best.

The shadows from the room purred and writhed, twisting into grotesque forms as they slithered toward the bed the men were trying to escape from. Thick veiny bars formed on the mammoth bed, caging them in as the chains that were meant for their victims wrapped themselves like snakes around the four, constricting their necks and limbs, silencing their screams as they witnessed visions of absolute horror. They choked and flailed for their lives but nobody would be able to hear them. The bars were next to envelope the filthy pigs just as the light left their eyes and their bodies disappeared from Yugi and Atem's view.

Once it was all over, Yugi looked up at Atem who was still glaring at the now vacant bed, looking as though he really wanted to do more to make the four suffer. But now they were in the hands of the shadow realm and that pleasure no longer belonged to him. Yugi shook him a little to snap the pharaoh out of it. They still weren't out of the woods yet. "Mou hitori no boku...we need to go," Yugi whispered.

"Hm?" Atem looked over at his partner, "You're right. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. We need to hurry before the butlers notice something's up!"

"YOu're right. We need our clothes, a phone, and...can you drive?" the pharaoh looked to Yugi who had already left his side and found the box that their clothes were in. Yugi was a little disappointed since he swore the butlers said they were getting them cleaned but whatever. Yugi tossed the clothes to Atem who wrinkled his nose at the thought of wearing old boxers but beggers can't be choosers. Both dressed as quickly as they could and dug around the men's pockets for a cell phone and some cash. They found a ton of car keys but neither really knew how to drive so they opted to just get the hell out of the building and call for help.

Once they got what they needed, Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and they opened the large door, glancing around the halls for any staff that might still be around. After seeing none, they made a break for the nearest window, which was in the nearby dining area. Atem released Yugi's hand for a moment to pick up a heavy wooden dining chair and hurled it at the giant window, successfully shattering the glass. Yugi watched this with a bewildered look on his face. Weren't they just going to look for a door? He yelped when Atem lifted him by the hips and hoisted him over before jumping out himself. Both landed on the soft lawn and bolted for the surrounding woods just as the staff started waking up and the security alarm went off.

They made it pretty deep into the woods without much of a hitch and once again, Atem lifted Yugi up into a tree where they both climbed as high as they could. Finally, they had a moment to catch their breath. "W-why did you break the window?" Yugi finally asked.

"Well a house this big has to have a security system, right? If we break a window, the cops will show up."

"Right, but if they get here, they'll ask where the men went."

"We'll tell them they ran?"

"From us? Come on."

"I'd run from us," Atem grinned.

"I'd run from you, too, but that's beside the issue."

"Relax, when the cops arrive, we'll show them what they've done to us and they'd have to take us home."

"It's not like you to involve the police like this," Yugi pointed out.

"Well I'm out of options. It's not like either of us even know where we are."

"Good point."

As predicted, the cops did eventually show up. However, Yugi and Atem were so deep in the woods that they didn't even hear the sirens. They were instead found by a tracking dog, much to Atem's surprise. ("I want to train a dog to do that!" he exclaimed.) Only after the two were safe and sound in cuffs again (Atem was NOT excited about that) did the two get to explain they were abducted. It didn't take much investigation at the crime scene for the cops to see they were telling the truth. Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella were both arrested for questioning and the twin duelists felt a little bad for them but then again, nothing kept the men from reporting what their horrible boss was doing if they felt guilty about it.

Thankfully, the two got a hold of Yugi's grandpa and mom, and the two met up with Yugi and Atem at the hospital where they were given antibiotics and tests and the treatment they needed. They were told it's a miracle that they came out almost unscathed and were sent home with a clean bill of health. Happy ending. Woohoo! 


	40. 4 vs 2 Submit

The three men cackled and dragged Atem over to him. Atem resisted at first but the bedspread was so slick and the other men were so strong that he was pulled over to them with barely any effort on their part. Their laughter rang in his ears as he felt their large hands on his body. One gripped him by the hair, his hand big enough to cover his entire skull, the other wrapped their large arm around his waist, and the other was trying to sit him down so they could pry his thighs apart. He tried to jerk away from them, but didn't fight too much. After all, he didn't want them to tie him up. He was more concerned about Yugi who he could hear whimpering in front of him. The smaller teen panted in fear as an arm wrapped around his waist and held him in place while another hand twisted his left nipple and a slimy tongue licked his neck. "I think I might just keep you all to myself," Totawa sneered to Yugi.

The other three protested, "Aw come on, you're not going to share?", "You said we'd all get a turn!", "That's not fair!".

Mr. Totawa cackled, "Alright, alright. I have an idea. How about all three of you come over here and we'll rock this little one's world. After that, I don't want to hear any more complaining if I keep him to myself."

The three men made noises of agreement and Yugi looked up in Atem's direction where he could sense him. Atem could feel that Yugi was horrified and he was scared for him. But then Yugi spoke to him through the link, "This might be your chance. While the four are distracted with me, you get on the floor and find the stuff you need!"

Atem sent back, "I can't do that! You shouldn't have to have all four of them on you at once!"

"If you're fast enough, it won't have to be for long. I can handle it. Just be careful. We can't waste this chance!"

Atem made a break for it, but then a tug on his leash told him that his chance had just slipped by. He was yanked toward the four men and Yugi and then what must've been one of the worsts nights of their lives began.

YUgi was in Mr. Totawa's lap who had spread his legs so everybody can see Yugi's most intimate parts. Totawa played with his nipples some more and pinched them between his sausage-like fingers harder and harder just so he could make Yugi cry out in pain for his amusement. Yugi's blindfold absorbed his tears as he felt one of the men stick their thick fingers into his mouth and slid them in and out. He nearly gagged as they tasted like nicotine and who knows what else. Atem in the meantime growled in pain as one of the men grabbed him by the cock and pinned him down with a knee to his stomach as they jerked him off painfully in an attempt to get him to hardness.

The fingers in Yugi's mouth felt like they were there for an eternity before they are pulled out and he felt them again as they began massaging his opening. He squirmed and cried, flailing his fists only to have Totawa laugh and grip both his arms behind him. This kept the old man from touching Yugi how he wanted, but from the way he panted in Yugi's ear, it was clear that he enjoyed watching the men torment the duelist as much as he loved doing it himself.

Yugi had lost track of whose voice was whose as they were all moaning and groaning at once. Another hand gripped at his member and started fondling him and forcing him to hardness just like Atem. Unlike Yugi, who was getting most of the attention, Atem felt like he was being shoved to the side as an afterthought. He didn't mind so much except he did wish that he could distract some of them from Yugi just so the young man could get a break. Instead he's stuck being pinned under one or two men. It was too hard for him to tell who was touching who as the four of them were so huge and so close together, they might as well have been one giant person. Whoever had been jerking him off seemed to have a taste for danger as he kept groping the former pharaoh whenever his hands weren't full of Yugi. Suddenly Atem felt a tongue on the side of his neck and he shuddered in disgust. But then he felt two tongues licking his chest and neck and he began to thrash just like Yugi had but to no avail as the knee pressed harder into his abdomen the more he resisted. Yugi was getting his own licking as Totawa was nibbling on his ear and neck and the remaining man who wasn't tasting Atem was now licking Yugi's navel, delving his tongue in and out and causing Yugi to shiver despite himself. It felt disgusting but his body reacted to the wet heat thrusting in and out of his belly button regardless.

Yugi then feels a large finger slip into his ass and cries out as it thrusts in and out of him. Before he could even adjust, a second one is added and he cried out through the link for Atem, panicking as he felt himself get stretched. He didn't want this! How could this possibly happen to the two of them! Atem responded and tried to reach out for Yugi but suddenly he was flipped onto his stomach and he too felt large fingers thrust themselves inside of him. The proud pharaoh bit at the sheets and refused to make a single sound even as his hips writhed in pain in an attempt to get away from the intruding digits.

Totawa suddenly lifts Yugi, who feels the fingers fall out of him, and then he lowers Yugi on his chubby cock. He grips Yugi's hips and lifts him up and down, fucking him slowly and painfully. Yugi could only scream around the thing in his mouth and thrash on the old man's lap, who only cackled the more and more he moved. "Yes! Keep moving! Your ass feels so good stretched around my fat cock!" Totawa cheered. The other three suddenly stand up on the bed, leaving Atem for the moment, and start putting their dicks in Yugi's mouth one at a time, each taking a turn fucking him in the mouth. Yugi cried more as his mouth was violated over and over. He could taste three different flavors of precum and they were all rancid. At one point he gagged and dry heaved and they stopped, afraid he would vomit on them but the reprieve was short-lived.

The one holding Atem's leash gets a little bored and pulls Atem to his knees and starts fucking his mouth. Another sees what he's doing and hurries over to take Atem in the ass like they originally planned. Atem pulled away from the cock in his mouth but when he did, he ended up pushing back on the cock in his ass. He was trapped no matter what he did and was forcefully double-teamed. He felt his face get buried in mounds of fat while a short and stubby dick stabbed him shallowly in the ass. There was no way these two could ever pleasure a real lover, Atem thought to himself as the man in front of him fucked his face as fast as his ridiculously obese body could allow him and the one behind him wasn't really thrusting as much as letting him fall forward over and over. The pharaoh could feel the two sweating all over him from the effort they were exerting on him and their ragged pants were so loud he could barely hear himself think.

Totawa puts Yugi on all fours and the remaining man fucks Yugi in the mouth while Totawa finally takes the small duelist in the ass. The poor guy felt like he was being torn apart. Totawa wasn't even attempting to jab at his prostate or anything, clearly not interested in giving Yugi any pleasure, just making him miserable. Yugi found this odd as they were all trying to get him hard earlier on and Totawa striked him as being the sick fuck that would try and make Yugi LIKE what was going on but at the moment, he coudln't help but be thankful that this wasn't the case. This was already humiliating enough, the last thing he needed was to be forced to cum after all of this. Any hard on that they had forced him into was now gone and it was the same for Atem. The two of them did their best to tune out the four men by talking to each other through the link. What was happening to them was causing them excruciating pain but it was a comfort to have each other there to distract themselves. Then as quickly as it all started, they felt all four men pull out of them and they were treated to a shower of old man jizz all over their backs and faces. Both duelists thanked the gods that they didn't have to swallow any of the foul liquids and remained kneeling in place until the four men shoved them aside and started settling where they were to fall asleep.

Yugi and Atem stared through the darkness of their blindfolds in confusion as the four men dropped unconscious one by one. Once it seemed all of them were breathing heavily in slumber, they took the chance to remove their blindfolds and stare in bewilderment at the sleeping men. They then looked to each other to assess the damage. Each of them had received bite marks and hickies at one point, mostly around their necks but nothing too damaging besides the searing pain in their backsides. They quietly crawled to each other and held each other tightly, not really caring how gross they looked. Yugi sniffed quietly, trying not to cry lest they wake up their captors. Atem himself looked like he wanted to do something similar, but instead he showed his emotion by squeezing Yugi tightly. The rape was one thing, but having it happen to the two of them was enough to rattle the pharaoh thoroughly. They pulled away as if to say something to each other but then they paused...

This would be the perfect time to escape! They said this to each other silently and nodded. But then looking around, they noticed the chains they were attached to were laying beneath the large men. To move would risk waking them up and their ordeal could start all over again.

Should the two escape now or rest?

"Let's ditch!" - Gtfo in "Stealthy Escape".  
>"I'm too tired to move." - Don't take the risk and take your rest in "Reluctant Rest A". <p>


	41. Two vs One Escape

Yugi glared and Atem growled. "Daddy"? Was this guy serious? Their looks only made the man laugh as he climbed onto the foot of the bed and stripped in front of them, tossing his clothes all over the bed until he was completely nude. Yugi looked away in disgust. Atem just glared, as if his judgemental stare might make the man reconsider stripping. Had it been anybody else, it probably would've worked, but this man clearly had no shame. The giant man crawled toward them and grabbed them both by their leashes. He tugged them close to him so their bodies were inches away from his sweaty skin. Even Atem admitted he felt sick at the smell of the man.

"What should I do with you first?" he practically purred as he licked Yugi's neck and then turned to nibble on Atem's ear, who pulled away even if it did hurt. Their captor laughed. "This is going to be so much fun. I haven't had twins in a while."

Atem glanced to the side and saw something glinting in the man's discarded jacket. It looked like a pen and it was just within reach if the man would give him a little more slack on the leash. He'd have to be really quick, though. If the man caught onto what he was doing, he could hurt Yugi before he gets the chance to attack.

Atem mulled this over just as Totawa pulled Yugi in to force him into a kiss. Atem chose that time to blink and boy did he kick himself later for doing so because in that split second, he heard Totawa ROAR as blood gushed out of his face. Yugi had twisted around and shoved his elbow up into the man's nose. The pharaoh couldn't have been prouder of Yugi during that moment, but now was not the time to praise him as Totawa was grabbing for the boy's neck. The elder duelist drew back his right fist and then sent it forward across the old man's face with all the strength he could muster and sent the fat bastard careening onto his side and over the right side of the bed. Atem grabbed Yugi's chain and yanked it back to keep Totawa from dragging the smaller teen to the floor with him and made a dash for the jacket on the floor with the key to the drawer in it. As Atem scrambled for it, Totawa was heading for the table on the right side, which had an emergency button beneath it. Yugi and Atem don't have much time! In fact they only have seconds. Atem better choose the right pocket the first time!

Which pocket is the key in?

Lucky left! Go for "Left Pocket".  
>Right is right, right? Go for "Right Pocket". <p>


	42. Two on One Submit

Yugi glared and Atem growled. "Daddy"? Was this guy serious? Their looks only made the man laugh as he climbed onto the foot of the bed and stripped in front of them, tossing his clothes all over the bed until he was completely nude. Yugi looked away in disgust. Atem just glared, as if his judgemental stare might make the man reconsider stripping. Had it been anybody else, it probably would've worked, but this man clearly had no shame. The giant man crawled toward them and grabbed them both by their leashes. He tugged them close to him so their bodies were inches away from his sweaty skin. Even Atem admitted he felt sick at the smell of the man.

"What should I do with you first?" he practically purred as he licked Yugi's neck and then turned to nibble on Atem's ear, who pulled away even if it did hurt. Their captor laughed. "This is going to be so much fun. I haven't had twins in a while."

Atem glanced to the side and saw something glinting in the man's discarded jacket. It looked like a pen and it was just within reach if the man would give him a little more slack on the leash. He'd have to be really quick, though. If the man caught onto what he was doing, he could hurt Yugi before he gets the chance to attack.

Before Atem could even attempt to reach for the jacket, both of them were yanked by their leashes toward the headboard so the fat monster could lean back against the pillows. They lost their chance to grab for the jacket but maybe there will be another opportunity. Totawa seemed to notice that both of them looked distracted because he yanked on their leashes again. He looked between the two and chuckled as he thought of the things he wanted to do to them. He was practically drooling and kept licking his lips loudly as he tried to decide what he wanted to do first.

"Kiss each other," Totawa suddenly commanded.

The twin duelists looked at each other conflicted to say the least. The command was simple enough and they didn't mind kissing each other, but neither wanted to if it meant entertaining this man. Their reluctance was clear to Totawa so he simply released Yugi's leash to slap him across the face, nearly knocking the small duelist over. Yugi rubbed his sore cheek, having not even made a noise at the blow. Even so, it didn't stop Atem from lunging at the man only to get his leash tugged back so hard that Atem swore the collar nearly broke his neck. "Defy me again, and I'll do worse. Now do as I say and kiss each other or there will be punishment," Totawa growled.

Atem rubbed his neck and begrudgingly scooted closer to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him before giving him a deep kiss. Yugi rested his own arms around Atem's waist and chose to lose himself in their kiss rather than dwell on their current situation. The way he sees it, these moments can be their reprieve. The longer they do this sort of thing, the longer they can avoid touching the drooling creature holding their chains.

"Yessss...that's it. Good. Keep at it. Use your tongues. Touch each other, too," Totawa coached, switching the leashes so that they were both in his left hand so he can scratch his huge stomach with his right while he enjoyed the show.

Again, Yugi and Atem were reluctant to follow commands but neither wanted to see the other get hurt again so they did their best to do what they thought Totawa wanted. Atem rubbed Yugi's back while Yugi caressed Atem's hips. Their hands wandered to each other's thighs and chests to tweak each other's nipples and explore each other's bodies. Unconsciously, they were pulling each other as close as possible as if to hide each other from Totawa's view while they continued their heated kiss. As Yugi's tongue danced with Atem's and his hands continued to roam, it was getting harder to tell whose hands were whose as their caresses became more and more driven by their desire for each other rather than their fear of Totawa. In fact, Yugi immersed himself with Atem so much that he almost forgot where they were until the swine spoke again.

"That's right, touch him! Squeeeeeze him. Make him work for it. I want the both of you to be hard," he crooned as his increasing arousal started to make his voice raspy.

The creepiness of said raspy voice made the both of them shudder in disgust but neither stopped what they were doing for a second. Both were nearly breathless as they took turns breathing through their noses. As they were commanded, they started fondling each other's privates and coaxing each other to fuller arousal. Yugi whimpered pleadingly into Atem's mouth as if begging the other not to make him hard but he allowed the other to smother him with his remorseful moans. Both of them made quite the symphony of muffled pleasureable noises but each one rang with a tone of reluctance. Eventually they were rock-hard for each other and gave up on using their hands in favor of grinding their hips together, much to the delight of their captor. But then the two suddenly found themselves being pulled apart by their leashes and they turned their attention back to Totawa.

"Goooood. Very good. Heh heh. Look at the two of you; all hard for daddy. I think you deserve a treat," he chortled and then shifted his weight on the bed, rising to his knees. At his change in position, Yugi and Atem were nearly eye level with his navel and just an inch below that they could see the tip of Totawa's cock, now fully erect and parallel with his stomach. The two honestly thought their captor was a mutant because not only was he huge, his cock was long and thick to boot. Yugi was almost certain that it was as thick as his wrist, if not half an inch or so smaller. It was also decorated with a mane of salt and pepper pubes and a big wrinkly sack that would rival the size of most coin purses. Both really wish that they didn't have to see that but it's not like they had a choice in the matter. The two of them looked up at Totawa so they wouldn't have to stare down at him anymore and the man sneered at them, "Go ahead. Lick it. Suck on daddy to get your treat~".

Yugi nearly barfed in his mouth. Atem couldn't even keep his poise and made the biggest look of disgust on his face that Yugi had ever seen. It would've been comical had this been any other day. Obviously, neither wanted to do it, but an insistant tug on their leashes told them they had better do what he said. Their eyes flicked from Mr. Totawa back down to his crotch and both held back bile when they saw pearly fluid start to build at the tip and then drip down his length. They felt another yank and heard a growl warning them to get a move on. So finally, with a mental sigh, Atem moved first. The proud pharaoh bent his head down and started licking the left side of Totawa's shaft so that poor Yugi wouldn't have to do it first. Encouraged by Atem's motion, Yugi also mustered the will to take the right side, mimicking his partner as they both pleasured the disgusting excuse of a human being.

"Yeeeeeeah, you like that, don't you?" Totawa grinned as he clipped their leashes to the headboard so he could free his hands. He then rested his palms on the duelists' heads, gripping their hair in his pudgy fingers. "Daddy tastes good, doesn't he? Don't worry, because I have plenty for both of you."

Both were tired of hearing the man talk and had started using their link to talk to each other again. They came to the concensus that they needed to wear the old man out because the only way they could have a chance of escaping now was if he fell asleep. Yugi hated this plan because it meant they actually had to TRY and make the man cum as many times as it took for him to pass out and if he had to guess, he'd say it would definitely take more than one release to achieve that. Atem wasn't exactly thrilled either, but he assured Yugi that he'd do everything with him so neither would have to suffer alone. The smaller teen wasn't sure if this made him feel better or not but he mentally nodded and gave Atem the okay. First order of business was to see if they could get the giant to cum right now without looking too eager. If he accidentally spills, that means less work for them. So each of them moved down to suck on one of his balls which was a task in itself because they were so big. This made Totawa moan excitedly and grip their hair tighter. "That's right, suckle daddy's balls. Mmmm...Show me how much you want daddy's milk~"

Okay, if this guy kept talking, neither were going to get through this. As much as they wanted to tune him out, they needed to keep listening for hints about what he wanted or this could take ages. Yugi wanted to bite down on the wrinkly nut in his mouth so much. He didn't care if it exploded in his mouth, he wanted to cause this man pain! And if this is what Yugi's thinking, you know Atem's thinking of something fifty times worse. Before Yugi could get tempted any further, both of them were gently pulled off of Totawa by their hair and he released them to grip his own cock, rubbing himself in their faces. "Daddy's really full. He's going to give you lots of treats tonight," he bragged, leaning his hips forward so he could cock slap both Yugi and Atem with his enormous dick. "Open your mouths, both of you," he commanded, panting slightly with excitement.

Both opened their mouths half-heartedly and Yugi was the first to get grabbed by the hair again and pulled forward so that Totawa could shove his thich cock into his waiting mouth. "Come on, suck on daddy. Little boys need to drink their milk," he cackled as Yugi choked and gagged on the first half of him. The teen's first instinct was to bite down on him as he thought he was going to suffocate on cock but he forced himself to calm down and opened his mouth as wide as he could to accommodate the thick length. He then supressed his gag reflexes just in time for Totawa to slide himself further into his throat where he held still for what felt like ages. Yugi tried to breathe, but it was hard. He felt like he was going to pass out and pressed his hands desperately against Totawa's hips in an effort to push him away but it was useless as his hands merely sunk into the giant's mounds of fat. With a laugh, Totowa pulled out briefly enough for Yugi to get some air before shoving himself back in where he began fucking Yugi's mouth with shallow thrusts. The poor teen protested and gurgled around the phallus invading his throat but that only seemed to encourage the man who was gripping Yugi's head with one hand and his own cock with the other to guide himself in and out while he kept turning his head to make sure Atem was keeping still. The former spirit of the puzzle was indeed holding still with his mouth open as he knew his turn was coming. But he knew the pervert before him was trying to rile him up with the way he was treating Yugi. With a cackle, Totawa pulled completely out of Yugi and shoved himself into Atem's mouth next, giving him the same treatment.

Yugi gasped as he was free from the invasive organ, coughing as he tried to catch his breath and thankful for the break. Though he was incredibly sad that his reprieve came at Atem's expense. Yugi closed his eyes so that he didn't have to watch, but he could still hear the wet, fleshy sounds of engorged cock sliding into Atem's mouth over and over. Suddenly there was a loud grunt from Totawa that made Yugi open his eyes in time to see him pull out of Atem's mouth. He then commanded that both of them open their mouths again. Both of them obeyed to be "rewarded" with Totawa jerking himself off in their faces, spraying his thich release into both their open mouths with rather poor aim as he threw his head back in orgasm. After that, he demanded that the two of them swallow what they were given. Both were rather green after they swallowed the foul tasting stuff. It was all over their faces and smelled just as bad as it tasted. Thankfully the fat man fell back against the pillows, giving them the chance to wipe their faces on the sheets while he caught his breath. Yugi silently prayed that the hunk of lard wouldn't get up and that they had sufficiently worn him out but in what seemed like no time at all, he sat up again.

"Excellent job. You made daddy very happy..." he grinned as he reached for them and grabbed them both by their cocks. "Now let daddy taste you. You both look delicious."

Both teens were near flaccid after the disgusting things they had to do. So when Atem was grabbed he just snarled and Yugi eeped. And just as they thought they were going to be forced to arousal again, the man's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he fell back on the pillows, snoring loudly. The duelists looked at each other. What luck!

What now?

"Lets get the hell out of here while he's dead to the world!" - Make your "Stealthy Escape".  
>"I'm way too tired. What if we wake him up?" - Take your time and rest in "Reluctant Rest B". <p>


	43. Left Pocket

Atem reached into the left pocket and dug into the deep void of cloth to find the small key that would lead to their freedom. He searched frantically but didn't find it. Then, as if God himself was guffawing at his misfortune, an obnoxiously loud alarm started going off. It honked and screeched and caused the lights in the room to blink rapidly as if all the lamps were equipped with strobe lights. The whole thing was very disorienting and he didn't even hear the doors slam open just as he tried to dig in the right pocket. Suddenly he felt a sharp prick in his back and turned in time to see a dart gun was pointed at him, and another was pointed at Yugi who he saw drop like a stone just as his own vision blurred and his world went black.

Things went from bad to worse from there. In fact, the two were doomed. Totawa was so enraged at the two that he locked them in a cell that he had in the basement from which the two had no hope of escaping. The poor duelists had no idea what was to become of them, only hearing bits and pieces through the ceiling as the floor above them housed the fat bastard's office. They learned that they had scared him shitless and enraged him to the point that he didn't want to bother with selling them to another person. Instead he wanted the two of them to suffer for the rest of their days.

Yugi and Atem didn't realize it at first, but they were to spend the rest of their days in that dungeon. In fact, days went by and they haven't seen anybody and there was no food or water brought to them. In fact, they had no creature comforts whatsoever. There were no beds, no heat; they didn't even have clothes. There wasn't even any hope of picking the lock as there was no lock to pick. They were kept locked in with an electronic keypad lock with a password that the two had no luck cracking.

Poor Yugi and Atem ending up starving to death very very slowly. Nobody knows who went first, but by the time anybody bothered to check on them, they were found clutching each other as if they weren't even dead and were merely caught in the middle of an embrace.

End 


	44. Right Pocket

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Atem shoved his hand into the right pocket. Wouldn't you know it, a small brass key was inside the silk lnining and he hurried to the nightstand to try it out. His heart pounded as he shoved the small key into the hole and when he heard the click after he turned it, his heart soared. Quickly he ripped the drawer open and found the puzzle nestled safely inside. The gold surface gleamed at him even in the dark room and the pharaoh smiled broadly as he lifted it out of the drawer and held it up by the chain.

Suddenly Totawa stopped moving as he saw what Atem had retrieved from the drawere. The atmosphere of the room had definitely changed; it felt cold...and Yugi had never been happier. "Yugi, come over here," Atem called. Yugi didn't need telling twice as he tried to crawl towards Atem, whose third eye was glowing on his forehead. But just as Yugi was about to pull free, Totawa yanked on his leash and held him back.

"Get back over here. You're both mine! Now put that back in the drawer and get your ass back on the bed!" Totawa commanded.

"SILENCE! You have trespassed on both our souls and so you must pay. For your sick crimes against us and for what you have done in the past, I shall sentence you to a hell so deep no deity would ever hear your prayers for mercy!" Atem roared at the disgusting man, the chains on both him and Yugi shattering as if from the force of his voice. The puzzle glowed brightly just as Yugi was freed and he hurried to his partner's side and clung to his waist. He then stood and watched Atem do what he does best.

The shadows from the room purred and writhed, twisting into grotesque forms as they slithered toward the other side ofthe bed were Totawa was standing. Thick veiny bars formed around him, caging him in as the chains that were meant for the man's victims wrapped themselves like snakes around the fat ogre, constricting his neck and limbs, silencing his screams as he witnessed visions of absolute horror. He choked and flailed for his life but nobody would be able to hear him. The bars were next to envelope the filthy pig just as the light left his eyes and his body was dragged down to the floor where it disappeared from Yugi and Atem's view.

Once it was all over, Yugi looked up at Atem who was still glaring at the now vacant room, looking as though he really wanted to do more to make the fat fucker suffer more. But now he was in the hands of the shadow realm and that pleasure no longer belonged to him. Yugi shook him a little to snap the pharaoh out of it. They still weren't out of the woods yet. "Mou hitori no boku...we need to go," Yugi whispered.

"Hm?" Atem looked over at his partner, "You're right. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. We need to hurry before the butlers notice something's up!"

"YOu're right. We need our clothes, a phone, and...can you drive?" the pharaoh looked to Yugi who had already left his side and found the box that their clothes were in. Yugi was a little disappointed since he swore the butlers said they were getting them cleaned but whatever. Yugi tossed the clothes to Atem who wrinkled his nose at the thought of wearing old boxers but beggers can't be choosers. Both dressed as quickly as they could and dug around the men's pockets for a cell phone and some cash. "Me? Drive? Have you EVER seen me drive?" Yugi asked.

"Don't give me that look. It was a legitimate question," Atem snorted. They found a ton of car keys but as neither really knew how to drive they opted to just get the hell out of the building and call for help.

Once they got what they needed, Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and they opened the large door, glancing around the halls for any staff that might still be around. After seeing none, they made a break for the nearest window, which was in the nearby dining area. Atem released Yugi's hand for a moment to pick up a heavy wooden dining chair and hurled it at the giant window, successfully shattering the glass. Yugi watched this with a bewildered look on his face. Weren't they just going to look for a door? He yelped when Atem lifted him by the hips and hoisted him over before jumping out himself. Both landed on the soft lawn and bolted for the surrounding woods just as the staff started waking up and the security alarm went off.

They made it pretty deep into the woods without much of a hitch and once again, Atem lifted Yugi up into a tree where they both climbed as high as they could. Finally, they had a moment to catch their breath. "W-why did you break the window?" Yugi finally asked.

"Well a house this big has to have a security system, right? If we break a window, the cops will show up."

"Right, but if they get here, they'll ask where Totawa went."

"We'll tell them he ran?"

"From us? Come on."

"I'd run from us," Atem grinned.

"I'd run from you, too, but that's beside the issue."

"Relax, when the cops arrive, we'll show them what they've done to us and they'd have to take us home."

"It's not like you to involve the police like this," Yugi pointed out.

"Well I'm out of options. It's not like either of us even know where we are."

"Good point."

As predicted, the cops did eventually show up. However, Yugi and Atem were so deep in the woods that they didn't even hear the sirens. They were instead found by a tracking dog, much to Atem's surprise. ("I want to train a dog to do that!" he exclaimed.) Only after the two were safe and sound in cuffs again (Atem was NOT excited about that) did the two get to explain they were abducted. It didn't take much investigation at the crime scene for the cops to see they were telling the truth. Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella were both arrested for questioning and the twin duelists felt a little bad for them but then again, nothing kept the men from reporting what their horrible boss was doing if they felt guilty about it.

Thankfully, the two got a hold of Yugi's grandpa and mom, and the two met up with Yugi and Atem at the hospital where they were given antibiotics and tests and the treatment they needed. They were told it's a miracle that they came out almost unscathed and were sent home with a clean bill of health.

End 


	45. Stealthy Escape

Their captor(s) were asleep. Yugi and Atem were exhausted as well but they decided to not let this golden opportunity pass. Both their chains were in compromising places. If they weren't careful, the noise could give them away. Yugi nodded to Atem, indicating that he should find a way to open the lock on the table that kept their puzzle hidden. Both sets of eyes shone in with what little light was left in the room and Yugi watched Atem's crimson eyes as he crawled as quietly as a cat onto the floor. To make himself useful, Yugi gently moved Atem's chains to give him slack and also held it so it would make as little noise as possible.

On the floor, it was hard to see anything but the former pharaoh had grown accustomed to finding his way around in darkness. He felt around on the floor as quietly as he could until his hands found cloth and the first thing he found in a jacket pocket was a fountain pen with a metal clasp on the lid. He decided that would have to work and pried the metal piece off of the lid so that he had a small pick to use and crawled to the table to see if he could open it. As he looked at the hole, it was clearly wasn't the sort that you could pick. You needed something that would move the whole turning mechanism. But of course, Atem had a way of finding a simple solution to what seems like the most complicated problem. Clearly he just had to move the latch that catches on the drawer, which he can clearly see in the crack between the top of the drawer and the lid of it. So he stuck the thin piece of metal in the gap and simply slid it across, thereby moving the latch so that there was nothing to keep the drawer from opening any longer.

Atem held his breath as he slid the drawer open and then slowly let it out when his eyes fell upon their precious sennen item, its gold surface glinting in the rare beams of moonlight that have managed to slip in through the thick curtains. Yugi also held his breath as he saw Atem lift it from the drawer with steady hands while holding the chain to keep it from clinking as he lifted it. Finally all it took was a nod from Atem and both the chains attached to their persons disappeared in a puff of black smoke, the puzzle glowing faintly as Atem kept it pressed to himself to keep the light from waking the other occupant(s) in the room. Once relieved of his chains, it took all the willpower Yugi had to keep from scrambling out of the bed and making a mad dash for the door. Instead, he forced himself to move slowly and carefully just as Atem had done so that nobody would notice the weight shift on the bed. Finally he was on the floor with Atem and they dug around in the jacket pocket some more to find a cell phone. With a cell phone, they could now call for help once they were a safe distance away, but neither liked the idea of being rescued in the nude.

Suddenly, a loud noise that sounded like "SKRONK SNORK" erupted from the bed and Yugi instinctly dashed beneath of it to hide. The bed shifted a little as the snorer found a comfortable position before being still again. Atem let out a tiny sigh of relief and waved Yugi out from under the bed. The smaller duelist nodded and was about to crawl back out when he realized he had bumped a cardboard box while he was under there. Curiousity getting the better of him, he felt in the box and his hand felt the familiar texture of leather and cool hardness of metal studs. I hope this is what I think it is, he prayed before scooting the box out into the open to inspect and sure enough, their missing clothes were in there! Now that they had everything they needed, they grabbed the box and tip-toed for the door. They opened the door just wide enough for them to fit through so that the light that leaked in wouldn't wake anybody else in the room and quickly slipped out.

From there, they wandered until they found a wing of the building where the lights were already put out by the staff so they could put their clothes on. Both their hearts were racing and it took every nerve that they had to keep from bolting or busting their way out through the window. Instead they wandered in the dark, being wary of any security cameras and stuff while they searched for an exit. Eventually, they found themselves in a garage where many luxury cars were parked and not too far off was the garage door. They looked around and considered just using the actual door meant for people, but Atem pointed out that he could see wires near the door, indicating that a security beep might go off whenever somebody leaves or enters. Then there was the other obvious problem...

Both ducked under a large cadillac and hid as it struck them that this garage might have cameras EVERYWHERE, seeing as how there's probably a billion dollars worth of cars in this garage. Looking around, Yugi didn't think it was a BILLION dollars worth...maybe a billion YEN, but not dollars. Atem snorted as he sensed Yugi overthinking unnecessarily and tapped him on the shoulder to point out that the camera had moved the other way. Both crawled for the next car and hid, this one was a BMW.

"What are the odds that the big garage door is open, you think? Or maybe even loose?" Yugi asked Atem through the link.

Atem blinked and looked at the door that was just a couple of cars in front of them, "I'd say those odds are very low."

"If we can just get the door open a few inches, we can slide under without a problem, right?"

"Can we even lift that door?"

"How heavy can it be?"

Atem watched the camera again and saw their opportunity to hide under the next car. This one was an old T-bird. "I guess we'll find out."

The next 30 seconds felt like minutes as they waited for the camera to turn again and they dived out from under the car to grab the bottom of the garage door. Both lifted as hard as they could and felt it give, but they could only lift it about a foot before the door jammed, indicating it was locked. It didn't matter, though, the two were able to slide underneath, one at a time while holding the door for each other and THEN they bolted for the woods that surrounded the freakishly large mansion that they had been trapped in. Once they were certain they were out of sight, Atem handed the cell phone to Yugi who flipped it open to call for help.

"Crap..."

"What is it?" Atem whispered while leaning against a tree and knocking mud off his boot.

"We don't have any bars."

"I thought emergency calls didn't need bars?"

"Normally, you'd be right, but that applies to areas that aren't covered by your cell phone carrier. Here there isn't any signal whatsoever. We have to get to the main road and try from there."

"Fine by me. We'll just get eaten to death by mosquitos if we stay in the woods for too long," Atem agreed.

So instead of going deeper into the woods, the two traveled in the woods parallel to the property of the mansion, using the laughably long driveway as their guide until they finally found the main road which they walked on for about a mile before Yugi was able to find any bars. Finally, one bar lit up and the "Emergency Calls Only" warning appeared on the phone, but that was all they needed anyway. Yugi made the call to 911 and explained their situation, that they were kidnapped and beaten and had escaped and were in need of help. Atem watched Yugi's face as the younger teen trembled while trying to explain their plight without saying anything that would be too unbelievable lest they be mistaken for pranksters and ignored. Atem's own expression was blank and his eyes were starting to show how tired he was...how drained he felt from everything that had happened to them and then there was the dread of what things will be like after this was all over.

Yugi kept the phone to his ear as the operator told him to stay on the line until they were found and looked up to see Atem's face too. They both knew it. Things weren't going to be the same after this. What would happen to them? Would they ever be able to look at each other the same way again? Would anybody ELSE be able to see them the same way after this? The twin duelists stared at each other as they were illuminated in the moon light, as if they were searching each other's faces for the answer. Just then, a wail of sirens in the distance caught their attention and both turned towards the police cars racing toward them and they reached out to shield their eyes from the brilliant flashing of their lights. With a deep breath, Atem reached for Yugi's hand wordlessly and Yugi dropped the stolen cell phone to clasp his partner's hand as the police exited their vehicles and approached them.

A/N: Just a few more chapters until the story is over. At the end, I will have a chapter where I go into detail about the making of this experiment. If you have any questions about any of the chapters that you would like answered, send me a PM and I will answer your questions in detail in the end chapter. =D

Thanks for reading! 


	46. Reluctant Rest A

[Sorry it's been a while. Life happened and so did lack of inspiration after my boyfriend dumped me. His loss. But damn, I haven't been dumped in YEARS! Doesn't feel good. Nuh-uh. I know what will make it better. Venting frustrations through smut. =) Enjoy!

And yes, I have been reading your messages. Yes there is a lot more to come. I do plan on finishing the entire thing. But I work nights now and sleep during the day so finding the time to get inspired has been a little hard. But I'm doing my best and all the chapters HAVE been mapped out. I just need time to flesh them all out so that they're worthy of your views.]

This would be the perfect time to escape! They said this to each other silently and nodded. But then looking around, they noticed the chains they were attached to were laying beneath the large men. To move would risk waking them up and their ordeal could start all over again.

Atem looked over poor Yugi who was exhausted and panting for breath. There was no way they could make a move without waking their reluctant bedmates. Yugi looked up the former pharaoh and saw the defeated look on his face, realizing with him that there was no getting out of this and nodded at him. Atem sighed quietly and kept his arms wrapped around Yugi protectively and laid with him on the biggest patch of unoccupied bed they could find. If he couldn't keep them off of Yugi before, he definitely wasn't going to let any of them sneak any other samples from him while they slept, not if he could help it. The smaller duelist seemed comforted by coccoon that Atem formed around his body because he fell asleep rather quickly. The crimson-eyed one, however, did not drift off as quickly as he struggled to stay awake as long as possible, despite his exhaustion. However, he could only manage about half an hour before he succumbed to sleep.

When he awoke, he panicked right away as he noticed the lack of Yugi in his arms and bolted upright and looking around wildly. But Yugi wasn't too far away. In fact, they were alone in the room together and Yugi was trying to jimmy the drawer open that contained the puzzle. "You could've woke me!" Atem snarled as his heart struggled to stop pounding.

Yugi winced at his tone but continued what he was doing. Atem was never a morning person and after what happened last night, he couldn't blame him. "Sorry, but I figured if me squirming out of your grip wasn't going to wake you that nothing would," he reasoned.

Atem growled, but his expression softened as he ran a hand through his hair, which he immediately regretted as he felt something crusty on his head and pulled his hand away from his own scalp with disgust. Before he thought too much about what that stuff was, he turned his attention back to Yugi. "Any luck? Where did everybody else go?"

"They left really early, before the sun even came up. I guess they had to go home," he answered while he pounded a piece of metal into the lock and wiggled it up and down. "Totawa left ages ago. I got tired of waiting and seized my chance to get-IT CLICKED!" he almost shouted in his excitement and released the piece of metal to pull open the drawer just as the door suddenly burst open and Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella entered. Yugi flinched away from the drawer at once like he had just been burned and sat back on the bed. The two appeared to have not noticed and began uncuffing Yugi and Atem from the bed. As their chains were unlocked, it took Atem all the self-control he had to keep from shoving them out of the way. However, Yugi didn't seem to have much self-control at all as he lunged for the puzzle, much to Mr. Cornella's surprise who still had him by the chain that was leashed to his throat. "WHOA!" he shouted, misinterpreting Yugi's bolt for a flight for freedom. "Easy there, I know you've had a tough night but we'll help make it better, I promise," he soothed as he kept a steadfast grip on Yugi's chain. Yugi struggled but couldn't throw him off, or at least his conscience wouldn't let him throw such a kind old man to the ground. So he stopped pulling and instead cried tears of frustration as they were lead out of the room. It broke Atem's heart to see Yugi act so desperately. But he knew that Yugi was thinking about the both of them when he did that. As they were lead back to their own little prison, he held Yugi's hand, a silent promise that Yugi's effort wouldn't be in vain.

"Mr. Totawa wants you two to join him for breakfast, so you both need to be presentable," Mr. Bolly explained as he and Mr. Cornella immediately took Yugi and Atem to the washroom and gave them the complete treatment.

"Why does he want that?" Yugi asked, afraid of the answer.

"You must've pleased him very well. Perhaps he's rewarding you," Mr. Cornella offered in response as he gave Yugi a thorough washing and checked him for any serious bruising or other obvious injuries. Mr. Bolly was doing the same for Atem, though the proud duelist didn't make a noise, Yugi had a few choice words for being touched where he was still tender.

"I've had enough fingers in me, THANK YOU!" he snapped, yanking himself away from Mr. Cornella. He wanted to spit back that he didn't see how having breakfast with the fat man that raped them could ever be considered a reward, but it was another chance for them to be out of their room and the dining hall wasn't too far from the bedroom they were just in from what the two of them gathered. So this could be another golden opportunity and with that in mind, he calmed himself down and let Mr. Cornella continue with his work. The older man didn't seem too bothered by it. He expected as much after their experience during their first few nights here.

Finally Mr. Bolly spoke, "It will get easier. The first night is always the hardest and the two of you seem to have gotten through it all right. I know neither of you want to hear this, but you may learn to enjoy yourselves and you could be very happy during your time here, however long that may be."

Atem grit his teeth, appalled that the man could even suggest a thing but to a person without hope, this would've been great advice. When there is nothing left, the mind instinctly tries to make the best of the situation to cope and survive. However, they DO have hope. And even if they didn't, they would still do everything in their power to fight. Even if they tried to make the best of their situation, Mr. Totawa didn't seem the type that would let them truly have any peace or find any sort of happiness. Just the way he looked at the two duelists told them all they needed to know. He was cruel and gets off by watching the light extinguish over time from his victims' eyes. Nobody achieves pleasure or happiness but HIM in this house.

The two were finished off after receiving very short enemas that cleansed them of any body fluids that didn't belong to them. Neither enjoyed this at all but anything is better than having unfamiliar jizz in your system. Finally, they were dried were led back to their bedroom where they were given today's "outfit" of choice. To call it an outfit was being very generous, though. All it consisted was a pair of tiny black booty shorts for the both of them and leather bondage cuffs that went around their wrists and ankles. They weren't connected (yet) but they had large metal loops that were clearly meant to be used later. The only things that really did bind them were the collars that were placed back around their necks and attached to the chain leashes that were in the hands of the two butlers. Neither appreciated this wardrobe very much. Having just bathed, they were already starting to feel cold. Atem let his hatred and loathing raise his body temperature, but poor Yugi could only grit his teeth and try not to shiver as goose bumps began to raise on his skin. Wordlessly, the crimson-eyed duelist reached for Yugi and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close to himself so he could at least get a little warmth from the heat rising off of the Egyptian's body.

The butlers seemed satisfied and nodded to each other before unlocking the door together and leading Yugi and Atem out behind them. During the long walk through the hilariously large mansion, Mr. Bolly took this chance to explain the rules of etiquette that they were expected to follow during their breakfast with Mr. Fatass.

"Each of you will sit on either side of the Master," he started. "Since this is a special occassion, you are allowed to be seated at the table in the chairs. But under normal circumstances, you would usually sit on the floor near his feet on either side of him. Those rules will be explained later. For now we'll just go over what you need to worry about for this meal. Don't speak unless you are spoken to, do not eat until Master does or until he gives you permission. Be as polite as possible and do not give us any reason to punish you. You can not leave your chair unless Mr. Totawa commands it or unless you are escorted by either Mr. Cornella or myself. Stay as still as possible. If you give any indication that you are trying to leave your seat or that you're being too fidgety, you will be chained to the table and then left to Mr. Totawa's mercy. In the meantime, we will be holding your leashes so that they are out of your way while you eat. We also know that you're probably very hungry but do try to use good table manners. Any questions?"

Both duelists replied with a quiet "No" and the rest of the walk continued in silence, or so it seemed. The two young men were wearing their poker faces while their minds were in rapid conversation. Neither of them liked the idea of sitting on opposite sides of the table. Any distance longer than two feet between them felt like bad news. Atem wondered if they would be given any sharp silverware and Yugi wondered how far apart the ends of the table were and if they were within arm's reach of their captor during this meal or not. Atem wondered the same thing, but for a different reason than Yugi. But then Yugi started thinking on Atem's level. Then this lead further into an explosion of lightning-fast thoughts and responses that only the two of them could keep up with. Even the most in-tune people couldn't boast that they could say so little and yet communicate so much. Point is, they had to think fast because they were soon approaching the dining room!

The grandiose dining room reeked of cliche western luxury with its floor to ceiling windows looking out into the garden, giant red silk curtains, three chandeliers that hung over the length of a very long wooden table that could seat at least 50 people comfortably with more than enough elbow room, large vases full of large delicate pink roses, and opulent wallpaper. Just as they were arriving, though, the large curtains were being drawn closed by the maids, blocking out the beautiful sunlight that had lit the room and instead the chandeliers were left to do the work. Yugi thought this was a pity as the garden did look pretty and it seems to be forever since they've actually seen sunlight. Atem slightly smirked instead and explained to Yugi through the link that this obviously means that the fat man is hung over and can't stand natural light at the moment. Yugi couldn't help but smile too, enjoying how happy that Atem seemed knowing that their captor was in pain.

The two were interrupted from their amusement as they were led to the end of the table where a very large chair for Mr. Totawa rested and two normal chairs with place settings were at each side of the table. Mr. Bolly took Atem to the right side and Mr. Cornella lead Yugi to the left. The two calculated that there must've been at least 8 feet between them. Had a normal human being been sitting at the end of the table, they would've felt relieved to be so far out of reach. But Mr. Totawa was no ordinary man. His chest must've been at LEAST three feet across so from finger to finger he probably had an arm span of 9 feet? 10 feet? He could easily reach across and grab either of them. "If he could be bothered to sit up from his chair," Yugi silently added. Both laughed quietly and stood obediently to await the arrival of the Blubber Bastard since they weren't allowed to be seated until he arrived.

As they waited, Yugi noticed that neither butler was leaving them to attend to their master. So there must be more than two butlers looking after the man which neither duelist could see dressing himself, especially when he's hung over. But then the two had the scary thought that maybe it is just two butlers and Mr. Totawa has MAIDS that look after him, which there was definitely no short supply of. Yugi didn't see very many at all while Mr. Totawa had guests, but now that it's morning and it's just him that needs looking after, there are many coming out of the woodwork and they were actually dressed somewhat modestly in traditional maid uniforms with skirts and aprons and headpieces and comfortable dress shoes that don't scuff the floors. He ran this thought by Atem who looked at a couple of them that walked by with their arms laden with new bedding. Yes, it was strange. They all seemed busy, but genuinely content with their work. None of them big breasted knock outs that looked like they moonlighted as pleasure maids or anything. He saw no bruising or even any signs of sleep deprivation! He wondered if any of them even knew about the darker goings-on in the house. Surely they must have! They passed the two half-naked boys without even a second glance. Yugi guessed that they must really need the work and they must be paid really well for their silence. Same must go for the gardeners, the maintenance staff, the drivers, co-workers, friends, etc, Atem thought. Just how rich is this man? And how long has this been going for that all these people can ignore it so easily?

Thundering steps through the adjacent hallway caused both teens to look up as the noise announced the arrival of their so-called host. Either it's the weekend or the man is REALLY hung over because he's only dressed in a large red bathrobe that's only held closed by a thick gold sash that appears to be straining to keep the fabric closed. For their sakes, Yugi and Atem both prayed that the sash stayed tied. At the very least, he had clearly showered as his wet hair had been combed back and he had shaven his face a bit. But as they expected he was far from looking fresh as a daisy as he struggled to keep his eyes open, wincing even in the soft light emitted from the chandeliers. He shuffled to the table in his giant matching slippers and sat with a thud that shook the floor beneath their feet. He growled something quietly that was indecipherable to the twin duelists but seemed to make sense to the butlers as they were given the signal to take their seats and Mr. Bolly waved at a maid who had been standing at attention. The maid hurried off and it didn't take more than a few seconds for a line of six maids to file into the dining room and serve platters of food before them. Or, more accurately, they were placed more in front of Mr. Totawa. Yugi and Atem got their own covered platters that when uncovered was revealed to be a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. This suited them perfectly fine as they weren't about to risk reaching for any of that food on the table anyway and were grateful to the waiting staff for thinking ahead.

Remembering what they were told, Yugi and Atem just stared at each other, not daring to look at the fat man lest they lose their appetites and waited until they were allowed to eat. The walrus at the table was busy swallowing aspirin before bothering to look at the food and when he did, he was practically slobbering. The trays the maids brought in were ladened with piles of french toast with a large pitcher of warm maple syrup, a huge stack of bacon and sausage, a hill of scrambled eggs, and a bread basket full of bagels, muffins, and toast. Suddenly a thought occurred to Atem...there wasn't a place setting made for Totawa. He ran this thought by Yugi who blinked at him from across the table with the slightest tilt of his head as if to ask what does that have to do with anything? And Yugi was quickly answered as a loud screeching of silver scraping on polished wood made it apparent that those platters of food were never meant to be shared by Yugi and Atem to begin with. Both nearly lost their appetites as they listened to Totawa begin to shovel the whole platter of scrambled eggs into his mouth with his own special set of silverware that looked custom made for his shovel-like hands.

While both were disgusted, this was their signal to begin eating, which they did while doing their best to ignore the slob next to them. They ate as quickly as they felt they could get away with, but Yugi couldn't finish the last bit of his oatmeal as he saw Totawa's hand reach for the plate of fat sausages that was right in front of him. The way that he squeezed the plump, greasy sausages in his hand before shoving them into his mouth made the poor guy feel like he could never look at sausages or hot dogs the same way again and flashbacks to the previous night were not helping the food he did have in his stomach settle. Atem was having similar thoughts, glad that he finished his food before seeing that.

Just as they began to sip their orange juice, thinking that this morning might go smoothly and that the elephant in the room wasn't going to bother torturing them, the loud munching and slurping slowed and began to cease. The two noticed the obvious silence and stiffened their postures slightly as they braced themselves for whatever may come next. The anticipation was nauseating as they listened to their captor take long chugs from his pitcher-sized glass of orange juice before he smacked his lips and set it down to address them.

"We all had a lot of fun last night, didn't we? Heh heh," he began but interrupted himself with a loud belch. He chuckled and continued, "And as much as I love fucking with fresh meat until I get bored and sell them off, I think I want to keep you two around for a long time. You both got something the others don't and that's potential. I can see I can have a lot more fun with you two if I do more than the usual routine." He paused and licked his lips as he gave each of them a long glance, though Yugi got the longest one. "Starting tonight, you will each receive special training from Mr. Bolly and Cornella. And then at the end of every week, you will serve me so I can see how you're progressing. If you are not up to my standards, the tests will be more frequent. Do well and you will receive more privileges that I'm sure these two have already told you about. Heh heh, and then the real fun will start. Parties, orgies, trips...you two will be on my cock so much that you will feel naked without it."

Yugi gripped his knees under the table. Training? So this means that they will be made to practice performing whatever lewd things this freak can come up with!? DAILY!? Not only that, it could be for HOURS a day! And who knows how often Totawa will actually give them a "test". Yugi bets anything it'll definitely be more than once a week, whether they please him or not. At the very worst, Yugi expect something nightly, which feasibly could only be a couple of hours of torture that they would have to deal with. But a daily regimin?

Atem was staring at the butter knife on his place setting. Yes, butter knives are usually dull, but this one has a pointed tip which glinted invitingly to Atem in the dim chandelier light. Mr. Bolly is tired from standing. He can already feel the older man leaning slightly against the back of his chair. No doubt his grip is lax on the chain. He simply had to grab the knife and stab Totawa in the eye socket. He'll give him a lobotomy with a second one free of charge. And he and Yugi can bolt for the bedroom and free the puzzle from the bedstand that they managed to unlock. It would be so easy...both duelists know they can overpower these butlers now that they have their energy back. But Mr. Totawa needs to be taken by complete surprise...and with him as hung over as he is, that shouldn't be a problem.

What should Atem do?

STAB STAB STAB - Proceed to chapter: "That's Not Ketchup"  
>How bad could training really be? - Find out in chapter: "Training" <p>


	47. Reluctant Rest B

[For those who read Reluctant Rest A and couldn't find the smut...that author's note was slightly inaccurate. Many apologies but it will be here soon...I hope...

Hm...better not make any promises. It's safer. =) ]

"Excellent job. You made daddy very happy..." he grinned as he reached for them and grabbed them both by their cocks. "Now let daddy taste you. You both look delicious."

Both teens were near flaccid after the disgusting things they had to do. So when Atem was grabbed he just snarled and Yugi eeped. And just as they thought they were going to be forced to arousal again, the man's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he fell back on the pillows, snoring loudly. The duelists looked at each other. What luck!

They held their breath for a few seconds, listening to the elephant in the room drift into a deep sleep and soon his snores filled the room. With a quiet sigh of relief, the two of them glanced around to assess the situation. They knew they just had to get to the floor and search fat man's clothes, but they're still chained to the headboard. It looked easy enough to undo, but Totawa was sleeping over there, and the thick chains weren't exactly quiet when moved. Atem's neck still hurt from when he was yanked earlier so if Totawa woke up, there's no telling what a man of his size could do to the two of them when he has them tied by their necks!

He glanced over at Yugi in the darkness whose eyes were fixated on the drawer with their precious item in it. "Yugi...?" he asked gently through their link.

"I don't see how we can get out this time," Yugi responded in a shakey mental voice.

"Judging by how quickly he passed out, I think he's out cold, aibou. I don't think he'll hear the-"

"Look at your chain, mou hitori no boku!" he interrupted mournfully and nodded at the silvery bonds.

Atem turned to look, having been so concerned with Yugi's chain, he didn't even realize his own was pinned beneath Totawa's ass from when he fell back. The poor pharaoh barely had any slack to move! The best he could do was lie a couple of feet away from the sleeping giant, his head within kicking distance of the man's ankles. Yugi's chain had a lot more slack, but even in his sleep, Totawa seemed to be out for Yugi as his fingers have curled around the end of the chain while he was sleeping. So if Yugi moved too far from the bed, he was sure to feel the tug of the links laced through his fingers. And even if he could, he wasn't nearly as nimble as Atem, nor could he see as well in the dark. And even if he could get his hands on the puzzle, he would have to retreat back to Atem who was the only one of them who knew how to utilize it in a way that would best help their situation which would put him within arm's reach of the psycho shithead again which would risk EVERYTHING! Atem was trying to think this through calmly, but Yugi was on the same wavelength that he was and not taking it nearly as well. In fact, Atem could hear the smaller duelist's breathing quicken as fear and anxiousness began to overwhelm him.

"Shhhh, Yugi, don't worry...I'm not going to ask you to do it," he reached to cup the other teen's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall. "We're both too tired to attempt it. There will be a better way soon. Don't worry. If this idiot is already feeling comfortable enough to sleep in our presence, I know for certain he will let down his guard again in no time at all."

Yugi nodded and put his hand over Atem's, turning his head to kiss his palm where he tasted the saltiness of his own tear and unconsciously licked it off.

The tiny gesture was a little unexpected and Atem began to feel really warm. He could also tell that the chains were taking their toll on the both of them so he made himself as comfortable as he possibly could near the foot of the bed with as much space as he could manage to put between himself and their captor and laid down to rest at long last. Yugi followed suit, placing himself between Atem and Totawa. He knew Atem only really laid down so that he would feel safe enough to sleep too and as soon as he drifted to sleep Atem would stay awake and keep watch. However, Yugi wasn't about to let him do that this time. They both needed their strength and Atem isn't nearly as cool-headed as he normally is when he's tired and cranky (if you call his demeanor cool-headed to begin with).

Atem picked up on Yugi's intentions really quick and smiled despite himself. His partner knew him way too well. In the darkness, he felt the smaller teen's arm wrap around his waist and pull himself closer so that their bodies were nearly flush together, his face near Atem's shoulder so that his soft breathing landed on the pharaoh's neck. Atem returned the embrace, touched by how Yugi seemed to be guarding HIM this time around. Soon he felt the breathing on his neck become lower and more even and he turned to look at his sleeping partner's face. As much as he thanked the gods for Yugi, he also cursed them at the same time for being so cruel. A sweet face like that almost doesn't stand a chance...but if anybody can pull it off, it'd be his partner. With that last thought, he gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead and no sooner than he pulled his lips away he too drifted off to sleep.

The sun rose the next morning, aiming an angry beam of light through the drawn shades directly at Totawa's face who had been sleeping obscenely with his mouth open, one hand clutching Yugi's chain and another on his hairy belly, occassionally scratching himself where his own cum had dried around his navel. He hoarsely growled at the beam of light shining through his eyelids, feeling the effects of all that wine he drank before he tried to bed his new slaves. Eventually he sat up and gathered his senses, realizing that there was something else that contributed to his waking at this early hour. His morning arousal resting against his thigh told him that he didn't get the total satisfaction that he needed last night. With a sneer on his face he glanced around the huge bed and noticed the two teens sleeping near the foot of the bed. Yugi's back was turned toward him with his arm draped around Atem. Both of them seemed completely out of it, even Atem who is usually a light sleeper. But being with Yugi does have a weird way of making him feel completely relaxed, whether that be a good thing or not.

Not that Totawa really gave a shit about Atem at the moment. His eyes were fixated on Yugi whose pale skin was practically shimmering beneath the beams of stray light that managed to shine through the gaps in the curtains. That's right...he never got to get a taste of that sweet ass. So sweet and perky...oh he couldn't wait to squeeze into that tight thing. But wait, he thought as he wiped the drool from his face, now's not the time. Not yet.

But...

He leaned forward and reached with his free hand, amazingly with little effort for a man who looks like he could never even touch his toes, let alone doing so without shifting the bed noticeably. With a single finger he traced a line down Yugi's back, over his hip, down his thigh, and then back up again to stroke the line between Yugi's buttocks. He panted despite himself as he watched the two cuddle, getting thoroughly aroused as he wriggled his fat finger between the soft cheeks to feel Yugi's tight pink opening which twitched against his fingertip as it felt the intruder. Yugi stirred but Totawa didn't seem to care as he was nearly moaning at the sensation of his filthy hands touching the seemingly pure entity that is Yugi.

He couldn't resist, he began touching more of him, even slipping a sneaky finger over Yugi's chest to play with a nipple while his other hand groped and gently prodded Yugi's ass.

Meanwhile, Yugi who wouldn't consider himself a heavy sleeper does occassionally reject reality when he really wants to do nothing more than catch a few more Z's. In this case, he rejected reality so much that his unconscious mind was in denial that he was anywhere but in his bed back at home. In favor of remaining in the sweet bliss of sleep, he ignored the warm thing touching him as it could be Atem. He'll just sleep a little longer and let Atem do what he wants. Something's pushing between his...no...his butt just fell asleep or something. But try as he might to ignore it, the little voice in the back of his head managed to penetrate the fog of sleep and screamed YOU'RE BEING MOLESTED! WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Sure enough, he woke up in time to feel Totawa licking the back of his neck and he froze like a deer in the headlights! EW EW EW! What should he do? As his heart began to race, he did the only thing his body felt brave enough to do and that was squeeze Atem's hip gently. And when the pharaoh didn't wake, he increased the pressure while the little voice in his head was now trying to scream through the link to wake Atem up.

Again, Atem was a light sleeper, but any excuse to cuddle Yugi longer is welcome. If his partner wasn't awake, he didn't see any reason why he should rise either and risk disturbing him. Yes he was aware that he was still sleeping in a perilous place but he was just as guilty of being able to put himself in denial as his partner was in favor of some Z's. It wasn't always this way, but being back in a teenage body does remind one of how awesome sleep is and how much the body craves it even in the most inconvenient of situations. Now having said that...these are really just the excuses Atem will tell Yugi later when they're alone about why he didn't wake up right away when in fact he was actually having a really pleasant dream about having some REAL alone time...the really really fun kind.

So when the shrieking voice of Yugi's mind penetrated his dreams with cries of "HE'S LICKING ME! HE'S LICKING ME!" he didn't exactly register it for a few seconds. But once he did, his eyes shot open in a millisecond and in a single glance he saw Yugi with his eyes tightly closed and grimacing while Totawa's head was disappearing lower and lower behind Yugi's back. Totawa of course didn't notice and before Atem could fully gather the situation, the silence was interrupted with a tiny pathetic cry of "AH!" from Yugi whose self control went out the window as Totawa was trying to lick his rectum!

"Heh heh, you're awake then! Good, because it's almost time for breakfast. And I have a special meal planned for you two this morning," he cackled as he sat back against the cushions and gave both their chains a yank to get them to sit up and then pulled them towards him.

The teens were not nearly sleepy enough to not catch that horrible innuendo and couldn't even fight being dragged as their bodies slid easily on the silk sheets. In the dim light they could see his large veiny cock waiting for them, completely engorged now from playing with Yugi while he slept.

"Now since this is so special, we can't let it go to waste. Both of you have to work for your breakfast but the other has to lick clean whatever the other doesn't swallow. So if you don't get first dibs, don't worry, daddy will have enough leftovers," he leered and grabbed Yugi by the back of his head to push him toward his cock first. "With that in mind, little ones need the most nourishment. Don't you agree?" he sneered at Atem who could only glare while Yugi was forced to make the first move.

Frightened and hesitant, Yugi froze when his face was shoved into the hardened flesh. As he felt the man's heartbeat throb through his cock he felt bile rise in the back of his throat but he kept it down and took a deep breath before he began to tentatively lick the base of the offending man meat. Totawa interpreted the tiny licks as those of shy curiosity which turned him on even further. "Yessss...that's it. Use your tongue a little more...lick the top-yes, that's good. That's the best part..." he coached or rather forced Yugi to do what he wanted by holding the sides of his head in his shovel-like hands and guiding his mouth where he wanted it, forcing Yugi to lick the head and then gave him a push to force him to suck on it.

Yugi let out a whimper as the gross pre that gathered at the tip touched his tongue and burned his throat with its foulness as it went down. Naturally, Totawa interpreted this noise as something completely different. "Yeeeeeeeah, tastes good, doesn't it? Haha...be a good boy and you can have as much of daddy's milk as you want~"

Totawa glanced over at Atem as if remembering that he was there and yanked him over too, shoving his head down really low so that Atem would be stuck with his sweaty undercarriage. "Hurry and help, you! We don't want the little one going hungry, do we?" he snarled.

Though it was hard to tell, that sounded like a threat of starvation to Atem if he didn't comply. The old man did say he would punish one to punish the other if they didn't cooperate. So with all the strength he could muster, he turned his pride off to lick Totawa's taint and massage his balls with the palm of his hand while he licked the thick vein at the base.

"Haha! YES!" Totawa was grinning with his mouth wide open and drooling out of the corner of his lips. "Yes, use your hands!" he encouraged, even grabbing one of Yugi's hands and closing it over his shaft. The poor duelist clumsily tried to jerk the man off but he could barely get his hand around the entire thing! Plus he was more concerned about how he was going to catch all of this in his mouth without tasting or spilling it. Atem's already given up enough of his dignity, there was no way he could watch the pharaoh lick up this man's putrid jizz.

Totawa wasn't going to give Yugi much time to think about it though. He was reaching his climax really soon and he wanted to watch Yugi drink it all! So with no warning whatsoever, he shoved Yugi's head down and slid his cock into his throat. Yugi whimpered and gasped around the thick phallus and Atem reached for his hand and grasped it tightly to give him something to focus on. If Yugi can concentrate on something other than his throat, he won't suffocate himself with panic. It seemed to be working and Yugi managed to breathe shallowly through his nose while tears stung the corners of his eyes. Just in time, too, because Totawa didn't waste a second before gripping Yugi's head with both hands and jerking him forward and back to fuck his throat.

He moaned and sighed over Yugi's gasps and cries of discomfort, pretty much ignoring the world around him as he lost himself in the small teen's mouth. "So gooooood! You're both so good! GAAAAAAH, YESSSSSSSS!" he cackled as he stiffened and stilled his hands while he shot his load down Yugi's throat. Yugi's screams of disgust were smothered by what seemed like waves and waves of cum that would never cease. He felt the hot semen flow down his throat and into his empty stomach which almost rejected it. His throat could take no more and tightened to the point where the bodily fluid could no longer go down and instead filled Yugi's mouth. The poor duelist tried to keep it all in, but it ended up spilling out of the corners of his mouth and splashing a few drops on his chest. Yugi gulped and gulped but the damage had been done. With a cackle, Mr. Totawa released his head and pulled Yugi off.

"So sweet of you to share~" he teased. "Go ahead, clean him up!" Totawa commanded, letting go of Atem's chain long enough to watch the two of them.

Tears were streaming down Yugi's face but Atem said nothing as he licked the mess off of Yugi's chest and worked his way up to his face where he licked him clean, swallowed with no hint of emotion on his face, and then took Yugi into his arms so he could kiss him and plunge his tongue into his mouth where he licked him clean there too. Yugi shyly relaxed in Atem's embrace and lost himself in the deep kiss as the disgusting flavor was washed away and was replaced with the exotic taste of the former pharaoh's mouth instead. This act of mercy from his partner was overwhelming. The way that his partner kissed him so lovingly and without hesitation to ease his pain made all the dirty, ugly things he was feeling melt away and all he could do was clutch his partner and squeeze him tightly in gratitude.

But before Totawa got a chance to ruin the moment with another lewd comment, the double doors to the room opened and the two butlers arrived to take their charges.

"Master Totawa, breakfast will be ready shortly. Shall I send the staff in to help you get ready for the day?" Mr. Bolly asked in a manner that made him sound like he was completely unsurprised to find Yugi and Atem making out in front of his sweaty employer while Mr. Cornella unhooked their chains from the headboard and lead Yugi and Atem off the bed, who were more than happy to break their embrace and follow the order.

The two did not look back as they followed after Mr. Cornella and the voices of Mr. Bolly and Totawa grew further and further away with every step that took them back to their living quarters. Not long after Mr. Cornella unlocked their chains and relieved them of their collars and cuffs, Mr. Bolly joined them with an announcement.

"Mr. Totawa wants you two to join him for breakfast, so you both need to be presentable," Mr. Bolly explained as he and Mr. Cornella immediately took Yugi and Atem to the washroom and gave them the complete treatment.

"Why does he want that?" Yugi asked, afraid of the answer.

"You must've pleased him very well. Perhaps he's rewarding you," Mr. Cornella offered in response as he gave Yugi a thorough washing and checked him for any serious bruising or other obvious injuries. Mr. Bolly was doing the same for Atem, though the proud duelist didn't make a noise, Yugi had a few choice words for being touched where he was still tender.

"I've had enough fingers try to stick themselves in me, THANK YOU!" he snapped, yanking himself away from Mr. Cornella. He wanted to spit back that he didn't see how having breakfast with the fat man that molested them could ever be considered a reward, but it was another chance for them to be out of their room and the dining hall wasn't too far from the bedroom they were just in from what the two of them gathered. So this could be another golden opportunity and with that in mind, he calmed himself down and let Mr. Cornella continue with his work. The older man didn't seem too bothered by it. He expected as much after their experience during their first few nights here.

Finally Mr. Bolly spoke, "It will get easier. The first night is always the hardest and the two of you seem to have gotten through it all right. I know neither of you want to hear this, but you may learn to enjoy yourselves and you could be very happy during your time here, however long that may be."

Atem grit his teeth, appalled that the man could even suggest a thing but to a person without hope, this would've been great advice. When there is nothing left, the mind instinctly tries to make the best of the situation to cope and survive. However, they DO have hope. And even if they didn't, they would still do everything in their power to fight. Even if they tried to make the best of their situation, Mr. Totawa didn't seem the type that would let them truly have any peace or find any sort of happiness. Just the way he looked at the two duelists told them all they needed to know. He was cruel and gets off by watching the light extinguish over time from his victims' eyes. Nobody achieves pleasure or happiness but HIM in this house.

Finally, they were cleansed to standard, dried, and led back to their bedroom where they were given today's "outfit" of choice. To call it an outfit was being very generous, though. All it consisted of was a pair of tiny black booty shorts for the both of them and leather bondage cuffs that went around their wrists and ankles. They weren't connected (yet) but they had large metal loops that were clearly meant to be used later. The only things that really did bind them were the collars that were placed back around their necks and attached to the chain leashes that were in the hands of the two butlers. Neither appreciated this wardrobe very much. Having just bathed, they were already starting to feel cold. Atem let his hatred and loathing raise his body temperature, but poor Yugi could only grit his teeth and try not to shiver as goose bumps began to raise on his skin. Wordlessly, the crimson-eyed duelist reached for Yugi and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close to himself so he could at least get a little warmth from the heat rising off of the Egyptian's body.

The butlers seemed satisfied and nodded to each other before unlocking the door together and leading Yugi and Atem out behind them. During the long walk through the hilariously large mansion, Mr. Bolly took this chance to explain the rules of etiquette that they were expected to follow during their breakfast with Mr. Fatass.

"Each of you will sit on either side of the Master," he started. "Since this is a special occassion, you are allowed to be seated at the table in the chairs. But under normal circumstances, you would usually sit on the floor near his feet on either side of him. Those rules will be explained later. For now we'll just go over what you need to worry about for this meal. Don't speak unless you are spoken to, do not eat until Master does or until he gives you permission. Be as polite as possible and do not give us any reason to punish you. You can not leave your chair unless Mr. Totawa commands it or unless you are escorted by either Mr. Cornella or myself. Stay as still as possible. If you give any indication that you are trying to leave your seat or that you're being too fidgety, you will be chained to the table and then left to Mr. Totawa's mercy. In the meantime, we will be holding your leashes so that they are out of your way while you eat. We also know that you're probably very hungry but do try to use good table manners. Any questions?"

Both duelists replied with a quiet "No" and the rest of the walk continued in silence, or so it seemed. The two young men were wearing their poker faces while their minds were in rapid conversation. Neither of them liked the idea of sitting on opposite sides of the table. Any distance longer than two feet between them felt like bad news. Atem wondered if they would be given any sharp silverware and Yugi wondered how far apart the ends of the table were and if they were within arm's reach of their captor during this meal or not. Atem wondered the same thing, but for a different reason than Yugi. But then Yugi started thinking on Atem's level. Then this lead further into an explosion of lightning-fast thoughts and responses that only the two of them could keep up with. Even the most in-tune people couldn't boast that they could say so little and yet communicate so much. Point is, they had to think fast because they were soon approaching the dining room!

The grandiose dining room reeked of cliche western luxury with its floor to ceiling windows looking out into the garden, giant red silk curtains, three chandeliers that hung over the length of a very long wooden table that could seat at least 50 people comfortably with more than enough elbow room, large vases full of large delicate pink roses, and opulent wallpaper. Just as they were arriving, though, the large curtains were being drawn closed by the maids, blocking out the beautiful sunlight that had lit the room and instead the chandeliers were left to do the work. Yugi thought this was a pity as the garden did look pretty and it seems to be forever since they've actually seen sunlight. Atem slightly smirked instead and explained to Yugi through the link that this obviously means that the fat man is hung over and can't stand natural light at the moment. Yugi couldn't help but smile too, enjoying how happy that Atem seemed knowing that their captor was in pain.

The two were interrupted from their amusement as they were led to the end of the table where a very large chair for Mr. Totawa rested and two normal chairs with place settings were at each side of the table. Mr. Bolly took Atem to the right side and Mr. Cornella lead Yugi to the left. The two calculated that there must've been at least 8 feet between them. Had a normal human being been sitting at the end of the table, they would've felt relieved to be so far out of reach. But Mr. Totawa was no ordinary man. His chest must've been at LEAST three feet across so from finger to finger he probably had an arm span of 9 feet? 10 feet? He could easily reach across and grab either of them. "If he could be bothered to sit up from his chair," Yugi silently added. Both laughed quietly and stood obediently to await the arrival of the Blubber Bastard since they weren't allowed to be seated until he arrived.

As they waited, Yugi noticed that neither butler was leaving them to attend to their master. So there must be more than two butlers looking after the man which neither duelist could see dressing himself, especially when he's hung over. But then the two had the scary thought that maybe it is just two butlers and Mr. Totawa has MAIDS that look after him, which there was definitely no short supply of. Yugi didn't see very many at all while Mr. Totawa had guests, but now that it's morning and it's just him that needs looking after, there are many coming out of the woodwork and they were actually dressed somewhat modestly in traditional maid uniforms with skirts and aprons and headpieces and comfortable dress shoes that don't scuff the floors. He ran this thought by Atem who looked at a couple of them that walked by with their arms laden with new bedding. Yes, it was strange. They all seemed busy, but genuinely content with their work. None of them big breasted knock outs that looked like they moonlighted as pleasure maids or anything. He saw no bruising or even any signs of sleep deprivation! He wondered if any of them even knew about the darker goings-on in the house. Surely they must have! They passed the two half-naked boys without even a second glance. Yugi guessed that they must really need the work and they must be paid really well for their silence. Same must go for the gardeners, the maintenance staff, the drivers, co-workers, friends, etc, Atem thought. Just how rich is this man? And how long has this been going for that all these people can ignore it so easily?

Thundering steps through the adjacent hallway caused both teens to look up as the noise announced the arrival of their so-called host. Either it's the weekend or the man is REALLY hung over because he's only dressed in a large red bathrobe that's only held closed by a thick gold sash that appears to be straining to keep the fabric closed. For their sakes, Yugi and Atem both prayed that the sash stayed tied. At the very least, he had clearly showered as his wet hair had been combed back and he had shaven his face a bit. But as they expected he was far from looking fresh as a daisy as he struggled to keep his eyes open, wincing even in the soft light emitted from the chandeliers. He shuffled to the table in his giant matching slippers and sat with a thud that shook the floor beneath their feet. He growled something quietly that was indecipherable to the twin duelists but seemed to make sense to the butlers as they were given the signal to take their seats and Mr. Bolly waved at a maid who had been standing at attention. The maid hurried off and it didn't take more than a few seconds for a line of six maids to file into the dining room and serve platters of food before them. Or, more accurately, they were placed more in front of Mr. Totawa. Yugi and Atem got their own covered platters that when uncovered was revealed to be a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. This suited them perfectly fine as they weren't about to risk reaching for any of that food on the table anyway and were grateful to the waiting staff for thinking ahead.

Remembering what they were told, Yugi and Atem just stared at each other, not daring to look at the fat man lest they lose their appetites and waited until they were allowed to eat. The walrus at the table was busy swallowing aspirin before bothering to look at the food and when he did, he was practically slobbering. The trays the maids brought in were ladened with piles of french toast with a large pitcher of warm maple syrup, a huge stack of bacon and sausage, a hill of scrambled eggs, and a bread basket full of bagels, muffins, and toast. Suddenly a thought occurred to Atem...there wasn't a place setting made for Totawa. He ran this thought by Yugi who blinked at him from across the table with the slightest tilt of his head as if to ask what does that have to do with anything? And Yugi was quickly answered as a loud screeching of silver scraping on polished wood made it apparent that those platters of food were never meant to be shared by Yugi and Atem to begin with. Both nearly lost their appetites as they listened to Totawa begin to shovel the whole platter of scrambled eggs into his mouth with his own special set of silverware that looked custom made for his shovel-like hands.

While both were disgusted, this was their signal to begin eating, which they did while doing their best to ignore the slob next to them. They ate as quickly as they felt they could get away with, but Yugi couldn't finish the last bit of his oatmeal as he saw Totawa's hand reach for the plate of fat sausages that was right in front of him. The way that he squeezed the plump, greasy sausages in his hand before shoving them into his mouth made the poor guy feel like he could never look at sausages or hot dogs the same way again and flashbacks to the previous night were not helping the food he did have in his stomach settle. Atem was having similar thoughts, glad that he finished his food before seeing that.

Just as they began to sip their orange juice, thinking that this morning might go smoothly and that the elephant in the room wasn't going to bother torturing them, the loud munching and slurping slowed and began to cease. The two noticed the obvious silence and stiffened their postures slightly as they braced themselves for whatever may come next. The anticipation was nauseating as they listened to their captor take long chugs from his pitcher-sized glass of orange juice before he smacked his lips and set it down to address them.

"We all had a lot of fun last night, didn't we? Heh heh," he began but interrupted himself with a loud belch. He chuckled and continued, "And as much as I love fucking with fresh meat until I get bored and sell them off, I think I want to keep you two around for a long time. You both got something the others don't and that's potential. I can see I can have a lot more fun with you two if I do more than the usual routine." He paused and licked his lips as he gave each of them a long glance, though Yugi got the longest one. "Starting tonight, you will each receive special training from Mr. Bolly and Cornella. And then at the end of every week, you will serve me so I can see how you're progressing. If you are not up to my standards, the tests will be more frequent. Do well and you will receive more privileges that I'm sure these two have already told you about. Heh heh, and then the real fun will start. Parties, orgies, trips...you two will be on my cock so much that you will feel naked without it."

Yugi gripped his knees under the table. Training? So this means that they will be made to practice performing whatever lewd things this freak can come up with!? DAILY!? Not only that, it could be for HOURS a day! And who knows how often Totawa will actually give them a "test". Yugi bets anything it'll definitely be more than once a week, whether they please him or not. At the very worst, Yugi expect something nightly, which feasibly could only be a couple of hours of torture that they would have to deal with. But a daily regimin?

Atem was staring at the butter knife on his place setting. Yes, butter knives are usually dull, but this one has a pointed tip which glinted invitingly to Atem in the dim chandelier light. Mr. Bolly is tired from standing. He can already feel the older man leaning slightly against the back of his chair. No doubt his grip is lax on the chain. He simply had to grab the knife and stab Totawa in the eye socket. He'll give him a lobotomy with a second one free of charge. And he and Yugi can bolt for the bedroom and free the puzzle from the bedstand that they managed to unlock. It would be so easy...both duelists know they can overpower these butlers now that they have their energy back. But Mr. Totawa needs to be taken by complete surprise...and with him as hung over as he is, that shouldn't be a problem.

What should Atem do?

STAB HIM WITH A FORK! - Proceed to chapter: "That's Not Ketchup"  
>Just do the training. - Proceed to your "Training"<p>

[Wow...so Reluctant Rest A and B took 6 hours to write. The only reason I got it done in one go is because work was canceled tonight due to a power outage. And I don't read and check these over or anything. This is all one steady line of thought that I just type nonstop and I upload the SECOND it is finished. So even with it streamlined...6 hours. Jeez, either I've been slowing down or I spent too much time on this chapter. Haha. Hope you enjoyed.] 


	48. That's Not Ketchup

[We're nearing the final chapters, ladies and gentlemen. So now I would like to take this moment to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and encouragement. Reading all of your comments has actually given me the extra burst of energy I needed to write this chapter for you too. I am very tired but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There are only a couple more chapters left, but I want my readers to think about that note I posted about making a chapter that solely answers all of your questions. If you want to ask, just put them in the reviews or send me a message. I'll answer all of them. If I don't get any questions, that's fine. You are still going to get a bonus chapter as my gift to all of you awesome readers. 3]

Atem was staring at the butter knife on his place setting. Yes, butter knives are usually dull, but this one has a pointed tip which glinted invitingly to Atem in the dim chandelier light. Mr. Bolly is tired from standing. He can already feel the older man leaning slightly against the back of his chair. No doubt his grip is lax on the chain. He simply had to grab the knife and stab Totawa in the eye socket. He'll give him a lobotomy with a second one free of charge. And he and Yugi can bolt for the bedroom and free the puzzle from the bedstand that they managed to unlock. It would be so easy...both duelists know they can overpower these butlers now that they have their energy back. But Mr. Totawa needs to be taken by complete surprise...and with him as hung over as he is, that shouldn't be a problem.

Yugi looked up from his knees and met eyes with Atem's briefly...Atem's very angry...murderous eyes. This was it. He held his breath and braced himself, reaching for the bit of chain slack that Mr. Cornella had generously given him and holding it tightly without the butler noticing.

Atem wasn't even registering what Totawa was saying anymore as the man continued to prattle on about his disgusting plans for his new "toys". It was all just din in his ears as he waited for the right moment, his heart pounding in his ears as he stared at the knife. Then...he felt it! Mr. Bolly leaned against his chair, off balance for a precious second, which was all that Atem needed!

Quick as lightning, Atem snatched the knife from the table and lunged forward, climbing over the table with breakneck speed and dragging the butler behind him whose face slammed into the back of the chair. The poor butler was so dazed that he fell to the floor and lost his grip on the chain completely which gave Atem enough freedom to leap at the towering Totawa.

At that same instant, Yugi ducked under the table, and while he wasn't as quick as Atem, his grip on his own chain gave him more leverage and he was under the table and out of sight before Mr. Cornella noticed. By the time he did, it was too late for him to tighten his grip and Yugi tugged really hard to rip it from him. Though he might've done it a little too hard as he heard a sickening thump on the table over his head and then the rest of the chain fell to the floor. Seconds later he heard screams of agony overhead as Atem reached his target!

Atem plunged the pointed knife into their captor's eye sockets over and over, ignoring the arms that grabbed at him while he kept his grip by wrapping his arm around the man's large neck. The struggling started to slow but just to make a clean deal of it, he tugged the man's mouth open and shoved the knife up and through his soft palette, impaling his brain through the roof of his mouth and killing him almost instantly. Even as the man went limp, Atem stood still and panted hard as blood poured all over him and drenching his once immaculately cleaned body. As he stared down at the plundered eye sockets that were now gushing brain matter and other fluids he wasn't familiar with all he could think of was how this creature deserved more than what he got. He should've given him just punishment with the puzzle that would ensure the man's suffering would never have ceased even in death. But he was in the gods' hands now and he trusted they would take care of him just fine. After all...Totawa chose to mess around with a pharaoh, the living embodiment of a god on earth. There would be no mercy where he's going.

A clatter of chains and the sounds of scurrying footsteps snapped him back to reality and he tore his eyes away from the gory fresh corpse to look behind him where Yugi stood and gazed in morbid shock at the state of Atem. Who knew the pharaoh could cause this much damage on his own in the span of 10 seconds when he wasn't looking...even without magic! "M-mou hitori no boku...we need to get out of here..." his voice quivered as he looked at the unconscious bodies of the butlers they just injured.

Atem didn't need telling twice! He jumped down from the Totawa throne and grabbed the water pitcher off the table. Before Yugi could even fathom what the hell he was doing, the pharaoh tilted it over his head and drenched himself in the ice cold water! "Are you crazy!?" Yugi cried out in surprise, concern, and slight amusement.

"YEOW!" Atem yelped, giving himself a quick shake as the water washed the blood off his body and quickly grabbed one of the cloth napkins to wipe the blood off his hands before flipping his wet hair back and splashing the gaudy wallpaper with watery blood. "I just don't want your hands covered in blood as well, aibou," he quickly explained before grabbing his partner's hand and running with him to the bedroom that held their puzzle.

As Yugi ran behind Atem, he thought the poor pharaoh looked pitiful soaking wet, cold, and still covered in blood smears, but he had a genuine smile on his face...and it made him smile too. They're almost out of this! They're going home!

Yugi picked up the pace so that he was running alongside his partner until they met the double doors which they practically slammed open with the force of their bodies as they lacked any traction while trying to stop on a slick marble floor. While Atem went about forcing the drawer open, Yugi dug around and tore the room to shreds while he searched for the box that had the rest of their belongings. Finally he found it stashed in a wardrobe and brought it over to where Atem was and began getting dressed in his own clothes. Finally, the drawer opened and with a bright glow from the puzzle, the chains that bound them shattered and the thick leather collars around their necks turned to ash and crumbled away like they were never there. With a happy yelp Yugi grabbed Atem in a hug and shoved his clothes into his hands while he held onto the puzzle.

Atem was so excited that he could barely seem to get his clothes on by himself. But even with fumbling fingers, he managed to get the important pieces on and finally donned the puzzle back around his neck. "Do you know how to drive?" he asked.

"Er...how hard can it be?"

"My thoughts exactly! If we run fast enough, maybe we can grab a Ferrari before the cops come!"

"Wait, a Ferrari? PHARAOH, WAIT!" he shouted as Atem bolted from the room before Yugi could tell him it was a bad idea.

One garage break in, stolen car, busted garage door, and carsick pharaoh later, the two found themselves back in Domino, having just escaped before the sirens neared the mansion. Yugi had to drive the rest of the way home because Atem apparently can't drive fast and keep an eye on the built-in GPS at the same time without getting queasy. Or that's what he claimed, anyway. Yugi thinks it was just too fast for him to handle and he won't admit it.

In any case, they made it back home where they were reunited with their friends and family, who said the two have been gone for nearly a whole week! But the ordeal didn't end there. After much coaxing from Yugi's mom, and eventually getting dragged by force, the two were checked into the hospital for the usual tests that come after going through what they have. Though nothing is life-threatening, the two had other issues that obviously needed working out.

Every night since they came home, Yugi would sneak into Atem's room and cling tightly, just to make sure that they really were where they belonged. And if Yugi didn't come, Atem would go to Yugi's room instead just to make sure he didn't go anywhere. There were no other acts of intimacy to speak of. They just needed each other. And for what seemed like the longest time, that was enough. Nothing but tight embraces, quiet murmurings, and almost no words at all.

Eventually the two of them could talk about it with each other and then they began to open up to others again like they had before. It wasn't the two of them versus the world anymore. They were back where they belonged with the ones that truly love them.

And then...

The two finally and truly shared their love for each other.

The End

(Also Atem kept the Ferrari.) 


	49. Training

[A/N: Alright, ladies and gents, let's try to get this monster finished! Prepare yourselves for a long one.]

Suddenly Mr. Bolly and Cornella reached behind Yugi and Atem's chairs and attached thin black collars around their necks just above their collars. Yugi could feel the cold circular metal objects inbedded in the piece of leather around his neck. So this would be the shocking device that was mentioned to them on their first day here.

"I don't understand!" Yugi spoke out. "We did what you asked of us. Why would you-" suddenly he cried out in pain as he felt electricity zap him through three pressure points on his neck.

Totawa grinned as he held the small black remote in his pudgy hand. "Because I know how easily the two of you can be set off. I've been given a detailed report this morning via email from your previous owners. And I must say, you two are quite tenacious."

Atem growled at how Yugi was being mistreated, his instinct telling him to get up and help but Totawa saw the flash of anger on Atem's face and shocked him too before he could even react. Atem grit his teeth and clenched the table as he felt like thousands of pins and needles were stabbing him in the neck and filling his nerves with white hot pain. But just as quickly as it started, it ended and he opened his eyes to glare back at Totawa. Yugi was meanwhile staring at the table with a defeated look on his face while rubbing his neck, but he was fuming on the inside.

Totawa glanced over and saw the way that Atem was glaring at him and he growled right back. "You make me sick!" suddenly he picked up a plate and chucked it at Atem who ducked and felt the plate shatter on the back of the chair. This only infuriated Totawa more and he roared at the two of them, "WIPE THOSE LOOKS OFF YOUR FACES! Get out of my sight, GO ON!" He waved them off and the butlers quickly led Yugi and Atem back to their room, tugging along at their leashes.

Yugi snorted back in their room, "Good going, Atem."

Atem snickered, "I didn't even do anything!"

Both butlers looked like they wanted to reprimand them but they could only smile as well. "Well I think it's safe to say that the master won't be asking for you two tonight. But you will still have training tonight, so don't get too comfortable. We will come for you in the early evening after the afternoon chores are done. Until then, I'm sure you two can entertain each other, right?" asked Mr. Cornella. The two teens nodded glumly and both butlers unchained them and left them alone.

Yugi flopped onto the bed and pulled a blanket over himself because they were still in those ridiculous shorts. "Do we really have to stay dressed like this until then?"

"Why, are you cold? Surely you're not complaining about how they're tight-fitted?" Atem grinned since the both of them were already used to wearing leather pants.

"Kind of..." he replied quietly, blushing a little. Mostly he was just feeling shy.

Atem snickered and crawled under the sheet with Yugi and wrapped his strong arms around him, earning a cute squeak from Yugi who otherwise didn't complain.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Yugi finally asked, checking over Atem to see if he was cut from the plate.

"Not at all. How are you feeling? That shock looked pretty nasty."

Yugi snickered in response, which confused Atem greatly. "It didn't even hurt that much. But if we make them think that it does, we can get away with a lot!"

Atem's face brightened, "You are a genius!"

"Of course! I learn from the best," Yugi smiled, pleased with the praise. In all honesty, it did hurt quite a bit, but it was NOTHING compared to being hit with a taser, which has happened to him a fair number of times but not because he did anything wrong...bullies were just very creative.

The pharaoh fingered Yugi's collar and checked his neck for any burn marks or something but found none. Nevertheless he kissed the spot where Yugi had been shocked, earning a small adorable noise from his partner. The Egyptian smiled and nuzzled the cute duelist's neck, suddenly feeling very tired. "I know it's still morning, but I feel exhausted."

Yugi nuzzled Atem's hair, in complete agreement, "We should rest. We need all of our energy for later. Besides, I know we didn't sleep well at all thanks to last night."

"That's for sure," Atem grumbled, getting comfortable on their shared pillow. "Sleep well, aibou."

"You too," Yugi murmured, already halfway asleep. Soon the two dozed off in their warm embrace.

. - . - .

The two were awakened rudely by the sliding metal door. Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella had arrived with their chains, ready to take them to where they would begin to learn how to please the disgusting old bastard's whims. Yugi who had forgotten momentarily where they were tried waving the two away. "Ten more minutes," he whimpered groggily, earning a laugh from Atem who was stretching lazily.

Mr. Bolly laughed and shook Yugi gently, trying to get him awake, "Come on, Yugi, we have work to do."

Yugi pouted and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and finally regaining awareness. Jeez, what a wake up call. He even sighed when he saw the chains.

Atem begrudgingly got out of bed and stretched a little more before allowing Cornella to chain him and Yugi was practically dragged out of bed by Mr. Bolly who wasn't being rough or anything. In fact, he found Yugi's antics amusing, and he too eventually got Yugi into his chains. Finally, they were led out of their small room.

So their first evening of training had begun. Yugi and Atem were led down to a large basement area that was two floors below the main house and it looked about the size of a high school gymnasium, except without the super high ceiling. The ceiling was still pretty high, but it still felt dungeon-like as it was only that high to fit the height of all the weird contraptions for this place was the ultimate sex dungeon. BDSM equipment lined the floor for as far as one could see. There were even different cubicles that housed scenery for fantasy situations. This place looked like a sex gym, like it was made for more than just one very perverted man! It was darkly lit except for the scenery cubicles and the walls were otherwise a stone gray color. The floor was mostly tiled with drainage pipes and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Yugi clutched Atem's hand as he looked around them. What would the butlers be making them do first? Surely they wouldn't be forced to do anything really weird anytime soon? His silent question was answered soon enough as Mr. Cornella and Bolly lead them by their leashes to an area in a far corner of the "sex gym" that had gym mats which were bolted to the floor. Attached to the gym mats were leather cuffs and straps which instantly reminded Yugi of "the table".

Mr. Cornella looked to them both, "If you please, get on all fours on each of the mats."

The twin duelists squeezed each other's hands before nodding and doing as they were told. holding still as straps were attached to their wrists and ankles and their leashes were removed. Instead they were replaced with a clip that was strapped to the floor so it forced their heads to stay down so that they remained kneeling. Atem didn't appreciate this at all. He felt like a dog being forced to do tricks for something he didn't even want in the first place.

Mr. Bolly was the first to speak, "Today we're just going to cover the basics. We're going to strengthen your main orifices and continue from there."

"Main orifices?" Yugi thought. "How the hell do you strengthen those?"

Both butlers kneeled and approached them with what looked like ball gags and instantly they made noises of protest but were quickly silenced with a quick shock. Mr. Cornella held up the weird things once they recovered from the shock so he could explain what they were. They appeared to be fruity colored ball gags of some sort attached to leather straps. But upon closer inspection, they weren't ball shaped at all, they were phallic! Each one looked about four inches long and were definitely penis shaped with a mushroom head and everything. "To start your training, you will suck on these. Training will only end once you've completely finished sucking on it. Eventually you'll work your way up to bigger ones to help you with your oral training. We picked orange-flavored for you, today. Just think of them like lollipops!"

Yugi and Atem just gave them flat looks as candy flavored ball gags didn't seem that appealing at all, orange-flavored or not. Yugi was at least grateful that it wasn't grape-flavored. But four inches would take a LONG time! They would rot their teeth out! Is that what Totawa wants? Atem answered Yugi's silent question with a probable yes and Yugi felt the urge to bang his head down on the mat. The two didn't speak, so Cornella and Bolly approached but neither teen opened their mouths. Instead they just glanced to the side and kept their lips tightly shut. Mr. Bolly sighed and gently tried to pry open Yugi's mouth, who just whimpered and kept wrenching his head away. The butler took pity on Yugi and decided he wouldn't shock him, but he did hold Yugi's nose! Mr. Cornella did the same for Atem and eventually both were forced to open their mouths to breathe and their tongues were met with orange-flavored candy cock! Both butlers held the duelists' heads tightly in their arms to keep them from struggling while they attached the straps to the back, clearly having done this more than their fair share of times.

Atem wanted nothing more than to bite down on it and say he was finished but as he tested his teeth on it, the candy phallus didn't seem to give way at all. He then thought better of it because there was no way he could chew on four inches of candy without choking on it. Yugi was struggling a bit with his. It wasn't as thick as he thought it would be, but it was a LOT to have in one's mouth. To make matters worse, he had a feeling that there was more to come, otherwise why would they be forced to kneel?

Unfortunately, Yugi's instincts were on the money. Behind them, the two butlers started messing with the tiny shorts that they were forced to wear and a strange ripping sound told Yugi that the shorts actually had velcro in the back that provided easy access to the back door, so to speak. Atem felt like he should've seen that coming. Why else would Totawa make them wear such tiny shorts? Suddenly both duelists groaned as they felt like they were being pried open as the butlers inserted speculums into their rectums and began cranking them to stretch them open. Next they used what appeared to be syringes and injected lube inside of them, using at least two syringes full on both duelists. Yugi whimpered loudly as he felt the weird liquid enter him and begin to warm his insides. Atem squirmed uncomfortably at the treatment and nearly bit down again. Desperate to not endure what might be coming next, Yugi began sucking hard on his gag because the butlers did say the training will only last for as long as the candy does. Atem felt it was a meaningless effort but he tried to put forth an attempt too.

Both then heard a curtain open behind them and heard something being wheeled forward. Suddenly both speculums were removed and replaced with something cold, hard, and heavy! Behind them were two small machines with stainless steel vibrators attached that were easily 10 inches long and were being wheeled forward so that they were a little more than halfway deep inside the two duelists who squirmed uncomfortably as they were stretched to near capacity! It was so tight in there that some of the lube they were injected with was being forced out. Wordlessly, both butlers turned on the machines and the real training began as the machines began to thrust in and out of Yugi and Atem and vibrate their insides with cold, hard steel.

Yugi nearly had tears in his eyes as he felt the thing jerk inside of him. It felt so heavy and the shape made it feel like it was flopping and thudding against his insides. It was perfectly curved to caress his prostate with every re-entry and his body already began to shake with the pleasure that was being forced upon him. Suddenly he felt warm hands reach under him and he felt his growing erection being freed from his shorts. Tears finally fell from his eyes as he felt shame well up in his stomach. He whimpered pitifully as he sucked harder on the candy in his mouth, drooling in his haste as he licked it as best as he could and squeezed his mouth around it.

Atem looked over and saw Yugi drooling and was struck with the idea to just pool saliva in his mouth and hope that the candy dissolves on its own. He'll let Yugi continue with his way and eventually they'll both find out which way is quicker. He did his best to ignore the prodding object inside of him but as it began to warm from his own internal body heat it began to feel better and better and he found himself unable to keep himself up on his arms for much longer, so he lowered his upper body a bit to rest on his lower arms. The move made him look more submissive with his ass in the air but he didn't really care. However, Mr. Cornella gave him a shock that made him straighten up. He growled over in his direction, wondering what the issue was but then he was answered as the machine suddenly started plunging deeper inside of him! Had he changed his posture, the machine wouldn't have been able to go in as deeply as it was meant to as it only goes in a straight line. As it went deeper, Atem clutched at the mat and clenched his eyes shut, not even bothering to open them when Mr. Cornella undid the front of his shorts too and let his growing erection free just as Yugi's had been.

Both duelists had tried to remain silent during the ordeal, but as the speed and the depth of the machines increased, the both of them had steadily become more vocal. Yugi's hips were spasming beyond his control as his hips wanted to thrust into something to relieve his swollen erection but all he did was end up creating a rhythm with the the machine that really made matters worse. His cock gag was three quarters of the way done, though to be fair, most of it seems to have melted into a liquid and dripped all over his chin and onto the floor. But the deal was to dissolve it, not swallow it. Now that it's gotten smaller, Yugi was able to swallow his saliva easier but all the orange flavor had become sickening so he honestly didn't want to anymore. Besides, he didn't really have the capacity to think about how he looked as his mind was on things down below. His poor cock had been dripping pre all over the place, just begging for release, but Yugi was too proud to let himself fall victim to the machine!

Atem was having a similar problem, having given up on holding his saliva forever ago, he was sucking on his too. He was at about the same place as Yugi was and while he wasn't thrusting back against the machine, his whole body was shaking from the impact of the steel dildo inside of him each time it shoved its way in. The sound of the unforgiving steel slipping in and out of both duelists filled the air along with their sucking and the quiet whirring of both machines. Atem was deep in concentration, only moaning every now and then, but a smothered cry from Yugi caught his attention and he looked over to see that the smaller duelist was in pleasured agony! Atem felt bad for thinking so, but Yugi looked so erotic covered in sweat and drooling around a ball gag while now desperately humping back against the machine so he wouldn't have to take any more of this treatment. He watched in awe as suddenly Yugi tried to arch his head back despite having his neck strapped down and began shooting his release all over the floor, his cries of pleasured anguish muffled but clearly written on his face as tears flew off from his violent jerking. His hips thrusted over and over through his climax until finally the last spurt of his seed escaped him and almost fell limp. Mr. Bolly hurried to undo his ball gag and found that the candy was all gone and gave Yugi a gentle pat on the back as if to tell him well done before turning off the machine and pulling it away, letting loose the lube that was in there as well, which trickled down the insides of Yugi's thighs and made him shake a little, his face red with humiliation.

Atem couldn't let Yugi go through that alone so he too began to give in to the relentless pounding of metal and concentrated on how the heavy object thudded against his inner walls and struck his prostate over and over. Eventually he began to see sparks behind his eyelids and he too came onto the mat, his strong muscles flexing and tightening as he clutched at plastic material that he was chained to. His exotic hair nearly drenched with sweat and his blond fringe clinging to his forehead. Finally his ordeal was over too and his gag was removed. Once Mr. Cornella confirmed that Atem was finished, he removed the machine from the Egyptian as well.

Once the two had caught their breath, both butlers helped them to their feet and walked them back to their room, apparently satisfied with how much training they had received that day. But far from getting a chance to relax, the two of course had to go through a thorough cleaning session and were served dinner. For today, it was lightly toasted tuna fish sandwiches and a soda of their choice. However, both just asked for a bottle of water. They had their fill of sweet-tasting things for today. Even though they both had their teeth thoroughly brushed for them, Yugi felt like he'll be tasting orange candy for a month! The four were silent as they all ate their lunch. Yugi and Atem had been dressed in new pajamas and had been relieved of the cuffs but still had to wear their shock collars. Yugi took the pajamas as a good sign that they won't have to do anything crazy for a while. But he did wish there was something for them to do to keep the awkward feelings at bay. He and Atem really haven't looked at each other since they came back to the room and both really wanted to turn their brains off to keep from reliving what just happened. Try as they might to not dwell on it, the dull aches they felt in their lower regions was a constant reminder. Mr. Bolly seemed to have grown wise to their discomfort as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pain relievers and gave each of them a couple to swallow. Yugi reluctantly took it, not entirely sure if he could handle being double-crossed again but like before, he didn't sense any ill intention from Mr. Bolly.

Once all the sandwiches were consumed and the dishes were put away, the butlers told the two they had the rest of the night to themselves and gave them two packs of playing cards to amuse themselves with until they decided to sleep. Both thanked them and watched the two men leave before sitting on their own beds and staring awkwardly at the floor. How does one even start a conversation after what they had been put through this evening? So yeah, we both came after being raped with metal rods...how was it? Yeah right.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as what it could've been..." Atem finally said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"The candy was too sweet," Yugi pouted.

"Was that they only thing you wanted to complain about?" Atem teased, finally getting up and sitting next to Yugi on his bed, gently elbowing him.

"Don't be mean! You and I both know that wasn't enjoyable."

"I'd rather it be metal than the real thing."

"As true as that is, it still hurt!"

"You're right...it did. But hopefully we won't be here long enough to put these so-called skills to use."

"And if we are...?"

Atem sighed, "Well then we'll have to look at things from a different perspective."

Yugi snorted, "Oh yeah? What perspective might that be?"

Atem picked up one of the decks of cards and started shuffling, "Well the way I see it, we can look at the dark side of things and think of how we're doing this to please an old man, OR..."

"Or what...?"

The pharaoh looked over at Yugi and gave him a small smile, "We can look at it like we're learning how to please each other."

Yugi cheeks instantly turned pink and he shyly glanced at the other deck of cards and started shuffling them too, "I-I guess that's a nice way of looking at it..."

Atem practically d'awwed at the adorable reaction and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders to pull him in and give him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be fine, aibou. We just need to keep flipping things to our advantage."

They both sat on the ends of the bed and finished shuffling their cards. Apparently they both have silently agreed to play War without really discussing it. Almost immediately the two started flipping cards over and began playing while they continued to talk.

"Well how can we put sleeping with the old man to our advantage? Unless we pull a Princess Leia and kill him when he's not paying attention?" Yugi asked, flipping an ace and taking Atem's king.

Atem chuckled at the nerdy reference and tied one of Yugi's queens with a ten and the two fought in the second round, Atem ultimately winning with an 8 versus a 3. "While I do enjoy your reference, I think we might have to be the ones doing the distracting. Everybody likes twins, right?"

"As far as I know," Yugi agreed, winning a few more more cards Atem with a 5 high-card winning streak.

"Well, what if we focused on each other so much that our fat friend just sits back and enjoys the show until he passes out?"

"Wouldn't he want to participate?" Yugi pointed out just as they each tied their aces. Atem won the rematch yet again.

"I'm sure he would, but he'd be quicker to finish off. We might just be able to get away with using our hands for a while to get him his fix before he has a chance to use the back door."

"Well I DO like keeping my back door closed," Yugi nodded and won back a few more cards.

"Then that part is settled," Atem nodded as well, trying to hold back a smirk at the fact that Yugi basically agreed to do lots of sexy time with him without even really thinking about it.

"Now how does that work if Totawa makes good on his word and invites friends? We wouldn't stand a chance!"

Atem furrowed his brows in thought as he won a few more cards back. He honestly hoped that they'd be out before any groups begin to participate but it's not like Totawa gives them any prior notice to his whims so for all they know he could pull them into an orgy before breakfast tomorrow and they'd be helpless against a group. "Well then we're screwed."

Yugi laughed at the frankness of the statement. "Literally..."

Atem gave a half-hearted laugh and suddenly Yugi reached over and scooped Atem into his arms in a tight hug, messing up both their card piles. "It'll be okay, I know it will. As long as they don't separate us, we'll get out of this."

The proud pharaoh squeezed Yugi just as tightly and buried his face into his soft neck. "I know, aibou. I won't let him take you away from me."

Yugi blushed as he felt the pharaoh's hot breath on his neck and practically melted in his arms. Once they finally parted, Atem noticed the mess of cards all over the bed. "You did that on purpose," Atem suddenly said.

"Did what?" Yugi blinked in confusion.

"You knew I was winning, so you messed up the card piles!" Atem teased, pointing at the mess of cards on the bed.

Yugi gasped, affronted, "I did not! Besides, I was the one who was winning!"

"I don't think so, aibou!" Atem chuckled, scooping up the cards.

"Was too! My pile was bigger than yours!"

"Only mildly," Atem laughed harder.

"You are impossible!" Yugi grumbled good-naturedly and helped pick up the cards too and began sorting them with Atem to get the decks back in proper order.

Once both decks have been put away they decided it was time to sleep. Needless the say, the two were exhausted from today's events so after a quick cuddle session, they fell asleep almost instantly.

Over the course of the next few days, the two had made repeat trips to the basement to do the same sort of training but the candy ball gags were getting bigger and bigger. Both their jaws were begining to hurt and it was getting harder for the two to chew food without feeling sick after having so much sugar in their systems. Eventually the butlers agreed that the two needed some sort of stimulation that didn't involve the stuff in the basement or they were going to be ill. However, they didn't plan on one Mr. Totawa demanding they join him at the pool in the backyard one afternoon.

Over the course of the week, they had measurments taken and lots of costumes were in the works for them, so wrangling up swim trunks for the both of them wasn't a problem. But Yugi didn't approve of how small both sets of swim trunks were. In fact, they didn't look any different from the tiny shorts they wore on their second day here. Atem reminded him that he better not push it or Mr. Totawa might make them wear speedos next and that shut Yugi up real quick.

So wearing their collars and everything, the two teens were marched out to the olympic sized swimming pool in the back where they found they were surrounded by lots of hideous men in swim suits who were just lounging around in the giant pool side chairs and not really swimming at all. Obviously there was some kind of pool party going on, but they all seemed like they'd rather eat from the buffet table that was nearby and lounge in the shade of the giant umbrellas than swim. The butlers removed their chains and stuff so they could swim but the two had to keep their shock collars on. Speak of the devil, suddenly they both felt shocks and cried out in surprise. The two looked around and saw Totawa waving at them with the remote clutched in his fat hand, waving them over. The butlers nudged them to go that way and the two saw they had no choice and reluctantly walked toward him.

"There they are! These are the two I told you about," Totawa said proudly to an equally disgusting man that sat on his right.

"They are certainly impressive. Though they don't really look like true twins. What are your origins, you two?" the man asked in an overly sweet voice.

The two remained silent until they felt another shock from Totawa. So NOW they're supposed to speak, huh?

Yugi spoke out for both of them, "Mother told me we came from heaven."

Atem wanted to laugh, but he bit his lip instead. This answer seemed to please Totawa though. "That you certainly did, little one," he grinned with the biggest perverted grin on his face. "Now why don't you boys get some food and enjoy yourselves in the pool. I have some business to take care of."

Both teens just blinked at first but they were given permission, so they didn't stand around to ask questions. They walked off and looked around. While the buffet table was piled with what looked like lots of yummy food, going over there might mean they would have to interact with more of these people which didn't seem all that appealing. Yugi was all for getting in the pool so that they could at least hide and be out of arms length from these people. Atem agreed to this idea and both climbed into the pool which did feel great in this awful hot weather. They floated around and took turns observing the men around them so it didn't look like they were staring. Yugi wasn't one to be too judgemental but given their circumstances, he felt it was justified. There was no doubt in his mind that these people were disgusting. They were stuffing their faces and sweating it out in the hot weather just to avoid doing any exercise...or a stomach ache, though both seemed plausible. But why did Totawa ask them to come out here?

Then Atem noticed that almost all eyes were glancing towards them and that's when it hit him. He then began to communicate to Yugi through the link, getting his attention by playfully splashing him. "I think we're supposed to be the entertainment."

Yugi splashed back, "It looks that way to me, too".

"But what are we supposed to do, exactly?" Atem wondered while he stood up a little and flipped his wet hair back and let it rest on his shoulders.

Yugi stared a little longer than he should have and that's when it hit him. "You keep doing THAT!"

Atem tilted his head at Yugi as if to ask "Doing what?"

"You know...that thing you're doing."

"I don't follow..."

"This!" Yugi demonstrated, straightening up and splashing Atem, giving off his best cute giggle and ducking under the water to grab at Atem's ankles and making him fall back.

Atem quirked an eyebrow at the cute act and then fell back, straightening up again quickly and giving another sexy hair flip before lifting Yugi out of the pool and onto his shoulders. "I STILL don't get it!"

"They want to observe two cute guys having pool fun. They get off on that sort of thing. Look at them, they're all staring at us!" Yugi explained through the link as if it were the most obvious thing in the world while he clung to Atem's shoulders.

Sure enough, the men were indeed staring at the exotic form of Atem and the cuteness that is Yugi's not as sculpted body and his adorable messy wet hair.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Atem pouted before dropping Yugi from his shoulders.

"AAH!" Yugi cried out loud as he fell back into the water. The next thing you know, the two teens were duking it out in the water and the summer day seemed hotter as all the men around the pool practically panted and drooled while they observed them. Yugi hoped they weren't overdoing it because if they please Totawa too much, they may be asked to come to his room later. Atem doubted it would happen tonight because from the looks of things, Totawa was going to be very sunburned from sitting out in the sun and watching them for so long. Yugi prayed he was right and continued the charade. The two managed to avoid trouble for the rest of the day and were eventually called out of the pool by the butlers and taken inside while the party was ending.

As they were dried off, the butlers praised the two duelists for their behavior and suggested that they skip training for tonight, which pleased Yugi and Atem very much. Since they didn't get to enjoy the buffet, the two got served hamburgers for dinner which made Yugi want to sing! Unfortunately, they had to endure an intense bathing session because of the chlorine they had soaked in all day. The butlers put all sorts of lotions on them to keep their skin from drying out and put moisturizers in their hair so it can retain its natural color. Lastly, Yugi had aloe put on his nose and shoulders as he got a little sunburn there. Atem was perfectly fine and Yugi envied Atem's Egyptian skin for a moment. All things considering, Atem wasn't THAT dark, not as dark as he would have been had he actually lived in Egypt anymore but apparently it was dark enough that he never got sunburned. After that was all over, they were left alone for the night and the two decided to turn in early for the night after they dressed into matching black PJs. This time, they shared Atem's bed but Atem didn't cuddle Yugi so that he wouldn't irritate his sunburn. That didn't stop them from holding hands though.

The reprieve didn't last for long. The very next day, their training was back on. Though now they have moved up to using two machines at once; the same one in the back, but also a similar one in front of them with another dildo that fucked their throats to simulate the real thing. The butlers tried to add chocolate flavoring to the dildos to make it easier for them, but now it just killed Yugi's love for chocolate.

Back in their room, the two were sore and tired, but after their baths, a fresh set of pajamas, and a good meal, they felt refreshed enough to spend some alone time together before falling asleep. Tonight something seemed to be troubling Atem, so Yugi didn't bother getting the cards out and instead sat with Atem on his bunk. "Are you okay?"

Atem reached for and squeezed Yugi's hand, "I'm concerned that we haven't seen fatass yet."

Yugi sighed and nodded. He had been shoving those sorts of thoughts to the back of his head, putting off the worry of a repeat session. "Do you think maybe he's been busy? Or maybe Mr. Bolly and Cornella's stories have been exaggerated?"

"He might be busy, but I don't think what they've told us is an exaggeration. Which means, he could request us at any random moment and he might be more vicious than the first time."

Yugi shuddered and scooted closer to Atem, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "So...where are you going with this?"

Atem turned to nuzzle his face into Yugi's soft hair, "I'm saying that if we are to go with our plan of distracting him, you and I need to practice making it believeable."

Yugi's eyes widened and before he could respond, Atem had snatched up both his hands and had him pinned on the bed beneath him. He was gentle, but it all happened so fast that he wasn't even sure how to react. "A-Atem..."

The pharaoh looked like he couldn't even look Yugi in the eyes. He even had his own closed as he pressed his forehead to Yugi's in a silent apology for spooking him. He then gently pressed his lips to Yugi's and waited patiently for Yugi to respond. The smaller duelist gave in, returning the kiss softly and soon the two were sharing a deep kiss that felt like it lasted forever to Yugi. But before he knew it, Atem broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his jawbone until he reached his neck and gently began sucking on the soft skin there, making Yugi whimper.

As sweet as this was, this wasn't what Atem was going for, regrettably. "Yugi, I have to ask you...what turns you on the most?"

Yugi instantly blushed and froze, "I-I-I don't know. I never...thought about...I mean I'm a...WAS a virgin. I haven't had any chances to figure that out yet!"

"Oh come on, aibou," Atem snickered and nipped at Yugi's neck again. "You don't need to be shy. I know about all that porn you've been watching."

Yugi's face suddenly grew serious, despite how red it was, "Yeah, but that's porn. It's no substitute for figuring out what I really like."

"But you satisfy yourself, don't you?" Atem asked, seemingly getting impatient. "And I don't mean friction or anything, tell me what you think of while you do it. What awakens your lust?"

Yugi finally got a good look at Atem's eyes and they were kind of scary. They looked very determined, but there was something else in there too. He couldn't keep his voice from quivering as he spoke, "I don't know. I really don't. I mean...I only thought about girls before this so I can't..."

Suddenly Atem seemed to freeze and his expression fell. "I see..." he said softly, turning his head to the side and averting his gaze with a pained expression.

It broke Yugi's heart to see that expression on Atem's face. He rarely did see it but whenever it did, it always made him want to cry and this time was no exception. With tears welling up in his eyes, he stammered out an apology, "I'm sorry...It's just that..." but he couldn't even finish his sentence. This whole experience has been nothing but horrible. He wasn't even sure if their relationship was developing out of true love or out of a need for survival. Yes, he loved his partner as a friend up to this point, but all of this was going so fast. What was real? What if it was all a means of distraction? What would happen to them once they were free? Yugi didn't know what to do. Here he was, pinned beneath the man he spent the better of his teenage years with, completely unsure of what to do or what to say. It was torture!

Then it hit him. What did Atem feel when Yugi was tied on top of him on "the table"? If he was already harboring feelings for Yugi, then surely that whole experience must have been twenty times more agonizing! As if sensing Yugi's realization, Atem sighed and turned his head to direct his gaze at Yugi again. "Make no mistake, aibou. My feelings for you have always been genuine since day one."

Yugi blinked and the tears he had been holding back escaped his eyes and disappeared into his hair, "I always thought you and Anzu-"

Atem interrupted, "You can love more than one person, can you not? Besides, it was you I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. You told me that, too."

Yugi felt his throat tighten with more tears that were threatening to escape. It's true, he had said that. He wanted them to be together forever. But when the two hit it off, he thought he would've been happy just seeing the two together and be satisfied with the way things were. But now that they were separate and there were no more limitations...he hadn't really given thought to the possibilities or what Atem's true feelings might've been. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Yugi said softly, finally reaching up and pulling Atem closer to himself, so that the teen's weight was now fully on top of him. "I'm sorry I didn't see..."

Atem buried his face into Yugi's chest and sighed softly, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Perhaps I'm just as guilty for not letting you know sooner."

Yugi released him so he could look at Atem's face again, smiling though his face was wet, "When would you have had the time? It's been a busy year for both of us."

Atem chuckled and licked Yugi's tears away playfully before kissing both his eyelids, "You're right."

With newfound confidence, Yugi decided to pick up where they left off, wordlessly pulling Atem in for another deep kiss and running his fingers through the Egyptian's tri-colored hair. Atem moaned softly in surprise and eagerly participated, only parting from Yugi once the both of them were dying for air. Even before he caught his breath, he resumed kissing Yugi's neck as his fingers sneakily began undoing the top buttons on Yugi's pajamas. If Yugi didn't know what he liked, then they'll have to find out together.

Yugi mewled as Atem's fingers toyed with his shirt, thumbs teasingly running over his nipples over the soft cloth as his fingers took their sweet time undoing the buttons. He tilted his head to give Atem's mouth easier access to his neck but in what seemed like no time, Atem was already spreading the collar apart and kissing down to his collarbone, suddenly earning a cry from Yugi.

"Ah!" Yugi squeaked, nearly crushing Atem in his arms.

Atem grunted in surprise as his nose was nearly crushed into Yugi's shoulder. "What? What is it?" Atem asked, his face muffled.

Yugi let go, surprised at his own reaction. "I-I don't know. I just felt something."

Atem stood back on all fours, taking a moment to check that his nose wasn't broken before retrying. This time, Yugi kept his hands off of Atem and on the sheets, bracing himself until he felt Atem's kisses and soft breath on his neck relax him again and he melted beneath him. Atem's fingers resumed unbuttoning Yugi's shirt and spread it open while he started kissing the left side of his collarbone and worked his way to the right. No sooner had he reached a certain spot on the right side did Yugi suddenly arch his head back and make a keening noise.

Atem smirked in understanding, "You have a pleasure point...and a sensitive one at that."

Yugi calmed down, but his heart was racing and he was panting. He barely registered what Atem said, but whatever he did made lightning shoot through all of his nerves and it baffled him. "A-A what?"

"Oh this is going to be fun," Atem grinned mischieviously. "Everybody already has general pleasure points that can induce arousal when stimulated. First, there's the scalp," he demonstrated by running a finger through Yugi's hair and tracing it all the way to the back where it ended at the nape of Yugi's neck, which sure enough made the duelist shudder cutely. "The lips," he ran a finger over those too, "neck, inner arms..." he stopped to brush the backs of his fingers over one of Yugi's exposed inner arms which made him shudder even harder. "And of course here and here..." Atem then placed kisses on both of Yugi's nipples and just below his navel, by now reducing Yugi to a mewling mess. "And we'll cover the others in a moment. But then there are random pleasure points that different people have. Some people don't even have them or realize that they're even there. Lucky you I found yours so soon," Atem grinned.

This doesn't sound good at all, Yugi thought. He asked in a breathless voice, "Do you have one?"

Now it was Atem's turn to look slightly flustered. "I do..." he answered, scratching his cheek.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where is it? It's only fair that I know yours too!" Yugi huffed.

"It's kind of hard to explain. It's on my chest-"

Yugi interrupted by unbuttoning Atem's pajama shirt before the pharaoh could change his mind. "And?"

Atem shuddered as he was exposed to the cool air in the room, having before been very warm. In fact he felt his nipples hardening almost instantly which made this even more awkward. Revealing this sort of information was just embarrassing, even if it is Yugi. "It's right here..." Atem pointed to a spot just below his left nipple.

Yugi found this fascinating. To think Atem had such a sensitive spot next to what otherwise would've been a very obvious place. But then he realized, anybody would've just gone for the nipple instead of below it so Atem must've been tortured a lot back in his day by having people so close to it and yet so far. Ooooh, the teasing possibilities were just endless! But Yugi wasn't really interested in teasing at the moment. There will be plenty of time for that. He was really interested to see what sort of reaction Atem would have. So once again, he grabbed Atem close and pressed his lips to the spot the pharaoh just revealed to him. Atem let out a noise of surprise and braced himself with his hands so Yugi didn't crush his own face with his sternum in his haste. He held it together for the most part when he felt lips graze his spot but then he felt teeth graze it and he suddenly moaned, clutching the bedsheets on either side of Yugi and jerking his hips against his partner's like he was having a spasm.

Needless to say, Yugi got a thrill from this, especially when he felt Atem's hips brush his and discovered the pharaoh was just as hard as he was. This excited him to no end and he began licking and sucking on the spot, enjoying how the pharaoh squirmed and moaned in his grip, helpless to the pleasure he was feeling from Yugi's minstrations. Suddenly he heard Atem begging him to stop through the link and he did, finally releasing his grip and his lips and looked up to find that his partner was panting hard and looked like he was about to lose it. "I-I think you get the idea," Atem sputtered.

Yugi could only smile and snicker.

Atem grinned sheepishly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered before. It's cute," Yugi teased.

"Don't push your luck. I'm still the one on top here."

But before the two could continue whatever it was they were doing at this point, they heard a noise above them. Both looked up curiously, having never really heard much outside the thick walls of their little room before. Whatever it was must've been very loud. The two of them parted and stayed quiet as they listened carefully for the noise again. There was a loud thump, giggling voices, and more thumping. Yugi and Atem knew they were on the main floor, so this was happening on the second floor, where the two haven't been yet. So who really knows what's going on up there?

Yugi buttoned up his shirt. "You don't think the maids are having a party up there or something, do you?"

Atem considered the possibility and closed his up too. His paranoia killed any arousal he just had. "That might be it. Because I don't think Totawa is the type to walk up stairs."

Suddenly music begans to blare and Yugi and Atem could feel the bass shaking the ceiling. Yeah, the moment was ruined. "Might be a little harder to fall asleep tonight," Yugi pointed out while making his way for the sheets.

Atem sighed and joined him under the blankets, pulling Yugi close for a cuddle. "I'm going to keep my ears open until I fall asleep. Might hear something entertaining."

Yugi laughed, "Well good luck with that. I'm going to sleep. Good night!"

"Good night, aibou."

[A/N: Yeah, sorry guys. But I needed to make this chapter two parts. IT'S SOOO LONG! And I hate to keep you guys waiting since I did it for so long already. I was nearly at 13,000 words and I still have 8 segments of the chapter to finish so I was like...yeah, need to space this out a bit. So enjoy and proceed to Training Part 2 when it's finished! =D ]


	50. Training Part 2

Continued From Training

[Sorry, ladies and gents. I mean I knew the chapter was going to be long, but I didn't think it would be THIS long. And if you think this is a surprise...just wait. I might have to break it down again. So Training might be 3 parts! Let's see what happens.]

It must've been the weekend, either a Saturday or a Sunday because there seemed to be less activity in the mansion than usual. However the two could still hear heavy thudding footsteps every once in a while which told them that Totawa was still home. But without guests to entertain, he was going to get bored eventually and Yugi and Atem knew it was only a matter of time before they were summoned.

Sure enough, a little after lunch time, the two were given an extra hard scrub and chained up. But they didn't even bother dressing them. Atem theorized this meant a quick and dirty session which could either be a good or a bad thing. Yugi thought Atem was nuts; anything involving Totawa was obviously going to be bad. At this, Atem most certainly agreed.

The second alarm went off in their heads when they weren't even lead to the bedroom; they were lead to the training basement instead. In the dim-litted area, they made out Totawa's hulk-like figure standing next to two padded tables that looked VERY familiar. Yugi's first instinct was to run as horrible memories started flashing through his mind but instead he froze, which held up Mr. Bolly. But the butler gave Yugi a quick tug and forced him to continue walking. Atem himself seemed to be dragging his feet. Both butlers were surprised at their change in behavior, since they have been obedient for the most part but then Mr. Bolly noticed Yugi quivering at the sight of the table and not Totawa, and pieced together that something must've happened to the two of them before they were brought to the mansion. Yugi and Atem never gave them details of "the table", mostly assuming that they already knew. But also they really didn't want to relive what happened. Unfortunately, that just might happen today.

Totawa pointed at Atem and then pointed to the padded table at his right. The head of the table was elevated at a 45 degree angle, like a doctor's table but with hooks to loop their chains through. Reluctantly, Atem was tugged over to the table and urged to sit on it and his chains were put through the hooks so that his arms were confined to his sides and his ankles were firmly pinned. To make matter's worse, they even wrapped a large harness across Atem's chest and thighs so that he couldn't jerk around. This didn't make much sense to Atem because not very much of him was exposed now, excpt for what was below his navel. Then he looked to his right and saw what looked like a small car battery hooked up to a machine box that had a remote and wires hanging out of it. A tiny bead of sweat dripped down his face. This was starting to freak him out.

Yugi meanwhile was strapped to a similar table on Totawa's left and bound in the same way. But Yugi didn't have a device next to him that even looked remotely like Atem's. Instead, Yugi saw that on his left, there was a small table with a silk-lined wooden box filled with thin rod-shaped metal instruments. They ranged in size from the thinness of a length of speghetti to the width of a thick kid's marker. Some of them even started thin but got thicker towards the bottom. All of them were sleek and had rounded tips but the bases looked like they could twist. In fact, Yugi thought they looked like very skinny metal dildos. He's definitely never seen this in any hentai, so he was thinking really hard of what these things could be.

Both teens were stumped.

But neither wanted to ask Totawa what was going on. In fact, neither wanted to speak at all for fear of letting on how nervous they both were. Needless to say, their brilliant twincest strategy wasn't going to work here. On the bright side, both their backsides were well protected, so there's that.

Totawa just grinned leerily at them while they were tied down before he walked to the foot of the tables and stood behind a video camera that was set up on a tripod. The two didn't even notice it was there as they were fixated on the tables. But now that there was a red light shining at them in the dark, both were more angry than scared. Once everybody seemed settled, the butlers began exchanging their white gloves for surgical latex gloves which didn't help Yugi's fears one bit. Almost as if rehearsed, the two butlers moved simultaneously to work on the two teens and worked in sync with the different materials on the tables.

Mr. Cornella was fiddling with what was on Atem's table and lifted up what looked like a couple of thin black straps with thin wires attached, which he began to attach to Atem's sex. One strap was tied just beneath the tip and the other was at the base just above his scrotum. After Mr. Cornella was done, he handed what looked like the remote to the device to Totawa who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he watched Atem get prepped.

Yugi on the other hand was getting another sort of preparation. Mr. Bolly was trying to get him hard by lubing him up and giving him a hand job but Yugi just thrashed his head around in quiet protest and it wasn't really working. Mr. Bolly had only managed to get him halfway aroused just from friction. Mr. Bolly was doing his best to make it feel good too, and Yugi appreciated that he was trying to make it as painless as possible, but this was just sad. Why did he need to be aroused anyway? Mr. Bolly didn't give up, though, and pulled out his secret weapon. It was a small vibrating bullet which he turned on to maximum strength and began pressing to various sensitive spots on Yugi, especially his manhood, until the smaller duelist's body finally began to react and he became hard. Yugi clutched his fists angrily at being bested but he kept silent. Now what?

"Hope you boys are ready, because I have quite the entertainment planned for you tonight. You can be sure I'm going to enjoy it as well, and I'll preserve the memories so we can enjoy them over and over again," Mr. Totawa cackled, finally speaking to the two once Mr. Bolly had apparently finished preparing Yugi.

Neither teen said anything. Mostly they just glared back at Totawa who was still standing behind the camera. "You!" Totawa pointed at Atem, "I want you to watch your little friend very closely. And little one, I want you to look back at him when you get the chance. I want you to see how much he'll cum while he watches what Mr. Bolly is going to do to you~"

Yugi gulped. Atem growled. This was just sick. What exactly was he planning to do?

"You may begin!" Totawa gave the thumbs up to the butlers. Mr. Bolly moved first, grabbing what appeared to be a bottle of lube from the table and spreading it on his gloved hand before grabbing one of the instruments and spreading it all over the shaft. The instrument he grabbed was skinny at the top and grew wider toward the bottom. Once Mr. Bolly had finished with it, he turned toward Yugi and grabbed the tip of Yugi's shaft and pressed the tip of the rod-like instrument to it, swirling it gently around the hole of Yugi's urethra and making the teen wince. He still didn't know what on earth the man was doing but before he could utter a single syllable, the tip was pushed inside of his cock and he let out a wail of pain!

"Don't thrash about, little one. You could get seriously hurt~" Totawa warned in a mocking tone. "That is called a sound and trust me, you'll be making all sorts of wonderful music when Mr. Bolly is through with you."

Yugi tried to hold still, fearing for his personal safety as Mr. Bolly slowly pushed it further inside of him, but he was still screaming until he was hoarse. Atem clutched his fists and gnashed his teeth in rage as he saw Mr. Totawa zooming in on Yugi's cock as it swallowed more and more of the sound. The space it was being forced through was so tight that the generous amount of lube that Mr. Bolly coated it with was actually being forced out of Yugi's tip.

Totawa turned toward Atem and saw he wasn't watching Yugi and hit the button on the remote in his pocket that activated Atem's shock collar, making the Egyptian cry out in pain. "I said watch HIM!" the giant yelled.

Atem panted as he recovered from the shock and did as he was told, mostly keeping an eye on Yugi's face to watch for any signs of dire distress. But then suddenly he felt something in his own cock, like a bolt of lightning! It almost felt like the aftereffects of his shock collar, except not painful. In fact, he only felt tingling and warmth, like a quick pulse of electricity. It made him jerk in surprise and when he opened his eyes he realized he was getting harder...AND FAST! He looked to the metal box next to him and then back to Totawa who had other remote clutched in his fat hand. Was this machine shocking his cock!?

Another pulse shot through his erection and Atem couldn't help but moan as the jolt actually made his cock spasm and spurt a bit of pre onto his stomach. He looked to Totawa for answers and the man was more than happy to enlighten him. "This is called an e-stim. It's electric stimulation. With it I can make you cum over and over, even if you're too tired!" he cackled and roared with laughter.

Yugi in the meantime was at his limit. The sound was now completely sheathed in his urethra and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Mr. Bolly twisted the end of it and it began to vibrate! What resulted was a mixture of dull pain and sheer ecstacy. His eyes rolled back into his head and he struggled against the restraints on his wrists while his erect cock rested against his stomach, forced to stand straight up thanks to the vibrating instrument. Atem could only watch his poor partner's pained pleasure but he found he couldn't watch for very long as Mr. Totawa hit another button and the frequency of electric pulses through his cock quickened exponentially. The forced pleasure attacking his brain made it so he wasn't even aware that he was crying out in pleasure alongside Yugi as he felt himself climax over and over at breakneck speed. Wave after wave of seed was forced out of him as the base of his shaft continued to get shocked. Before he knew it, his whole lap and stomach was covered in his own semen and he was struggling for every breath as he felt his heart was going to stop from overexertion!

Of course, the bastard that supplied these instruments was drinking in every second of it and even turned in time to catch Yugi cumming as well. The teen had screamed until he was hoarse and his spine stiffened as he was finally able to force out his seed which spilled and dribbled around the sound and dripped down his shaft and all over his lap, resembling a plugged up volcano. Once Yugi had finished, Mr. Bolly turned off the sound and gently pulled it out of Yugi, earning another cry of pain from the duelist before he passed out on the table.

Totawa cackled triumphantly as he watched Yugi go unconscious and turned his attention back to Atem who looked like he was on the brink of losing consciousness too if not for the repeated shocks. By now, the pharaoh had fallen silent, his energy instead put to panting HARD as his torture continued. His cock was now producing ghost semen. Instead of the usual milky white fluid, he only had dribbles of clear fluid left in his reservoirs, which by the way felt like they were turning themselves inside out! Totawa grinned and watched the pharaoh writhe for a few more moments before he finally turned off the device and Atem went limp. He panted hard like it was the first time he could get complete breaths in a while. His heart ached from the effort and he was beginning to feel the soreness down below. He looked over at Yugi and saw the state his poor partner was in and his anger came back in full force.

Totawa was no longer paying attention to either of them as he played back the footage on the camera's screen to get a quick preview of what he filmed and the butlers were hurrying to clean up the two. This was hard enough to take in as it was, but the bastard had to film it too? Atem grit his teeth and glared hard at the camera, clutching his chains in his fists as he thinks about the pain Yugi must've felt and how he was forced to watch it, yet again. He hated being so helpless. HE HATED IT!

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and the basement felt colder. The butlers looked up at the ceiling lights just before a loud CRACK and POP came from where Totawa was standing. The shattering of glass and the fizzling of melted plastic was music to Atem's ears as the lights went out and Totawa was heard cursing over his now exploded camera. But as quickly as the burst of power came, it left and Atem fell back against the table, completely exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to keep his eyelids open and blacked out as he felt Mr. Cornella groping for his chains in the dark.

Yugi and Atem both woke up in their beds with fresh pajamas and smelling of soap. As Atem struggled to sit up without irritating his sore nethers, he wondered how the butlers managed to bathe the both of them while they were unconscious. Yugi just stayed down and stared at the ceiling bitterly, his own junk sore in a different way. He prayed to every single god that he could think of that nothing would be shoved in there again. Atem looked over and saw Yugi's angry face and thought it didn't suit him. Somehow it made the smaller duelist look like he was pouting which just made him look cute which he really shouldn't be thinking about right now. He wanted to ask Yugi how he was doing, but he already knew. So there was silence on both sides for a short time while they fumed.

Finally, Yugi spoke up, though he refused to move, "We can't let that happen again. He separated us and tried to use us against each other."

"I think he'd use us against the other even if we were together, aibou. But I know what you mean. Our new strategy only works if we're on even playing fields. We don't have a defense if he's tying us down like he just did."

"Well he didn't touch us, I don't think. So I consider that a small victory. Nice job destroying the camera, by the way," Yugi praised.

Atem smiled a tiny bit to himself, "Well I wouldn't get too excited. While together you and I have enough spiritual energy to mess with small electronics, I daresay we won't be able to do much else without the puzzle."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, handheld cameras are one thing, but hundreds of security cameras and electronic doors are another. Why aren't we able to fritz our collars?"

"If we did, we'd end up burning ourselves and I think the butlers would notice if we made them burst and they would just replace them anyway. If we were to fry them, we'd have to wait for an opportune moment. But even then, a lot of things would have to be in our favor. I have a feeling the camera only exploded because the puzzle was in the room directly above our heads."

"Hey, I'm happy as long as he doesn't have any video of us."

"You and me both," Atem muttered, gingerly reaching under the sheet and discreetly checking himself for any damage. He wasn't sure what the side effects of electric stimulation to the genitals might be.

Yugi accidentally chose that moment to look over and blushed when he saw what Atem was doing, quickly turning his head back to stare at the ceiling again. Suddenly, curiousity got the best of him, "So...how many times did that thing make you...uh...you know?"

If Atem had noticed Yugi looking, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't seem to mind answering the question at all, "It's hard to say. I feel like I've orgasmed at least 10 times, but I'm certain I stopped producing cum around the third or fourth time. After that, there wasn't really much at all. It was just too fast."

"Gods, you must be sore. I really hope he doesn't ask for us too soon. It's a miracle you're even awake."

"So...what was yours like?" Atem asked. He had to admit, he was curious, too.

Yugi felt his face get hot but Atem answered his question, so it was only polite to do the same. They're both adults, after all, they can discuss this maturely. "Er...it felt like...cumming, but in reverse. Instead of going out, it was forced back in, instead of hot, it was cold, and of course, it was hard, so it felt like some stretching was going on. It...it felt good when it stopped getting pushed in and just vibrated. But it hurt really bad up to that point. Then when I was trying to finish, nothing wanted to move properly and it was like my body was a little confused down there. Everything felt hot and tight and my brain was just screaming because it wanted everything done with. After that, the next thing I knew the camera was exploding and I was passing out."

After that description, Atem wasn't feeling very mature at all. In fact, he felt pain shoot up his groin as it seemed to like hearing Yugi talk about that sort of thing. He pinched his own thigh to keep himself from making any noise, though and just nodded as if he was just listening from a medical standpoint. "Do you feel sore?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to move," Yugi admitted. He did feel a tad sore, but it was like a two on a scale of ten. Forget moving, he was afraid to go to the bathroom after what he had just been put through.

Atem seemed to share Yugi's sentiment because he decided to slide back under the sheets. The slight movement to his previous position made all of his muscles suddenly feel like they were on fire! He winced in pain as he realized his back, arms, pelvis, and ankles were really sore. He must've been thrashing against the restraints really hard to feel this sore. Hell, during the fifth orgasm or so, he felt like he was having an out of body experience because he felt like he didn't have any control over his body whatsoever. Even his mind was affected as he honestly couldn't remember what sorts of sounds he heard or what he was seeing during those few moments. He only remembered the first couple of times he came and those last couple of minutes at the end when it all stopped and he saw Totawa fussing with the camera before it exploded. "I have an idea. How about...we just don't move."

Yugi giggled, "I like that idea. Let's do that."

Atem chuckled and closed his eyes. He wished Yugi were closer for him to do nothing with but having both their sore bodies crammed onto one bed would've been agony for both parties.

And do nothing they did for a short while. Over the next two days , they managed to stay in bed and only move to eat and use the bathroom. But towards the end of the second day, the butlers forced them to get out of bed for a couple of hours to have measurements taken for clothes. Yugi sincerely doubted that they shared the same definition for clothing as Mr. Totawa did. Obviously, they were being fitted for fetish costumes because they only ever wore pajamas while they were in their room and when they were out of it, any shred of clothing they did have on was removed. Still exhausted, both duelists couldn't put up much of a fuss and could only stand quietly with their arms lazily stretched while their measurements were being taken. Yugi was so tired he didn't even have the energy to blush or make a noise when the butlers grabbed his junk to measure its length. It was also possible that he just didn't care. Both butlers have touched every single private place on Yugi and Atem's bodies so much by now during their bathing sessions that they were just used to it.

Atem paid a little more attention, but not much. All he really questioned was the sheer number of measurements that were being taken. Granted, he had never been fitted for any modern clothing before, and neither has Yugi, but he was pretty sure it wasn't normal to have the circumference of your thigh measured...and your calf muscle. By far, the most bizarre measurement, though, was the one they took of his ass. They had these things called "moon charts" and they held it up to Atem's hip so they could match the shape of his rear to that which was numbered on the chart. The chart basically had half moon shapes that ranged from very thin for flat asses to almost full moon for the most shapeliest of butts. He wasn't really paying attention to what shape the butlers called it or even what number it was, but apparently Yugi had a slightly rounder butt than Atem, who instead had a firmer one with a tighter shape. So apparently Yugi's was more spankable and Atem's could have a quarter bounced off of it. Atem wasn't sure how to feel about this, but he felt he could live with it. At least he HAD a butt.

In all seriousness, though, Atem did lie awake for a little while that night. He didn't understand why the measurements had to be so precise. He and Yugi have been wearing the same sizes for quite a while and although some of Atem's new clothes were a little long on Yugi around the ankles, they shared clothes between the two of them without a problem. So really, why was there a need to go as far as to even pinpoint the shapes of their asses? He had to admit to himself, though, he'd be lying if he said he never noticed how much cuter Yugi's butt looked than his. While Yugi has gotten some muscle tone, it still wasn't nearly as much as Atem, so he still had a bit of baby fat here and there, making him just slightly more curvy in the butt and thigh area, which was really accentuated whenever he wore tight leather pants. Atem's butt on the other hand filled the leather in a different way that showed off his lithe physique. In short, both looked fantastic, but in completely different ways. Of the two, Yugi's ass was definitely more inviting, though, which made Atem worry for his sake.

The next afternoon, the two felt well enough to actually get out of bed and walk around. They even stood up to take showers by themselves before the butlers came to serve them lunch. They hung out alone for the afternoon playing checkers when the butlers returned a couple of hours before dinner with a wheeled clothing rack hung with many outfits still covered in protective plastic. Both their faces fell when they realized that they were going to have to try on all those outfits. Neither really felt like putting on a fashion show at the moment. But the butlers insisted that they had to try on the clothes before they were allowed to eat dinner. Apparently a full tummy might throw off the shape of the clothing or something.

Reluctantly, the teens decided to get it over with and took off their pajamas while Mr. Bolly flipped through the clothes on the rack to get them started. Atem dared to glance at the rack to see what horrors were in store for them and noticed that he didn't see any PAIRS of clothing. Rather than having two of the same to play off the twin thing like he thought Totawa would, it appeared that there was mostly only one of each outfit. Yugi noticed this too and raised an eyebrow. But neither bother to ask why this was, especially since the first outfit they were both asked to try on was a set of female kimonos, the kind that were more like overly large silk robes that were only closed around the waist so that everything hung out. These were at least a matching set in its own way. Yugi's was red with a very pretty blue flower pattern that started at the bottom and ended at one side near the left hip and Atem's was in reverse with red flowers on blue and the pattern ending on his right hip. The butlers had them stand side by side and the two looked like reflections of each other. The butlers opened the wardrobe so they could see themselves in the full length mirror and while Yugi thought they looked pretty...it was for a dirty purpose, so he didn't like it.

Everything went downhill from there. After that, they both had school girl uniforms. Though Yugi's had a blue and plaid theme and Atem's was a simple black skirt with white blouse combo. Both had matching girl gym uniforms with the tiny shorts to go with it. After that, they had school girl swimsuits too; the blue one piece kind with the white square on the front. Obviously there was a trend going on here. After that, they had some booty shorts and different shoes to try on and that was it for the costumes that actually matched.

Atem was told he could put his pajamas back on for a while because Yugi's set of costumes took two people to assemble, the butlers explained. Immediately Yugi became nervous and nearly fell to his knees in an effort to put off the inevitable. As if sensing his distress, Mr. Cornella gently grabbed him by the elbow encouragingly so that Yugi straightened his spine and they could continue. Atem sat on his bed and watched as one by one, Yugi was dressed in quite an array of clothes. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it; it was both dazzling and horrifying. In fact, it might've been erotic if the fact that this was all for Mr. Totawa wasn't hovering in the air like a rain cloud. Right before his eyes, he witnessed Yugi transform from playboy bunny to French Maid to nurse to slutty cat to fox to Victorian Era girl to bondage slave and so on and so forth over the course of what must have been at least an hour! After a while, Atem began to lose track of how many "character costumes" Yugi has put on and eventually they got to the point where Yugi was just trying on different bondage slave outfits. This was definitely the most painful to watch because a lot of them required buckles that needed to be wrapped really tightly so that Yugi's body would be forced to look a certain shape. In fact it was all really tight! Tight shorts, tight pants, tight shirts, tight shoes...in fact calling some of those things pants and shirts was being way too generous. A lot of these pieces have shown so much skin that Yugi might as well have been naked. There was one pair of pants that was made of nothing but tight straps and a tiny pair of shorts with a hole in the back for "easy access". Some of the shirts were the same way and some looked like they were just made of black fishnet. In fact, that was half of it right there; leather straps, buckles, and fishnet. But then things really got interesting when Yugi had to try on a number of corsets that were to be worn with the bondage outfits and a fair number of the dresses he just tried on.

As time dragged on, Atem wasn't sure how much more he could watch. Yugi looked amazing in whatever he wore, even if it was crossdressing. Hell, Yugi would look beautiful dressed in a trash bag. At first he hated himself for finding pleasure in this little fashion show but after a while he gave up on the self-hate because he was only human! In fact, he nearly lost it when Yugi was dressed in a black garter belt that held up fishnet stockings with tiny black shorts over it that rode up like a thong in the back, revealing the lower half of Yugi's shapely butt, and topped off with a skin tight leather corset and fishnet gloves. Yugi had to lean against the wall as Mr. Bolly tied his corset and made it tighter and tighter, making Yugi gasp for breath which in turn made Atem quietly gasp. Yes, it was wrong, and he shouldn't have been staring but how he wished he was the one standing behind Yugi and hearing him gasp like that. Once the corset was tied properly, it gave Yugi's waist a very cinced look that made his cute hips look even shapelier. Once Yugi straightened up from the wall and Atem got a full view, he decided to put a pillow over his lap.

Yugi didn't catch Atem staring, thankfully, and by now his face was flush from all the activity and he was very warm from changing out of so many different clothes. "Can we take a little break, Bolly-san?" he asked sweetly. "This is exhausting."

In fact, both butlers looked exhausted themselves. Their hands were clearly sore from fastening and unfastening so many buckles. Mr. Bolly checked his pocket watch and nodded, looking somewhat grateful, "Yes, we have to make sure that dinner preparations are being made and you need to wear that for a little while to break it in, so to speak, so we'll give you two a few minutes." And with that, the butlers quickly left before Yugi could protest about having to wear the corset during the break.

After they left, Yugi pouted and turned to Atem whom he DID catch staring this time. "I must look so cheap..." Yugi whimpered.

Atem blinked and came back to reality at the sound of Yugi's whimpering and shook his head. "Not at all, aibou. I mean, yes, the outfit looks cheap, but you look...fine. You pull it off fine," he stumbled a little, almost saying what he was really thinking.

Suddenly self-conscious, Yugi's hands tried to cover the bare area of his exposed stomach and his exposed thighs. In fact there were a lot of places he wanted to cover and he stared down at his feet to hide his red face. As he stared down at his feet, he saw two more bare feet in front of his own and finally looked up to see Atem standing before him with a very strange look on his face. His lips moved to form the word Atem but before he could even utter the first syllable of the pharaoh's name, he felt the man's arms move to his sides and cup the exposed parts of his backside with his warm hands, causing the teen to gasp. Was this really happening? Before he knew it, he felt the pharaoh's lips trap his and their tongues dueled while he was being guided backwards step by step until he felt his back hit the wall. At being pinned he let out a small conflicted mewl in the other's mouth, but if he heard it, he paid him no heed. Instead the kiss became even deeper to the point where Yugi felt like what little oxygen he could get into his already compressed lungs was being sucked out of him, making him breathless and lightheaded. He felt himself melt and wrapped his arms around Atem to keep himself upright and the other teen simply took that as an invitation to press closer so that his body was flush against Yugi's and he was completely supported by the wall. Yugi began to moan as he started to feel dizzy from the delicious onslaught. He was beginning to lose track of where he was or what he was doing before this all happened. All he was aware of was the hot tongue probing his mouth and the warm, muscular body that was the only thing keeping him upright.

Atem felt like he had lost almost all control of himself by this point. Yugi was so beautiful and he was his! Ever since this ordeal began, he was forced to stand by and watch while filth rubbed itself over his precious other soul. He ached to feel deep intimacy with Yugi once more but their circumstances have held him back. Now seeing his angel, his little saviour, get prepared for somebody else to defile was just too much for him to take. He would show Yugi what true pleasure and true love felt like before that monster got his hands on him again. He'll give something to Yugi to hold on to until they find their way out of here.

With that in mind, Atem strengthened his resolve and began to grind his hips into Yugi's, almost losing his grip on sanity when he heard the delicious mewls from Yugi's mouth. Hungrily he pressed into his precious soul mate even harder and bucked his hips against him, his body dying to sate his lust while Yugi writhed between him and the wall helplessly as he fought against Atem's smothering kiss. It wasn't until he grabbed and yanked the hair on the back of Atem's head that he was able to pry his mouth free and finally catch a few breaths! The Egyptian hissed in pain but he didn't retaliate. Instead he rested his forehead on Yugi's as they both caught their breath with their hearts pounding against each other's chests. Yugi's own chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe deeply in the corset but Atem didn't really notice as he was caught up in watching Yugi's flushed face and getting lost in his gorgeous half-lidded eyes. Yugi slowly began to regain his awareness and saw Atem's lust-filled eyes staring into his, causing him to shiver. He wasn't sure if he was fearful or excited but when the pharaoh felt him shaking in his grip, he sought to soothe him by gently caressing his bruised lower lip with the barest tip of his thumb and softly stroked his cheek until he felt the shivering stop.

Everywhere Atem touched made Yugi's skin burn wonderfully and he felt himself get lost in the pleasurable haze again, his eyes drifting closed as he felt his heartbeat pick back up. When Atem felt the little duelist relax in his arms, he swooped in for the kill, attacking Yugi's pale neck with a barrage of kisses and gentle nips while he spread his legs apart with his knee. Yugi felt so swept away by all the pharaoh's sweet adoring gestures combined with his lust-driven insistence that he lost the will to question what was even going to happen to him. Instead he kept leaning back with his eyes closed and his lips parted as he panted softly and let all these strange new feelings wash over him. He focused on the hot hands caressing his hips and backside and the rock hard arousal pressing against his own which made his lower extremities burn and ache with need. It felt so scary to feel all of this at once but it also felt so wonderful that he was afraid to make it stop for fear he may never get a chance to feel this good again. Just the thought of it brought a small tear to his eye which escaped and cascaded down his smooth face.

Atem looked up and saw the tear, catching it quickly with his tongue before gently licking the rest of the salty trail away and peppering Yugi's face with more sweet kisses. Once he felt Yugi's cheeks flush again with enjoyment beneath his lips, the pharaoh thought now was a good time to move onto the next step and brought two fingers to Yugi's parted lips, gently teasing the lower one with his touch before sliding them over the threshold. He felt Yugi gasp beneath him but kept his fingers inside, waiting patiently while he kept them resting lightly on the top of his tongue. When Yugi felt the thin digits delve into his mouth, he was a little frightened because of what he knew would come next but when he felt the fingers wait and he tasted the salty sweetness of Atem's fingertips on his tongue, he suddenly felt enticed to taste a little more. Slowly he poked the tips with his tongue and with every little taste he wanted more and more and found himself sucking on them softly. Somehow it still didn't feel like enough and he began to lick them while he sucked. He heard a low chuckle from Atem at his enthusiasm and the fingers pressed deeper into his mouth which he invited eagerly and coated with his saliva. Atem watched Yugi's sweet face and drank in the erotic sounds of him softly suckling his fingers. It made him think of how wonderful it would feel to have his mouth somewhere else and it made him moan softly and gently thrust his fingers in and out of Yugi's mouth as he fantasized. When the fingers began to thrust, Yugi too began to moan as the sensitive tip of his tongue was stroked sensually and he dared to partially open his eyes so he could look at Atem's face. Atem in turn nearly gasped at the heavy-lidded look on Yugi's face and felt his heart pound harder in his chest. Finally he couldn't take the finger play anymore and pulled them out of Yugi's mouth and instead pressed them to Yugi's entrance.

Yugi stiffened a little as his ass was spread and he felt hot wet fingers press to his rectum. He gripped Atem's shoulders and tried to relax as he felt them circle and massage his opening before they slipped in one at a time. He mewled and wriggled in discomfort and Atem made no sound as Yugi dug his fingernails into his shoulders. Finally they were both in and Atem waited a moment for Yugi to relax before thrusting them in and out, slowly at first and then picking up the pace while he began to scissor his fingers. The teen stopped digging his fingernails into Atem eventually and instead began to moan as he leaned on him for support while the talented fingers stretched him, occassionally grazing his sweet spot which made him tremble and his hips buck. Atem caught on and continued to just graze it without directly striking it, causing the teen to become frustrated and move against him. Finally he felt they had enough play time and pulled his fingers out to turn Yugi around and face the wall, bending him slightly at the waist. Yugi let out a quiet sob of fear and excitement as he heard Atem slip his erection free from his pajamas and then gently grind it against his ass. Yugi panted in anticipation for a few moments and listened to Atem's own excited breathing as he slowly slid his dripping erection over the curvature of Yugi's exposed ass, enjoying the feel of the soft skin on his rigid sex. It wasn't until he felt Yugi quivering with need that he finally slid himself inside and worked at undoing the front of Yugi's shorts so he could pleasure him while he adjusted.

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt Atem slide inside of him. It felt big, but not huge. In fact, after he felt Atem's hand stroke him and he began to relax, it felt perfect. In no time at all, he began to buck his hips into Atem's hand and the Egyptian took that as an open invitation to begin thrusting. While the two began to build a pace, Atem's free hand began to explore Yugi's body, gently tracing his collarbone and teasing a nipple while his hand jerked him off at an uneven pace to frustrate and excite him. Yugi was in pure ecstacy as he finally felt Atem strike his prostate head on and he arched his head back as spikes of pleasure shoot through his spine. With every jab, his insides clenched around Atem who moaned as silky walls grabbed and pulled at him and invited him to thrust faster, which he happily obliged. Before long, the air around them felt hot and heavy as the two panted and thrusted back against each other, their moans filling the otherwise empty room while they did their best to please the other. At one point, Atem couldn't stand anymore and he lifted Yugi up by the waist and tossed him onto the bed so he could look at him while he threw Yugi's knees over his shoulders and thrust into him again, establishing an even quicker and rougher pace.

At the new angle, Yugi's moans escalated into screams as every bit of Atem was hitting his prostate and the closer proximity had Atem sheathed in him to the hilt while he pressed Yugi's knees into his own chest. He felt breathless again as his mind was assaulted with wave after wave of pure pleasure, his voice hitting highter octaves than he would care to admit. Finally, he managed to gasp out Atem's name just before he let out a sweet ear-shattering cry and spilled his release between their stomachs. Atem practically roared with pleasure as he felt Yugi's pleasure pulse around him and he pressed harder and harder to draw it out for as long as he could until he too reached completion and pounded Yugi relentlessly as he emptied his hot seed into his tight channel. Yugi arched his spine and lay frozen in shock as his vision turned white and he felt Atem's love fill his insides. This was it, this was real lovemaking! Tears stung his eyes as he treasured this gift that Atem had given him. Finally their climax ended and both were still for a few moments as bittersweet exhaustion finally took its toll.

Once Atem pulled out, he took mercy on Yugi and undid his corset for him, which the duelist silently thanked him for as he gasped like he was breathing for the first time in his life. In fact, he helped Yugi strip out of all of his clothes and covered them both with the sheet. They knew the butlers would be back shortly and they didn't care. This was a moment they needed and they weren't going to let cruel reality snatch it from them just yet.

[Ugh...7,000 words. There was going to be more...but it was another 13,000 unfinished words. So uh...you might see that in Training Part 3. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one. :3] 


	51. Training Part 3

Continued from Training Part 2

[A/N: So yeah, I totally didn't expect to add that last part in there but um...the muse demandeth, I writeth. Or something. Now let's see if I can get things back on track before we end up having a part four on our hands.]

. ; .

Cruel reality felt like being a bitch. The two didn't even get a chance to enjoy their afterglow when the door suddenly slid open and the butlers arrived to find Yugi's discarded costume covered with tell-tale fluids and the two teens in bed. Mr. Bolly was red-faced and Mr. Cornella's face screwed up in fury, "Do you two have any idea what you have just done!?"

Atem wrapped a protective arm around Yugi, who was still so giddy from his afterglow that he could only giggle and hide under the sheets. Atem bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing too but soon it was clear that the two butlers were not amused. Mr. Bolly suddenly snatched Yugi roughly out from under the sheets and dragged him to the bathroom to give him a thorough cleansing which pissed Atem off to no end. He jumped out of the bed to go after Yugi but suddenly a pain shot through his neck and he found himself twitching on the floor as Mr. Cornella had actually chosen to use the shock collar remote. These two were really pissed off!

Angrily, Atem growled up at the butler, "What is the big idea!?"

"I'll tell you what the big idea is! You two belong to the master. Your bodies are for HIM to play with, not each other! I would think after all the activity you've had to endure that this sort of thing would be the lowest on your agenda!" Mr. Cornella scolded. He practically spat as he forced his words out with such fury that his face was tomato red.

Yugi could be heard hollering out in discomfort in the bathroom as Mr. Bolly forced him to bend over the stool so that he could force an enema inside of him to rid him of Atem's fluids.

"Don't be so rough with him!" Atem shouted. "Please! It wasn't his fault!"

"Well of course it wasn't!" shouted Mr. Bolly from the bathroom. "Obviously this wasn't Yugi's idea!"

Atem glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact as his cheeks turned a rare shade of magenta. "Anyway, you can't fault us for this! I love Yugi and I will express it how I please!"

"I love you too, Atem!" Yugi shouted from the bathroom before he was drowned out with the sound of the shower.

Atem snickered, but Mr. Cornella was still not amused, "I still don't understand. Aren't you two brothers?"

"No...we're just...it's complicated," Atem rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out a way to explain it without sounding incestuous or narcissistic but he couldn't think of one. Oh well, what did he care? It wasn't any of their business anyway.

The butler rolled his eyes and grabbed Atem's arm to get him off the floor. "Nevertheless, this will have to be reported to the master. It's the only way to explain these fingernail marks in your shoulders! Now come, you still have to try on your costumes before dinner!"

Safe to say, Atem didn't really think this one through. And while Yugi was getting one hell of a scrub down so that he didn't smell like Atem, the pharaoh was getting put through a different kind of shame session where he was dressed in the tackiest bondage outfits one could think of. In fact, none of the outfits appealed to him at all as they appeared to make him look submissive so obviously Totawa wasn't giving him the character of a dominatrix or anything. Compared to Yugi's clothes, they seemed pretty plain. His didn't have any buckles and they actually bound his limbs more than show them off. In fact there was a top that was literally a black pleather straightjacket. Then there was another outfit that was just a pair of chaps that bound his legs together and black sleeves that also buckled together that left his ass and back completely exposed. The more things he was strapped into, the more Atem worried he was just going to be a dressed up punching bag. Plus, all of the materials felt so cheap it nearly brought a tear to his fashion-sensitive eye. Towards the end, he was dressed in things that actually made some sense. They were ancient Egyptian themed slave clothing, including a concubine, laborer, dancer, and...prince? He wasn't sure what the last one was. It was overly bedazzled with fake jewels and the tunic was incredibly short so that the loincloth underneath left very little to the imagination. He swore he could hear his ancestors rolling in their graves. As he looked himself over while he wore the dancer's costume that had many veils and jingling bracelets he silently cursed and promised himself that he would never dance for that fat oaf even if his life depended on it.

It was that awkward moment when Yugi finally emerged from the bathroom with his skin a very shiny pink color as if he had almost lost a layer from the intense scrubbing he had to endure. Dressed in a fresh set of pajamas, Yugi exited the bathroom to find Atem dressed in a very sheer male dancer's outfit that had colorful veils attached to his wrists and a sheer tunic wrapped around his waist that was held up with a belt made of many dangling gold chains that musically jingled while he moved. Fake gold armbands were attached to his biceps and his bare feet were accentuated with gold anklets that could also double as shackles. Oh joy. Around Atem's neck, he wore more dangling jewelry that only served to obscure his collar from sight as well as make more jingling noises. Yugi had to admit, the bare chested Atem in a short tunic was kinda hot. In fact...it was very hot. "Can you even dance?" Yugi asked through the link.

Atem turned red and huffed "of course not" through the link before asking Mr. Cornella if they were finally finished. Yugi think doth protesth too much so no means yes. With that image tucked away in the back of his mind, he was all smiles as he sat on the bed and watched the butlers undress Atem and then winced in sympathy as Mr. Bolly immediately yanked the butt naked pharaoh away to get him cleaned too. In the meantime, Mr. Cornella put away the costumes and left to get dinner.

. ; .

The next night, the two were summoned by Totawa to his bedroom and they knew they were in for it. They were even told to arrive naked with only their cuffs and shock collars. Naturally the two tried to find ways to stall but they still ended up sitting on Totawa's huge bed and leashed to the bedposts. And Totawa still arrived on time, also naked and sat before them on his throne of pillows, staring them down with the evil eye while he played with the remote in his left hand.

"So I hear my toys like to play..." he eyed each of the duelists who just sat in silence and stared at the fancy silk bedsheets just so they wouldn't have to stare at the eyesore in front of them. Then suddenly the silence was broken as Totawa used his free hand to yank Atem's leash and tugged him forward, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder so he could see the marks Yugi had given him. "So you think you two can just do whatever you want, is that it? WELL GUESS AGAIN!" He hit the button angrily with his thumb and both duelists cried out in pain as their shock collars were activated several times in succession. "You belong to ME! BOTH OF YOU! If you want to play with each other so badly, you do it in my presence! You only get to touch each other if I watch. So you want to play? Well go on and do it! Come on, give me a show!" He stopped shocking them and waited for them to act on his command, his thumb hovering over the button threateningly.

Atem was shoved away towards Yugi and he stumbled a little bit as he recovered from the pain he just felt. But at seeing the fat thumb getting closer to the button, he hurried and scooped Yugi into his arms and the both of them quickly began to make out. To make things easier, they just focused on each other, not even opening their eyes and simply listening for hints from Totawa as they went along. They could hear the man groaning with pleasure and leaning back against the pillows as he watched them and the two knew he'd be impatient if they didn't keep things moving, so it wasn't long before they were groping each other. Atem played with Yugi's nipples and Yugi played with Atem's hair. Atem pinned Yugi down and licked down his chest and Yugi mewled and pawed at the former pharaoh while writhing beneath of him, slightly exaggerated, of course. As they performed for each other, they could hear Totawa panting and practically drooling. Loud fapping noises lent enough to the imagination and told them they were succeeding in their plan. The fat pile of lard seemed to forget the whole purpose of having Atem and Yugi there in the first place as he jerked himself off to their kinky display and with a loud huff, he came in a big gloppy mess and passed out against the pillows, shaking the bed pretty hard as his upper body fell. At feeling the bed shake, the two finally dared to look and sighed with relief that they made it through.

With relief came excitement and the two glanced over at the drawer that held the puzzle. Atem's immediate desire was to run for it but suddenly the double doors creaked open and there were the butlers who apparently heard the master pass out and thought it'd be more beneficial to the teens to take them back to their room rather than force them to spend the whole night in the man's bed, lest they accidentally get squashed. While Yugi appreciated the thought and tried to look at the bright side, Atem fumed that his chance had been taken. Truth to be told, they probably wouldn't have been able to get the drawer open without waking the fat oaf up and they could've gotten hurt instead. So, really, the butlers saved them from possibly making a huge mistake.

Things went on like this for the following week or so. It might've been longer, it might've been shorter. The two slept and ate at strange intervals so neither really knew how much time went on between sessions. The two succeeded in distracting Totawa with their displays but over time they've had to up the ante with each session, even to the point where they had to make each other cum so Totawa could watch their o-faces. He loved seeing Yugi's the most and would occassionally lean over to lick Yugi's release before passing out again. However, the main issue was that Totawa was summoning them to "play" in different areas besides the bedroom where the puzzle was locked up. They've been in the office, living room, poolside, library, kitchen, and even the backyard but they have yet to have another session in the bedroom and both were growing rather impatient to the point where they were getting irritable.

Then one night, their so-called Master summoned them to his personal bathroom. He requested that they help him bathe and naturally this disgusted the duelists very much but it also worried them. How were they going to pull off their twincest strategy if Totawa was obviously going to have them direct their attention at him? Neither could think of how they could avoid the bathtime disaster that was about to befall them and soon they were completely naked except for their shock collars and locked in a very large bathroom with Totawa who was sitting on an extra large stool on the tiled floor where he was waiting for his scrub down before he planned on dipping into the gigantic tub behind him that was already filled with hot water.

"come on, my pets. Don't keep me waiting~" he beckoned them over and the two held back bile in their throats as they grabbed the wash cloths that were set out for them and began lathering them up in the wash basins. Both took a generous amount of time gathering suds before Totawa cleared his throat impatiently and began giving orders, "Little one, clean my front. You, wash my back."

Yugi looked like he wanted to cry as he got the short end of the stick...or rather he just got the whole stick. Atem meanwhile grabbed the washcloth and started washing the beached whale's gigantic back. He tried to dig his fingernails through the washcloth and press hard in an attempt to bruise the man but unintentionally, the fat oaf seemed to enjoy it which just made the pharaoh even angrier. It didn't help that he always referred to Yugi as "little one" and him as "you" or "it". He wondered if it was because he looked foreign. Totawa certainly did seem the type to like foreigner money but not foreigners themselves.

The minutes dragged on rather uneventfully with Totawa just murring every few moments until inevitably, he told Yugi to start washing his junk. Yugi then unfortunately had to lather his hands with soap and use them to lather the pig's dangly bits with suds. He tried to use as many as he could so he wouldn't actually have to look at it but that meant he had to use his hands more and Totawa sighed happily as he enjoyed every bit of it and started to get hard. "Good, good. Now let's rinse off. I have a special surprise for both of you," he grinned before grabbing the showerhead and rinsing himself off and then aiming it at both of them to rid them of suds. Next he began walking back to the tub and told the two to follow him. When they got closer, they noticed that there were a pair of cuffs strapped to both ends of the tub. Things were about to get from bad to worse.

Totawa sighed happily as he stepped into the tub which spilled a lot of water as it overflowed from the massive body getting into it. He then indicated for Atem to come first, who he lifted into the tub and forced to sit with his back to one end with his wrists cuffed to the edges of the tub, spreading his arms and keeping them restrained uncomfortably as he was forced to slightly arch back against the rounded wall of the tub. Next he pulled Yugi in and forced him to face the outside of the tub so that Yugi was actually bent over the edge. Unfortunately, this was also the place where there was a step in the tub so Yugi's knees were forced to rest on it and it raised his ass slightly above the water. This seemed rather pointless to him because his upper extremeties were now out of the tub and he was going to be freezing. "Hehe, now my little bath toys are all ready~" Totawa cackled and reached for a shower hose that was hanging next to the tub and fiddled with the head.

Atem couldn't really see what was happening to Yugi on the other side of Totawa but he could see what was in his hands and was shocked to see that the showerhead appeared to be made of flexible silicone and appeared to be rather phallic in shape. Frankly, it looked like a dildo on a hose.

Oh gods, he wasn't really about to-

"Open up, little one~" Totawa jeered as he spread Yugi's ass cheeks with one hand and then pushed the small dildo up his ass with the other, making Yugi cry out in slight pain and struggle against his wrist restraints. "Shhhh, now now. It won't be so bad. Shhh...that's a good pet," Totawa cooed and "soothed" Yugi by gently stroking and petting his exposed backside and Yugi did indeed shush but only because he was shuddering so hard with fear that he couldn't form noises.

Totawa proceeded to thrust it inside of Yugi a few times, forcing the teen to mewl softly as he felt the rubbery thing prod his prostate. He was glad he didn't have to face Atem as his face turned redder but at the same time, his ass is actually facing Atem so unfortunately, the pharaoh has to lay witness to all of this. Atem reached out to Yugi in the link in an attempt to distract him but before he could make much progress, Totawa turned the faucet on and suddenly Yugi screamed as he felt his insides slowly fill with warm water!

"STOP! STOP IT! TAKE IT OUT!" he pleaded and thrashed against the slippery tub which made Totawa laugh.

"Don't worry, it's not on at full blast. This hose has a controlled flow. But how long this stays inside you depends on your little friend over here," he turned to grin at Atem who looked up at him with horror and disbelief. Totawa then jammed it into Yugi so that it was completely sheathed and left it turned on before turning completely to Atem. "You suck me off and you swallow every drop. The longer you waste time, the bigger little Yugi-chan will be~" he threatened with a shit-eating grin. Atem grit his teeth and stared down at the water, silently giving in and Totawa relished the moment, scooting forward and pressing waving his cock in Atem's face with his hand. "Beg for it, you little minx. Beg for my cock!"

Atem wanted nothing more than to grab it with his teeth and rip it off but before he could open his mouth to tell him to fuck himself, a loud cry from Yugi reminded him what was at stake here. Yugi had tears streaming from his eyes as he gripped the edge of the tub with white-knuckled fists while warm water continued to be pumped inside of him. Some of it was pouring out of his opening and leaking back into the tub, but it wasn't draining nearly as fast as he was filling up and he was already beginning to feel full.

Forcing through his pride, Atem did as he was told, "Please...I want your cock," he begged, and opened his mouth. Maybe his voice wasn't very convincing, but Totawa seemed pleased nonetheless and almost instantly rammed his dick past the pharaoh's lips and down his throat, gripping his tri-colored mane as he listened to him choke on it for a few moments. The Eygptian coughed and sputtered as the foul organ sheathed itself in his throat and refused to move. Just when he thought he wasn't going to get a chance to catch his breath, he finally pulled out and he gasped for air for a few precios seconds before his mouth was full again. The man tasted as foul as ever, despite getting a thorough cleansing from Yugi and all that soap didn't detract from his odor at all! As much as he hated it, he did his best to make the man cum as soon as possible as he wasn't sure how much longer Yugi could hold out. The problem was, the dumb ass wasn't really giving him a chance to do any work as he was impatiently fucking the pharaoh's throat instead of letting him use the supposed skills he learned. The water splashed all around them as Totawa's massive body caused waves in the tub and the floor was getting even wetter while Totawa called Atem many nasty names and mocked him, occassionally slapping his cheeks and pulling on his hair hard until he finally came and pressed his hips hard to Atem's skull so that it was tilted back and pinned against the tub and he was forced to swallow every drop of his disgusting release. Closing his eyes, the pharaoh gulped down the foul seed and hoped that at the very least, he spared Yugi from any more suffering for the night.

As soon as he was done, Totawa pulled out and instead of passing out like Atem expected him to, he returned his attention to Yugi. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Yugi was sniffling and struggling against the cuffs. "Please...take it out. Let me go to the bathroom. Please let me go," he begged pitifully. Atem lifted his sore head up and looked over at Yugi to find his abdomen did appear quite swollen and he could hear the teen's protesting intestines quite clearly in the hallowed bathroom.

Totawa said nothing and instead jiggled the showerhead inside of Yugi a little more, thrusting it so that Yugi cried out and pleaded some more. He then turned off the hose but he didn't remove it. Instead, he reached over the side of the tub and picked up a large anal plug and with one quick motion, he managed to pull the dildo out of Yugi and replace it with the plug, stopping any hopes of water escaping which caused Yugi to cry with hopelessness.

Atem shouted angrily, "You said that you would-"

"I said how long it stayed in depended on you. As you can see, it's clearly out. I've kept up my end of the deal," he cackled and turned his attention fully to Yugi, running both his hands over his taut ass and licking up and down his quivering spine. "You're so delicious, my pet. Daddy likes you like this~" he whispered lustfully into his ear, his hands traveling down Yugi's thighs and moving up to cup his engorged abdomen in his giant hands. "Hehe, it suits you. It's like my little kitten is going to have kittens of his own. You're as cute as a little girl. If I could, I'd make babies with you all night long," he teased, caressing Yugi's stomach while grinding his half-flaccid cock against Yugi's ass and causing Yugi to sob silently as his body shook. His guts squirmed and sloshed with every movement and he felt so full that he was worried he was going to explode. But at the same time, his arousal was growing and he didn't understand why! Just the knowledge that he was aroused at all and that his body was betraying him made him want to cry even harder.

"You're sick..." Atem suddenly said, ruining Totawa's moment with his feedback. In retaliation, Totawa turned around and slapped Atem across the face really hard, which actually knocked the teen unconscious, adding to Yugi's distress.

"Please! No more, no more! I'll do anything you want. Don't hurt him!" Yugi begged.

"Damn right you'll do whatever I want. I OWN YOU!" Totawa roared and stood out of the tub, grabbing what looked like a large tube with a suction cup on the bottom of it and reaching under Yugi to stick it against the wall in front of his hips. Yugi looked down and saw it appeared to be a flesh light. The hell?

Totawa lifted Atem's unconscious body out of the tub and dropped him rather unceremoniously on the floor and stood over him with his feet near Atem's head. "You will use that to cum and you will push that plug out on your own. You have until I get bored to do so or I'm squashing his skull right here on the floor!" Totawa threatened.

Yugi wailed and begged him to wait. "I'll do it, I'll do it! Just give me a second!" he pleaded as he positioned his hips and managed to jam himself into the fleshlight. Gods, this was going to be so gross, but he had to do it! He closed his eyes tightly and thought back to that moment he and Atem shared. He remembered the hot kisses on his body, soft hands on his skin, the silkyness of the pharaoh's hair, the exotic scent of his neck...

As he recalled their lovemaking he began to moan through his tears without realizing it, and bucked harder and harder into the fleshlight that felt like warm flesh as it was heated from the bathwater it was soaked in. He imagined it was Atem's mouth on him as he prepared to take him. It hurt to move so much as his guts felt like they were strung tight but he imagined it was the corset he was wearing earlier that was making him feel so constricted. Harder and harder he thrusted and his moans echoed in the bathroom, delighting Mr. Totawa even though he didn't have enough in him to get hard again. Then suddenly Yugi came with a scream and his body clamped around the plug and forced it out of him along with the water that filled his system. He screamed and cried as the water rushing out of him stimulated his prostate and forced his release out of him even harder. It didn't feel nearly as good as when he was with Atem and he was glad it didn't. Eventually he came down from his soggy climax and panted hard as he collapsed against the wall of the tub. He dared to look down and felt relief at seeing the water was clear. Apparently Mr. Bolly really does do a good job down there. Nothing came out but water and thank the gods for that because that's just gross.

Something didn't feel right, though. His body temperature felt very strange from being filled with so much hot water and then suddenly not. In fact he felt very queasy and his vision was spinning. He struggled to stay conscious, knowing that he and Atem were very vulnerable and would be even more helpless if he lost consciousness now. But as his vision started to turn black, an angel of mercy in the form of Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella had arrived and with the sounds of their voices in his ears, Yugi felt safe enough to let his eyelids fall the rest of the way.

. ; .

From that point on, Totawa decided that he rather liked both of them. In fact, he thought they were too hot for him to handle both at once. So he decided from then on that he would take them during separate sessions. At the news, Yugi clung to Atem and cried into his chest the whole night. He wasn't just concerned for himself but for what might happen to Atem if he wasn't there to keep Totawa distracted. He had a feeling Atem would get the most brutal treatment from his sheer cruelty as opposed to Yugi who he just loved to baby and drool over.

Unfortunately, Totawa seemed to be a very big fan of sugar and spice and he indulged in them very often. With Atem, he had Mr. Cornella dress him in tight black leather that constricted his movement and had him brought down to the basement where there was a bed used for the sole purpose of getting dirty. In this case, it was an arena of blood.

They would be locked up in a room with the large bed mounted with chains just like the main bedroom but here the walls were lined with many different instruments of S&M play. Mostly Totawa liked to unchain Atem and give him a chance to fight back, which Atem would, but he would lose every time and then be forced into chains and beaten with whips and paddles. For the first few sessions, he refused to make a sound as he was beaten and whipped, much to Totawa's frustration. As much as he enjoyed whipping Atem and seeing him bleed, he wouldn't dare cut too deep lest he make the teen scar. But that didn't keep him from inflicting bruises and aggravating them with the paddle whenever he could. His favorite thing to do was force a gag over Atem's mouth that kept it pried open with a metal cylinder so that he could fuck Atem's throat without risk of the teen biting him. Then of course, he'd take him in the ass too while he called the pharaoh filthy names and degraded him on every level he could think of. Atem tuned it out for the most part because he knew that Totawa only did this because he genuinely felt threatened by the mere presence of Atem and this was the only way he could feel in control without killing him. Just the thought was enough to keep him smirking into the pillows even as the whip came down over his raw thighs.

Eventually Totawa decided he wanted to see Atem cum but whenever the pharaoh simply refused and used meditation to keep his body from reacting, Totawa had to play hardball. This meant that the e-stim machine started becoming part of the routine. But then it broke during the second time around when it randomly shorted out and kind of exploded for reasons unknown. After that, Atem kind of wished he wasn't so hasty because Totawa then decided to simply suck the cum out of him with a penis pump which he would fix over Atem's crotch and pump until Atem was forced to hardness and then would eventually be forced to spill his seed. It was incredibly painful and slow-going and Atem almost wished that the e-stim would get fixed and make a comeback so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Hell, he wondered when Totawa would just get lazy and bring him up to the main bedroom and let him get near the puzzle again. By the gods, how long have he and Yugi been stuck in this hell hole!?

Whenever Atem was gone, Yugi would stay awake until the butlers brought him back and then would stay by his side while they treated his injuries. Unfortunately, if Totawa's appetites were back to back, this meant Yugi was really tired whenever it was his turn and he didn't have the energy to fight back as much as Atem did. Whenever Totawa requested him, it was to play out some weird fantasy that sometimes lasted a whole afternoon. One time he had Yugi dress as a maid and made him clean the office while he worked until he got himself so worked up that he he would bend Yugi over the desk and have his way with him. Other times he would just work and keep Yugi under the desk until he felt like being sucked off. Even if he didn't want a blow job he would keep the small duelist under there just so he could grope and play with him whenever he wanted. In fact, he kept Yugi in his office for five hours, stark naked except for his collar and he just kept him in his lap or under the desk while he worked. Then when he wanted "a break" he moved his stuff aside on his desk and layed Yugi on top of it and just played with his body like he really was a toy. The teen had to endure holding still while the man's disgusting hands explored his most private places and stroked and petted him like he was a soft kitten. The man even licked him and sucked on his toes and Yugi couldn't make a sound! Then before he was allowed to go, he had to go for a ride in his lap and accept his "treat".

It got to the point that Yugi had stopped crying but he refused to give in to anything that Totawa actually told him to do. Like Atem, he went down fighting and no matter what, he refused to call the man Master or any of the other weird names that he would ask of him. Not sensei, nor Master, nor doctor, nor daddy, nor lover, not anything! But with both teens, the more they refused, the more outlandish and cruel Totawa's desires became and it tested both their strength and will.

. ; .

Both teens felt like they were being run ragged. Totawa's appetite has been almost insatiable for days! Even if he himself wasn't getting off, he was making damn sure that the teens did so he could watch (by force, of course). Yugi and Atem have barely been able to keep up with the demands, which have been much more frequent in comparison to a couple of weeks ago. When they asked the butlers what had gotten into the man, they too seemed a little confused. The only theory they had was that the perverted giant was feeling a lot of stress from his day job, whatever it was, and apparently their suffering was his favorite outlet. But, Mr. Bolly had given them a slight glimmer of hope. He explained that tonight Totawa was throwing a party for him and his "hunting buddies", which was a sign that he was celebrating something and therefore must mean that whatever was stressing him out may have been resolved. While this relieved the duelists to think that the next week might not be as rough, they felt they really wouldn't enjoy it anyway because they would still need to recover and undoubtedly need to continue with whatever training Totawa thinks up. No sooner had Mr. Bolly shared this slight bit of good news with them, though, Mr. Cornella spoke up and put a huge damper on whatever sunshine Mr. Bolly had shared. He explained that while Mr. Totawa is indeed having a party, that doesn't mean either of them are off the hook tonight. In fact, Totawa has decided that Yugi will join him tonight in costume and participate in the "party games".

At the news, Yugi actually considered clawing at his own wrists for a brief second. But immediately after the thought was gone, he felt slightly ashamed for even considering it, however briefly. Atem, who was sharing the link at the time, told him not to worry because he had considered smothering himself a couple of times when he was stuck in the bedroom with Totawa just so he could at least be unconscious during the rough parts. Yugi didn't think that was the same thing, but he appreciated the thought, nonetheless. Mr. Bolly looked like he wanted to facepalm at the timing of Mr. Cornella's information so to cheer the duelists up, he offered that they cook whatever the two felt like requesting for dinner tonight. Atem seemed to brighten slightly at this and Yugi thought for a moment before his face lightened up too. After both have made their requests, they were left alone for a little while until dinner was delivered.

Once the butlers have left, Atem looked perplexed at Yugi, "That was an interesting dinner choice you made, aibou. I thought you would've instantly ask for hamburgers."

"I know, but if I'm going to be participating in "party games", I don't think I should attend with a full stomach. Hamburgers would be too heavy," Yugi explained a little sadly.

At his answer, Atem's heart felt like it was going to break but all he could do was snatch Yugi up in his arms and give him a tight hug. "It'll be okay. Maybe he'll be so distracted that messing around with you will be an afterthought. He'll probably be too busy with his guests to have time to be...creative."

"I think you're right. It might be like the pool party. Maybe all I have to do is sit there and look cute."

The two continued to talk for a little bit while they waited. Both were taking turns giving each other massages and checking each other's bruises. Yugi didn't have nearly as many as Atem did, but both had very sore backs, necks, and ankles. Atem even generously gave Yugi a long scalp massage to ease his nerves before dinner arrived. The exhausted duelists didn't eat as quickly as they normally did, but they certainly felt much better once their food settled. Then it was time for Yugi to have his second bathing session for the day. Atem didn't need one since they both had one earlier to clean up after their previous session. This time, Mr. Bolly was prepping Yugi for the party which involved extra attention to detail. Atem hung back in the bedroom while Yugi was being bathed and observed quietly while Mr. Cornella cleaned up the dishes and then began to go through the wardrobe of costumes that had been made for the teens. Yugi must have to wear a costume, Atem thought bitterly, and then his crimson orbs widened dramatically when he saw Mr. Cornella retrieve a Japanese school girl's uniform from deep within the wardrobe. When on earth were those made!? Is that what Yugi has to wear?

Wordlessly, Mr. Cornella closed the wardrobe and began preparing the outfit by undoing all the buttons and straightening the pleats in the skirt and whatnot, laying each individual piece on Yugi's bed as he goes through them. The pleated dark blue and white plaid skirt looked very short and had a matching school blazer that was the same dark blue color. Beneath it there was a white blouse for Yugi to wear and a red tie that was going to be tied up into a bow. To go with it, there were white knee high socks and what appeared to be brown girls loafers. But when Atem took a second look, he saw that they were fake and were in fact made of brown cloth, so really they were just slippers designed to look like school shoes. This didn't surprise him in the least. Totawa so far hadn't allowed them to wear real shoes for fear that Yugi and Atem would use them to kick back at him. And just when Atem didn't think the outfit could get any girlier, Mr. Cornella opened the wardrobe again, pulled open a drawer near the bottom, and withdrew a pair of small frilly white panties. Atem sweatdropped and held back a look of disgust as he pitied his poor partner who was in the bathroom blissfully clueless about what he would have to wear tonight.

Speaking of whom, Yugi had emerged from the bathroom with Mr. Bolly with his hair somewhat flattened and brushed back and held down with a plain black girls head band. It just looked plain wrong to Atem. Yugi did look pretty hot when his hair was semi-flattened and poofy way back when because it seemed so wild with a tiny hint of exotic elegance to it with the way it draped carelessly over his shoulders and framed his face. But this...all combed back and confined was just...NO! Even the poofiness was cut down by nearly half! Yugi seemed to have a permanent pout on his face because the hairstyle was a huge clue that he was going to be crossdressing. Not only that, Atem thought, the lack of bangs in his face made Yugi's big beautiful eyes look even larger. The poor guy is going to get eaten alive. Yugi glanced at Atem and frowned slightly. He didn't need the mind link to know what Atem was thinking; the pity was written all over the pharaoh's face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Atem," Yugi remarked through the link, making Atem smile sheepishly.

Yugi was then made to stand in the center space of the room while the butlers dressed him because apparently they can't even be trusted to do that themselves either. He did what he was told but he dared to look at the clothes that were laid out and suddenly he too wore the same expression of disgust that Atem had earlier. "You can't be serious!" Yugi cried out aghast.

Mr. Cornella approached Yugi with the blouse first, "I'm afraid so, Yugi. The master was very adament about his choice."

Yugi could only stand with his arms outstretched, flabbergasted as the soft blouse was draped over him and buttoned up quickly by Mr. Cornella's skilled fingers. Meanwhile Mr. Bolly had swooped in down below and gently lifted each of Yugi's feet through the leg holes of the girly undergarments and slipped them up as quickly as he could manage while Yugi was distracted with the shirt in the hopes he wouldn't notice. Had Yugi noticed at the time, he would have most definitely fought Mr. Bolly off for a second or two but he didn't even see the panties laid out on the bed so he didn't really think too much into it when Mr. Bolly moved his feet around. Atem was watching from the bed and was somewhat impressed with how slick Mr. Bolly was. In fact, he pulled them up so quickly that they were concealed by the length of the blouse before Yugi had a chance to look down and see. And he ALMOST got away with it too, but the panties were indeed small and as the fabric stretched over his manhood, Yugi was instantly suspicious. He pretended not to notice anything and waited for both butlers to grab the next articles of clothing before lifting up the blouse to see what the hell Mr. Bolly put on him and let out yet another noise of disgust at the frilly cotton fabric that encased his manhood so snugly that you could see the outline of EVERYTHING! He might as well be wearing nothing at all! "Oh come on, guys! This is so undignified!" he whined.

Mr. Bolly tried to soothe Yugi who was beet red and embarrassed to the point that he might cry. He gently unfisted Yugi's hands from the blouse and tugged it down so it wouldn't wrinkle and raised his arms again. "Please bear with it for a little while. It's only for tonight. After this, I'm sure the master will have so many other ideas that he won't resort to this sort of garment again any time soon."

That didn't make Yugi feel any better. In fact, he imagined Totawa could come up with something that may be fifty times worse than this once he gets tired of it. But he just sighed and closed his eyes to make the rest of the dressing more bearable for himself. From there, the butlers proceeded to dress Yugi in the rest of the outfit while Atem could only watch. Finally they finished off the uniform by tying the red bow, which concealed Yugi's shock collar perfectly. Yugi opened his eyes when they seemed to be all done but something was definitely missing. Was he not being leashed?

Suddenly Mr. Bolly snapped his fingers. "Shoot, I forgot something," he grumbled and opened the wardrobe.

There it is, Yugi thought bitterly. I should've known.

But no, Mr. Bolly didn't bring out chains or even a leash. In his hand he had a small cardboard box which he opened and withdrew something from before kneeling in front of Yugi. Curiously Yugi looked down, but he couldn't see what was going on as Mr. Bolly lifted his skirt. Oh that can't be good.

"What are you doing, Bolly-san?" he asked uncomfortably. Then all of a sudden, he felt the butler's warm hand tug down the underwear and wrap around his flaccid shaft which made him gasp and jerk slightly in his grip. Mr. Cornella quickly grabbed Yugi from behind, holding his shoulders securely while Mr. Bolly began stroking the small male to full arousal. Atem was about to pounce when he thought Yugi was in danger but a warning glare from Mr. Cornella made him stay put. Once he saw that neither of them were actually handling Yugi roughly, he reluctantly took his seat and frowned as he continued to watch. Impressively, Mr. Bolly managed to make Yugi erect in just a few strokes and Atem saw him slip what appeared to be a black band around Yugi's shaft which he then slid down to the base. Atem scooted closer and saw that Mr. Bolly had slipped a semi-flexible latex cockring on him and it appeared to have a small bullet embedded within it which he positioned on the underside of Yugi's shaft so it was nestled at the most sensitive part of the base. Yugi whimpered while he was manhandled and yelped in when he felt the elastic band tighten around his sex. Right away he could feel the hard bullet press against the root of his cock and knew then that nothing was going to be easy about tonight. Mr. Cornella continued to hold Yugi as Mr. Bolly pulled Yugi's panties back up and adjusted him so that everything was properly cocealed. Poor Yugi wanted to faint in the butler's arms. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, and the night hasn't even started! Mr. Bolly straightened back up and smoothed down Yugi's skirt again before looking him over to see if there was anything else he had forgotten.

Both butlers seemed satisfied and Mr. Cornella let go of Yugi. He then went to the wardrobe one last time and pulled out a leash that hadn't been used on either of the teens yet. It was a retractable dog leash with a red handle that matched Yugi's bow. It had a 15 ft long black tether line that could be locked with a button on the handle so that the owner of the leash can stop it from retracting, extending, or simply use it to yank back on the line. The clasp at the end was slightly modified with a tiny lock with a combination dial that required three numbers spun to the proper position to open it, not unlike the locks on a briefcase. Since it was being fastened to his shock collar, Yugi couldn't see what the combination was, and there was no way Atem could see the tiny numbers from where he was sitting. But he considered later that with only three numbers, they could easily figure out the combination later since all of this was stored in the wardrobe that was kept in their room. Up until now, the two never bothered to go through it because it really only contained costumes which they abhorred to look at and the butlers would notice if anything was out of place anyway.

Yugi wasn't really thinking about any of that though. The nature of this sort of leash is to be compact and concealable and the way they were fussing over his outfit means that this must be SOME party. They really wanted him to look cute for this. Who was Totawa trying to impress? Maybe he was just showing off again. Either way, he welcomed the fact that he didn't have any heavy chains to drag around. But this meant Mr. Totawa was going to be yanking at his neck a lot for sure. Just when it seemed like they were ready to take Yugi to the party, Mr. Bolly attached something to the handle of the retractable leash on the large part that housed the spool. It looked like a small remote secured with double-sided tape. Yugi blinked curiously but his silent question was answered when the switch on the remote was flipped and he felt the bullet on his cock ring vibrate. He squeaked loudly at the stimulation but it stopped as quickly as it came when Mr. Bolly flipped the switch off, having concluded the test run was successful.

Gods, are there any more surprises? Atem thought bitterly to himself.

"Well that appears to be everything. Sleep well, Atem. We'll bring Yugi back to you in no time," Mr. Cornella promised, leading Yugi towards the door with the leash.

"See you later, Atem," Yugi mumbled meekly.

"I'll wait for you, aibou. You'll be fine," the pharaoh assured.

Finally Yugi was lead through the mansion to the back parlour with large windows that had a grand view of the pool and surrounding scenery. It was definitely well past nightfall as the moon shone brightly in the sky and was surrounded by lots of twinkling stars. As beautiful as the night sky was, the inside was still very brightly lit with a large glittering chandelier that hung over an array of comfy furniture that seated Totawa and his many guests. Everybody appeared to have already eaten and were just sitting around and chatting merrily while cradling glasses of fine wine and champagne. It looked like a typical dinner party except Yugi missed the dinner part. What was so special about all of this? In fact, Yugi felt out of place as everybody else seemed to actually be wearing normal clothes, or at least from what he could see while standing in the doorway.

After a few awkward seconds, Totawa looked toward the door and noticed Yugi and the butlers standing there. "Young Yugi, as per your request, sir," Mr. Cornella stated before leading Yugi over by his leash and handing the reins over to Totawa.

"Ah, there he is!" Totawa beckoned him over to his side, standing up from his chair which gained everybody's attention, the conversational chatter dying almost immediately as they stared at Yugi. "Everybody, this is the crown jewel of my collection," the beast boasted proudly with a sickening smirk. "Say hello to everyone, my pet."

Yugi swallowed back his pride and forced himself into a polite bow, "Hello, everyone."

In response, all of the guests replied hello and surprisingly, they sounded very pleasant to Yugi who straightened to finally get a good look at everyone. What he saw confused him a little but from what he could gather, all of Totawa's guests have brought their own "pets", as the pig referred to them. But what confused him the most was that most of them seemed genuinely happy in their positions. He didn't see it before from the back of the room, but they were seated on the floor at the feet of their masters and like Yugi, some appeared to be in costume but nothing too crazy. There were a mix of male and female pets and what shocked Yugi the most was that he definitely seemed to be the youngest one there. The other pets were clearly in their early twenties and older and were simply DRESSED to look younger. Some had leashes, but they appeared to be more decorative than anything. One woman dressed like a hot secretary (at least that's what he assumed they were going for) had a braided gold leash that was attached to a gold diamond-studded choker collar around her neck. The males had leashes around belt loops and other strange places. One even had a leash hooked to his earring. There were two other females who just had chains attached to designer cuffs that were locked around one of their wrists. Was Yugi brought to the wrong party? He felt like he was the only one who genuinely didn't want to be here. One of the male pets looked like he was brooding but it was just an act to get attention from his master which made Yugi want to puke as the master wasn't exactly the handsomest of men. If Totawa rated a 5 in ugly out of 5, this guy was a three...or a 2.8 if Yugi was being generous.

Mr. Totawa sat back down and beckoned Yugi to sit on the floor like the other slaves at his feet which Yugi obeyed, curling his legs under him so that his skirt didn't reveal anything. The conversation started back up immediately between all the guests and the pets sat quietly and listened for the most part unless they were spoken to. Yugi found it very hard to sit still as the anticipation was killing him. He thanked the gods that the boner he was given earlier had died down a little but the ring was still snug and served as a constant reminder that this wasn't just some tea party. To keep himself distracted from thoughts of the inevitable, he listened in on the conversations.

From what he could gather, the pets here have volunteered to be in the positions that they were in. Like Yugi, they were purchased at auctions, but UNLIKE Yugi, they put themselves up for sale of their own free will. Apparently giving up your freedom and serving as a sex slave for the rest of your life in exchange for being provided for and doted on for the rest of their lives seemed like a fair trade to them. He heard one woman say it wasn't exactly ideal, but her owner paid off her debts and has given her a good life and she's learned to enjoy what the two do together so it was worth it in the end. A few others explained that they really enjoy the whole S&M thing, so to participate in it 24/7 AND be provided for was a dream come true. In fact, the masters said they pick their pets by how much they scream and fight at the auction. That's how they know that they're into S&M. The more Yugi heard, the more he felt like he wanted to throw up. So he really was the only one who didn't want to be here. None of these people were forced against their will and those who appeared to be forced at the auctions were just throwing an act to entice buyers? But how many there WERE being sold against their will? What if Yugi was the only one? Or maybe that's why only two people were bidding on him...maybe they knew he wasn't there by choice and didn't want to get involved. So there really were people who wanted to sell themselves into this lifestyle...but Totawa insisted on finding kidnapped victims to bid on instead. He felt the bile rise in his throat. If these people were here intentionally, that's all fine and dandy. He doesn't have a problem with people doing what makes them happy, except when it involves hurting others, of course. But to have Totawa here sitting amongst them...he was a fraud among a happy family of freaks.

Idly Yugi wondered how any of them would react if they discovered Totawa was holding his pets against their will. Would they be horrified? Offended? Would any of them raise a finger? Or would they congratulate him? As he observed a pet being disobedient on purpose so he could receive threats from his master, Yugi realized he'd be stuck regardless. If he acted out, they would just assume he was acting for attention just like the rest of them. They just think he's another player in their weird game of make-believe. The thought brought tears to his brilliant amethyst eyes and he stared at the floor so nobody would notice. This was one game he never wanted to play and one he can't afford to lose.

As the conversations drew on and more wine was poured, Yugi noticed the guests getting more playful and frisky with their pets. Undoubtedly this is the part of the night where Yugi's presence would come into play. Sure enough, it wasn't much longer before a red-faced Totawa yanked on Yugi's leash. "Come here, my pet. Off the floor. Come sit in daddy's lap~" he cooed drunkedly as he urged Yugi to stand up. The cross-dressed male obeyed stiffly from sitting on the floor for so long in such an uncomfortable position and looked down at Totawa's lap. The man was dressed in khaki slacks and a pale yellow button up dress shirt but what really stood out was this strange black brace that was wrapped around Totawa's thigh. Was he injured recently? It's not like he cared, but something was very suspicious about it because there was a hole about the size of a silver dollar in the middle of it. He didn't have time to question it further because he was lifted onto the man's other leg by Totawa himself and forced to perch there awkwardly while Yugi did his best to keep his skirt down. "Hehe, you like sitting in daddy's lap, don't you~" Totawa slurred, squeezing the switch on the remote attached to the leash handle. Yugi felt the resulting vibration in his half-flaccid cock and whimpered softly as it forced him to full arousal again in mere seconds. His erection strained uncomfortable against the tiny cotton briefs and he felt his face get hot as the blazer he was wearing suddenly made him feel very warm. He clutched the hem of his skirt in his fists as he did his best to not make any noise and stared fixated down his chest so he wouldn't have to look at anyone. He didn't even notice when Mr. Bolly returned to Totawa's side with a red dildo and secured it through the hole on Totawa's leg brace so that it stood straight up on his thigh. "You don't look like you're having very much fun, little one," Mr. Fatass mocked as he forced Yugi's chin up with his pudgy index finger. "Maybe you want to ride on daddy's other leg!" He cackled and lifted Yugi up again, securing him around the waist with one arm to his chest and pushed him over to his other side and used his free hand to slip up Yugi's shirt and move aside his underwear before setting him down on the large red dildo that Mr. Bolly had thankfully lubed. Yugi flailed in futily in Totawa's grip and whimpered loudly as he was slowly impaled with the dildo. To make matters worse, Totawa cackled and jiggled his leg so that Yugi was forced to ride his thigh and endure the dildo pressing deeper and deeper inside of him and making him moan which pleased the bastard very much.

Yugi dared to open an eye and saw that the other guests were watching the show with delight, and apparently some of them were very turned on by Yugi's reluctant display. But then briefly, everybody was distracted again when Mr. Cornella came around with a tray serving slices of a very scrumptious chocolate mousse cake. Only the masters got a plate but each serving had a generous slice so they could share with their pets, which they certainly began to do. Soon everybody was spoonfeeding their pets and Totawa was not about to be left out. Once Yugi was steady on his trunk-like thigh, he accepted a slice of cake and offered to feed a bite. However, Yugi refused to accept the bite. There was no way he could be expected to eat while riding this man's thigh. Totawa ate the bite instead, snickering at Yugi's antics and bouncing his knee more to fuck him with the dildo. Yugi moaned as it roughly jammed against his prostate and felt tears stinging his eyes just as other areas were beginning to get very damp. He panted and writhed as sweet agony shot up his spine over and over like a geyser of pleasure and he hated every second of it. Totawa was so drunk off his ass that he just kept eating his cake, seemingly more interested in finishing it off himself than trying to feed Yugi any even though he kept bouncing his knee. Once the cake was gone, there was nothing to distract him from his little pet and he growled at the teeh harshly while he pulled up his skirt and groped him. "You're so wet down here, you little slut~" he growled softly into Yugi's ear while he fingered the outline of Yugi's erection over the dampening material.

Poor Yugi whimpered at the name calling and bit his lower lip, trying to focus on the coppery taste of his own blood instead of the immense strain in his cock as it tried to climax through the ring. The wool uniform felt unbearably hot and he panted harder as he was rode the stallion harness on the bastard's leg. He was trying so hard to get it over with, but nothing was working! He didn't realize it until it was too late, but one of the guests had walked over and stood in front of Totawa who seemed to want a better look at Yugi in action. He was about 6 ft tall and had a bit of a gut but he had a nice enough face for a pervert, if that makes any sense. Yugi couldn't even hear the two talking at first but when he heard a loud cackle from Totawa and felt the leg stop moving, he snapped back to reality for a brief moment. "So why wouldn't you eat your cake, Yugi?" Totawa asked. "I thought sweet little boys liked sweets~"

Yugi looked up at the other man. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to eat cake while having a dildo shoved up his ass?

"I know why he didn't want it," the other man sing-songed.

"Oh? Why's that, Greg?" Totawa snickered.

"He didn't have any milk to go with it, of course!"

"OF COURSE!" Totawa cackled and slapped his own forehead as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yugi didn't like where this was going. A fifth grader could figure out the innuendo here.

"I just happen to have some if you don't mind me giving some to him," the man offered.

"Sure, sure! Go ahead, Yugi!" Totawa encouraged.

Wait, what? Yugi thought. What did he mean by that?

The man unzipped his fly and stood closer to Yugi, waving his erect six inch cock in Yugi's face. Oh...that's what he meant. Yugi just stared at the hunk of man flesh for a moment, unwilling to put his lips on yet another man's cock but Totawa wanted a show so he suddenly shoved his large hand into Yugi's back to force him forward. The next thing he knew, his mouth was on the stranger's cock and he was already eagerly bucking his hips. Just when Yugi thought it couldn't get any worse, Totawa turned the vibration up on the bullet in his cock ring, earning more loud moans from Yugi which vibrated the guest's cock. Encouraged by Yugi's moans, he proceeded to push his cock further into Yugi's mouth until he was completely sheathed in his throat, earning a few pathetic gags from Yugi that we muffled by the loud sound of his ass slapping down on Totawa's thigh as he had begun bouncing his knee again. The dual sensations of being penetrated tore Yugi's mind in so many different directions. He could feel himself falling into a black hole of humiliation, shame, and intense pleasure. He would've welcomed pain but instead he felt unwanted ecstacy that made this experience all the more humiliating. Then finally at long last, he was able to cum through the cock ring's clutches and he gurgled and gagged around the cock that insistantly shoved itself down his throat over and over as it enjoyed the vibrations of Yugi's struggling vocal cords. "Yeah! Yeah! Yessss! So goooood!" the man moaned just as he shoved his dick into Yugi's throat one last time and emptied his hot seed into him as nonchalantly as if he really were just giving Yugi a glass of milk. The small teen knew he had to swallow it all or there would be consequences, so he struggled to swallow every last drop until the man finally pulled out and Mr. Totawa was apparently very pleased as he stuck his hand into Yugi's flooded panties and played with his release.

"There, wasn't that nice, Yugi? Thank the nice man for his milk~" Totawa purred.

Yugi looked up at the man and tried to keep his vision straight but the world seemed to be swirling around him. The heat was too much...he felt so tired...he had just been raped in the mouth by another man...

"Thank...you...BLUUUUGHHHH!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the sound of Yugi barfing all over the floor and though he didn't know it, it also marked the beginning of the end. Disgusted, Totawa angrily yanked Yugi off his lap and threw him to the floor and began shouting and kicking at him relentlessly! Yugi curled up into a ball to protect himself from the assault. He did his best to protect his head and most of the blows landed on his back and legs while Totawa raged many more drunken slurs at him. He could feel the stares of all the guests on him and he could feel Mr. Bolly and Mr. Cornella's cautious footsteps on the hardwood floor as they inched nearer. But the assualt kept going and going! He feared that the man might actually kill him!

"Master! PLEASE!" Yugi desperately cried once the blows became too much.

At Yugi's plea, Totawa froze mid-kick and stared hard at him. Yugi had never stooped to calling him Master. No matter how hard he tried to get him to say it, he always refused.

"Is that blood!?" one of the guests cried and pointed to the puddle of vomit Yugi had left on the floor. This caught Totawa's attention and he whirled around to see that Yugi's frothy vomit was indeed a very alarming red color.

Panicked, Totawa turned on the guest that just ejaculated in Yugi's mouth, "WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PET!?" He was outraged but then turned back to Yugi, coming to the conclusion that his pet was already sick beforehand and that's why he wasn't being very obedient. He can't mess around with a sick bed slave. That's how all of his old pals have died off. Yugi needs to be healthy!

"My poor Yugi," Totawa wailed, like a child whose favorite toy had just been broken. "You two, fix him up, quickly!" he ordered to the two butlers who lifted Yugi to his feet and quickly carried him away.

Meanwhile the other guests gawked in horror at what they just saw. The poor thing had vomited blood and was beaten so hard. Could it be possible that Totawa had an unwilling playmate? One by one they all began to glare at Totawa and started filing out after bidding him a cold good night.

Back in the bedroom that Yugi shared with Atem, the butlers had gotten Yugi out of his clothes and other bindings and quickly got him cleaned up before they started taking his temperature and everything while Yugi told Atem what happened through the link. But the examination didn't take very long at all before Mr. Bolly recalled what it was that Yugi requested for dinner. "So THIS is why you ordered tomato soup for dinner. You wanted to get out of the party!" he exclaimed. He looked like he was trying to be cross but instead he looked impressed.

Yugi grinned sheepishly, "It could've turned out better, I admit."

"Yes, no doubt," Mr. Cornella snickered. "You'll be black and blue for quite a while, I imagine. And I'm afraid to be safe, we'll have to inform the Master that both of you will be under quarantine as you have both unfortunately been exposed to a nasty BUT TEMPORARY illness."

Both duelists smiled at Mr. Cornella. Yugi wanted to give both butlers a huge hug but his arms didn't really want to move. "I agree," Mr Bolly nodded. "I think a week should about do it."

It was just then that they heard thunderous footsteps come nearer and nearer. Both duelists looked up in alarm as they never heard Totawa's footsteps this close to the room before. A slam of a big meaty hand on metal indicated that he was hitting the intercom and sure enough his drunken voice was echoing through the room. "What's the diagnosis!? WHASS WRON WITH 'IM?" he shouted.

Mr. Bolly hit the button to reply and repeated what he and Mr. Cornella agreed on. Yugi had received a bacterial infection from guzzling too much cum which resulted in ulcers in his stomach which caused him to vomit and Atem appears to have it too. However they both know how to treat it, so both will be in good condition in about a week. Totawa grumbled, but he seemed relieved all the same. But he didn't leave yet because apparently he had some words left for Yugi, "You ruined my party, you little minx. It may not 'ave been yer fault, *hic*, but you still need to be punished...er...punished more! So prepare yourself. You got a week." And with that, he finally dragged himself away from the door and headed to his bedroom where he slammed the giant oak doors behind himself.

. ; .

The two tried to enjoy the week's reprieve but as it dragged on, the knot in their stomachs grew tighter as they dreaded what was in store for them once the week was out.

Sure enough on the dawn of Sunday morning (they think), the requests began once more and each one was more brutal than the first. From what they gathered, Totawa has been alienated from a certain niche of the community which had provided him many perks. Apparently it was all because of what happened at the dinner party and he blamed Yugi for all of it. True to his word from the first day they arrived, Totawa punished one by punishing the other. He punished Yugi by binding Atem's limbs in even more painful ways so that fighting back was even harder and he punished Atem for his silence by double-penetrating Yugi using bigger and bigger dildos in his ass while he fucked his throat and watched him struggle to sit on whatever new phallus he wanted to shove inside of him.

It got to the point where the butlers found themselves treating both teens for injuries at once rather than every other night with just Atem and it didn't look like the master of the house was going to let up any time soon.  
>. ; .<p>

One night, Mr. Bolly had come for Atem again. Totawa's appetite for domination had struck once more. Poor Yugi who was still recovering from his last session could only sit on his bunk and cry silent tears as he watched Atem have his hands forcefully covered in these strange gloves that didn't have fingers, but were more like leather bags that kept him from using his fingers and they were attached to leather gauntlets that were bound all the way up to his elbows. His feet were bound tightly and painfully in pointed leather shoes that were tightened with straps that made it painful for him to walk and they were also wrapped up his calves so he couldn't even extend the muscles if he wanted to. He was given a dominate-looking outfit that consisted of a pleather tanktop that was so tight that it showed off every muscle in his chest, but was cut off above his navel to reveal his abs and small, tight fitting shorts that showed off way too much for either duelist's liking.

What made it even sadder was that there was nothing Atem could do as the two butlers dressed him almost ceremoniously as he still had his shock collar on. Instead he just stood there with his eyes closed, his spine still proud and erect even as they dressed him with his back turned to Yugi. This had been a ritual at least three times a week. While Yugi took the brunt of Totawa's madness, it was nothing compared to the torture Atem was put through as the giant's personal whipping boy. And the smaller duelist couldn't bear to watch it anymore. The pharaoh hadn't said anything, but you would have to be blind to not see the bruises that covered his body after every session and the cuts in places that no man should ever be cut. Just thinking about how much agony Atem was in the last time made Yugi sob and suddenly he leapt off the bed and clung to his partner while he was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Please! Bolly-san, you can't take him! He's still hurt! Tell Totawa to wait another day. I can't let you take him again!" he pleaded while he clung to the shocked Pharaoh's waist.

While it did break Mr. Bolly's heart to see Yugi plead, Mr. Cornella steeled his heart and tried to tug Yugi away as gently as he could. Atem on the other hand shook both butlers off and gathered Yugi in his arms, stumbling to his knees as turning around made him lose stability in his bound ankles. On the floor they clung to each other tightly, Yugi sobbing while Atem buried his face in Yugi's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Yugi. You stay here. Get better. I'll be back in the morning..." Atem choked.

"NO!" Yugi shouted. "I can't wait here another night. This has gone too far. That man needs to be stopped! You'll die if he keeps doing this to you! Please don't take him-AAAGHH!" Yugi's pleas were interrupted as his shock collar was activated and he crumpled in Atem's arms, clutching at his neck.

"You didn't need to do that!" Atem shouted, outraged as he was tugged up by his leash by the two butlers.

"We don't have time, Atem!" Mr. Bolly said, a hint of pleading in his voice. "If we don't leave now, the Master will be after all our heads!"

"But-Yugi, don't worry, I'll be back!" Atem cried out as he was tugged out of the room on his unsteady feet and Mr. Cornella helped Yugi back into bed, rubbing Yugi's back apologetically as he tucked him in.

. ; .

He wasn't being led back to the basement this time. The cement walls were becoming stained with Atem's blood from the many times he's been down here, despite the cleaning crew's best efforts to scrub it off. Totawa being the germaphobe that he was couldn't stand the idea of being in the room if there was dried blood all over the place and decided instead that this session would be in his bedroom and he would just throw away the sheets and mattress when they were done. Besides, he needed a new mattress anyway, he argued. So for the first time in a long while, Atem found himself back in Totawa's main bedroom and the little glimmer of hope in his chest that he had been clinging to for weeks swelled when he glanced over at the table that housed the puzzle. He had a good feeling about tonight. This was it. It was going to happen. He and Yugi were going to get out of here very soon, no matter what. It's not like Totawa can hurt him any more than he already has.

Totawa attempts to break Atem with every session but he enjoys the fight so he still keeps Atem untied every time just so he can beat him back down. Atem will fight until he can't fight any more and once he tires, Totawa goes for the final strike and beats the hell out of him before raping him. This has been the routine for what seems like a very long time now.

Atem refuses every session to be taken without a fight, vowing to never lie there and take it obediently but every night he is bested. This cruel reality has made him very bitter to the point that the usual fire in his brilliant crimson eyes seemed a little dimmer. By now the skin on his back has hardened with healed blisters only to be split again with every fresh strike of a whip. Before he used to be able to meditate and get through it without uttering a sound but as the frequency of their sessions increased he found it harder and harder to hold back his anguish. He was already feeling so much pain during the day and every session another layer is added on. Now every night his roars of agony can be heard throughout the mansion. Yugi hears it most of all. Though try as Atem might to keep his pain from leaking through the link, the dam almost always breaks and Yugi can feel at least half of his agony on the worst days.

Tonight was no exception. Atem fought valiantly on the bed against Totawa after being dragged in by the butler and then dragged onto the silk arena by Totawa himself. He swung his arms at the man's face as he had learned long ago that hitting any other parts of the man's body was pointless lest he lose a limb in his mounds of body fat. But the padded gloves he wore softened all his blows. The best he could do was leave red marks on Totawa from the leather slapping against his skin but he seemed to enjoy it and would return the force of Atem's blows with 10 times the verocity. Tonight, though, Atem jumped at the man headfirst and struck him in the nose! As he leapt at the man, he felt his leg twist and sprain with the force of his jumping, but he didn't care as he felt the satisfying crunch of broken cartilage beneath his fist and witnessed the spill of crimson blood fly from the man's face. With a roar of pain, Totawa caught the Pharaoh in the air with a fist to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back onto the bed, curled up in pain but with a small grin on his face.

Totawa huffed and pinched his nose, growling as he watched Atem clutch his stomach while he tried to catch his breath. Though he missed the smile, he could sense that his little captive had felt he had won and he wasn't about to let him think that for a second longer.

Yugi laid in bed, wide awake and clutching his pillow as tears continued to fall down his face. He searched the link for any signs of Atem's well-being and felt surprised when he felt a tiny glow coming from his side of the link...a glow of swelling pride like he had experienced victory. The tiny glow gave Yugi hope and he smiled briefly through his tears but then as quickly as it came, the good feeling was gone as the tiny flame of victory was swept away by a torrent of pain! It overwhelmed Yugi as wave after wave of agony thrashed through the link and engulfed him. He panted breathlessly and his body erupted in a cold sweat as he felt Atem get struck over and over again with chains, a barrage of fists, and many kicks to the chest.

"Oh gods, no! Please, no!" Yugi started screaming, begging anything that might listen to spare his partner. He could feel it, he could feel Totawa entering his love and tearing him open from the inside. He was going to kill him!

"STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Yugi screamed and ran for the door, pounding his small fists on it to get somebody's attention! "BOLLY-SAN! CORNELLA-SAN! PLEASE!"

Atem could hear Yugi screaming and longed to reach out to him, but he was pinned down and clinging to life. He was drenched in his own blood and Totawa practically bathed in it as he continued to pound him. The only thing that seemed to answer Yugi's cries was the puzzle as it glowed angrily in the drawer next to Totawa's bed and pulsed brighter and faster like a heartbeat. In the dark Atem could see the dim light next to him and it gave him comfort as he drifted into unconsciousness after Totawa was through and left him to sleep...or die, whichever came first.

. ; .

The next morning Yugi was still by the door. He had fallen asleep pounding at the metal barricade and it seems he actually made a few dents. Had anybody been paying attention, it would've been impressive. However, nobody paid Yugi any mind as the butlers were busy getting a heavily bandaged Atem to his bed. Yugi gazed in shock from where he was on the floor, unable to say anything until he noticed that Atem wasn't even awake.

Finally the strangle hold on his throat had loosened and he managed to speak, "What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?"

Neither butler knew what to say and instead focused on their work. Once they've done all they could, they left and only came throughout the day to feed Yugi and check on Atem's injuries. Yugi ate but stayed on the floor next to Atem and held his hand the whole time, only getting up to scoot his cot next to Atem's so he could sleep close to him without disturbing him. As the night wore on, the puzzle in the drawer upstairs pulsed and glowed as it felt the distress of the pharaoh and his partner and fed life to Atem in a trickle that was just enough to keep him alive and relieve the worst of his injuries. The love shared between the two teens and the connection of their souls made the life stream stay strong and constant so even though they weren't aware of it, their bond was keeping Atem alive and on the mend throughout the night.

When morning came, the butlers nearly cried tears of joy at seeing Atem awake and responsive. He was even able to eat with some assistance. Once bandages were changed and the excitement died down, Yugi was holding onto Atem quietly while the butlers explained to them at long last that Totawa unintentionally flipped Atem over so hard that he flew into the headboard and caused him what appeared to be a serious head injury. Apparently he had forgotten that they weren't in the basement where they didn't have hard headboards and in his excitement he nearly killed him. Atem didn't believe this for a second. The man wanted to kill him. He could see it in his eyes. He just saw him as another obstacle that he could knock over and fuck with. Yugi was a toy to be treasured but Atem was a punching bag that served no purpose to him. Yugi could feel Atem's heart pounding and sense his distress. Squeezing his hand, he nuzzled his face into the pharaoh's hair and stroked the soft locks gently until he soothed him into falling asleep.

In the meantime, Mr. Cornella explained that Yugi will be seen by Totawa tonight and will probably have to be seen more often until Atem recovers. Yugi who was silent and stone-faced this whole time finally spoke, "No."

"What? Please, be reasonable, Yugi!" Mr. Bolly begged. "I know you're upset but ignoring the master will only make things worse."

"I'm not doing it. I refuse to do anything that man says again."

"You know what we have to do if you refuse," Mr. Cornella warned.

"I know. And it doesn't matter."

The butlers decided to leave Yugi with Atem so he could think it over. But when they got back to retrieve Yugi, he was as adament as ever and refused to move from the bed. Atem had been given pain meds and was heavily sedated so he couldn't hear a bit of what was soon to follow.

Mr. Bolly sighed and gave Mr. Cornella the remote and grabbed the clothes Yugi was expected to wear that night. He didn't have the heart to shock Yugi himself when the boy refused to give in. The two fought vainly and finally it was SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK! Yugi cried out in pain and his body spasmed so much that he rolled off the bed. Mr. Bolly tried to take the opportunity to dress him but again, Yugi fought back. "NO! I refuse to deal with that fat fuck any longer! He can rot in h-AAAHHHHH!" More shocks came from Mr. Cornella and if Yugi dared to raise a limb in resistance, he was shocked again. Finally Yugi was dressed in tiny shorts and black thigh-high socks held up with a garter belt and his top consisted of black sleeves that were held together with a ribbon in the back so his chest and back were all exposed. It was simple because that was all Mr. Bolly could manage to force onto Yugi. In fact, they had to drag him out by his chains! Finally it got to the point where Yugi was clinging to corners and refusing to be moved and Mr. Cornella was forced to shock Yugi so hard that he went limp on the floor and they dragged him across the wood flooring to Totawa's bedroom.

Panting, Yugi made one last ditch effort to cling to the door frame of the bedroom and he heard the button click, but nothing happened. Grinning to himself he suddenly cried out in pain and went limp again and stayed that way so that the butlers were forced to lift him and throw him on the bed. He pretended to be numb and moaned in pain. At his state, the butlers decided it was safe and quickly left the room and locked him inside to wait for Totawa's arrival.

Yugi tested his chains and strengthened his resolve, taking a deep breath before lying out suggestively on the cushions and waited for his "master" to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before the giant came in dressed in his huge red bathrobe. The pervert saw the way Yugi was laid out all invitingly and licked his lips. He was pleasantly surprised to see Yugi in such a pose since the teen was usually curled up in a ball to hide every bit of himself that he could. But today he was relaxed and lounging against the pillows with his chest shamelessly exposed and his tiny pink nipples hardening from exposure to the air conditioned room.

"My my, what have we got here today?" Totawa leered as he took off his robe and crawled onto the bed.

"Master~" Yugi mewled submissively and gave his best blushy face which wasn't hard to pull off because at the mere mention of the M-word, the bastard was kissing Yugi's skin from his toes all the way up to his chest so he could save the delicious nipples for last and suck on each one of them. To his ever growing surprise, Yugi actually seemed to respond and arched his chest while moaning erotically, his thighs rubbing together as if his shorts were becoming uncomfortable. As his hips moved from side to side, Totawa stared mesmerized and licked Yugi's navel and reached to cup Yugi between the legs. The teen let out a cry and bucked his hips upward into his grasp and Totawa was hooked!

"You want me, baby? Tell daddy what you want~" Totawa cooed as he fingered the hem of Yugi's shorts.

"Oh daddy, I want you. I want you so bad," Yugi whined with an overly cutesy voice that completely fooled the man.

"Don't worry, I know. Daddy's got your treat right here..." Totawa grinned widely and sat next to where Yugi's head was resting before gently pulling him close so that he could press his already hard cock to Yugi's lips. "There you go. Suckle daddy~"

"Mmmm, thank you," Yugi mewled and began taking the length into his mouth an inch at a time. He could feel the obese man's heartbeat in the underside of his cock and he braced himself for every inch he swallowed. Finally he was at the base and he sucked softly for a few moments. Totawa seemed to relax at the gentle pace and released Yugi's head so he can lean back and support himself with his hands and let Yugi do the work. Finally, this was the moment Yugi had been waiting for.

CHOMP!

A BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAM!

GAGGING!

A tussle of bedsheets!

Yugi pulled the length of dismembered man meat out of his throat and tackled Totawa, ripping his jaws open and ramming it down his huge pie hole. The bastard was quickly going into shock but he still reached for the button on the remote and pushed it over and over again, flailing when it didn't work. Yugi had forced the butlers to use it so much that they burnt it out. The collar no longer affected Yugi and now he was going to do what Atem would have done if he hadn't been overpowered. Quickly he dodged Totawa's hands and grabbed for his own chains and lassoed them around his thick neck. With a hop and a skip, he jumped over his shoulder and stood behind him, tugging and pulling as he gurgled and choked on his own cock until he finally stopped moving, sufficiently strangled by the chains he had bound Yugi, Atem, and so many others with.

The deed was done. Nobody heard the filthy man's screams. Yugi was free! But for how long, he didn't know. Wasting no time, he hopped off the bed and dragging his chains behind him, he reached for the nearby table that had housed the puzzle these past few weeks. Had it been weeks or months? He didn't know, but he knew the puzzle had been watching over them this whole time. It was thanks to the puzzle that Atem was still alive. Maybe it was the reason they were BOTH still alive. But he couldn't get the drawer open. In frustration, Yugi simply just lifted it by its legs and started smashing it against the wall! He vented all of his frustration and anger that he couldn't on Totawa's neck onto the table and eventually it splintered into pieces, the top coming off and the puzzle falling out unharmed. Yugi grabbed it in mid-air by the chain before it hit the floor and grasped the warm object in his hands, practically hugging it to his chest. The object was already glowing, in fact it was pulsing like a heart beat. Tears fell down Yugi's face as he held it, knowing the puzzle felt their pain and was in fact the reason they were still both in one piece. They had been calling for it this whole time and it really had answered them. Well now Yugi was going to return the favor and get all three of them out of there...with some help, of course.

Sensing the return of its owner, the puzzle flashed brightly and Yugi's chains shattered and the doors began to crack and exploded open in a shower of splinters. Yugi grinned at the display and ran out, feet slapping hard on the floor and leaving bloody footprints wherever he ran. He didn't care if anybody saw him covered in blood. They all should have known this would have happened eventually, whether by Yugi's hand or not! Yugi put the puzzle's chain around his neck and held it in his hands as he continued to run, the sennen symbol now glowing on his forehead and lighting the way for him through the dark mansion. Finally he arrived back at their room and without even having to do anything, the keypad exploded and the metal door slid open. When it did, he found Atem sitting up on his bed, fully conscious and alert. The sight made Yugi cry again and he ran over and scooped Atem up in as gentle of a hug as he could manage without aggravating Atem's injuries. "I-I didn't think you'd be awake..." Yugi sniffled.

"You'll wake up the whole mansion at this rate, aibou," Atem laughed hoarsely and clutched his ribs. "I'm so proud of you," he wheezed, "And I want you to tell me all about it, but we need to find a way out of here."

"No duh, Mr. Pharaoh," Yugi giggled. "Can you even walk?" he asked, staring down at Atem's heavily bandaged legs. "They said your legs were fractured in several places."

"Did they now?" Atem frowned because he was just about to try and test them but a sharp pain through his ribs and thigh told him that this wasn't going to work. He'd slow Yugi down if they took this one step at a time.

Yugi let go of Atem and went to their small wardrobe to throw on some clothes. But first, he ran to the bathroom and rinsed the blood off of himself, hurrying to dry quickly, and then ran to the wardrobe to grab his school uniform. The butlers finally returned their real clothes to them last week and they kept themselves from wearing them until this exact moment happened. Yugi found that his felt a little baggy like he had lost weight. If he had, then Atem must have for sure. This really sucked, but at the same time, this meant he could slide Atem's uniform over his bandages without any fuss. So he grabbed Atem's clothes and did just that, dressing him as gently as he could. Atem winced several times, but didn't complain at all once he was dressed. His jacket had to be draped over his shoulders though because his arm still had to go back into a sling. "I think I'm going to have to carry you," Yugi pointed out after Atem was dressed.

"Do you think you can?" asked Atem, concerned about how rough of a journey that's going to be for both of them.

"I won't have to carry you far. I'm sure the butlers have left a wheelchair around here somewhere and I'm not leaving you in here alone for another second."

Atem nodded and braced himself just before Yugi scooped him up bridal style. He actually cried out in pain, worrying Yugi for a moment, but Atem quieted so Yugi took that as a sign that they had better get going. The pharaoh felt super light in his arms from the weight loss...and perhaps adrenaline had something to do with it. It wasn't like they were starved or anything...in fact, it was mostly the opposite. But no doubt the stress of being locked up and the almost constant sexual activity had burned up any traces of fat that they ever had in their bodies. Anyway, now was not the time to think about how having sex a billion times a week contributes to weight loss. As Yugi carried Atem out of the room, he noticed the lights had all been turned on by now but the puzzle was already taking care of that. For every few steps he took, the lightbulbs near him exploded and shrouded them in the safety of darkness. He could hear many startled cries of servants as the lights went off one by one. Finally he came across a wheelchair around the corner and gently set Atem down in it. Suddenly there were ear-shattering screams as some ladies have went to check on Totawa and his body was finally discovered.

Atem looked up at Yugi, "So you really didn't make a clean job of it, did you?"

"Shouldn't the blood have been your first clue?" Yugi grumbled irritably.

Atem snickered, "I won't ask right now. But we had better get moving. Which exit do you want to take?"

Yugi grinned wickedly, "I figured we would just take the front door."

Atem also grinned, "Sounds fitting to me."

Yugi nodded and started wheeling Atem out of there. He began to run faster and faster, more lightbulbs exploding around him and the intensity of the puzzle glow was growing with each passing second. Windows were splintering and shattering the further he ran and it was pandemonium as the security system started going off. The din of shattering glass, screams, and alarms thrilled Yugi as they got closer and closer to the door, the puzzle lighting the way as a beacon of freedom! The double doors bursted open as they neared and the two were OUT! Yugi had to screech to a halt first because he nearly sent Atem down the stairs. Atem held onto the armrest with his free hand as he nearly fell out of the chair from the abrupt stop. "Are you trying to kill me!?" he nearly shouted, his heart racing in his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but smiling wide. They were FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Nothing was going to damper this moment! He turned Atem's wheelchair and found a ramp down the stairs and used that instead. Good thing the fatass's house is handicap accessible. After they were away from the treacherous stairs, Yugi picked up the pace again and pushed Atem along the driveway until they reached grass. It would've been a little hard to push Atem, but the dew on the grass made it easier to slide through. The wet grass smelled so sweet to Yugi and he longed to just take his shoes off and run through it, but he had to get Atem out of there. Now was not the time to frollick. Atem suddenly chuckled as if he was hearing Yugi's thoughts. "There will be plenty of time for that when we get home, aibou. You'll be able to frollick in the grass whenever you want."

Yugi blushed as his thoughts were obviously invaded, "You're right. I guess I just got excited." Finally they hit the road and kept going. Many cops were passing them by as they headed to the mansion. Yugi wondered if he should try to wave them down or not since they were flying by and didn't seem to notice them in the dark because he hadn't grabbed a cell phone or anything and there was no way he could push Atem all the way to Domino...and they weren't hitch hiking either!

When all the cop cars seemed to have passed, Yugi took a break and wondered if maybe he should turn back. Before he could ask Atem, though, a lone police car came up a little slower than the others, obviously a little behind the pack. It noticed Yugi and Atem, unlike the others and pulled to a stop next to them. Yugi winced at the bright lights and the puzzle suddenly stopped glowing. Something told Atem that they could trust whoever this was that pulled up. A lone female officer exited her car and Yugi stopped walking and turned around to face her. Upon making eye contact, the young female officer suddenly gasped and shined her flashlight at them, her eyes suddenly welling up as if she were about to cry. "Y-you're...you're the boys we've been looking for!"

"You recognize us?" Yugi gasped.

"Of course I do! The whole world has been searching for you! We thought something terrible happened to you. We even thought you were dead!"

Atem's eyes widened in disbelief. So many people were looking for them and yet it's taken this long to be found? The female officer wasted no time in trying to coax them to get into her police car and with a bit of effort, they got Atem to lie down in the back seat and Yugi sat in the front. The kind officer then began to drive in the opposite direction and started talking through her radio. Yugi didn't understand a bit of the police lingo that was going on nor any of the feedback that was returned, but she explained to them that she reported that she found two lost teens and was taking them to the hospital.

"We will get to the details later. But right now, I want to get Atem to a hospital with as little fuss as possible and then you two can explain what happened. I don't think you two are any shape to go headfirst into an investigation at the moment," she explained.

Yugi nodded gratefully and turned in his seat to see that poor Atem had already passed out again in the backseat.

True to her word, the officer got Atem and Yugi to the hospital right away and they were given the best treatment possible. They were even allowed to rest until the next morning but nothing could stop the barrage of questions that came first thing in the morning. However they both refused to say ANYTHING until they saw their family first because apparently nobody had bothered telling Yugi's parents until they were sure that Atem wasn't going to die on the operating table because he had somehow fractured a rib and it poked one of his lungs during the escape. Yugi thought that was very backwards but whatever, he didn't want his family seeing either of them covered in blood anyway. It turned out Yugi still had some of Totawa's blood in his hair and the officer took a sample of it.

So that morning, Yugi was greeted by a bone crushing hug from his mother and Atem nearly got his ribs broken again as grandpa Mutou squeezed him tightly. Neither of them could bring themselves to say what had happened just yet and when their friends all came in, both bursted into tears as they shared a huge group hug. In fact, everybody who had been holding back tears couldn't hold them back anymore and there were waterworks as far as the eye could see. When the nurses noticed Atem was in pain, they asked their friends to leave so that they were only left with immediate family and given a break. Once things had settled down, the investigators and police were brought in and they began answering their questions as promised.

Many many photos had been taken of their injured bodies. Yugi was in silent tears the whole time as one by one, each of his injuries were scrutinized and photographed. Yugi hadn't even noticed how many bruises he had because he never bothered looking at himself for too long, afraid of what he would see. He supposed he just trusted that the butlers were taking very good care of him and were somehow covering up everything during those bathing sessions they had every day. But apparently his body was covered in brown bruises that were finger marks from all the times he had been roughly grabbed. Most of them were around his neck and thighs and were littered all over his back. He had small scars down his back and shoulders from Totawa's fingernails but they were healing already and he was told they would disappear with the right treatment in about three more weeks. Unfortunately, they investigated his anal and genital trauma as well and that was by far the most humiliating. But thankfully the nurses were very kind and were even scolding some of the investigators when they caught them acting what they considered to be unfitting for bedside manner.

Atem's face on the other hand was blank through the whole thing. His usually bright crimson eyes looked dull and far away as he avoided eye contact through the whole process. He didn't seem shy, but he did look somewhat ashamed that things had gone this far and there was nothing he could do about it. All of the bandaging that he was given at the mansion was removed before surgery and had to be changed again but the investigators took pictures before allowing the nurses to redo them. Poor Atem's legs were practically black from bruising and you can see various cuts from where the chains hit him so hard that his skin split. In fact, there were perfect indications of the chains down the backs of his thighs and his lower back. Once his legs were put in proper casting so that his fractures could heal, they took pictures of his back from where he was whipped so many times. Thankfully, these wounds were shallow and like Yugi, they were already healing nicely. It wasn't certain whether or not there would be any scars left behind, but it just looked worse than it actually was. Then Atem was flipped again and they documented his bruised ribs and the bite marks all over his arms and shoulders. Lastly was the bruising and swelling on his face. But then somebody noticed that Atem was having a little difficulty while he spoke and they opened his mouth to show that he had lost a molar at some point. The poor pharaoh had neglected to say anything because he loathed going to the dentist. In his day, going to the dentist was a very very painful experience and some have even died from infection. When he told Yugi about this later, Yugi could only laugh sympathetically and assured Atem that it wasn't that bad anymore. Though Yugi failed to admit he hated the dentist too, and instead told Atem that they are generous with pain medication and they could give Atem a false molar or something so that he wouldn't even miss his tooth. Other than than, there wasn't much damage to Atem's head and he was actually praised for protecting it so well. The only thing he had was a minor concussion from being hit across the face so hard. Atem himself was amazed he managed to not get hit across the head with those heavy chains. Of course, there was the genital and anal trauma. Atem apparently got the worst of the genital trauma while Yugi had the worst anal trauma. While Totawa DID put sounds inside of Yugi, Atem fought back the most whenever Totawa touched him and therefore ended up getting lots of bruising and even some scratches. Not cool.

Once that was over and skin and hair samples were taken, yadda yadda yadda, there was the interview and the follow-up. The two had explained their whole ordeal from day one, or at least what they could remember. Everything from "the table" to the auction, and every detail they could muster about their time in the mansion. The police informed them that they had suspected Totawa of human trafficking for years but they could never pin anything on him. Needless to say, this didn't improve Atem's mood at all. Now that the bastard was dead, though, they had full access to his shit and could investigate further into his other associates and see where these auctions are and shut down the human trafficking ring he received Yugi and Atem from. So if there was a bright side to any of this, Yugi supposed that had to be it.

After about a week, they were allowed to go home. Atem still had to be wheeled around, much to his displeasure, but they were grateful to finally be in the comfort of their home. They even waited about a week and a half before going back to school. They already missed so much of the semester already, what was really the harm in a couple more weeks? Anzu and Yugi's mother didn't agree, though, so Anzu was bringing them their homework when she visited after school and took it upon herself to help them catch up. Then Jonouchi and Honda wouldn't be far behind and they would all have a little fun once homework time was over.

Things began to go back to normal for the most part after a few months. Except Yugi and Atem had gone back to sharing a room for somewhat obvious reasons. Every once in a while Atem would wake up from a nightmare and check to see that Yugi was still sleeping beside him. And every once in a while, he wouldn't be there. Instead he'd be sitting at his desk and staring up at the stars through the skylight, questioning the universe as he wondered how any of this even happened and how he could live with himself knowing that he had killed a man. Atem told him he didn't have anything to fear. It's only when killing becomes easier that you should worry about yourself. In their case, Yugi did it to survive, to save them both. As far as the universe is concerned, Atem said he was more than positive that Yugi was in the right and if not by his hand, he would've been killed eventually. At least this way, he really got what he deserved. Honestly though, Atem doubted anybody else could have gotten the job done.

After all...

Yugi has one hell of a poker face.

[A/N: AND THAT'S THE END OF THE TOTAWA SAGA! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG THAT CHAPTER TOOK! I need sleep now. I hope everybody stays tuned for the grand finale soon to be released in Epilogue 2! See you there! Until then, rate and review, pretty please! It keeps me going. It gives me inner strength!]


	52. New Hell A

A/N: Thanks for your patience, everybody. I'm sorry some of the chapters are being written out of order but some of you are waiting for different endings so I didn't think it'd be fair to commit to just one storyline at a time while you guys are waiting so patiently. Without further ado, enjoy!

% % % % % % % % % %

"You look so good having your throat fucked, little Yugi," Malik cackled. "I can't wait to see what your ass is going to look like when that other tentacle is through with you. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's really big. In fact, it could tear you apart. But I'm not a heartless ma-*snort* I mean I'll give you a choice. You can either have me fuck you or your new pal."

Yugi growled around the thing in his throat and bit down on it, forcing it to retract for a few seconds, the creature it belonged to shrieking in pain. "In your dreams, you monster!" he cried out just before his mouth was filled with tentacle cock again. His outburst only caused Malik to shriek and cackle loudly, the reaction causing Yugi's skin to get covered in goosebumps.

"As you wish, little Yugi. I hope you have soooo much fun," the evil being laughed in Yugi's face and took a few steps back to enjoy the show. Before Yugi could even make another retort, he felt his ass being split apart as a thick tentacle entered him and he could only scream and cry in agony. Any sounds that he made were muffled by the vine in his throat and he clenched his toes as his body tried to force out the intruder. He had no such luck and before he knew it his prostate was being struck over and over by the sheer size of the veiny tentacle. His whole body trembled and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was drooling around the tentacle in his throat and his own member was leaking as the smaller tentacle around his shaft was milking him for all he had. His nipples were aching as the sucking from the smaller tentacles attached to them has yet to cease.

Suddenly he felt hot liquid fill his stomach and gush out of his mouth as it overfilled him and seconds later he felt more of it in his other entrance. It felt hot, then cold, then overwhelmingly hot again and it sent him over the edge. With a mournful cry, he released all over himself and the tentacles holding him. But it didn't end there. The other tentacles that were rubbing themselves all over his body also shot their own loads, covering him in a strange cloudy liquid that appeared clear but had a black ink-like substance mixed in it.

Finally the tentacles retracted and Yugi fell to the ground in a messy heap. He panted and curled up into a ball as his body ached all over. He had gone from one hell to another and he wasn't sure how much more he could take, especially since he has no idea where his partner is.

"Come now, little Yugi, it's not as bad as all that," cackled the dark being as if he could read Yugi's mind. "But it could be if you'd prefer. Hahaha!" The veiny-faced man took a seat next to Yugi on the floor quite casually, clearly not seeing the boy as a threat in his current state...or in any state for that matter. "You amuse me. So I have a proposal for you. In exchange for not killing your other self, I propose that you be my little sex toy. You do everything I say, no questions asked. The wretched pharaoh will have all creature comforts and no harm will come to him."

Yugi coughed and looked up at the man to look into his eyes, "Will I get to see him?"

Yami Malik just smirked at the half-open amethyst orbs. That face could melt any demon's heart...except his. "I'll let you see him for two minutes every day."

"Just two minutes!"

"Would you prefer none?"

"No...two minutes is fine. And you swear he won't be hurt?"

"As long as you behave, he won't be hurt."

"And if I refuse your deal?"

"Then you will still be my toy, but the well-being of your other self will be at my whim every time you fail to comply. And I'm sure you know by now, I'm not a very patient man," he cackled low in his throat, his face stretching in different directions as he licked his thin lips.

% % % % % % % %

What should Yugi choose?

Submit to Malik! Proceed to - "Yugi the Pet"  
>DEFIANCE! Atem can handle himself! - "Atem the Brave"<p> 


	53. New Hell B

"You look so good having your throat fucked, little Yugi," Malik cackled. "I can't wait to see what your ass is going to look like when that other tentacle is through with you. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's really big. In fact, it could tear you apart. But I'm not a heartless ma-*snort* I mean I'll give you a choice. You can either have me fuck you or your new pal."

Yugi growled around the thing in his throat and bit down on it, forcing it to retract for a few seconds, the creature it belonged to shrieking in pain. He hated the idea of Malik being inside of him, but if he let this tentacle creature have its way he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Who knows, it might even tear him up beyond repair and he would be a useless Yugi for a while. He growled at Malik, hissing his answer quietly, "Fine. Whatever..."

What happened next was quite awkward for Yugi to say the least. First Malik laughed and clapped his hands with glee and the tentacles retracted from Yugi, dropping him rather unceremoniously onto the floor. Before the poor guy could react, Malik was pulling him to his hands and knees and with very little preparation he felt the evil man enter him. Yugi cried out loudly and clawed at the tiled floor as he was stretched. There was no way this man could be human. HE FELT HUGE! Tears streamed down his face as he felt himself tear and bleed a little and he started to wonder if he should have taken his chances with the tentacle monster. At least if it were the monster he wouldn't have been submitting to his most hated enemy.

Any boner that Yugi had was now dead and he could only writhe awkwardly beneath Malik as the other man dug his fingernails into Yugi's lower back as he fucked him mercilessly. Never before had Yugi felt so humiliated as he was taken. He couldn't even allow himself to properly scream out of sheer embarrassment. In doing so, he unfortunately had the side effect of having nothing else to listen to but the sounds of Malik's flesh slapping against his own as well as his gurgled cries of sick pleasure which made Yugi feel like puking. Finally a few spurts of hot liquid inside of him that stung his torn flesh told him Malik was climaxing but that didn't slow the man down in the least bit. In fact he bucked harder and harder, making Yugi cry more silently until he was sated and stopped.

Finally Malik pulled out and left Yugi on the ground in a messy heap. The young duelist panted and curled up into a ball as his body ached all over. He had gone from one hell to another and he wasn't sure how much more he could take, especially since he has no idea where his partner is.

"Come now, little Yugi, it's not as bad as all that," cackled the dark being as if he could read Yugi's mind. "But it could be if you'd prefer. Hahaha!" The veiny-faced man took a seat next to Yugi on the floor quite casually, clearly not seeing the boy as a threat in his current state...or in any state for that matter. "You amuse me. So I have a proposal for you. In exchange for not killing your other self, I propose that you be my little sex toy. You do everything I say, no questions asked. The wretched pharaoh will have all creature comforts and no harm will come to him."

Yugi coughed and looked up at the man to look into his eyes, "Will I get to see him?"

Yami Malik just smirked at the half-open amethyst orbs. That face could melt any demon's heart...except his. "I'll let you see him for two minutes every day."

"Just two minutes!"

"Would you prefer none?"

"No...two minutes is fine. And you swear he won't be hurt?"

"As long as you behave, he won't be hurt."

"And if I refuse your deal?"

"Then you will still be my toy, but the well-being of your other self will be at my whim every time you fail to comply. And I'm sure you know by now, I'm not a very patient man," he cackled low in his throat, his face stretching in different directions as he licked his thin lips.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

What should Yugi choose?

Submit to Malik! Proceed to - "Yugi the Pet"  
>DEFIANCE! Atem can handle himself! - "Atem the Brave"<p> 


	54. Yugi the Pet

A/N: Prepare for a long one, folks. Think of it as my way for apologizing for the long wait. I hope it's worth it. =)

With a sigh, Yugi got to his knees and stared at the floor. "I-I'll do it. I'll be your slave..."

"Excellent!" Malik happy-clapped and dragged Yugi to his feet and out the door. "You'll start right away!"

True to his word, Yugi and Atem were given their own rooms but they were nowhere near each other. They were given warm beds and three square meals a day and Malik even had enough mercy to let Yugi recover for a couple of days before calling upon him. To pass the time, they were both allowed to read the Domino City Times daily. It helped them keep track of the days and the puzzles in the paper kept them occupied.

Yugi couldn't see Atem on the first day of his recovery, but near the end of day two, he was allowed his two minute visit. Atem's door was made of wrought steel with a small barred window near the top. Yugi wasn't allowed in to see him and the window was too high for the short duelist to even glimpse at his partner. The only thing they could do was reach as high as they could and hold each other's hands through the window while they talked through the link.

"So I agreed to be his slave until we could find a way out," Yugi explained through their connection.

"You didn't have to do that, Yugi. He'll eat you alive!" Atem protested. "Deny him! I can take whatever he throws at me, you know I can!"

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you should!" Yugi retorted, squeezing Atem's hands tightly with conviction. "Let me protect you this time. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? The more time I spend with him, the more likely I'll find a way for us to escape."

Atem could be heard sighing on the other side of the door. "I can't stop you while I'm here. But don't let him hurt you too much. Resist when things get too heated. I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine. I promise. You stay safe and alert. We both need to keep our ears open," Yugi responded.

"You don't need to tell me twice, aibou," Atem smiled at Yugi as if he could see him through the door.

That was all they got to discuss before Yugi was taken back to his room to recover some more. Yugi's room wasn't much to sneeze at. In fact, it sort of felt like a dorm room. It didn't have any windows, but it did have carpeting, albeit cheap carpeting at that. It was furnished with a twin-sized bed, a small table and chair, and a short bookshelf. The thing was, it was all bolted down to the floor, including the chair. It was pulled out just far enough to wear Yugi can sit down in it without having to maneuver around the table, but to eat, he had to lean over a bit. He also had his own bathroom. It was small, but at least it had a shower and sink and pretty good toiletries. Who would have thought Malik would buy brand name shampoo for his prisoners?

After the third day, Yugi was beginning to feel anxious. He was feeling like his old self now that he was fed good food and well hydrated, but he hasn't heard anything about what Malik expects of him. Granted, he had a pretty good idea of what Malik might have in store but it seemed odd that the man hadn't popped his head in to harass him or something...almost as if the Egyptian actually had more important things to do. On day four, one of Malik's servants for lack of a better word delivered Yugi's breakfast like she normally did but this time she actually spoke to him.

Yugi was a little startled by the whole thing, not realizing that a woman had been serving him this whole time since she wore a hooded cloak at all times like the other servants/rare hunters/ghouls that constantly walked through the halls. Not only had she never spoken before, but Yugi had never met a female rare hunter before. "My master sends his apologies about not bothering with you yet but he has given me a list of things to discuss with you," she began as Yugi took his seat to listen politely. "First of all, there is no escape. You are not to go anywhere near your puzzle. To ensure that you aren't tempted, the puzzle's location changes every day. You haven't a hope of finding it within the facility so the sooner you accept that fact, the better off you will be. Second, any attempt that you do make at escaping or disobeying orders will result in Atem receiving punishment. If you ever help Atem escape or if he is caught escaping on his own, it will result in his death. Third, you are only allowed two minutes with him a day. If you feel you deserve more time or that you have been shorted on these two minutes, please forward all complaints to somebody who actually gives a shit. Four, you are not to leave this room unsupervised. When you are needed, one of us will fetch you. Should you refuse any commands, you and Atem will be punished accordingly. Five, stay clean and eat. You're no good to the master if you're starving and/or filthy. That is all. I'll be back to fetch you at noon," she finished curtly and left, locking the door behind her.

Yugi watched her leave and poked at his eggs and bacon as he tried to find the will to chew his food. The puzzle changes location every day? Malik must realize that he and Atem would be able to sense its location should he ever let his guard down. Really the only thing keeping Yugi and Atem from sensing it is this weird haze that seems to be ever present in the facility. It also kept Yugi and his partner from using their mind link unless they're really close to each other. Their chances didn't look good. He needed to think of a way to bust Atem out. How would he be able to get a key to Atem's cell and then get it to him?

Noon came and Yugi was brought to Malik's office as promised. The first thing the man did was stare at Yugi with a creepy grin on his face for what felt like ten minutes. Yugi could only stand there and stare back uncomfortably, knowing the man was probably trying to make him nervous on purpose. Once their little staring match was over, Malik cackled and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "So you're ready to begin, Little Yugi? Well?"

Yugi bit his lower lip before nodding quietly. The Egyptian then clapped his hands in child-like glee and waved one of the cloaked servants over who had a large cardboard box not unlike the kind clothes are stored in. "For your first day, I need you to help the girls with cleaning the place. But first, you need to change into your uniform," the crazy man explained. As if on cue, the servant opened the box to reveal a black french maid's uniform. Could the man be any more cliche? He's not actually going to clean, is he? Malik was probably using some bizarre innuendo, like cleaning meant sucking on his cock or something like a vaccuum. See, Yugi could make bad puns too. Yugi took the box as it was handed to him and stared at it with disgust.

"Well what are you waiting for? Change!" Malik commanded.

"You want me to change right here?"

"Did I stutter or something? Change!"

Yugi groans quietly and begins stripping down to his boxers. He found it humiliating to strip in Malik's office where he had three other servants standing behind him. If it was just Malik, it might not have been so bad since the man has already seen him at his lowest point a few days ago, but after learning that some of the servants are indeed female, it just added to his embarrassment. The maid's uniform felt more like a tutu than anything as the skirt was very short and frilly and seemed to defy gravity. If he bent over, it'd show everything in the back. As he pulled the outfit up, he realized it needed to be laced up in the back. He chose to worry about that last as he pulled the frilly sleeves over his arms. After that, he had to put on knee-high mary janes with little black bows on them. In the box, he found frilly bloomers too AND a garter belt to attach the socks to. He glared at Malik who just cackled and told him to put on ALL of the pieces. So Yugi had to ditch his boxers and pull on the frilly bloomers and garter belt. Then he clipped the garter belt to the socks. After that, he found black flats which he also had to put on. THIS COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE! Wait, there was a head piece too. He clipped that into his hair next and the only thing left to do was to lace up the back, which he had no idea how he was going to do. However, it seemed Malik had that covered. He gave Yugi a come hither motion with his finger, which Yugi obeyed, and then Malik turned him around and started lacing Yugi up. The Egyptian didn't say anything, so neither did Yugi, but then after a few zips of the laces through the fabric, Yugi began to feel a little uncomfortable. Malik was lacing him in very tight. This thing apparently had a built-in corset that Yugi didn't notice and Malik was determined to make it tight! Yugi didn't dare protest but with each lacing, he found it a little harder to breathe and it was becoming painful. He started gasping with every fastened loop, much to Malik's delight. "Shh...you're almost done..." he said in a strangely gentle whisper that made Yugi shiver at its strangeness. Finally the lacing was all done and topped off with a bow. Yugi was about to turn, but Malik held him in place firmly by his hips. "You look so pretty, Yugi~" he giggled as his hands roamed down to grip the sides of thighs where it was bare between the bloomers and mary janes. Yugi blushed hard, glad that Malik couldn't see his face. He remained quiet, though he nearly squeaked when Malik's right hand traveled further up to caress his frilly bottom, slipping his index finger underneath the fabric to trace along the curvature of his taut rear end.

Suddenly, Malik yanks Yugi closer only to bend him over his desk. Yugi yelped in panic. This was it! Malik was going to take him on the desk. he just knew it! But then he felt a sharp pain on his ass for Malik had spanked him HARD. "Ow!" Yugi cried out in surprise just as he was spanked again and again. Malik cackled as Yugi squirmed and whimpered at the harsh treatment. The paddling continued until the right side of Yugi's ass felt like it was on fire and then finally he was allowed to stand up again. "What are you still doing here? Get to work!" Malik commanded, before shoving Yugi toward the waiting servants who caught him and then lead him away to actually...clean...?

Over the next few days, Yugi found himself cleaning and working alongside the other servants which he found out over time did triple duty as household servants, concubines, and rare hunters. In fact, Malik had so many women willing to sleep with him that he hardly had any time to think about Yugi. There were occassions, though, that Malik would force Yugi to kneel under the desk and suck him off while he did paperwork. This was no easy task as Malik had to be at least eight inches long and he smelled so strongly of sex that it made Yugi feel light-headed. Malik didn't cum very much, as he always seemed to be pretty satisfied from the night before, but every now and then he'd have an itch and Yugi would be the one to scratch it. Even if it wasn't very much, Malik's cum tasted rancid, almost acid-like and it burned when it went down his throat. As he suffered through swallowing 8 inches of man meat every day while dressed in a maid's outfit, Yugi just reminded himself that this was all for Atem. As long as his partner was safe, his pride was a small price to pay.

Meanwhile, Atem was discovering more about the female guards that brought him his meals and the decks of cards he played with. Normally, his charm could win over any lady if he tried, but he knew that wouldn't work here. These women were obviously very loyal to Malik for reasons he wasn't sure of. Eventually he just got curious and struck up a conversation with them. They were cold at first, but he kept trying, initiating conversations by saying thank you when they brought food and clean clothes for him to wear. It wasn't long before they started opening up, at first answering his questions by mistake, but then speaking more freely when they felt it was safe to do so. He was careful not to ask anything too intrusive. After all, Malik no doubt had a mind link with all of them and he wasn't going to make any friends by getting the guards in trouble. As it turned out, most of the guards in the facility are indeed female. There were two other facilities around Domino, but since this is where Malik spent the most time, this is where most of the females stayed. They displayed more loyalty and devotion to him than their male counterparts so he chose to surround himself with them in the place he felt the most comfortable staying in. There were a few male servants around, but they were only around for muscle and were of lower rank for the most part. Atem gathered that what made the women more loyal to Malik was the fact that most of them didn't need to be brainwashed. They joined Malik's organization after being pulled off the streets or after being bought through human trafficking. For a fair number of them, the lives they now have under Malik are much better than they started with. It was plain to see that they were all strong-willed and Atem admired their devotion, even if he thought it might've been illy-placed.

Every now and then the rotation would change and Atem would hear news of Yugi from the more talkative guards. As he only got two minutes a day with his partner, Yugi held back a lot of details about what was happening to him. But from what Atem heard, Yugi was being cooperative with the other ladies, almost chummy, in fact. And since he was being compliant to Malik, he hasn't needed to suffer any punishments.

True, there wasn't any need for punishments with Yugi, but that's because he hadn't really been asked to do anything extreme. Then one night, he was called to Malik's bedroom and forced to bed with him. Malik was rough with him at first, biting and nibbling at whatever skin he could reach while he tore off Yugi's socks and bloomers. Then he would shove his tongue into Yugi's mouth and kiss him until he was breathless, dominating his mouth with his freakishly agile tongue. The poor duelist was already having a hard time breathing in the tight uniform and after a few rough kisses from Malik, he didn't have the energy to put up a fight. Once the smaller teen was worn out, Malik's demeanor seemed to change, or at least in the way he handled Yugi. His nibbles turned into soft kisses and his bites turned into licks. He lifted Yugi's skirt and licked between his thighs, tasting the hot flesh there and nuzzling Yugi's sex through his bloomers with his face. Yugi whimpered at the contact, ashamed when he felt warmth travel to his groin as he felt aroused by his captor's advances. He squirmed and tried to scoot away but he was held firmly in place as Malik gripped his thighs and started licking the front of the frilly fabric right where Yugi's crotch was, teasing him with his tongue until he felt it get harder. Once the teen was reduced to moaning, that was it. In seconds, Yugi was stripped of his bloomers and turned around to have his channel stretched and prepared for entry while Malik played with Yugi's cock with his free hand. Yugi resisted with soft pleas and whimpers, begging Malik not to hurt him. This seemed to excite the Egyptian, as he started to not be so gentle anymore after he finished stretching Yugi. In fact, he pinned Yugi down firmly with his knee in his lower back while he tied Yugi's corset even tighter to where he was almost gasping for any breath that he could get and nearly unable to talk. The next thing he knew, Malik had entered Yugi and was fucking him hard into the mattress. The man was lubed, from what Yugi could tell, but it didn't seem to help much as the ride still felt very rough. But then the unexpected happened and Malik was actually hitting Yugi's prostate! It wasn't an accident either, he was aiming for it! Much to Yugi's dismay, he found himself rock hard and writhing against the bed as sparks of reluctant pleasure flashed behind his eyelids. He gasped and pleaded for Malik to stop, but the man only cackled and reached under to grab Yugi's cock and pump him in time with his thrusts. With every thrust, he struck Yugi's prostate and Yugi felt a spurt of cum escape him. Oh gods, was Malik actually trying to make him cum! Why! It was made clear soon as Malik brought the both of them to climax and just as Yugi was about to cry from his forced orgasm, he felt hands around his throat, CHOKING HIM! His orgasm seemed to pause like he was in some kind of pleasurable limbo between ecstacy and unconsciousness as he neared blacking out from the lack of oxygen to his brain. He clawed at the sheets and jerked around under Malik in an attempt to throw him off, but the man stayed. "You feel it, don't you? I know you like this. And I will make time for you every day, fucking you just like this until you beg for it," he sneered before finally letting go and finishing up with him. Yugi gasped like a fish out of water until Malik mercifully untied the corset and let him breathe like a normal person.

After Malik was satisfied, Yugi was taken back to his room, where he scrubbed himself thoroughly in the hot shower, angry with his body for actually feeling any pleasure in what happened. He knew it wasn't his fault, but it felt wrong reaching euphoria with anybody that wasn't somebody he loved. He cried to himself as he longed for Atem and wished that he could just bury himself in the pharaoh's arms.

True to his word, Malik spent the next few nights bedding Yugi, sometimes with his concubines joining in. Each time, Malik brought Yugi to new heights of pleasure and the duelist hated every minute of it. He was still expected to clean even after a night of hard fucking so the work was twice as hard. He noticed the girls were getting snippy with him too. Finally he could take no more and started crying right in front of one of them. The female hunter was so flustered and embarrassed for the young man that she had to share a bed with that she shook him a little bit and begged him to stop crying. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed.

Yugi sniffed and looked up, "Why are you mad at me? I mean it's not like I want to be here."

"For the past few nights, we've had to share you with the master. It's rather irritating," she explained. This huntress sounded annoyed, but she wasn't as harsh as the others could be, or at least she didn't seem that way to Yugi. She had a softer voice that had a tiny bit of gentleness behind it that she was very good at hiding most of the time.

"Well is there a way I can opt out so you can have him?" Yugi asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. If there was anybody he could talk to, this would be the right person.

"No. In fact, you're the only one he wants to see tonight."

The wheels started turning in Yugi's head. Now was the time to take advantage of the huntress's jealousy. "What if we found a way to make me unable to see him and that way YOU can have him all to yourself tonight?"

"The only way to do that is if you were injured and unable to fulfill your duties."

"Maybe we can arrange that?"

She looked over at him inquisitively, "What's your price?"

"Just leave my door unlocked for tonight. I promise you I won't run away!"

"That's right. You won't. You got yourself a deal," she grinned wickedly before shoving Yugi down the small flight of stairs that lead to the food storage room.

Yugi awoke to find himself lying in bed in his pajamas and covered in bags of ice. He was also lying on top of a rare hunter's cloak which they must've used as a makeshift stretcher to get Yugi upstairs and just forgot about it. His arm was in a sling, his legs were killing him, and he felt like his head had been struck with a sledgehammer. He wanted to go back to sleep but then remembered the deal he made with the huntress. Quickly he got up with a newfound energy and ignored the throbbing pain in his body as he hobbled over to the door and turned the handle to find it was open! Yugi covered his mouth with his hand in disbelief. He could get out! Quickly he grabbed the cloak on his bed and put it on, using the hood to hide his face as he exited his room. There weren't any guards outside his door. In fact, he didn't see many around at all. Maybe Malik gave them the night off since he found out that Yugi might be unconscious for the rest of the night. Either way, he wasn't about to complain. The first thing he did was make a beeline for the supply room, a room that he had visited many times when putting away the cleaning chemicals. On the wall was a cork board with tons of keys hanging from it. They had little labels above them indicating which keys go to which rooms. By now Yugi knew he was Cell C6 and Atem's was Cell B12 so he looked desperately for them. His heart fell when he found his cell and saw that there were no more spare keys for him. However, there was one left for B12, which he snatched up quickly. After that, he made a mad dash towards Atem's cell, tapping on the door quietly. There were no guards around here, either. Maybe they were all having a meeting or something. "Atem!" he whispered.

The pharaoh thought he was hearing things when he heard his name hissed. He had gone to bed early since Yugi didn't visit him today. Groggily he walked to the door. "Yugi? Is that you?" he muttered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Yugi didn't say anything, he just stood back a few inches and tossed the key through the barred window in Atem's door, which landed on the pharaoh's head. Atem winced as the edge of the metal key hit his noggin and fell to the floor. That certainly woke him up and he knelt to pick up whatever it was that hit him. "Yugi...is this...?"

Yugi linked minds with Atem right away. "It is. But we can't use it yet. I still don't know where the puzzle is. They change the location every day," Yugi explained.

"Well how are we going to find that out?"

"I will find it out tonight. Then tomorrow when I come visit you, I will tell you what it is. I'll distract Malik and you can find when your guards go to sleep. After that, we're home free!"

"Sounds like a plan. But be careful! Don't get yourself caught!"

"Same to you!" Yugi responded, reaching up to clutch Atem's hand through the window as he always does. He wished so much for Atem to open that door right now so he could hug him close but if he did, he'd lose precious time finding out where the puzzle is. After a moment, Yugi said his good-byes and ran through the halls as quietly as he could to locate the lounge where the servants got their cleaning assignments. On the wall was a dry erase board with a very complicated schedule drawn out for the servants to follow. Yugi's eyes scanned the messy blue writing as he desperately searched for anything that resembled puzzle relocation. Finally he found an upside down triangle symbol with names scribbled next to it and a room number. He squinted to make it out...room...128. He had no idea what room 128 was, but that's the best clue he's got. He heard footsteps down the hall and made a run for it, heading back to his room as fast as he possibly could, not caring how much pain it caused him to walk. Once he was back, he closed the door behind himself, hearing it click as it locked. With a sigh, he crawled back into bed and stuffed the cloak underneath his pillow before stacking the ice packs back on top of himself and allowing sleep to take over.

The next morning, the huntress who pushed him down the stairs arrived with Yugi's breakfast and seemed quite cheerful. She was even gentle when she inspected Yugi's injuries. "I hope you had fun last night," she snickered.

"You sure seemed to," Yugi responded, wincing when she checked his back for any swelling.

"Indeed I did. I had him all to myself. It was fantastic~" she seemed to purr as she spoke that last part, her voice sounding far away as she reminisced of the previous night. She then snapped out of it and returned to her business-as-usual tone. "Your injuries don't look too serious. In fact, you should be fine tonight for your time with Master."

"He still wants to see me tonight?" Yugi asked. He wanted to sound flustered but in all actuality this was perfect. He could distract Malik for the night and Atem would be free to look around for the puzzle. "Ergh...in that case, could I possibly have my two minutes with Atem before I see Malik?" he requested.

The huntress gave Yugi some pain medication and a glass of water. "Sure, why not? You probably won't be able to walk anyway after Malik is done with you. Might as well do it beforehand."

Yugi nodded and thanked the huntress. "Does he want me to do anything before then?"

She shook her head. "You're to concentrate on healing for the rest of the day. You'd slow down the cleaning staff otherwise." With that, she left Yugi alone to eat but he could barely get anything down as his stomach was now filled with nervous energy.

The evening came quickly. Yugi agonized all day over wishing that the time would go by faster but now that the moment had arrived, he wished he had more time. The duelist felt ready but then he didn't. In fact, time seemed to go by TOO fast. The gap between lunch and dinner seemed much shorter than usual and he was sure he wasn't imagining it. His questions were answered soon, though, when his huntress of the day took him to see Atem. "When we get back to your room, you are to change into the clothes that are laid out for you. You will be joining Malik and his guests this evening for a special get together. You are to follow his orders exactly and not question him. Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded, though he was concerned about the company Malik would be keeping. He tried not to worry about it too much. If anything, this will ensure that Malik will be distracted tonight. Soon they arrived at Atem's cell and Yugi reached for Atem's hands through the window. "Atem, it's me!" Yugi chirped, still dressed in his pajamas.

Atem had been waiting at the door for Yugi most of the day and nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally heard his partner's voice. He grabbed Yugi's hands and squeezed them gently. "It's good to see you, aibou!" he greeted and chuckled. Perhaps they seemed too chipper to the huntress but she didn't seem to care as she kept an eye on her watch.

Yugi initiated the link, "The puzzle is in room 128 tonight. I know Malik wants me to be with him while he entertains guests tonight, so he should be too distracted to sense you wandering around."

"Where is room 128? I haven't left this cell since we got here!" Atem asked. He was beginning to feel nervous now. If anything, Yugi should be the one carrying out this mission as he had been the one cleaning around the facility and would know the layout better than Atem.

Yugi concentrated and projected images of the facility into Atem's mind from his own memory. "I don't know where 128 is, but the closest I've been to that number is room 130 which isn't too far from the kitchen. To get there, go straight down the hall we're in now, take a left, take a right, and then keep walking until you see the swinging metal doors. From there you..." Yugi directed while showing Atem the path in their minds.

Atem held onto every detail and paid careful attention to what Yugi showed him. Although he was able to access Yugi's memory whenever he needed, the interference from Malik's rod has kept him from doing so when they were too far apart so it was imperative that he memorize it for himself NOW. "When I get the puzzle and get rid of the interference, I will give you a sign through the link. But when you hear me, stay where you are and don't let Malik catch on. I will come to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. But don't exit your cell for about four more hours. That's when the night shift heads to the lounge to eat and receive their next assignments. You'll know when you hear a bunch of them walk past your cell. After that, you have fifteen minutes. So be fast!" Yugi warned.

"Time's up!" interrupted the huntress.

Atem spoke aloud, "I'll see you tomorrow, aibou. Stay safe."

"You too, mou hitori no boku," Yugi said as he squeezed Atem's hands in what seemed like a good-bye, but was actually a gesture of encouragement. They then separated and Yugi was taken back to his cell where a black pleather costume awaited him on the bed.

Yugi inspected the thing and found it to be very small. He wasn't even sure if he could fit into this thing! It consisted of very tiny black shorts with a buttoned piece in the front and a hole in the back end. They were so short that Yugi was pretty sure he wasn't meant to wear underwear under these things which made him groan out loud and turn red at the thought. He dropped the shorts to the side with a look of disgust before picking up the next garment which was a pair of fishnet thigh-high stockings. Again, he dropped those to the side and picked up the next piece in the pile which was a black leather collar with a round metal link in the front, making it resemble an actual dog collar. Great, Malik was going to make him wear a leash. Was he going to have to crawl on all fours, too? The black pleather flats suggested otherwise but Yugi wasn't going to get his hopes up. He supposed that he should be grateful that Malik didn't make him wear heels or anything, but then again Malik probably did that just so Yugi didn't have anything to stab him with. He had to admit, if the crazy Egyptian ever gave Yugi heels to wear, he'd gladly put them on just for the chance to stomp Malik's dick with them. Moving on, he found pleather gloves without fingers that went up past his elbows. Then there was the shirt...or at least Yugi assumed it was a shirt. It reminded him of the shirt he wore to Duelist Kingdom except this shirt only had the straps and was made of cheap black pleather. Jeez, if Malik was going to parade him around, couldn't he have at least given Yugi real leather? Maybe the idea was to make Yugi look like a cheap whore and if that was the case, he might succeed. As Yugi lifted up the "shirt" to inspect it and figure out how he was going to put it on, he noticed something beneath it. He thought the shirt thing was the bottom of the pile, but instead he found a long black...tail?

He set the shirt down and lifted up the strange thing which honestly looked like a long black cat's tail. It even looked like it had real fur on it. He pet the thing in bewildered fascination. Of course it was faux fur, but the way it moved around really did make it feel like he was playing with a real cat's tail. Was he expected to wear this thing? He noticed one end felt heavy, as he was holding it by the middle and looked down to see the other end had a heavy black thing attached to it. He picked it up and his heart took a nose dive into his stomach. This thing was a vibrator with a tail attached! The vibrator had to be at least six inches long, maybe five, and had a detailed head and a few ridged rings around the shaft. He looked around for an on switch, his curiosity getting the best of him, and found it near the base of the tail. Once he flicked the switch and turned it on, he watched as the ringed ridges moved up and down beneath the silicone skin the vibrator was made with. The whole shaft rotated and wobbled about. Yugi nearly lost his grip on it in surprise and held it tighter. The thing was moving so much it was making Yugi's wrists shake a little. He then gripped the shaft to make it stop wobbling enough for him to see the head which seemed to have a vibrating bead in it as it appeared to be pulsing. He touched the tip and felt strength at the vibration, amazed to feel how intense it was. What was the most surprising was how quiet the whole thing was, despite all the stuff that it was doing. Quickly he turned it off and looked it over. Was he expected to put this thing in himself!

He looked around and sure enough, there was a bottle of lube lying on the bed. At that moment of realization, Yugi wanted nothing more than to walk over to the wall and bash his skull into it several times so he wouldn't have to die of embarrassment. But then he took a deep breath and told himself that after this, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He just needed to put up with it tonight and then he'll be homefree. An impatient rap on the door snapped him from his thoughts. Tapping usually meant he had a ten minute warning so he hurried to the bathroom and cleaned up before putting on the ridiculous outfit. As he slipped the pleather pieces on, he seriously considered using the lube to put on the shorts. But then he discovered as he slid them on that they were lined with a softer material inside which was a great relief to him as he was worried about chafing his crotch on the cheap plastic. The shorts were snug, but they weren't bad. Surprisingly they were a little roomy in the front thanks to the detachable piece that provided extra space. However he was not pleased with the cold spot on his rear where the hole exposed him. At first he thought that hole was there for the obvious reason: easy access. But now he sees that's where the tail goes in. Malik really meant that he was going to make Yugi his pet, didn't he? He figured out the shirt, pulled on the gloves and stockings, fastened his collar, and slipped on his shoes. Now time for the part he was saving for last. With a deep breath, he bent over the bed, supporting himself with one hand while he used his other lubed hand to stretch himself. He grit his teeth in discomfort as he had never done this before and it felt weird to be feeling his own insides like this. He felt like he was his own doctor giving himself a prostate exam. With that wonderful imagery in mind, he managed to stretch himself with three fingers rather awkwardly since he's not that flexible and finally picked up the tail thing. He lubed the thing generously before inserting it into himself. He groaned loudly at the weird sensation. He tried to relax as he pushed it in, but he kept resisting his own advances as he thought about how much he didn't want this thing inside of him. Gawd, it was like Malik was making the duelist rape himself. Is that even possible? It certainly felt like it at this point but he managed to get it in with a few moments to spare which he used to clean up the excess lube around his entrance and from his hands. Walking around with this thing was a BITCH! He didn't walk as much as waddle. The object rammed inside his ass was at least flexible and curved along to Yugi's insides. Had it been completely rigid, Yugi was sure it would've torn something.

The duelist wondered for a moment if he was supposed to turn the contraption on, but decided he didn't really care. If Malik wanted it on, he can turn that switch on himself. Just then, the huntress assigned to escort him entered and looked Yugi over to make sure he had all the pieces on. Yugi noticed that there weren't other things like cat ears that would be expected of somebody wearing a cat tail but maybe he didn't need them because of his hair. It was a true fact, though, if he HAD worn cat ears, they would get lost in Yugi's mess of spikes and therefore be pointless. He seemed to pass the inspection, as the huntress nodded and then pulled out a long chain leash which she attached to Yugi's collar. Then she silently lead him out of the room and down the long hallways to the area where Malik awaited him. But first, she had a few words to share with Yugi along the way. "Normally you would be expected to crawl on all fours, but since you're so short it doesn't really matter. When Malik sits, you sit on the ground next to wherever he's seated. If he's at a dinner table, you sit beneath the table. When everybody else is standing still and talking, you are expected to kneel on the floor and sit upright like a dog. Keep your back straight. Don't talk unless you are instructed to do so and don't socialize with the other pets. You can make eye contact with the pets and Malik, but do not make eye contact with the other guests unless you're given permission. If any of the other pets try to touch you, stay close to Malik. If he doesn't notice, gently tug on your leash to get his attention. Just one tug. He'll be madder that you let other people touch you than he would be if you interrupted. Same goes for the other guests. Do not let allow them to touch you unless you hear Malik give them permission. You're allowed to make noise if Malik touches you, but when he lets the others touch you, make as little noise as possible unless instructed. Malik wouldn't like it if you moaned for anybody other than him unless he wants to make a show out of it. Do you understand all of that? Any questions?"

Yugi's mind was reeling as he took this all in. He didn't realize there were so many rules to all of this. It was a lot to take in, but it seemed easy to follow. All of this was beyond his wildest imagination so he couldn't even think of a question he would want to ask. "I understand. I don't think I have any questions," he replied.

"Good. Enjoy yourself," she snickered just before stopping in front of very large and elaborate wooden doors that didn't fit with the sterile, jail-like theme that took up the rest of the facility. Maybe this was where Malik entertained his guests? She knocked on one of the doors twice before opening it and Yugi was temporarily blinded by the complete change in lighting. The rest of the facility that he was used to had dim florescent lighting, but this place was bright and open, unlike the claustrophobia-inducing rooms in the rest of the building. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see the lavishly decorated and stupidly huge room was. One side had a dining area with a long dining table suited for a king and was set with utensils suited as such. The other side was a lounging area with large matching couches and chairs next to the biggest fireplace Yugi had ever seen. The ceiling was ridiculously high and looking up, Yugi could see windows near the ceiling where he saw a glimpse of the night sky for the first time in ages. It baffled the mind to think that this whole room was underground, save for the top half of the room. It didn't even seem feasible until he saw another door in the corner near the ceiling that had a small staircase leading down which probably accessed the rest of the above ground portion of this fortress Malik had constructed. This place was designed like a fun house! He wondered what it looked like on the outside...

Anyway, the large room looked like it belonged in a palace. Everything had polished wood accents. The fabrics were beautifully embroidered. The chandeliers were insanely huge and had thousands of sparkling crystals. The wooden floors were decorated with very large persian rugs, two fo the largest of which were laid beneath the sitting area and dining table. The walls were creme-colored with a gold pattern cascading their surfaces and the ceiling was had a complicated arch or dome thing going on and decorated with champagne-colored crown molding with a very light blue in between. Finally Yugi stopped gawking to look over at the lounge area which whose couches and chairs were almost filled to capacity with ten wealthy-looking and well-dressed people. At their feet were ten more people attached to leashes like Yugi and were in various states of dress. A couple of them weren't clothed at all, others were as well-dressed as their "masters", and then there were some who were dressed in outfits that made Yugi's look tame in comparison or if anything were very similar to his in terms of sluttiness. The huntress jerked Yugi's chain and lead him over to Malik who was seated in a large chair where he could see all of his guests. Unlike the rest of his guests, Malik didn't bother dressing up much. He had his usual khakis and black shirt, but instead of a cloak, he had a purple suit jacket (or sports coat, I'm not sure of the proper term), and he was decked out in a lot of gold. His wrists were decorated with gold gauntlets, gold earrings dangled from his lobes, a gold collar adorned his neck, and he had a few gold rings on his long pretty fingers. At his side, he of course had his sennen rod tucked safely into his belt loop. He was chatting quietly with somebody in the couch next to him as the huntress brought Yugi over.

At his arrival, the conversation quieted and everybody looked up at Yugi who quickly darted his eyes to the floor. The silence caught Malik's attention and he looked over to see Yugi standing there. He grinned widely at Yugi's state of dress and held his hand out for the duelist's leash, which the huntress handed over before bowing politely and exiting the way she came. "So glad you could make it, my pet," Malik greeted and stood to show Yugi off. "Everybody, this is my new pet, Yugi. Some of you might've seen me purchase him at that recent auction. Don't be rude, say hi, Yugi!" the Egyptian urged, giving an impatient tug on Yugi's leash.

Yugi looked up, taking that as permission to make eye contact and to speak. "H-hello, everybody," he stammered awkwardly. Once he looked up, he realized there were a couple of female "masters" as well. In fact, there was a good mix of pairings here. There were male/male, female/female, male/female, and female/male. Again, Yugi wasn't trying to stare too much, so he wasn't sure of the actual ratios. They all greeted him with smiles and Yugi winced inwardly. He had never seen that many perverted smiles aimed at him before. The auction doesn't count as he was blindfolded for that. In fact, he wished he were blindfolded right now. One of the men spoke up, a brunette dressed in a blue suit with a blond male pet, "What a cute tail you have there. Are you a well-behaved kitty or a naughty kitty?"

Yugi turned red with indignance. He wasn't a cat at all! He didn't have a chance to retort, however, as Malik seemed to suddenly remember that he made Yugi wear the thing and had reached behind Yugi to inspect the base of the tail sticking out of his ass. "He's well-behaved for the most part," Malik answered for him while he continued to inspect Yugi. It was then that Yugi realized Malik was trying to find the on switch. A snicker from the Eygptian behind him told him that he had found it and he felt like he was going to vomit. "But once you get him started, he can be a very loud and naughty kitty," Malik continued before flipping on the switch to Yugi's vibrator, making the small duelist gasp and cover his mouth with his hands to keep from making a peep. Malik straightened up and saw this, laughing loudly before taking his seat and yanking Yugi down to kneel on the floor like he was supposed to.

Just as Yugi was about to sit down, another voice spoke up; another man with a female pet. "Can I play with your kitty for a minute? I'll let you play with my pet for a few minutes," he offered.

Yugi froze mid-kneel. This was the last thing he wanted, but he could count on Malik being possessive enough to not let anybody else touch him, right?

Malik actually considered the offer as the female pet was one of the naked ones and she had a very shapely body to boot. "Sure, why not?" he responded and let Yugi's chain go. "Go play with Mr. Harrelson for a few minutes, Yugi," the Egyptian commanded. Yugi didn't want to move as the vibrator was humming quietly inside of him and was stimulating all the right places. But a glare from Malik told him he had to make the effort so he did walk over just as the other pet made her way to Malik. No sooner did he make it to "Mr. Harrelson" did the man pull Yugi down to sit in his lap and grope him gently, feeling Yugi's arms and thighs before making his way to his lower and more intimate parts. Yugi felt like he was being inspected like a piece of meat and looked over at Malik to see if this was considered normal behavior but when he did, he saw that Malik already had the girl in his lap and had spread her legs wide to dip his fingers into her dripping channel for all to see. Yugi felt embarrassed for her, but the lady seemed to enjoy it. But wait, if Malik's allowed to do that to somebody else's pet, what was this guy going to do to HIM? His question was answered as he felt the man's hand grip his ass and caress it firmly before touching the tail.

"You really are a naughty kitty, aren't you?" the man whispered into Yugi's ear. "Do you constantly need a dick inside of you? Is that why you have this tail?" he asked in a teasing voice while he jiggled the base of the tail a little bit, shifting it into Yugi's prostate and causing poor Yugi to mewl in surprise. This amused the man greatly and he gripped Yugi between the legs to feel how hard he was. Unfortunately, Yugi was indeed very hard from the stimulation. "Poor kitty~" he whispered and began stroking the front of Yugi's shorts as if he were petting him, causing Yugi to moan involuntarily. He was worried Malik might've noticed, but it didn't seem likely as now the room was quite busy as the other "masters" started exchanging pets, even commanding their pets to get "acquainted" with each other and put on a show for their owners. Yugi sort of hoped that Malik WOULD notice. Maybe then Malik would pull him away and he wouldn't have to deal with this man molesting him. But no, Malik was pretty occupied and Mr. Harrelson was now squeezing Yugi's crotch through his shorts, causing the teen to whimper in discomfort and need. His cheeks were flushed red and he was beginning to pant from the onslaught of sensations in both ends. He tried to pull away and return to Malik, but the man held Yugi firmly in place. "Don't be scared, kitty. Uncle Harry just wants to play some more..." he whispered and turned Yugi in his lap to grind their hips together so that Yugi could feel the man's hardness through his pants. Yugi whined and tried to pull away again, but this just made him more appealing to his new captor. "You make such pretty sounds. Make more noises for me, kitty," the man encouraged as he shifted his hips to grind against Yugi's while gripping the vibrator behind Yugi and started thrusting it shallowly, forcing Yugi to cry out even louder, a little too loud.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and Yugi turned his head to see Malik standing behind him with Harrelson's pet. "I'm done with her. Give me my Yugi back now," he said coldly before yanking Yugi off his lap and carrying him back to his own seat to deposit him in his own lap. Yugi didn't like that tone and was afraid Malik was mad at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You like being a little slut, don't you?" Malik growled and forced Yugi to face him while straddling his lap. "You like being on display and paraded around, don't you, kitty?"

"Please, I wasn't trying to-" Yugi was cut off as Malik shoved the vibrator further into Yugi, causing him to mewl and grip the arms of the chair tightly.

Malik grinned wickedly, showing off his teeth before digging into his coat pocket and pulling out what looked like a large gold ring. Before Yugi could even react, the Egyptian stuffed his hand down Yugi's shorts. The teen felt something hard slide down his shaft and yelped in discomfort as Malik slid the ring all the way down to the base. "Now you won't be able to cum until I say so," Malik chuckled as he looked at the forlorn expression on Yugi's face. The poor guy was already desperate for some kind of release and now it was being used against him.

For the next several minutes, Malik made a show out of fucking Yugi with his tail dildo for everybody to see. Yugi mewled and cried and writhed in Malik's lap, unable to take the pleasureable torture as his cock felt like it was going to explode. The ring was unyielding and the more aroused Yugi got, the more painful the ring felt. "Please, take it off..." Yugi begged in a hushed tone to Malik. He couldn't believe that this man had reduced him to begging.

"Beg louder, kitten. Beg for your release so that everybody can hear you," Malik growled.

Yugi sniffled as the pain in his groin increased. He wanted the ring removed, sure, but he didn't think about the fact that he'd cum himself in front of all these people. He thought about keeping quiet but another jab at his prostate from the vibrator caused another stab of pain to shoot through his cock and he found himself begging just as Malik had asked. "Please! Master, please let me cum!" he shouted, his body flushed with humiliation and he was grateful that he was facing Malik instead of the 20 people behind him.

"Very good," Malik cheered and let go of Yugi for a moment to grab his empty wine glass from the table next to him with one hand and undid the front of Yugi's shorts with the other. Yugi's cock sprung free from the shorts' confines and from there, Malik slid the cock ring off of him. Before Yugi could get any relief, though, he gripped Yugi's shaft and pointed it downwards into the wine glass and started tugging and squeezing on Yugi's sex, as if he were milking him.

Yugi didn't know what the hell Malik was doing, but he didn't care anymore. For once, he allowed himself to enjoy what was happening just to make things easier on himself. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Atem's hands that were on him and that they were alone and the noise in the background was just the tv playing as they played around in a comfy easy chair. Finally sparks shot behind his eyes as he orgasmed, making him cry out loudly as he released his seed into the waiting wine glass. His release was long as it was pent up from that damn cock ring and even after it was over, Malik continued to pull and squeeze to force every last drop of cum out of the teen. The Egyptian snickered and licked a bead of sweat off Yugi's face before taking a sip of Yug's seed from the glass. "Sweet on the inside, too," he cackled before passing the glass around so everybody could have a taste. Yugi opened his eyes and saw this being done and just wanted to die right there. These people were so weird!

"You did good, kitty. Now it's time for your treat. How about some fresh milk?" Malik asked, shoving Yugi onto the floor so that the chained teen was kneeling before him on the floor. Yugi looked up to see Malik unzipping his fly and scooting forward to offer his erect cock to Yugi's lips. The poor guy knew he couldn't resist Malik. Now that the fog from his initial release had cleared from his head, he remembered his primary objective...and that was to keep Malik distracted. Begrudgingly, he opened his mouth and sucked on his "treat". He had learned many things after being forced to suck Malik's cock under the desk for so long and knew just how to please him. For now, he was going to take it slow as he deep-throated him and swallowed slowly and softly around his shaft as if he were an infant lazily sucking on a bottle. Malik let out a low moan and ran a hand through Yugi's hair, encouraging him as if he really were a cat. Despite how exhausted Yugi felt, his body could no longer ignore the vibrating that continued to go on in his rear end and he felt himself becoming aroused again which made him unconsciously suck on Malik a little harder.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? Kitten loves daddy's milk. He gets to drink it every day~" the Egyptian cooed, no doubt to further humiliate Yugi. Soon he was bored with Yugi's slow sucking and took it upon himself to thrust gently into Yugi's throat to speed things along. Yugi relaxed and allowed him to do so. Meanwhile they had quite an audience. Some of them were getting off on watching them while they played with their own pets. The duelist could feel their stares on him and he could only pray that Atem was having an easier time than he was.

Atem on the other hand had waited for the guards to leave for their meeting and gave it a good ten minutes before he used the stolen key to exit his cell. He walked carefully through the halls, nearly holding his breath as to avoid making any noise. As expected, Yugi's instructions were very precise up to the kitchen. Now where was room 128? He looked around for a bit, his heart pounding in his chest as his time ticked by. He knew he didn't have many minutes to spare as the meeting would end soon and this area would be crawling with hunters.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ Will Atem succeed in finding the room?

Atem always wins! - "Success"  
>No way he can pull that off! - "Failure" <p>


	55. Atem the Brave

"You won't kill Atem. You can't! I know very little about the puzzle. If he dies, there's no way you'll be able to get the information that you want," Yugi reasoned.

Yami Malik scowled but from another anger it might've looked like a pout. "Maybe I won't kill him, but he will be seriously maimed and it will be all your fault. Would you be able to live with that, little Yugi?"

"You're going to hurt us anyway if you ever find out how to get the puzzle to work. I don't see why I should be your entertainment until then!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" the unstable man roared. "I will get what I want out of you either way. I'm offering you a chance to comply to make things easier on ONE of you. When you think about it, I don't even have to do THAT! You've caught me in a good mood. It would be wise if you didn't waste it," he sneered.

"I won't comply to you! I will never stop fighting and neither will Atem!" Yugi yelled back simply because he was alarmed at Malik's yelling before he even thought it over.

"Then fight, Yugi. Fight all you want. But you'll never get to see your precious pharaoh. The two of you stay separated until further notice!" The bony Egyptian stood and brushed himself off before looking over at the pathetic state of Yugi. The small teen was filthy, hadn't eaten in maybe two days, and had bruises all over his wrists and legs. No doubt whoever handled Yugi before Malik got to him didn't exactly handle their merchandise with care. "Ugh, you're disgusting. I prefer my prey clean before I butcher it so the two of you will be given a couple of days to recover. After that, we're going to have some fun."

Yugi sat up, wincing as he does so. He opened his mouth to say something but his vision blurred from the effort of holding himself upright. He had little to no energy after what he's already been through. Despite being unconscious half the time, he feels like he hasn't really had a chance to rest at all. His eyes drooped and his clutched his head with one hand as he felt a searing pain behind his eyeballs. He barely registered Malik's laughter as he exited the room and his mind reeled from everything that was happening. He had a chance to prevent Atem from getting hurt and he shoved it away. Was it pride? Fear? He felt terrible that he had a chance to keep his partner from suffering all because he was afraid. If only he could take it back...if only...

Poor Yugi didn't get to finish that thought as he felt his body get heavier and heavier. His vision blurred more as he noticed Malik left the door wide open. He could just walk out now; he had to try! He moved to try and crawl his way out of there. His body trembled with the effort of moving one limb in front of the other and he could feel himself getting lower and lower to the ground as his body started to give out. He hadn't gotten halfway there before two figures in the doorway told him that Malik was just teasing him. His head fell and he closed his eyes in defeat and that was all he remembered before his body fell the rest of the way to the floor and he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke next, he found himself in a twin-sized bed beneath clean white sheets, wearing gray pajamas, and a tube in his hand feeding him fluids. He blinked several times and looked around. Was he dreaming? The room he was felt like a dorm room. It didn't have any windows, but it did have carpeting, albeit cheap carpeting at that. It was furnished with a twin-sized bed that he was occupying, a small table and chair, and a short bookshelf. The thing was, it all seemed to be bolted down to the floor, including the chair. From what he could see from where he was lying, he also had his own bathroom. It was small, but at least it had a shower and sink. A beeping next to him caught his attention and he turned to see a heart rate monitor was on. His eyes traced the wires back to his own body and he looked down to see that the sensors were taped to his chest underneath his pajamas. He also had a clip on his finger that was attached to the machine. This was starting to freak him out, especially when he looked down at the tube pumping clear liquid into him. He couldn't have been rescued and brought to the hospital. This place didn't resemble any hospital he'd ever been too. Not to mention, there was a heavy steel door with a small barred window near the top. What kind of hospital would have prison doors for their guests?

Malik did say he liked his prey clean but he didn't expect something like this. His body does smell like he's been cleaned. He doesn't see any grime from yesterday and his hair felt like it had been washed. Yugi wasn't sure how to feel about this. He was torn between feeling grateful and pissed off. Being nursed back to health by your worst enemy only so he'd be healthy before Malik had his way with him was just so...Hell, he didn't know what it was. His head hurts. He looked over at the bag of clear fluid being fed into his bloodstream and it seemed safe. It looked like a bag of saline used to treat dehydration. In any case, he didn't want to be here anymore. He needed to find Atem! With a newfound determination, he kicked off the sheets and yanked the sensors off his finger and his chest. After that, he detached the tube from his hand and made a run for the door. His legs wobbled at first, but he kept himself from falling and reached for the door handle. Suddenly the machine behind him started beeping REALLY loudly and an alarm started going off as the vitals displayed on it all dropped to zero as the machine was no longer attached to Yugi. The noise startled Yugi and he yanked on the handle. Of course it was locked. He should've expected this. In frustration he pounded on the door with his fists and screamed over the alarms, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The door swung open suddenly and two figures dressed in purple robes with their faces hidden lifted him by the arms and dragged him flailing back to the bed. One of them turned the machine off briefly and the other pinned Yugi back down to stuff him back under the sheets. "Let me go!" Yugi shouted as he was pinned. His still weak body couldn't put up much a fight as the hunter kept him pinned so the other one could attach the sensors back to his body.

"Stop fighting us," said a calm female voice.

Yugi looked up and saw that both of them were female. Wait, he was just lifted up like he was nothing by a couple of women? Wow, he hated being small. "No! Let me go! Where's Atem; the guy who looks like me? Please, don't keep me here!"

"Be quiet!" said the other in a much harsher tone. "The other one is still sleeping. Master says you're not allowed to leave this room and you're not to see the pharaoh. You're to stay here until you are better. Your body has been through a lot and you need to eat. So you can either cooperate and eat quietly or be put to sleep and we stick a feeding tube down your throat. Which will it be?"

Okay, this lady was really scary. "I-I'll eat," Yugi promised. The huntress stared at him for a long moment before letting him sit up. Just then, another huntress came in with a tray stacked with dry toast and porridge and set it in Yugi's lap. The teen would've killed for a burger right now but he probably couldn't stomach it. Still the ever polite one, he thanked the three out of habit and nibbled on his toast before deciding to just dip it in the porridge and eat it that way. Only when he ran out of toast did he use the spoon provided to him and the three watched him the whole time he was eating to make sure he ate every bite. As soon as he was finished, it was all wisked away and the third huntress left. The soft-voiced huntress took his hand and inserted a new needle and tube into Yugi so he can continue to get fluids, much to his dismay.

"You need to absorb the rest of this bag before you're hydrated enough," she explained. "You also need to take it easy. We took a blood test and found you were given a lot of strange drugs to knock you out over the last few days and some other things that we haven't been able to identify. If you exert yourself too much before they're out of your system you could overwork your heart and you'll pass out again. With some rest and three square meals a day, you should be healthy again in no time."

"Obviously he can walk, so why not put the cordless sensors on him so he can use the facilities without setting off the alarm again," suggested the other, her voice now sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Oh, good idea!" said the other. She then took the wired sensors off of Yugi, making the machine beep a little before she turned it off to rework everything so that it responded to cordless sensors that she stuck to Yugi's body with stickers. She also removed the clip from Yugi's finger and attached another black one that didn't have a cord.

"If you must move around before the IV drip is done, the stand has wheels so you can drag it with you," explained the other.

The two fussed over Yugi for a couple more minutes before leaving him alone and again locked the door behind them, neither of them noticed Yugi kicking off the sheets and grabbing the IV drip to run after them in an attempt to exit with them. The poor guy was nowhere near fast enough and the door slammed closed in his face. Enraged he started banging on it with his fists, demanding he be allowed to see Atem or at least tell him where his is. The huntresses just kept walking away until Yugi could no longer hear their footsteps. He pounded on the metal over and over, taking all of his frustrations out on it as he screamed at it and abused it. Eventually his screams died down to mutters and he fell to his knees with his fists pressed against the door whose shiny surface was now covered in his hand prints. From there he began to cry softly as he worried for his friend and feared what was in store for them.

% % %

Atem was in a very similar situation. He woke up to find himself attached to beeping contractions but unlike Yugi, his wrists and ankles were tied down to the bed with leather straps. When he arrived here, he found himself in a tiled room just as Yugi had but he attacked Malik as soon as he entered the room. Malik was too quick for him, though, and rammed his fist into Atem's abdomen, hitting him in just the right place to knock him out. In hindsight, attacking Malik without letting him speak first probably wasn't the wisest thing to do but Atem was so sick of not knowing where he was that he just wanted to punch the first person he saw. What woke him up from his slumber was a bunch of loud beeping noises nearby and two cloaked figures running down the hall towards it. He wondered if Yugi might have had something to do with it. He could sense his partner nearby but there was something keeping him from connecting to their link, like some kind of dark interference that was no doubt Malik's doing. Maybe if the two were just a little closer they'd have better luck but after a couple of minutes exerting all of his mental energy into reaching Yugi he found it was pointless to keep trying.

Like Yugi, two huntresses came in to feed him but they did it by hand, no doubt having been warned to not untie him while sharp objects were within reach, namely the needles in his hand. He reluctantly ate as he was starving but he glared at the wall the entire time. He asked how he was supposed to go to the bathroom and they told him he'd be allowed to move around freely once he didn't need the IV drip anymore. After that, he was told about everything that happened between Yugi and Malik and hearing about his partner's ordeal made him want to vomit. He couldn't blame Yugi for turning down the deal. He was no doubt terrified after what happened with that creature. Atem himself didn't know what he would have done. He'd do anything to protect Yugi, sure, but to submit to Malik wouldn't do either of them any favors. Atem would disobey Malik every chance he got anyway and Yugi would still end up getting hurt, had things been reversed. This was probably for the best anyway. He didn't think he could stay locked up in this room by himself knowing that Yugi was being forced to do sexual favors for his sake. He'd drive himself mad with guilt knowing that he was safe and sound in exchange for Yugi's suffering. While it was true Yugi was going to suffer anyway, at least he wouldn't be the only one.

The huntresses explained to Atem that he needed to take things slow because just like Yugi, he had numerous drugs in his system. This shined light on a few things, like why his head still hurt even after all this time. It would also explain how the two of them kept going down so easily. At their best, the two of them can take a fair number of hits and bounce right back and their stamina was actually something to admire. But ever since they woke up on that table the both of them felt progressively worse and worse and not just from hunger. It was probably thanks to their awesome stamina that the two had any fight left in them at all up to this point.

Suddenly he heard banging in the distance as it echoed through the halls and in between the thuds he heard familiar shouting. He could hear Yugi! "YUGI!" he shouted. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

The huntresses told him to shut up but now that Atem heard Yugi's voice, he couldn't possibly hold still. The pharaoh thrashed against his restraints with a newfound strength fueled by his desire to see Yugi. The bed rattled and nearly took the screws out of the floor as Atem tugged and yanked at his limbs, shouting for Yugi the whole time. He yelled for him so hard that his face turned red and little veins appeared in his neck. The monitor with his vitals started going crazy and started beeping loudly as the numbers got higher and higher. Unable to silence him, one of the huntresses ran to Atem's IV drip and stuck a syringe inside, emptying its contents into the bag and effectively sending it quickly through the pharaoh's bloodstream. Atem's body slowed and he felt he could no longer control his limbs. It only took a few more seconds before he was dead to the world again.

% % %

Yugi looked up from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the door. He coudld've sworn he heard Atem's voice! He struggled to his feet and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear him! Atem was okay! Tears of relief flood his eyes and he couldn't help but laugh with joy. Malik might've closed their link but he sure couldn't keep them from shouting at each other. In fact, it was kind of funny that the two tried to use their mind link first before resorted to simply calling out each other's names. That was kind of backwards now that he thought about it. He called for Atem back, but he could no longer hear him. He tried until he was hoarse but he heard no more signs of Atem's presence. He bet the huntresses knocked him out or something like they threatened to do to HIM. He felt sad again but was relieved that Atem clearly had some fight left in him. If Atem wasn't giving up, neither would he!

But first...he needed to get back to the bed. He couldn't stand anymore and this carpet was terrible to sit on. He made his way back to the twin bed and collapsed onto it, being mindful of his IV drip before allowing himself to sleep, this time of his own free will.

. . .

Yugi slept most of the first day, only waking when his IV drip was empty and to be fed. Once the needle was out of his hand he thought that would be the end of the beepy machine but they insisted on keeping the censors on him in case something were to go wrong during his "detox period". By day two, he could finally walk normally and he took the opportunity to take a very very long shower. He must've been in there for at least two hours and he spent the whole time scrubbing himself until his skin was red. He felt so filthy from being touched by so many disgusting people. Never before had he ever felt so objectified. These past few days he's been treated like nothing by a piece of meat by everybody except Atem whom he longed for dearly. Only when the hot water stopped coming did he finally get out and inspect his body in the mirror. He had a lot of unexplained bruises and marks on his wrists. His ankles weren't in too bad of shape but his arms were still sore from the table and from being strung up for auction.

After a few moments of staring at the mirror, he started redressing into the pajamas that he was provided with. He was given his normal clothes back, but as he spent most of his time in bed, he thought it'd be more comfortable to stick to his pajamas. Not to mention, Malik could come at any time and if there was going to be any blood shed or whatever, he didn't want any of it to be on the only set of clothes he had. He could already imagine Malik coming in and trying to dice him up with the hidden dagger in that rod of his. The thought made him shudder and the machine in the bedroom gave a warning beep at the change of his heart rate. "Oh shut up," he scolded.

The annoying beep-a-tron was right, though. He shouldn't get himself too worked up, especially now that he had time to recover. He needed to get well and use it to his advantage when it came time to see Malik again. He did wish he could at least talk to his partner to come up with some plan of action but that seems impossible. Unless...maybe he could find a way to pass a message along through the huntresses. Of course they would never do it willingly as they were very adament about not letting the two of them communicate in any way, shape, or form. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. Atem can sense intent. In fact, thanks to the puzzle they both can. It may not seem like a very cool residual power compared to sensing the future or actually reading minds but Atem has shown Yugi how useful it can be. For instance, if they notice somebody suspicious they simply had to sense what their intentions were and see if the suspicious person intended to do them harm or not. But it was something that required quite a bit of control when they're using the puzzle while doing it because sometimes their range can go overboard when say they're in a crowded place and then they sense where everybody intended to shop. When they're on their way to school, they sort of switch it off so that they don't have to deal with sensory overload on the city bus. Not to mention they haven't really had a reason to use it anyway as things were quite peaceful and dare we say normal for the two with Bakura and the rest of the items gone. Maybe if they hadn't left their guard down they wouldn't have been captured in the first place. But anyway, what if Yugi planted a message in the huntresses' heads simply by asking them to send a message and then telling them what it is? Right away they'd say no, but the quieter one might consider it for a moment and that moment would be all that Atem needed to sense what the message was. And if he knew the pharaoh, the guy was probably working overtime on sensing around for information. It's a brilliant plan! He clapped his hands together, satisifed with what his wonderful brain had come up with and practically skipped back to his bed.

As he laid down he started to think about what sort of message he would ask to be delivered. It couldn't be too long and it couldn't be too suspicious, but it needed to say a lot. He really needed this to work because if it doesn't, he knows that Atem will probably resort to yelling again and they would probably silence him in some shape or form and they certainly don't want that. They can't collaborate if they're unconscious...Wait...yes they can! Their connection is strongest when they are asleep as the mind is free from distraction and the brain is more active when asleep. Sure, Malik may be disrupting everything with the rod but even Malik has to sleep SOMETIME. The interference caused by the Egyptian's shadow magic should be weakest when he's asleep and therefore would be the best time for Yugi and Atem to establish their connection. BUT it'd be impossible to do this if they were put to sleep by means of drugs because that sort of sleep is dreamless and since the brain didn't induce the sleep on its own, its not prepared to do its usual sleeping functions so it simply doesn't dream or anything like that. In fact, you could say the drugs put them in a temporary comatose state. They're put to sleep quickly and wake up in what feels like a few seconds when it could've been hours. Simply put, neither of them have any hope of communicating if they keep getting drugged like they have been. So he has to make sure that Atem doesn't do anything that would cause their captors to knock him out again. Aha! He knew the perfect message. Hopefully Atem will get it and catch on. He began to feel excited and the stupid machine started beeping again as Yugi's heart beat faster. The duelist groaned and swat at the beeping box. "Could you be any louder? I don't think the whole world heard you." Yeah, he was talking to a heart machine but who could really blame him? He didn't realize how much a heart monitor could invade one's privacy. If he were to daydream and his heart would go aflutter, the machine would alert everybody about it. His bodily functions needed to learn to keep quiet.

. . .

Later that evening, dinner was served to Yugi first. It consisted of a warm beef stew and crackers. It was surprisingly very rich and filling. He could barely finish the whole bowl. Once he was done and the huntresses were clearing his dishes, he finally plucked up the courage to execute his plan. "Excuse me, miss? I was wondering...could you tell Atem not to scream so loudly anymore and that some of us are trying to sleep?" he asked sweetly, giving her the full-blown chibi eyes.

"No!" the two huntresses said in unison. "Lights out in thirty minutes," the stern one warned before they both left the room and locked the door behind them. Yugi's heart raced as he anticipated the huntresses going to Atem's room. He prayed that he would sense the message and hurried to his bed so he could fall asleep as soon as possible. This may take a little while, though, as his heart was beating fast with excitement and the machine had started beeping again.

Meanwhile Atem has been going nuts. He's been so angry that his blood pressure refused to go down so his machine has been beeping constantly. At one point he got out of bed and tried to pick it up and throw it against the wall but he found it was bolted to the floor like everything else. So he just kicked it and ended up stubbing his big toe. He was untied when he was left alone but every time the huntresses came to give him food they were accompanied by two bulkier hunters that would pin him down and tie him up so he could be spoon fed. He supposed Malik was wise not to trust him with utensils of any kind. Atem had to admit he thought about snatching some of those syringes and stabbing the hunters in the eyeballs but again, he was always tied up. For some reason he's been given a lot of injections that the huntresses claimed were antibiotics. Apparently he had an infection from getting hit with an unsterilized needle at one point but it was treatable. Atem himself hadn't noticed any outward signs but they said they found it in his bloodwork when doing secondary tests and had he not had these antibiotics he would've broke into a fever, developed a skin rash, get chills and sweats, and eventually he could have died. When he asked why Malik would go through all the trouble of giving him treatment they simply said that Malik wouldn't want to catch anything from Atem if he decided to bathe in his blood. This explanation made much more sense to Atem so he let it go. However he was getting sick of having needles in his arm. He knows the huntresses keep putting it in the same area on purpose to piss him off.

He rubbed his sore arm absently and stewed in his thoughts for a little bit before the huntresses and their hunter entourage arrived. He didn't bother putting up a fight this time when they tied his wrists and ankles down. It didn't seem worth it this time. Instead he chose to peek into their minds to see if he can sense their intentions in case they wanted to try any funny business this time. As he searched their minds, praying that he wasn't going to get any injections right now, he came across something in the smaller huntress's mind. There was something she was intending NOT to do. What did she not want to do that was so important that it was prominant in her mind? He concentrated a little harder and found the answer...and a very peculiar one at that. She was intending to not tell him that Yugi said not to scream loudly anymore and that somebody's trying to sleep. He blinked several times. What was that all about...? The huntress interrupted his thoughts for a moment to feed him some stew which he just ate automatically, not really paying attention as the wheels in his head turned. So Yugi DID hear him screaming. Well that's good. But why would he ask the huntress's to deliver a message when he knows that they wouldn't do it for-Wait! They DID deliver the message! Yugi knew that he would be using his senses. Clever aibou!

But what does the message mean? He kept eating mechanically as he mulled it over. Trying to sleep...? What happens when people are asleep? AHA! Atem tried not to let his triumph show on his face in front of his captors, but rest assured, the pharaoh was gleeing on the inside. Of course, it was all so simple! He was just too busy trying to fight his way out instead of cooling off and thinking about what he COULD do instead of what he couldn't do. His behavior the past couple of days hasn't really been like him at all. He felt a little embarrassed for losing his cool but he could always count on Yugi to pick up the pieces and present a solution when he himself ran out of ideas. So tonight when everybody's asleep he'll try to reach out to Yugi. The huntress stopped feeding him and he looked up, not realizing he had been grinning for a couple of seconds and it made him look suspicious. "...The stew is delicious," he said simply and that seemed to appease everybody in the room. Finally meal time was over and he was untied. Full and eager to sleep, Atem laid back and made himself comfortable. A few minutes later the lights had gone out and he focused all of his efforts into reaching Yugi while his body slipped into slumber.

The lights had gone out for Yugi, too, but he was already sound asleep. His face looked serene and his breathing was slow and even but his mind was frantically at work. His mind woken up in his soul room which was brightly lit and filled with toys that were scattered all over the floor. He took a second to gather his bearings and noticed something was slightly off. A lot of the toys were shoved off into one corner. It was odd because this place has always been messy and although there were a lot of toys in here, he's never seen them piled up in a corner like that. Well now was not the time to decode the inner workings of his soul room. He needed to find Atem!

He jumped over a bunch of toys and opened the metal door. Beyond this door used to be a hallway with Atem's soul room on the other side. But since they were separated and didn't share the same mind and body anymore, it was no longer there. Normally a soul room doesn't even have a door. But Yugi had a neighbor so the two of them did have doors. Yugi's was always open but Atem's was closed except for when Yugi needed him. So one would think that since they were separated that Yugi would no longer have a door. But his still remained because of the connection that the two shared. And although Atem's soul isn't as close to his as it used to be, he could still see him. Beyond the door was no longer a hallway, but a vast expanse of clouds that served as the plane that keeps him and Atem connected. As the connection he was trying to establish was somewhat weak, there weren't many clouds to support his footing but he moved forward anyway. Should he fall, he would wake up and he'd have to try all over again. As he progressed there were more and more clouds to walk on that better supported his weight. Encouraged, he started calling for his partner. "Atem! Are you there?"

Atem had awoken in his own soul room. Normally it'd be a congested maze that resembled an M.C. Escher painting as his mind was a shattered mess that was kept within the puzzle. However since he's regained his memories it's changed drastically. As a defense, his mind could turn into a maze at will. But when it's just him, it resembled an Egyptian temple. Shadi had caught a glimpse of this room once but back then it was cold, dark, and foreboding and looked to be in disrepair as the paintings on the walls were worn and faded. But now it was warm and bright and the walls and columns look brand new. The colors of the hieroglyphics on the walls were bright and vivid as if they were freshly painted. Unlike Yugi's soul room which was small and cozy, his was still quite large and had many doorways but they were in neat rows and were actually accessible by staircases that were draped with beautiful fabrics. At the end of the main chamber of course stood a tall golden thrown piled with silk cushions and surrounded by colorful woven mats that not only served as decoration but depicted stories and lore that have been passed down in his culture for generations. He often wondered why his soul room was so large but he considered that perhaps it was because of how long he has lived and how much has happened to him in his 3,000+ years of existence. He didn't really mind. In fact he was quite happy to see this change because now it truly felt like it was his room...a place for his soul to live and not a cold tomb for him to sleep. No longer did his own mind feel like a lonely and unfamiliar prison. Now it was truly his, a true representation of who he was before he had forgotten and of who he is as a complete person today.

The former pharaoh walked to the door that lead to the mental bridge that connected him and Yugi. Outside his soul room it looked dark and the clouds didn't look very stable. But with a little extra concentration the clouds started bunching up together to give him a firmer ground to walk on and so then he began walking quickly. Then he started running. As he ran he found it strange that it was taking him so long to reach Yugi as it usually doesn't take them long to "travel" to see each other; like perhaps a few steps. Malik's interference must really have kept them far apart. Finally he heard Yugi's voice and started calling back to him, "AIBOU! I'm over here!"

Both were overjoyed to hear each other and ran faster and faster. Their hearts lifted at the sound of each other's voice and strengthened their connection as their desire to see each other fueled their efforts. Finally they were within 10 feet of each other, then five, then two, and then they were in each other's arms, clutching each other tightly. The darkness around them started clearing up and the area between their soul rooms grew smaller and smaller until they were within a few steps of each other again. The two of them held onto each other for what felt like a very long time, both whispering and babbling of how they missed each other and how worried they were. They pulled part to face each other, pressing their foreheads together affectionately. Both fell quiet after a few moments as they tried to compose themselves, their faces mirroring each other as tears welled up in their eyes and slowly fell down their cheeks. They couldn't find any words right now as they were both feeling each other's pain. They put so much effort into seeing each other that neither could hold back their emotional floodgates. Even Atem who kept his fears and pain hidden from Yugi could no longer keep them from leaking through their connection. Besides, this connection wouldn't hold for very long if the both of them wasted energy trying to hold things back. Words didn't need to be said right now anyway as they held hands and pressed their bodies, their souls, as close together as they possibly could. Now that their hearts were touching again, neither never wanted to be separated. But the reality was that this only a temporary visit and a rare chance at that so they can't waste any more time. They pulled away a bit to talk, but kept their hands clasped together.

"Your plan was brilliant, aibou. I was really impressed with your ingenuity," Atem complimented.

Yugi blushed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm so glad it worked. I was going crazy. But we need to think of a plan. Both of us are almost fully recovered and then who knows what Malik has in store for us. But I don't know what we can do."

"You need to be brave, Yugi. I have a feeling he's going to pressure you into doing what he wants in exchange for my safety. But whatever you do, don't allow yourself to submit to him. I will be fine. Just have faith in me. Together we will figure something out but whatever you do, don't give up."

Yugi bit his lower lip. Atem must've heard all about the deal he botched with Malik. "I-I...I'm so sorry. I could've kept you from getting hurt...you could've found a way out..."

"Don't worry about that. You made the right choice. I..." he sighed deeply as if to keep from crying again, "I couldn't live with knowing that you surrendered your pride and dignity for my sake. Malik would've done his best to shatter your beautiful spirit and I would rather die than let you fall to him." He sniffed loudly and realized he was babbling so he quieted down.

Yugi reached up and cupped Atem's cheeks, his eyes filling with tears again, "You're always thinking of me first. I love you so much...thank you...for everything. I promise I'll stay strong for both of us. He can break our bodies, but he won't break us or our bond. As long as we have each other, we'll keep getting back up to fight again. We've faced many hardships but nobody has been able to truly break us and Malik certainly won't be the one to do so."

Atem nodded. "Right. Well said. But back to the problem at hand," he reminded.

"Right. First we need to figure out where the puzzle is."

"It's hard to say. I've been doing my best to get some information but from what I have gathered, Malik keeps it in his study when he's working there and when he's not, he has it stored in different rooms every day. I guess the hunters rotate the locations."

"That sounds like it will be nearly impossible to find! In any case, we'd have to find a way out of our rooms first. Any ideas?" Yugi asked.

"Many, but none seem plausible at the moment," replied Atem. Suddenly the clear dark blue sky around them started shifting around and turning a purple color as if the fabric of space around them was wrinkling and being dyed. "Our time might be up. I sense Malik coming nearer..."

"That must be on your end, because I don't sense him that close," Yugi said, looking about nervously.

Just then the sky around them started rumbling and beneath them the bridge of clouds holding them up had started to disappear bit by bit. Instinctly, Yugi clung harder to Atem and concentrated harder to fight off Malik's dark presence. "Stay with me a little longer!" he begged Atem.

Atem held on to Yugi, but it was more of a comforting embrace rather than a clinging one. "I have to wake up. I know he's close. I don't want to be sleeping while he's in the same room as I," he explained.

Yugi nodded but he didn't have much of a chance to let go because suddenly Atem was yanked out of his arms and back through the door of his soul room. Yugi hadn't quite expected that and worried something was wrong. He called out for Atem's name and ran through what little clouds were left but the door was gone and soon so were the clouds and he fell through the dark. A lurch in his stomach from the fall woke him up and he was greeted by the loud beeping of his heart monitor. His heart was pounding as he worried about Atem and he kicked his sheets off to run to the door and listen for any signs that he was in trouble but all he heard were the footsteps of the huntresses as they came to check on him.

% % %

Atem, meanwhile, had been rudely awakened by two hunters in his room yanking him out of bed by his arms. He growled at how roughly they were handling him and looked up to see Malik in the room whom he glared at viciously.

"I'm sorry, pharaoh, did I wake you?" the dark soul sneered. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. So how have my hunters been treating you? I trust you've been well taken care of. My apologies for not being a very entertaining host. It's been quite rude of me. But don't worry, I've made plenty of time for you, tonight." As he said this, the grin on his face got wider and wider as if he could barely contain himself. His grin grew so wide he looked like he was preparing to take a big bite out of Atem's face.

Atem said nothing. But then the hunters forced his arms behind his back and handcuffed his wrists together and then his ankles. He tried to wriggle away from them but they held him tight so he looked back up to glare at the Egyptian, wordlessly asking the meaning of this. To be perfectly honest, he didn't like the idea of being handcuffed when he was still in his pajamas. He felt too vulnerable for his liking.

"It's so weird seeing you like this, your highness. I daresay you look adorable when you're not covered in leather. Helpless, in fact..." he cackled and turned to exit the room, the hunters following him and dragging Atem along.

Soon they had arrived at the room Atem found himself in when they first arrived. The tiles felt cold on his bare feet and slightly damp as if it had been cleaned recently. Hanging from the ceiling was one bright light that shined down on a wooden stool in the center of the room. Other than that, the room was fairly dark. The hunters dragged Atem to the center of the room and sat him down on the stool that wasn't as high as a bar stool, per say, but high enough that his toes would have dangled a couple of inches above the floor. To sit comfortably he had to rest his feet on the wooden bar that connected the legs. The stool also had a back which he leaned against when he was lifted into the thing.

"Are you comfortable, pharaoh? Good. Now you're going to answer some questions for me," the shadow being said while looming in the darkness, with what little light there was glinting on the end of his rod.

. . .

Yugi in the meantime had found himself getting strapped to the bed. He wasn't fighting back or anything but he was told he needed to be tied up for what was going to happen to him next. A metal box that looked like a radio receiver was placed next to his bed and a set of heavy duty headphones were plugged into it. These headphones were then adjusted and attached to his head. "What is all of this?" the duelist asked but if the huntress had answered, he didn't hear her because suddenly he could hear Atem's voice:

"I'm not telling you anything."

But then there was Malik's voice:

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask you~"

Yugi blinked. Why would Malik want him to listen in on Atem's interrogation?

"I have a good idea. And my answer is no," Atem said defiantly.

Suddenly there was a SMACK and a grunt from Atem that made Yugi jump. Good gods, Malik was going to hurt Atem and make him listen!

. . .

The left side of Atem's face felt hot with pain as he recovered from the slap he received from Malik. It was a warning and definitely a sign of things to come. But no matter what, he wasn't going to give in. Instead he continued to glare at his captor.

"Now, you shriveled up mummy, tell me why the puzzle won't obey me!" Malik demanded.

Atem quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, "What have you been trying to do with it?"

"None of your business!" he shouted and punched Atem in the gut. "I'm asking the questions here."

Atem grunted and coughed as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. "Ugh..."

"Perhaps it doesn't yet recognize me as its master. Perhaps I should kill the both of you and see what happens from there!" Malik threatened.

"It wouldn't do you any good," Atem spoke up. "You know as well as I do that it doesn't work that way. One must be chosen or tested by the items in order for them to yield their power."

"I know that, but the puzzle won't even test me! It just sits there like a golden brick!" Malik snarled in frustration and bonked Atem on the head with his rod just for the hell of it.

Atem blinked several times to rid himself of the stars in his eyes.

"Let's try something else. What are the true powers of the puzzle?" Malik asked, spinning the rod around like a baton while he walked circles around Atem.

"You already know them. Why do you need me to tell you?" Atem growled.

Malik spun around and punched Atem in the kidney, earning a loud yelp of pain from the pharaoh. "Don't sass me, pharaoh! Of course I know all about the power of unity and the power to aid the kings. But there has to be more to it! What makes it so special from the other items? There must be more than some lousy friendshippy shit!"

Atem chuckled, despite the pain it gave him to do so. "I'm afraid that's it. Unity is the power of the puzzle," he said simply.

Malik looked like he was going to hit Atem again but stopped partially through. "The power of the kings...unity...the power to lead. Hmph...with my rod, I have the power to control minds and a vast army of them at that. But it's not 100% guaranteed that my influence will last for long. With the puzzle, you're guaranteed to have others follow you and serve your every need. Yes...I see it now. It's not just friendship, it's like the complete control and dominance of fate. Even Kaiba answers your silent call conveniently whenever you need him. That's very interesting. Same with Rishid (Odion). If he hadn't shown up at the right time, your soul would've been lost like mine!"

Atem thinks Malik might be oversimplifying things but he lets him continue.

"It doesn't just AID kings," Malik continued. "It MAKES the king. When we studied this in the scriptures, I didn't think it was that literal!" He cackled madly but then stopped, folding his arms and tapping the rod against his hip in thought. "You said they had to be chosen...But if I recall, your father simply passed the puzzle down to you before he died. Then you sealed your soul in it and shattered it before it was given to Priest seth who then placed it in your tomb. There aren't many examples to go from, Pharaoh. The way I see it, you either have to give the puzzle away willingly to your heir or you die and the puzzle chooses its next owner on its own. So how about this..."

Malik paused and kicked the stool back, causing both it and Atem to hit the ground hard. Atem gasped in surprise when he hit the floor and looked up to see Malik hovering over him, his face inches away from his threateningly, "You willingly hand over the puzzle, and I won't kill little Yugi~"

Atem's eyes shone with fear briefly. The puzzle wasn't his to give away, really. The puzzle technically belonged to both he and Yugi. If anything, Yugi was his successor so it really belonged more to him. Malik might've stolen the puzzle from Atem, but the puzzle still has another chosen owner even if Atem was no longer around. Unless both of them were out of the picture, the puzzle still has ties to them. And even then, the puzzle probably still wouldn't choose Malik because Malik's family is to SERVE the kings, not be kings. Atem hissed, "It wouldn't work. You'll never succeed because you aren't worthy and you never will be."

"I AM WORTHY!" Malik shrieked and kicked Atem in the side so hard that he rolled out of the stool. The poor pharaoh struggled to get to his hands and knees as his sides screamed with pain. The dark being had had it with questions. Now he was angry and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he vented. His pupils shrunk as he stepped into the light to grab the stool and then casually walked over to the kneeling pharaoh where he slammed the back of the stool into his back, sending him back down to the ground. Atem had been hit so hard that the spit and wind got knocked out of him and he coughed hard as his stunned body struggled to crawl away but he was hit again, this time even harder. The third time, he was hit so hard that the cheap wooden stool broke into pieces.

Atem growled in pain, unable to rest his upper body on his hands as they were still handcuffed behind him. He didn't notice it before, but his fingers had been hit by the stool as well and were curled up defensively as they ached. Malik wasn't done yet, though. He was just getting started. He saw the broken chair legs and his face started stretching in unnatural directions as he came up with the evilest of ideas. He grabbed on chair leg and then grabbed Atem by the hair and lifted him to his feet.

"AAGH!" Atem cried out as he was lifted and then his body was shoved against the wall. It was dark over here, so he couldn't see what was going on.

. . .

Yugi had tears streaming down his face as he listened to Atem's pained cries. He had given up fighting against his bonds a few minutes ago and could only listen as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He heard something that sounded like wood breaking and then another cry from Atem as there was a thud against a wall. What was Malik doing to him?!

But then there was muttering from Malik that he couldn't make out and then A HIDEOUSLY LOUD SCREAM from Atem who sounded like his body was being ripped apart. He heard Atem panting and the clinking of handcuffs as he struggled to get away from Malik and Yugi sobbed harder as his heart raced in his chest. "STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!" he screamed as loud as he could in the off chance that Malik could hear him. But nothing answered except Malik's cackling in his ears as he heard repeated grunts and cries of pain from Atem.

. . .

Atem panted hard as he laid on the ground. His pajama bottoms were pulled partially down and a broken chair leg was sticking out of his ass as he was partially impaled with the rounded end of it. A few inches of it were coated in his blood as he was sodomized with it and now Malik had gotten bored of it and stood back to laugh at his handiwork. Tears stung at Atem's eyes but he dare not let them show as he kept his face turned away. But then he heard Malik's footsteps shift and he turned his head to see Malik with his back turned to him. Atem had enough of this! With a cry of pain, he yanked the piece of wood out of his own rectum and pulled his legs up to bring his handcuffed wrists in front of him. The movement caused him a lot of pain but he didn't care. He then ran over to Malik and started stabbing at him with the sharp end of the broken chair leg. He hit him several times in the back before Malik roared in pain and spun around to roundhouse kick Atem in the side and send him to the ground again.

Atem's vision blurred as pain wracked his entire body. He wasn't sure how many more of these hits his body could take. He saw Malik's blood dripping from his robe and onto the floor but the man was still standing and he was smiling in fact. Atem stared in disbelief as the maniac didn't seem affected at all; if anything he looked amused. "I've been reborn from the shadows, pharaoh. You can hit me all you like and it won't make a damn bit of difference. Physical harm means nothing to me. AHAHAHA! You've amused me enough for the night. So I'll let you go back to your room," he practically giggled before he crouched down in front of Atem. "You look hideous," he sneered and his rod started glowing. Atem instinctly tried to crawl away but he felt something strange in his ass, like he had maggots in there or something. As strange as it felt, he noticed the pain he felt back there was starting to go away and eventually the heavy bleeding stopped. Malik healed him?

This angered Atem and he straightened up, leaning against the wall for support. "I don't need your help!" he snapped.

Malik only laughed and turned to leave. "I can't have you dying of infection before I'm done with you!" he explained as he left. At his departure, two hunters arrived and grabbed Atem by his arms to take him to bed and treat his injuries.

. . .

Yugi was finally relieved of the headphones and untied. He sighed with relief knowing that Atem was okay but that was horrible to listen to. What would Malik do next?

% % %

The next few days were hell for both duelists. Malik had made a habit of coming unannounced into Yugi's room in the middle of the night, tying him to the bed, and raping him while making Atem listen over a headset just like he had Yugi do. The first time was naturally horrifying and Atem couldn't sleep for two days after hearing it. Malik would demand answers from Yugi or command him to cry out for Atem to save him so that the pharaoh would yield to his questioning, but Yugi simply refused. After the second nightly session, Yugi stopped making noise at all which infuriated Malik to no end. His advances became rougher and rougher and while he wasn't as brutal to Yugi as he was with Atem and the chair leg, he still gave him many bruises and bite marks, even ripping flesh off his shoulder once when he felt like having a snack, or at least that's what his explanation was at the time.

When Malik wasn't torturing poor Yugi, he was spending the days toying with the puzzle, "working", or locking himself and Atem into a room and beating the crap out of the still proud pharaoh. After about a week and a half, it was clear that Malik was becoming impatient. He wasn't even giving the two any time to recover between sessions like he had before and he was at his limit with Atem. His beatings have escalated to other torture techniques, including hanging him by his hair from the ceiling, his big toes, and even hanging him from the ceiling while simultaneously attaching his nipples to his ankles so that if he even struggled he'd be in even more pain. Like Yugi, Atem had long given up on reasoning with the man and simply remained as silent as possible; not responding to any inquiries whatsoever. Both duelists still cried out in pain occassionally; they were only human after all. But even their cries of pain didn't satiate the psychotic man for more than a few minutes.

Like before, Yugi would be forced to listen to the torture sessions, his face stained with tears for the majority of each session. Eventually he ran out of tears and learned to listen to Malik for any signs of him slipping, any weakness at all. Tonight was no exception, though it was certainly going to be a tough one to sit through.

Tonight, Malik had strung meat hooks through Atem's skin over his shoulder blade area, his arms, and his legs and has him currently suspended from the ceiling. The whole time, the pharaoh had put himself in a sort of meditative state, reminding himself that some teenagers do this for FUN so there's no reason he shouldn't be able to tolerate this...even if it did feel like he was going to pass out at any minute. He was so deep in meditation that he could barely hear Malik's questions. Will this freak ever give up? Suddenly the freak was all in his face and startling Atem slightly. "I said if you don't start answering me, I will kill you tonight and your former vessel will be at my mercy. Is that what you want?!" he roared in his face.

Atem let out a sound that resembled something between a sigh and a laugh, which alarmed Yugi a little bit as he listened through the headphones.

"Even without me, Yugi is strong. He wouldn't give in to you. In fact, if I weren't around for him to worry about, he probably would have found a way out already. But maybe you already know that and that's why you're using our safety against each other. You strike one of us down and the other will just get stronger. You're at a stalemate..." Atem grinned. He was mocking the crazed Egyptian and he didn't care how much he pushed his buttons. The man will get sloppy if he's angered enough. They always do.

"Is that what you really think?" Malik sneered and picked up a baseball bat from his table of torture instruments. "Then I suppose you both have to die. And I think I'll start with you!" he grinned before swinging the bat across Atem's skull which resulted in a sickening crack. It was hard to tell if the noise came from Atem's skull or from the wood splintering in the bat, but all Yugi knew was that it didn't sound good. After that, he heard a dull thud which came from the pharaoh's body hitting the ground after his body swung so hard from the meat hooks that the cheap ropes snapped and some of the hooks even tore from his skin, resulting in him falling in a bloody heap. After that, Yugi shook all over as he realized he couldn't sense Atem's presence at all...not even a little bit. He started breathing hard as he panicked, his heart rate making the machine go crazy. However nobody would be able to hear the damn monitor because Yugi started screaming in despair as he feared the worst for his friend. "ATEEEEEEEEEEEEM! ATEEEEEEEM! SAY SOMETHING!" he cried, begging and pleading for any sign of life through the headphones but if there was any, he couldn't hear it because the huntresses have come to remove his headphones and left Yugi tied up as he continued flailing and screaming.

Eventually Yugi couldn't scream anymore and he struggled to sleep through his sobs. He told himself that maybe there was a chance he could communicate to Atem like before if his partner's simply unconscious. He had the tiniest hope that maybe the pharaoh was still halfway okay and that maybe Malik just staged all the noise to make him THINK Atem was was dead so he can trick Yugi into giving him information. Well if that's the case, Malik certainly isn't going to get it. Yugi held onto this tiny hope and eventually calms his breathing. However just before he falls asleep he feels another presence in his mind...like something else was occupying it. And just before he drifted into unconsciousness, a sad smile formed on his face.

% % %

For two days Yugi heard nothing from Malik or any of the Huntresses. In fact, they have taken him off the beep-a-tron after Yugi's heart rate picked up and remained constant. This apparently means that he has recovered and wasn't in any danger of randomly passing out anymore. All they did was feed him and leave him alone. Something seemed odd to the Huntresses, though, because Yugi wasn't even asking any questions. He just sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and seemed to stare off into space when he wasn't eating. The softer spoken Huntress voiced a worry that perhaps he's finally snapped and wouldn't be any further use to Malik so both Huntresses went to report Yugi's behavior right away.

On the third day, the huntresses returned to find Yugi dressed in his own clothes for once, but still sitting on the bed. The soft-voiced one spoke up, "We've been given orders to take you to see the pharaoh."

Yugi looked up just as he was approached by the two and had his hands handcuffed behind his back. He didn't fight them and allowed them to lead him through the halls, his gait a little sluggish and his face blank as if he were a zombie. They ended up leading him to what looked like a genuine hospital room and a high security one at that which required a key card to even get in and what Yugi saw in there nearly shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. There he was...his precious partner lying all bandaged up and unconscious in a hospital bed with an almost comical amount of bandages wrapped around his head. Yugi could see blood seeping through the dressings on his forehead and his arms and legs. What disturbed him the most was the amount of tubes that were tied to him and the fact that he had oxygen being pumped into him. "I-is he..." Yugi stuttered, his throat choking up with tears as he couldn't bring himself to finish his question.

The stern-voiced Huntress answered, "He's in a coma and currently on life support. Master has agreed to keep him on life support in the chances that he might wake up IF you cooperate."

Yugi walked towards his partner, and the huntresses almost stopped him but they paused when they saw him merely nuzzle his face into Atem's mess of hair and cry silently. All was silent for a few moments, save for the sounds of the machines as Yugi leaned against his unconscious partner, still bound in handcuffs and therefore unable to actually touch him like he's longed for these past couple of weeks. But of course, the silence was interrupted as the door opened up and Malik entered and Yugi straightened up and instinctly stood himself between Malik and Atem, shielding his unconscious partner from view with his body.

"Aw, how sweet. But I'm sure this isn't the reunion you had in mind," Malik mocked. "But don't worry. He'll be safe. I trust my servants have explained my conditions."

"They have," Yugi replied coldly.

"And your answer?"

"What do you want me to do?" Yugi asked quietly, daring to stare into Malik's seemingly pupil-less eyes with his amethyst ones that have darkened over the past two weeks.

Malik snorted. "What do you think?" he suddenly reached into his robe and pulled out the puzzle, brandishing it in front of Yugi while holding it by the chain. "I want you to make the puzzle yield to me. TELL ME HOW TO DO IT!"

Yugi took a deep breath and twin tears escaped his eyes as he choked out his answer. "The puzzle serves the one who can pass its ultimate test. One must first assemble the puzzle but even then it may not yield its power because it will put the solver through a mind maze if it finds the person undeserving. So even if you can find a way to solve it, the puzzle will do what it can to stop you if it feels you are unfit. That's all I know."

"Oh is that so? Well then..." Malik cackled and then suddenly slammed the puzzle against the tiled wall, shattering it into pieces. He then picked them up and slammed them down on a table. "Here's what you're going to do. I'm going to uncuff you and you are going to put the puzzle back together except for two pieces. I will then put those pieces in myself and claim the puzzle for my own. I'm more than capable of handling the maze for two pieces, I'm sure. And once I'm done, you can keep your precious pharaoh on life support. I can't guarantee he'll live, but you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Yugi gulped and stared down at the glinting pieces of his puzzle. As they sparkled at him, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to do it but he nodded and allowed the huntresses to uncuff him before he sat in a chair and got to work. He had to be quick and solve the puzzle before Malik grabs it from him. He really had to be sneaky about these last few pieces. While his fingers worked, he remembered the first time he solved it and how he made a wish on the puzzle for friends. The second time he wished to be reunited with his partner before the fire consumed him. This time he wished that his partner would wake up. He prayed on the power of the puzzle that his partner will be alright. He wished for the power to protect them both and help them escape. With each piece, he poured his heart and soul into his wish and the puzzle seemed to reciprocate his feelings. It felt warm in his hands as each one clicked into place and Yugi's heart pounded as he felt both he and the puzzle were anticipating what was about to come. Finally it came down to the last four pieces. Yugi took a deep breath and inserted the fourth to last piece and Malik didn't seem to notice yet but just as he looked over to see Yugi's progress, a loud beeping from Atem's heart monitor distracted everybody in the room for a split second, which was ample time for Yugi to slide one of the last three pieces in. Unfortunately, Malik turned around in time to see Yugi with the last two pieces and he snatched both them and the nearly completed puzzle away from him. "Thank you very much, little Yugi. Turns out you're good for something after all. But not to worry. Even after I get everythign I want, I'll still find some use for you," he sneered with glee very apparent in his voice as he slipped the rod into his belt loop and began sliding the second to last piece of the puzzle into place. As it clicked, he suddenly felt something invade his mind. His sight was being obscured by a complicated maze whose cold depths he could feel in the very core of his soul and it threatened to tear him apart with the despair of being lost. Blindly he fumbled to push the last piece of the puzzle into place, but it wouldn't click. No matter how he twisted the piece around, it just wouldn't fit. He roared in frustration as he tried to fight off the maze taking over his mind while simultaneously trying to ram the last piece of the puzzle into place but it was apparent he was about to be bested.

Yugi stood and watched as Malik's body seemed to crack into several randomly shaped blocks that began twisting and turning and eventually unraveling, revealing a dark void where Malik's soul should be. Soon his body puzzle broke into even more small pieces until he looked like a giant jenga pile that collapsed onto the floor, essentially shattering Malik's entire being so that nothing was left and leaving the puzzle and its last piece on the floor and the rod nowhere to be found. Yugi hurried over and grabbed the puzzle before the huntresses could get to it and clicked the last piece into its proper place without any trouble. By the time the huntresses realized what had happened and turned back around, it was too late. The puzzle was already glowing wildly in Yugi's hands and Yugi's hair was blown back as the sennen appeared on his forehead. But there was something else too...

A deep voice from Yugi broke the eerie silence as the huntresses stared at him, "Get out of here now. Anybody who dares get in our way will be eliminated on the spot. Am I clear?"

The huntresses recognized that voice and one look at Yugi's hardened face told them that this was no longer Yugi that they were staring at, but the pharaoh in Yugi's body. The soft-voiced huntress spoke up, "You have been in there the whole time?"

Angered, the stern-voiced one shouted, "YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! You may be standing there now, but Master has at least achieved in putting you back where you started! You'll rot in there and you'll never get another chance at the gates of paradise!"

"Are you going to leave or not?" Atem replied darkly.

The huntresses stared at him for a few more seconds before they left the room to spread the word of their master's demise. Atem turned and looked at his body and Yugi took back over, placing the puzzle around the battered Atem's neck. "I made a wish...to bring you back. You don't deserve to suffer inside the puzzle again. We might've been a little greedy when we requested that you live a life of your own since you were cheated out of your previous one, but I don't think fate would be as cruel as to...as to..." Yugi sniffled, unable to finish his thought.

Atem appeared next to Yugi in his ethereal form and spoke softly, "If I don't wake up, I only have two options. I can stay with you in the puzzle...or I can die with my body and see you again in paradise."

Yugi felt a dam burst in his chest and shouted, "NEITHER OF THOSE SOUND GOOD AT ALL! Yes, I want you to be with me, but...you wouldn't be any better off than you were before and I don't want to lose you right now either! You have to try to wake up. The puzzle will grant our wish. I know it will!"

Atem nodded but looked to Yugi solemnly. "I'll try. But remember, you still have to get out of here soon. Those other hunters will be here and you will be trapped if I'm not here to help you. So if I don't wake up in ten minutes, I want you to pull the life support, grab the puzzle, and go. Leave me here."

"I can't just let you die! Brain injuries take time-"

"We don't have time. As you said, if the puzzle grants your wish, it shouldn't be a problem. But I mean it. TEN MINUTES. Please...I love you...but neither of us will be happy if I have to share a body with you again. Maybe we will be relieved for a while...but it won't last. When it comes down to it, you need a life of your own. Even if I'm not there to share it with you, you deserve to be your own person."

"You can't expect me to let you die...please don't make me...I can't do that again..." Yugi sobbed.

"You can, and you will. Please, aibou...do it for me. Please?" Atem begged.

Finally Yugi nodded and gulped back his tears. "Fine. Ten minutes. Now get in there and hurry up. Like you said, we don't have much time."

Atem nodded and smiled before disappearing to attempt to rejoin his body. As soon as he was gone, Yugi kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Atem waking up. The minutes crawled by.

First two.

Then four.

Yugi began to unwrap the bandages from Atem's head. If this was going to be the last time he sees him, he wanted to see his face uncovered.

Seven...

. . .

Two minutes left and Yugi's heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. Would he really be able to pull Atem's plug if he didn't wake up in the next two minutes?

Suddenly the puzzle started glowing again. It was soft at first and then it grew brighter and brighter. The purple bruise on Atem's forehead started clearing up and disappearing. Atem's fingers began to twitch and suddenly he was gasping arount the tubes in his mouth!

"Omigod, Atem!" Yugi jumped for joy and hurried to remove the tubes from Atem's mouth carefully and unclip everything else from his body. The former pharaoh gasped as his throat was sore from having that thing in there and from having it so unprofessionally pulled out.

"Y-Yugi..." he gasped quietly.

"Yes, Atem? What is it?" Yugi sniffled as he held Atem's battered hand.

"D-don't ever be a doctor. *cough*"

Yugi giggled through his tears. "Well I'm sorry, but you scared away the medical staff. Does anything else hurt?"

"Everything hurts, but I think my major wounds are healing. My head is sore, but my thoughts are clear."

"Well then let's get the hell out of here," Yugi answered before yanking the IVs out of Atem and lifting him into a wheelchair that was conveniently in the room, earning a few yelps from the pharaoh.

"EASY! Agh. I'm still tender!"

"Again, I'm sorry, but we have to be quick, like you said," Yugi apologized before wheeling him through the halls and looking for any exit signs.

Eventually they found an elevator, which they took to the ground floor after discovering that they were in a third basement or something like that and found another door that exited to the outside world. Turns out that Malik's little fortress had been built into a hillside not too far from the docks of Domino City. As one might guess, Yugi ran like mad to the local hospital. During the little journey, the puzzle had acted like a travel-sized life support for Atem and healed him little by little and even gave Yugi the energy to keep going despite how battered he himself was. By the time they got there, both only had to be treated for nonlife-threatening injuries and were recognized by the locals who have seen their faces on fliers for what must've been nearly a month. So it wasn't long before the were reunited with their family and friends who had immediately rushed to the hospital to see them. Both put on brave faces but kept their ordeal mostly to themselves, only revealing enough to the doctors to get proper testing for any diseases or whatever that they might have contracted. Thankfully both were given clean bills of health if you don't count the severe mental and bodily scarring.

It was another week before they were allowed home and it was clear to their loved ones that the twin duelists weren't exactly the same. It was going to take a lot more time for them to return to their usual selves...if ever. In the meantime, the two were more stuck at the hip than usual. Though the two shared a room and each had their separate beds, they had become so protective of each other that one would eventually crawl into the other's bed so the two never slept alone. They tried their best to return to normalcy but they just felt safer as long as they were as close together as possible while they slept.

The road to full recovery was going to be long, but neither are alone and nor will they ever be again.


	56. Failure

Atem looked around for room 128, his heart pounding in his chest as his time ticked by. He knew he didn't have many minutes to spare as the meeting would end soon and this area would be crawling with hunters. He growled quietly in frustration. As Yugi mentioned, there were some labeled doors and some that weren't. He could sense the puzzle nearby, but honing in on it was proving to be a difficult task. Suddenly he heard lots of footsteps and murmuring nearby. The meeting was over! He could make a mad dash to his cell, but they'd probably never get another chance of finding the right room with the puzzle in it. Atem stayed where he was and peeked through more of the doors. Finally he looked across the hall and he saw it! Room 128! He breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the door handle, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he sensed the puzzle more than ever. But then there was a shadow, a whistling of wind, and a dull, painful thud to the side of his head before his world went black.

Yugi had just finished sucking off Malik and forced to swallow his acid-like release as his "treat" for the day and was now sitting in his lap so Malik can play with him. The tail had been removed a few minutes ago so Yugi was grateful enough to sit quietly and rest his head against Malik's chest without a fuss. Speaking of which, Yugi hadn't seen Malik so genuinely happy before. It was almost unsettling. The way he talked to his guests and mingled with them...you would've thought he was a halfway-normal person. Then again, the man couldn't have built himself from the ground up again without learning a thing or two about people. It was just as well that Malik have his bit of happiness now before Atem bursts through the doors and kills him.

Before Yugi could even relish that thought, a huntress came to Malik and leaned over to whisper into his ear. Yugi looked up and saw Malik's face turn from serene to psychotic within a split second. The man stood up and shoved Yugi onto the floor, who landed roughly on his back. As Yugi rubbed his backside, he knew something must've gone terribly wrong. "Take the whore back to his room!" he shouted and darted off to the main facility where all was dim and dingy. Before Yugi could protest, he was yanked by his chain and dragged back to his room by two hunters. After he was tossed rather unceremoniously into his room, Yugi dashed under his bed to grab his normal clothes and ripped apart the dreadful costume he was in. In fact, he was pumped with so much fear and adrenaline he literally ripped the plastic garments from his body like they were nothing but seran wrap. Just as he finished putting his normal clothes on, the hunters came back and each of them took one of Yugi's arms to roughly drag him to another room. The room was awfully familiar. In fact, Yugi swore this room was the same one he found himself in when he first arrived and got raped by that tentacle monster. Before he could ask what was going on, he heard shouting and something that sounded like a struggle coming down the hallway and towards their room. Yugi held his breath and prayed to the gods that this didn't have anything to do with Atem...

Malik entered the room, first. He had ditched his dinner jacket somewhere along the way and his face was looking positively manic. "Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you what would happen if you tried to escape me?" he breathed heavily, his shoulders rising and falling as he spoke.

"No! Please, don't tell me you-"

"That's right, little Yugi. You've been caught. And now it's time to pay the price," Malik sneered just as two more hunters dragged in another person through the door.

Atem had failed. He's been beaten to a pulp and has been brought before Yugi. He's so weak that he fell to his knees the moment the other hunters let go of him. Malik whips out his rod and unsheathes the hidden blade inside to hold it at his throat. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi..." the former pharaoh choked behind a broken jaw.

"No...no, you can't!" Yugi cried. He ran forward to defend his partner, but he was held back by the hunters standing behind him. He thrashed against them and screamed and begged for Atem's life. "Don't hurt him any more, please!"

"It's too late, little Yugi. You both knew what would happen if you dared to defy me!" Malik cackled and gripped Atem's hair in his fist to hold him steady. Yugi wrenched his arms away from his captors and ran forward to stop him, but he was too late to stop Malik from pulling the blade across Atem's throat. Atem let out his last breath in a gasp as the knife sliced open his jugular. The last thing he could see was Yugi's sweet face as he tried to run towards him before all went black as blood spurted forth from his neck until he bled out before Yugi's eyes. Malik giggled with glee as Atem's life spilled all over the floor and he savored every moment that it took for the poor man to bleed out. Once the spectacle was over and the light had left the pharaoh's crimson orbs, he let go of his hair and let his body fall to the ground. With a snap of his fingers, one of his servants draped a sheet over Atem's body, and that was the only shred of dignity he was allowed before Malik and the others left the room, leaving Yugi alone with the body of his friend.

Yugi screamed and ran to his partner, gathering him up in his arms, sheet and all and uncovered his face as he tried to wake him up. "Please...no...don't leave me. DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed to the heavens. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! COME BACK! Oh gods, please come back!" he sobbed, burying his face in Atem's chest. "I'm so sorry...it's all my fault. Please...come back..." he whimpered and held the pharaoh's body for what felt like hours before finally accepting he was gone. With another sob, he closed his beloved partner's eyes and wrapped him tighter in the sheet. He wanted to hide all the blood from his sight but it just seeped through and covered Yugi in it. He thought about covering Atem's face but he couldn't bear it. This way...it just looked like he was sleeping. With that in mind he cradled the man and sniffled some more, the tears streaming down his face and mingling with the blood on Atem's bruised cheeks. "I-I love you. You know that right?" he whispered. "I'll always love you..."

He choked back more sobs and stood with Atem's body in his arms, the pharaoh's head resting against Yugi's shoulder as if he really were sleeping. Yugi looked down at him one more time, sadness seeping away and being replaced by anger. "He'll pay...I'll make him pay for this!" he shouted, his eyes narrowing and crimson flaring in his violet irises. He turned and faced the door. It was left wide open. Malik really didn't think he was worth looking after anymore without Atem. Well he'll regret that. He'll regret it dearly!

Yugi ran through the hall with Atem's body in his arms. He didn't care how loud he was. He didn't care if he died trying. He needed to get to the puzzle. Using his anger to fuel his sixth sense, he pushed through the cloud of darkness that the sennen rod had cloaked the facility with and found where the puzzle was being relocated. Two servants had it in a box and were moving it to a new room. They heard Yugi's feet slapping against the linoleum as he ran closer and closer and turned around in time to see the small boy hurdling his body towards them. Before they could even have time to react, Yugi tackled the both of them, using the leverage of his and Atem's body and sending them to the ground. In the confusion, the box fell to the ground and the puzzle fell out, gleaming at the arrival of its true owner. Yugi then snatched it up and while holding Atem in his arms, he cried out in rage, "MIND CRUSH!" The sennen symbol appeared on his forehead, gleaming brightly as it had never done before and the area around him within a 20 yard radius grew cold and dark. The lights flickered and the ground felt like it was shaking as one by one, every servant in the facility fell to the ground unconscious. Yugi could leave now if he wanted to, but his anger wasn't sated. It was time to face Malik!

Malik knew something had gone wrong back in his study when his servants in the room collapsed all around him. He felt a strong power approaching him, but who could it be? It couldn't be that little brat...he's completely useless without the pharaoh! Whoever it was, they would be no match for him, he was sure of it. Confidently he stood from his desk to find the source, but there was no need for Yugi had kicked open his door with the now deceased pharaoh in his arms and the puzzle gleaming around his neck. Upon his forehead the sennen symbol glowed brightly and shined even brighter still in the presence of Malik. Fueled by Yugi's pain, the puzzle began surrounding Yugi in golden flames in an effort to protect its master.

"So it IS you, little Yugi. Come to give me back what is mine?" Malik grinned, his face stretching and his tongue hanging out. Yugi's aura was actually making him nervous and it excited him. He couldn't wait to see what Yugi would do. Yugi wouldn't have the guts to harm him. That's right...the squirt wouldn't harm a fly. "Or have you come to finish what you couldn't before? Oh wait, that's right...You can't! I'm invincible! And soon I'll do to you what I did to that worthless pharaoh!"

"Look at my face," Yugi shouted.

"What?" the Egyptian was put off at being told what to do and he snarled in slight confusion.

"Now look at Atem's! Look at it really hard. I want our faces to be the last thing you see before I destroy you!" Yugi shouted, his voice dropping a few octaves, almost sounding like Atem's as his gentle nature took a backseat.

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME, LITTLE YUGI! I AM IMMORTAL!" Malik shouted back, laughing hysterically as his eyes warped. He whipped out his rod and shot a ball of energy at Yugi, meaning immobilize him. A squiggly yellow forcefield surrounded Yugi for a few brief moments, but it was no match for the defenses of the puzzle, and Malik's efforts disappeared.

"No you're not! Try all you can, you won't escape! I know why you brought us here, Malik. It wasn't just about the puzzle. Deep down you know I am better than you. I always have been. I am stronger than you will ever be. Now you have awoken our wrath and you will pay for what you have done!" As Yugi spoke, the flames surrounding his body began filling the room, engulfing everything around them in golden fury. As it covered the floor, Malik yelped and jumped about, the flames burning him wherever they touched.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE USELESS!" Malik shrieked just as he had run out of places to go.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP! I AM YOUR KING! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND BEFORE YOU UTTER YOUR LAST BREATH YOU WILL BOW TO US! You will bow to us even if it's just your body collapsing as I suck the life out of you!" Yugi roared, the fires of his fury reflecting in his violet eyes. He stomped the ground and the flames grew higher, melting away Malik's legs as the man screamed in agony. Memories come flooding back to Yugi, how he was told he was too small to stand up for himself and how he couldn't do anything on his own. Atem had always been there to show him that he could. But now Atem was gone and he had to rely on his own power. All of this anger he had been holding back, all of his fears, they all fueled the ocean of fire that was engulfing the manic Egyptian.

"NO! I WILL NEVER! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! It doesn't matter what you do, little Yugi. I have already won! You no longer have the one you love and killing me won't bring him back! BAHAAHAAHAA! So kill me if you wish, but I will be victorious knowing that you will be suffering for the rest of your life!" the madman cackled even as his body collapsed to the point of kneeling without his legs. His face was melting off and his skin was bubbling under the heat.

"You have lost, Malik..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Malik growled, looking up with his last good eye as the other one had fallen out of his eyesocket and his brain juices were dripping out of his face.

"Atem will never be gone. He has always been with me and he always will be. And both of us are watching you kneel before us...just like I said."

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAY WHAT YOU WANT BUT WE KNOW THAT I HAVE WONNNNN!" Malik screamed his last words as Yugi glared him down and the flames engulf the rest of his body.

Once Malik was completly out of sight, the flames disappeared. The room was empty save for Yugi and Atem's body and there were no more traces of Malik. Not even his rod was left to be seen. The puzzle finally stopped glowing and all was quiet. Yugi was alone...all alone.

"I...I did it, Atem," Yugi smiled sadly. His eyes returned to their normal shade of violet, but his anger still remained. It was dimmer, but it would take a while for him to mend. Nothing would ever be enough...Atem wasn't coming back. Tears escaped his eyes again and splashed onto the puzzle which glowed once more. "Wha-?" Yugi looked up and he couldn't believe what he saw. Before him stood Atem...and he was transparent like he used to be before he had his own body. "Atem...are you?"

"Yugi, you've shown so much courage. I'm sorry you had to do this on your own. I know you didn't like doing what you just did, but I've never been more proud of you for standing up for yourself and saving us both," Atem said.

"Saving...both? But you're..." Yugi choked.

Atem kneeled and placed his hands on both of Yugi's shoulders. "It was only a matter of time before Malik sent me to the shadow realm. Although I am no longer alive, it's because of your bravery that I am still free. Things didn't go exactly according to plan, but I wasn't worried about myself as much as I was worried about you. When I died, I feared for your life. But you have saved yourself and now I can go on in peace. Yugi...you really have saved us both."

"But now I have to go home alone...I wish I could've died with you. I love you so much, I can't go back without you!" Yugi sobbed.

"You said so yourself, Yugi. I'm always with you. You must live now for both of us. Don't mourn for me. This is how it should be. We cheated death together so many times, me especially. I should've moved on the moment you helped me get my memories back. It was fun while it lasted and we've made memories together that I will never forget, but now it's time for me to go home."

"But what am I going to do without you? What about Anzu? What am I going to tell Jonouchi-kun and jii-chan?" Yugi sniffled.

"You can do it, Yugi. I know you can. You've proven time and time again how strong you are. You don't need me anymore."

"Mou hitori no boku..."

"I'm no longer the other you. You're the only Yugi in the whole world," Atem smiled and gave Yugi one last hug.

Yugi cried out and dropped Atem's body to cling to his translucent self, burying his face in the other's neck, "I love you so much...I always will."

Atem pulled back and gave Yugi a soft kiss on the lips, holding them there for what felt like a very long time before finally pulling back and saying, "And I will always love you, aibou..." before disappearing into thin air.

Now Yugi really was alone...just him and the puzzle. With a sniffle, he gathered Atem's body in his arms and finally covered his face. Even as bruised up as it was, the man was still beautiful. It hurt Yugi deeply to cover him up, but there was no point in lying to himself any longer. Atem wasn't sleeping and he wasn't ever coming back. "What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of here...?" Once again, the puzzle seemed to answer that question for him. The room was suddenly engulfed with light, temporarily blinding Yugi as he held tightly onto Atem. He felt the floor disappear from beneath him and he suddenly felt weightless. Finally he had to close his eyes so as not to burn his retinas. Seconds later he felt floor beneath him again and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw a familar bed and mirror and desk and...This was...his bedroom?

"I-I'm home? I could've...this whole time? But...was it Atem?" he looked down at the puzzle and wondered if it was Atem who helped him finally get home. "Gods...I...JII-CHAN!" he screamed and fell to his knees, clutching Atem's body tighter and sobbing his heart out as he heard thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs.

~ : ~: ~: ~: ~ : ~

May the good Lord be with you  
>Down every road you roam<br>And may sunshine and happiness  
>surround you when you're far from home<p>

And may you grow to be proud  
>Dignified and true<br>And do unto others  
>As you'd have done to you<br>Be courageous and be brave  
>And in my heart you'll always stay<br>Forever Young, Forever Young  
>Forever Young, Forever Young<p>

May good fortune be with you  
>May your guiding light be strong<br>Build a stairway to heaven  
>with a prince or a vagabond<p>

And may you never love in vain  
>and in my heart you will remain<br>Forever Young, Forever Young  
>Forever Young, Forever Young<br>Forever Young Forever Young

And when you finally fly away  
>I'll be hoping that I served you well<br>For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
>No one can ever tell<p>

But whatever road you choose  
>I'm right behind you, win or lose<br>Forever Young, Forever Young  
>Forever Young ,Forever Young<br>Forever Young, Forever Young  
>For, Forever Young, Forever Young<p> 


	57. Success

A/N: Sorry about the long wait again. My muse disap00fed halfway through writing "Atem the Brave" and I depressed myself a little bit. So instead of releasing "Atem the Brave" first as planned, I will give you the success you have no doubt been waiting for. =)

Atem on the other hand had waited for the guards to leave for their meeting and gave it a good ten minutes before he used the stolen key to exit his cell. He walked carefully through the halls, nearly holding his breath as to avoid making any noise. As expected, Yugi's instructions were very precise up to the kitchen. Now where was room 128? He looked around for a bit, his heart pounding in his chest as his time ticked by. He knew he didn't have many minutes to spare as the meeting would end soon and this area would be crawling with hunters.

Atem looked around for room 128, his heart pounding in his chest as his time ticked by. He knew he didn't have many minutes to spare as the meeting would end soon and this area would be crawling with hunters. He growled quietly in frustration. As Yugi mentioned, there were some labeled doors and some that weren't. He could sense the puzzle nearby, but honing in on it was proving to be a difficult task. Suddenly he heard lots of footsteps and murmuring nearby. The meeting was over! He could make a mad dash to his cell, but they'd probably never get another chance of finding the right room with the puzzle in it. Atem stayed where he was and peeked through more of the doors. Finally he looked across the hall and he saw it! Room 128! He breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the door handle, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he sensed the puzzle more than ever.

He opened the door and hanging on a hook in what appeared to be nothing more than a broom closet was his precious item, first given to him by his father, passed through several kings, and solved by a youth only to be returned to him after his resurrection. As he approached it, it glinted in the dark as if it too missed him. He held his breath as he carefully lifted it off the hook and replaced it around his neck, the weight of the magical object that was once a burden now a comfort. The former pharaoh felt a rush of warmth through his body that seemed to wash away the cold he had been feeling since this whole thing started. Along with that rush, he felt a floodgate open and his link with Yugi had strengthened considerably. Eagerly, he reached out to make contact only to be met with feelings of shame and humiliation. His heart pounded with fury as he discovered what Malik was currently doing to his partner and the shadows in the dark room began to pulse as if to share in his fury.

Suddenly a shrieking noise filled the halls and red lights started flashing all over the place, disorienting him momentarily. Of course there would be an alarm, but why go through the trouble of setting up an alarm if you can't be bothered to lock the door in the first place, was what Atem wanted to know. Regardless, he wasn't about to be stopped and as he heard many footsteps approach, Atem was prepared to take down any who dared to get in his way. He exited the room casually, but he seemed to be casting too many shadows as he walked, even with all the flashing lights. His crimson eyes glowed with a dangerous-looking spark that was sure to ignite fear in all those who dared to make eye contact with him. As predicted, five or six hunters charged at him but they didn't get far as the shadows cast on the ground suddenly came to life and engulfed his attackers. Atem stood and watched as more and more hunters approached only to be ripped apart, but a cry through the link snapped him back to his senses and he turned to break into a mad sprint to find his partner.

Yugi meanwhile had just finished sucking off Malik and forced to swallow his acid-like release as his "treat" for the day and was now sitting in his lap so Malik can play with him. The tail had been removed a few minutes ago so Yugi was grateful enough to sit quietly and rest his head against Malik's chest without a fuss. Speaking of which, Yugi hadn't seen Malik so genuinely happy before. It was almost unsettling. The way he talked to his guests and mingled with them...you would've thought he was a halfway-normal person. Then again, the man couldn't have built himself from the ground up again without learning a thing or two about people. It was just as well that Malik have his bit of happiness now before Atem bursts through the doors and kills him.

Yugi too had felt a rush of warmth throughout his body as soon as Atem had grabbed the puzzle. It felt as though he were being embraced by his partner and as much as it pained him, he didn't dare move from where he was so that he wouldn't let on that Atem had achieved his goal. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too much longer because suddenly the double doors burst open and every lightbulb in the room exploded, leaving the place pitch black. Yugi gasped in surprise and jumped out of Malik's lap only to be yanked back by his leash. Malik's guests were naturally very concerned, but Yugi had the sinking feeling that his captor was grinning in the dark. The sennen symbol glowing on the Egyptian's forehead lit up his ghoulish features and showed that he was indeed grinning widely with his tongue partially hanging out. The scary face made Yugi quiver and he instinctly backed up, despite the tight grip on his leash. He turned to look back at the door to see Atem's own sennen glowing and the puzzle flashing brilliantly through the dark. The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped 20 degrees as a chill filled the atmosphere but Yugi knew that chill wasn't meant for him and was soon comforted by the familiar baritone voice calling out to him in the dark, "Come here, Yugi." Yugi's leash then shattered as if the sound of his voice alone scared the chains into yielding.

Yugi didn't need telling twice before fleeing from Malik and hiding behind his partner, clinging to his middle to hide himself from further viewing, even though it was too dark for him to be seen anymore. Only then did the dark being rise from his chair to face Atem. "So you finally grew the balls to escape from your cage. How did that happen, I wonder?" he sneered at first but then escalated his voice. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" he demanded, spit flying from his mouth.

Atem chuckled and Yugi couldn't help but smile a little bit. The mocking tone of amusement in Atem's laugh reminded him of better times. Atem still sounded like his old self and he was still as confident as ever. "Your first mistake was underestimating the better half of our team," Atem turned his head slightly to smile at Yugi whose heart swelled with pride.

"'The better half'? HA! That's a good one. You're both equally useless. The only thing Yugi is good for is sucking dick, which he will go back to doing as soon as I get rid of your twice-dead corpse!" Malik threatened before whipping out his rod and pointing it at Atem.

"The only one who will be sucking dick is you when I banish you to the same level of Hell that Zorc is currently residing in. And trust me, that is one fat dick," Atem grinned at his own distasteful joke before raising his hand and prepared to fight. "So let's play a game. First one to die, loses."

"My favorite kind of game!" Malik cackled, ignoring the Zorc comment. "LET'S BEGIN!" he shouted before shooting energy beams at the former pharaoh in an attempt to immobilize him.

The squiggly yellow beams of light did indeed wrap themselves around Atem, but he simply had to flex and the beams were thrown off. He chose then to summon more creatures from the dark which looked like giant black worms with razor sharp teeth and they wrapped themselves around Malik to devour him. However the evil Egyptian laughed as they gnawed at his flesh. "Do you jest, pharaoh? The shadows and I serve each other. If they devour me I'll simply be reborn as I was before. There's nothing you can do to destroy me!" With that, he summoned his own creatures that resembled the rape monster from earlier except with more teeth and waggly tongues that seemed to drip acid and they quickly jumped for the two duelists.

Yugi cried out in fright and grabbed at the puzzle which glowed even brighter and suddenly enveloped the two in a tornado of golden flames, completely vaporizing the creatures. Atem looked down and held Yugi, recognizing this power from a long time ago. Their unity, their desire to protect each other awakens the true power of the puzzle and allows them the means to protect each other, whatever it may be. When Atem protected himself and Yugi from Panick's fire in Duelist Kingdom, the puzzle protected them in this same manner. When Atem fell to the Orichalcos, the puzzle aided Yugi in breaking the seal so that he could take Atem's place in the belly of the Leviathan. He could go on reminiscing, but now was not the time. Suddenly the two heard screaming and looked up, squinting through the bright flames to see what appeared to be soldiers made of flame doing a strange dance around Malik while brandishing swords at him. Malik roared in fury and demanded they stay back, but any shadows he could conjure up were immediately disintegrated. Yugi squinted harder and realized that the soldiers looked oddly familiar. They were not armored, but they looked like they had kilts and were bare-chested, reminding him of the pharoah's soldiers from what he saw in Atem's memories of ancient Egypt. Relentlessly they began stabbing their shining swords into Malik, leaving scorched holes in his flesh that didn't even bleed, rather the wounds remained wide open like big piercings. They couldn't hear what Malik was saying as his guests were watching and screaming in horror but they did manage to watch as the soldiers crowded the Egyptian and stabbed until he fell to his knees and then was out of sight as he was brutalized until nothing remained. Only then did the burning light clear up and the soldiers disappear.

Yugi's knees quivered as suddenly everything was eerily silent. They looked to the rod that remained on the floor and watched it shatter into pieces and crumble into a fine black powder before a nonexistant gust of wind blew it away and it disappated like a puff of smoke. The silence was interrupted by Atem who said "Let's get out of here, Yugi," before lifting the young man onto his back and carrying him up the stairs and simply walking out the door, leaving the traumatized guests behind. Both blinked as they saw sunlight and realized they were near the docks and that this whole fortress was built underground into a hillside. Yugi buried his face into Atem's neck as the pharaoh carried him a fair distance away. The two silent for a while until Atem set him down to wrap his school jacket around Yugi who was still dressed in his ridiculous outfit with his backside exposed. Thankfully Atem's jacket was big enough that it covered his ass a fair amount and Yugi gratefully buttoned it up. He caught the pharaoh smiling at him and tilted his head in silent question. "It's just...I don't think I've ever seen you button up your school uniform before. It looks cute on you," Atem replied.

Yugi blushed and was about to speak before a loud rumbling was heard behind him and suddenly lots of dust and debris exploded from the door they just exited from. "D-did it just cave in-?"

"Japan and its earthquakes, huh? That's what you get for building your place of business underground," Atem interrupted before picking Yugi back up.

"But I didn't feel any-"

"Yup. Crazy earthquakes."

"But what about all the-"

"I'm sure they didn't feel a thing," Atem assured as he walked them home. 


	58. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Ending of All Endings

AKA cliche ending that I can't believe I haven't come up with yet

AKA The Days After

AKA A Day With Them

[A/N: Yes, "Training" is still in the works, but it's SOOO LONG and I felt like I needed to write a chapter with somewhat happier substance before I get completely submerged in the other one.]

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat and found his fingertips were sore from clawing at the sheets and he had been curled up in a fetal position. His face was stained with semi-dry tears and he was shivering from head to toe. As he panted in the darkness, he felt a warm hand wrap around his waist and flinched at first before a familiar murring told him it was Atem. With a sigh of relief, he felt himself get pulled against the Egyptian's warm chest and relaxed in his hold.

"Another nightmare, aibou?" murmured the Egyptian who sleepily buried his face in Yugi's damp locks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." Yugi sniffled, wiping his face on the sheet.

"Don't be silly," Atem sighed into Yugi's neck. "So what was this one about?"

Ever since their escape from "The Table" as they have come to call it, each of them have had several nightmares about what could've happened. So many different versions have flashed through their dreams that it had become hard for either of them to remember what happened during the actual event. The main details were there, but the circumstances were becoming fuzzier and fuzzier, for better or for worse.

Although the two did have separate rooms, they agreed it was just better to share Yugi's room since it was big enough for the both of them. Then it dwindled from two beds to one. Whenever each other had a nightmare, they would discuss it. Sometimes they would laugh at the crazy endings. But then sometimes they would share a few tears when they replayed the awful ones and comfort each other. Yugi had dreamed that Atem died and got him home. Atem had dreamed that he burned down the place they were held captive in. Both dreamed that they were auctioned off. Atem dreamed they escaped in a ferrari. Yugi dreamed that an "earthquake" destroyed Malik's complex. It had been somewhat therapeutic to hear each other talk about it. There were ways for them to laugh at it and there were ways for them to see how much worse it could have been.

"Remember the fat guy that we dreamed we were sold to?" Yugi asked.

Atem shuddered as he recalled that hideous oaf from their nightmares, "Unfortunately..."

"I dreamed he held us longer and made us do horrible things to train ourselves for his benefit," Yugi muttered. He went into detail about the things they were forced to do and what finally led to their escape.

"Well at least we got away?" Atem offered as a bright side to the very long and detailed explanation.

"Hmph. Do me a favor, if we're really ever held captive for that long and forced to do that much stuff, just shoot me. It'd be more merciful."

"Don't talk like that, aibou," Atem pleaded as he left small kisses on the back of Yugi's neck. "You might jinx it."

Yugi giggled, feeling better already. "Oh so you don't have a problem shooting me, then?"

"No, I do. In fact, it would just be my luck that I shoot you and it wouldn't kill you. Then I'd have to do it again and make a mess."

"You're so bad!" Yugi laughed and turned in Atem's embrace to face him and give him a gentle shove in the chest. "How could you miss a shot to the face?"

"You didn't say the face! I could never shoot you there. I like your face..." Atem pouted grimly.

"I like your face too," Yugi smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

Saturday morning came and the two awoke to the sound of Yugi's alarm clock. Atem opened his eyes and sneakily tried to turn off the alarm before it awoke Yugi so he could shower first but an even quicker hand hit the button! At the click, Atem looked up and saw Yugi's mother hovering over them, which scared the crap out of Atem. Thankfully Yugi had rolled over to the other side of the bed in the middle of the night so it wasn't like they were in any sort of a compromising position that they should be ashamed of in front of the teen's mother but...

"YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE BEEN AWAKE HALF AN HOUR AGO!" she shouted, already dressed in her signature apron and a soup ladel held threateningly in her hand. "You promised jii-san that you would help stock the store for the Saturday rush before you went to school!"

"But Kaa-san-OW!" Atem winced as the ladel came down on his head and then Yugi's who woke up fussing and very confused.

"Don't But Kaa-san, ME! Now hurry up and get ready! SHOO SHOO!" she shouted, grabbing Atem and shoving him toward the bathroom first.

As Atem ran to the bathroom, he could hear Yugi's mom chewing out her son about being lazy. Poor sleepy Yugi didn't even protest as he followed her to the kitchen in his star pajamas to help make their lunches for the afternoon until Atem finished showering. As Atem quickly tore off his pajama bottoms (he didn't like wearing a pajama top as it felt too warm in the spring) and hopped into the shower, he racked his brains to try and remember. As he poured shampoo into his hair, he realized he did promise that he and Yugi would stock the shelves yesterday evening but he was in a hurry to get upstairs and finish homework that he had been putting off so it slipped his memory.

"When did I become such a procrastinator...?" thought Atem as he used the shower head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. It's true, after "The Table", silly things like homework didn't seem to be as important. Though the young pharaoh never really liked school to begin with. As a child, he would flee from his tutor, Siamun Muran, and hide in the giant pots that were in the courtyard to escape lessons. So anybody who really knew Atem as a kid wouldn't find his behavior unusual in the slightest.

As he rinsed the shampoo out of his eyes, Atem heard the shower door slide open and felt arms slide around his waist, startling him a little from his thoughts until he realized quickly it was Yugi. "I finished making our lunches," Yugi explained quietly so his voice wouldn't echo in the shower. "I thought if I joined you, we could get ready faster and help jii-chan. You failed to mention that you promised BOTH of us would stock the shop," he added icily.

Atem chuckled nervously and handed Yugi the shampoo. "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind."

"Hmph. So are we still going to view the cherry blossoms after school? Just you and me?" Yugi asked as he shampooed his hair.

"Yes, just the two of us. The others had plans to see them with their own families anyway. I believe Jonouchi was going to see his sister," Atem confirmed as he used a washcloth to scrub himself clean.

Yugi nodded. "We can see the cherry blossoms with them another day anyway," he added after reaching for the shower head too and rinsing himself off.

Atem looked over and saw the distant look in his eyes. With a knowing look he reached over and held Yugi's hand. "You don't need to feel guilty, aibou. They understand."

"I just feel so bad. We have been a little distant from them lately..." the smaller duelist explained.

"They know we will ask them if we need anything. We're still healing. Things will be back to the way they were in no time."

"I know. You're right," Yugi smiled and gave Atem's hand a squeeze before letting go to finish getting clean. "Let's have fun today!"

"Yes," Atem nodded with a smile and hopped out of the shower to dry himself off and get dressed. "I'll see you in the shop. Don't take too long or Kaa-san will come after you again."

"That was your fault, you know!" Yugi shouted, tossing a wet washcloth at Atem.

Atem laughed as he dodged the soggy cloth, fleeing the bathroom in his school uniform and hurrying downstairs.

It wasn't long before both were in the shop helping Mr. Mutou stock the shelves full of new games and filling the glass cases with new packs of Duel Monster cards. With the three of them working together, they were done in almost no time. All they had left were the finishing touches and stomping the empty cardboard boxes into flat shapes to put into the recycling bin out back.

"So what are you boys doing after school today?" asked the elder Mutou as he started locking up the cases.

"We're just going to hang out in the park for a bit," Yugi replied. "We'll be home in time for dinner."

"Well if you stay out later than you planned, please call."

Atem stayed silent as he stomped the cardboard boxes flat.

"Er...yeah, we will," Yugi replied awkwardly. He knew jii-chan meant he didn't want a repeat incident.

A bell rang in the distance and both teens grabbed their bags in a hurry to leave for school.

"Bye, jii-chan!" Yugi shouted as they left.

"Be safe, you two!" the old man called out behind them.

Atem was practically stomping far ahead of Yugi as if he was looking for more boxes to crush. Yugi chased after him, sensing the Egyptian was upset. When he caught up, he could hear Atem muttering something.

"It's not as if we planned to get abducted..."

"That's not what he meant, Atem! You know that!" Yugi reached for the former pharaoh's hand and grabbed it, stopping him from going any further. "You know nobody blames either of us for what happened."

"Maybe we shouldn't have told them anything, aibou. You've seen the way your mother looks at us. And this morning! She tried to catch us!"

"I think you're being a little paranoid, mou hitori no boku. You haven't known her long enough, but she's always been-"

"Not that! I mean she always knocks on the door when she wants to wake us up. This time she snuck into the room. She wanted to make sure I wasn't...that we weren't..."

"Well even if she was. What does it matter? I love you. Nothing can change that!" Yugi squeezed Atem's hand tightly and stared down at the sidewalk. Things really have been hard for the both of them, especially when they revealed what they had to do in order to be freed from "the table".

Atem squeezed it back and sighed, "Even if nobody blames us, Yugi, I feel like some trust has been broken and it worries me."

They began walking again, not letting go of each other's hands. They were quiet for a few seconds as their stride had slowed down but finally Yugi spoke again. "You know, it's not just us who are healing. The others, our friends and family, they were worried sick. They're healing too."

"You're right...I suppose they are."

In the classroom, the two sat next to each other and chatted with Anzu (Tea), Jonouchi (Joey), and Honda (Tristan) before class started. Ryou (Bakura) eventually showed up and joined the chat as well and even Otogi (Duke) showed up from the class next door to say good morning. Kaiba didn't say much from across the room but he did send Atem a nod of acknowledgement before he sat down at his desk and Atem gave a small smile back.

They were all excited about the cherry blossom viewing this afternoon, Jonouchi most of all since he was going to see his sister. Honda was still begging to come along and Otogi was trying to invite himself in but Jonouchi vehemently shot them both down, earning a lot of laughter from the group. Though the whole group had been acting casually since the incident as if nothing happened, it was rare for all of them to be in the room like this in the morning so the twin duelists knew that something was up. They didn't mind, though. Their silent support had helped them in more ways than one.

Anzu and Jonouchi had been especially protective. Ever since the uproar around the city surrounding their disappearance, Yugi and Atem have been receiving some cautious stares from their classmates. Though the two generally ignored them, the others glared them down as if daring them to stare for a second longer. According to everybody, the two had been gone for three days. But they could only remember those few hours they spent tied down to "the table". So this made the nightmares they have even scarier. Were they memories or were they just the product of their brains trying to come up for substitutes of missing memories? All they knew for certain was that both their bodies showed signs of physical assault. Both were found in the Kame Game Shop's back yard and had appeared to have been bound by their wrists and ankles, and both had injection sites on their bodies.

Being duelist celebrities, there was a mad search for them. Even Kaiba had supported the search effort with his own private investigation squad...but only after they were missing for 36 hours. But it's the thought that counts, right?

The two were found unconscious and dumped in the backyard like a pile of trash by Yugi's grandpa. Their clothes were filthy and Atem was clinging to Yugi for dear life and Yugi had his fingers in a death grip around the puzzle. Their clothes looked like they had been scorched and poor jii-chan nearly had a heart attack, fearing them to be dead until he saw Yugi stirring. Once they were in the hospital and had come to, they described where they were but the police couldn't find any place like the one they had described. Going by their burnt clothing, they searched for any torched buildings and the only one they could find was an old TV studio that had burned down the day they were found.

Eventually they had to reveal the sexual trauma that they both remembered. Yugi's family was horrified to say the least. They kept the details vauge around their friends but it didn't take long for the media to spread everything about their experience. Half of it wasn't even true, so they were forced to tell their friends what was reality and what was fiction and then they were in on it too. Eventually after the initial awkwardness had ended, they all consoled Yugi and Atem, telling them that none of it was their fault. Yugi's mother even kindly offered to pay for them to have therapy but both declined. It had been a couple of months since the incident happened and except for the occassional nightmare, things have relatively gone back to normal. Mostly.

In all honesty, the only thing that hasn't gone back to normal was Yugi and Atem's relationship. The two have always been close, but this has brought them even closer. Yugi had gone back to calling him Mou Hitori no Boku, but for a different reason than before. Atem really had become his other self...in a romantic sense. Although the Pharaoh is still the person he strives to be like someday, he really has become his rock. And Atem could say the same for Yugi. Even his nickname for him, aibou, has taken a different turn. Yugi was more than just his partner...he was his PARTNER. Hint hint.

The only problem is that they haven't really been that physical and neither have actually confirmed the status of their relationship, fearing that going into too soon would stir up emotions that they weren't ready to handle right now. Not to mention, being closely watched by their family and friends has made it hard to have any real privacy. They only felt safe in their soul rooms but even that territory feels like it has been intruded upon with the ever present shadows of nightmares that threaten to linger and then strike once they hit unconsciousness.

Lessons were a welcome distraction for Yugi but for Atem they just frustrated him to no end. Yes, Egyptians were capable of advanced mathematics, but these abstract concepts that were invented by those flamboyant Greeks really irked him. Yugi told him he was in no place to argue that the Greeks were flamboyant and with that Atem would only reply with a stare and say that Yugi wasn't there. He had no idea.

These sort of arguments would continue to lunch time. "Well they probably thought you Egyptians were nuts!"

"We weren't nuts, we liked to party. There's a difference!" Atem defended while he Yugi were exiting the grounds. Since it's Saturday, they could leave around noon and head to the park.

"Well they were just as smart and innovative as you guys, so why do you give them such a hard time?"

"Because their math is too difficult and it's useless! Geometry, now THAT is math."

"The Greeks came up with formulas for Geometry, too, you know."

"Yes, but we had the same ones and you don't see us getting any credit for it."

Yugi sighed and walked with Atem to the park where the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. "Well if you have such a problem with it, why don't you get to work writing a book that corrects history?"

"Too much work. Besides, I was never much of a scholar. That's Siamun-I mean your grandfather's field of expertise anyway."

"I still can't believe jii-chan is your tutor's reincarnation!"

"Trust me, I can't believe it either. But it has worked conveniently in our favor. On the other hand, he sure does act a lot like him...a little too much," Atem frowned as he remembers how the elder Mutou kept catching him trying to sneak out in the middle of the night to have some fun on his own, having missed the night life during all of his years trapped in the puzzle with only Yugi's body to borrow.

Yugi caught a glimpse of this memory going through Atem's mind and giggled. "You never mention any good memories from your past life, except your memories of your father. What did you do at night all those times you snuck out?"

Atem smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you. But first, we need to find a spot."

Being early afternoon on a Saturday, the park was pretty crowded, but the two did manage to find what they dubbed the best spot in the park. It was underneath a short, but thick cherry tree that was just tall enough for them to sit under and had enough foliage to provide them with enough pink shade. They could also see all the other cherry trees in the distance and watch all the other families enjoy the warm spring weather contently. Yugi had brought a thin blanket which they sat on while they enjoyed their bento lunches that Yugi had made that morning.

"So I would sneak out of the palace to gamble, in disguise of course. Siamun would rarely catch me, but once he caught onto me, there was no stopping him. It got to the point where he would challenge me to games. If he won, I had to go back to bed. If I won, I was allowed to go out. Being a man of my word, he knew if he won, I would have no choice but to stay in bed. Believe it or not, he did win quite a few times. But once I started winning, there was nothing he could do to stop me. I had a happy childhood for the most part, but in my early teen years I was very unsettled. I could feel tension in the air constantly, but I didn't know why. So I would relieve stress by finding ways to get into trouble. But some of the happiest times of my life were outside the palace walls and hanging out with other kids my age that would cheer me on when I would beat adults at their own games. Mahado and Mana were great, but Mana was very young and Mahado was kind of uptight. So seeing the outside world made me feel like a real kid."

Yugi's head by this time had migrated into Atem's lap and he stared up lazily at the cherry blossoms while Atem relived his happiest times with a small smile on his lips. Without either of them realizing it, they had both eventually gone quiet and spent the afternoon lounging beneath their runt of a cherry tree in content silence. The only noise that was made was the tinkling of the puzzle's chain when Atem became uncomfortable sitting against the trunk of the tree and moved to lie beside Yugi and gaze up at the blossoms with him. Soon their hands were linked and the laughter of children and the chirping of birds seemed so far away as they felt like they were drifting away into their own little world.

Both lied there for a long time, not speaking, but rather enthralled at how moments like this could pass so slowly and yet in hindsight seem to pass so quickly. Before they knew it, the sun had begun to set and the park was almost empty. Neither wanted to move for fear of ending the moment, but both of them were sore from lying on the hard ground and they had promised to be home in time for dinner. So reluctantly, Atem was the first to move and he sat up. He looked to see if Yugi had fallen asleep but found instead Yugi was squeezing his hand as if asking him to stay a little longer.

"Yugi, your family will worry."

"They're your family too, you know. They always have been."

Atem smiled and turned to hover over Yugi, kissing his forehead sweetly. "I'm so happy that the gods have allowed me to stay with you for a little longer, through good and bad."

Yugi let out a tiny happy sigh as Atem's breath washed over his face and the small kiss left a sweet burning sensation on his forehead. He took Atem's face in his hands and cupped his cheeks gently in his palms, looking deep into his crimson eyes as he drank in the sight of him. "Together forever, like we promised."

Atem could feel himself melting in Yugi's warm hands and turned his face in them to kiss his fingertips. "Mm-hmm...forever."

Yugi gently pulled Atem's face closer and both their lips met in a long, tender kiss. Said kiss lead to another and another until both were in a tight embrace on the blanket and their kisses had become longer and passionate. It was only when a very rude crow cawed through the silent spring air that the two realized that the sun had gone completely down and the street lights were now on.

"Er...maybe we should head back now..." Yugi suggested.

"Good idea," Atem replied, carefully untangling his limbs from Yugi's and helping him fold the blanket and pick up the remains of their lunches before walking back with him with their book bags in tow.

The two walked briskly through the busy streets of Domino, beating the foot traffic of all the late night workers and finally made it home, practically sprinting during the last couple of blocks.

"SAFE!" both shouted as they made it to the finish line where jii-chan was getting ready to close up shop.

"There you are! Both of you better finish your homework and get cleaned up for dinner," the old man advised.

The two nodded and hurried upstairs, shouting a greeting to Yugi's mom before closing the door to Yugi's room and getting to their homework. Yugi's desk was next to his bed and Atem's desk was on the other side of the room as they found each other very distracting when they had both desks pushed together. After a while, Yugi could hear Atem grumbling about their math homework again and he could only laugh.

"Just let me cheat off you, aibou!" Atem groaned. "We share memories for everything else! What harm can math do?"

"You can depend on me for English and Japanese, but I draw the line at math. It's not my strong suit either. You have to learn on your own so we can help each other!" Yugi protested.

"Can we just do this tomorrow? I can't think on an empty stomach," he pouted while balancing his pencil on his nose.

"You're starting to sound like Jonouchi-kun. Besides, kaa-san will come after you if you slack on your homework~," Yugi sing-songed.

With the memory of Yugi's mother, Atem's spine stiffened in terror and he resumed his homework without complaint...or at least audible complaint.

Yugi giggled and resumed his work. Just as he had finished, though, he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and inhaled the scent of his partner draping himself over him. "All done?" Atem asked.

"Mm-hmm...and you?"

"Almost..." Atem replied, leaning very far over to look down at Yugi's answers.

Yugi caught on really quickly and elbowed Atem in the stomach! "You're not finished at all! You're copying off of me!"

"OOF!" Atem clutched his stomach and hobbled back. Yugi didn't hit him that hard but come on! "Stop being stingy!"

"How are you supposed to survive in this era if you can't be bothered to do your homework? You're not the pharaoh anymore, you have to actually do some work!"

"Are you saying that being Pharaoh wasn't work?"

"I'm saying you got away with a lot," Yugi retorted, sticking his tongue out at the former Egyptian.

"That's it, you're going to get it, aibou!" Atem shouted, taking off his puzzle and leaving it on the desk before tackling Yugi to the ground and tickling him!

"NOO! NOO! STOP! AAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! I'M TELLING KAA-SAN!"

"Kaa-san can't save you now! SURRENDER, YUGI!" Atem cackled, tickling Yugi under his arms and making omnom noises while he nibbled on Yugi's neck.

Meanwhile, Yugi's mother was stir frying tonight's dinner and could hear the two rough housing upstairs. Normally she'd go up there and tell them to stop making such a racket but it's been so long since she's heard them laugh so much that she couldn't bear to interrupt. It was nice to have the house noisy again. Even jii-chan was in the living room and laughing it up at hearing the boys tear into each other upstairs. Finally, she couldn't help but laugh too.

As the sounds from the kitchen got louder and as jii-chan turned up the TV to hear the news, neither noticed that the laughing had stopped. Upstairs, Atem seemed to want to further torture Yugi by stealing his breath whilst kissing him deeply. The two were still on the floor with Atem pinning Yugi down and they seemed to have picked up from where they left off in the park, tangled in each other's embrace and kissing passionately to the point that they had to take turns panting for breath. As heated as their kisses would become, though, there was always a point where one of them would pull back. This time it was Yugi who mumbled his apologies while Atem pressed their foreheads together and told him it was okay. Whenever this happened, they would just hold onto each other tightly as they softly panted to catch their breaths, neither saying anything until one was ready to move again. This was just how things were for the time being. Neither felt each other was ready to make the next big step after what the first time was like. They felt so rushed that it was almost like the first time never even happened so they wanted to take their time to sort out how they really felt before progressing any further. They felt their closeness during the incident might have been triggered by the need for survival and felt a little uncomfortable at first once they were freed. But after the first month, all the subtle glances and blushing faces summed up what they felt for each other was in fact real and what happened next was all up to them. Nobody was going to force them to do anything else.

During the struggle, they had lost their school jackets and their house slippers. Yugi's blank tank had been pushed up over his belly and Atem's collar had ended up on the floor somewhere. They both chuckled and sat up to fix themselves up before they were called downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, both duelists had changed into their pajamas and Atem finally finished his homework now that he didn't have an empty stomach to use as an excuse. Tonight Yugi's pajamas were sky blue and Atem wore black pajama bottoms. And that was it. While it did provide Yugi with a good view, he couldn't help but go red in the face whenever Atem walked around the house like that in front of his mother. It just didn't seem proper.

Yugi finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to find Atem was putting his school books away rather unceremoniously. In fact, he shoved them into the bag with a lot of contempt

"You should be nice to your school books, Atem. We have to return those at the end of the year, you know."

Atem looked up after tossing the bag back into the chair. "Well it's not like the books are doing me any favors."

Yugi laughed and crawled into bed with Atem following shortly after once he turned the lights off. After they were both cozy with Yugi facing the wall and Atem snuggled closely behind him they were ready to start falling asleep.

"Atem...?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Idunno..."

"Can it just be you and me again? Just for this weekend?"

"If that's what you want, aibou..." he murmured while nuzzling the back of Yugi's head.

"I think that would be a lot of fun..." Yugi cooed while he felt himself drifting to sleep.

"I think so too."

FIN

(OR IS IT!?) 


	59. Epilogue 2

Finally, the long awaited ending and just in time for the holidays. I hope everybody has a fun and safe winter and that the next year will bring many smiles for all of you.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD DO THAT!" Yugi shouted, throwing aside a very thick doujinshi and crossing his arms in a pout.

"Oh don't take it so seriously, aibou!" Atem laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair before leaning over him to retrieve the very heavy fan-made comic book that they starred in.

Earlier the two had gone shopping and stopped by a new comic book store that stocked doujinshis as well as manga. Yugi wanted to check out the latest Shonen Jump and Atem noticed fan comics of celebrities and anime that he had never heard of only to come across MANY about duelists such as himself, Yugi, Kaiba, and even Jonouchi. Fascinated, he went through the section to find many were pornographic. He wanted to be appalled at first but when he saw one as thick as a bible that had alternate endings, he thought it might be a fun game to play with Yugi so he bought it for laughs.

Later the two were done with what they had to do for the day and Yugi's mom and grandpa had left to visit some old "family friends" that Yugi didn't really want to see again and whatever Yugi does, Atem does. So the couple eventually found themselves lounging in a pile on Yugi's bed, unsure of what they were in the mood for until Atem brought up the doujinshi he bought. What followed was a shared reading of one of the most bizarre things either of them has ever seen or read. Some chapters were hot, some were foul, and some made Yugi teary-eyed. They switched back and forth, taking turns on picking the routes and endings they wanted to read. The more they read, the more they couldn't decide if they loved it or hated it.

But apparently Yugi just hit the final straw and stopped reading in the middle of a chapter where he did some naughty things in a maid costume for Malik. As he pouted, his face grew even redder than the shade that had been painted on his face for the majority of the reading. Atem was clearly amused as he flipped through the many pages in an attempt to find where Yugi left off.

Once he did, Atem flopped back down and rested his head in Yugi's lap. "So you read through the stuff with that Totawa guy, even the part where you were a female secretary, but the maid costume is what sets you off?" he teased.

"It's just...no. I mean yes, I don't like it. I can understand the rest of the book where those costumes were used for just the bedroom, but making me clean dressed like that? Oh Hell no. I'd rather die, first," Yugi fumed.

"You wouldn't wear it even if it meant you could save me?" Atem asked, giving Yugi an overly dramatic hurt look.

Yugi laughed and gently bopped Atem on the top of the head. "You know what I mean! Don't go twisting my words around on me."

"So what you're telling me is that you're perfectly okay with wearing a maid's outfit in a bedroom setting, but not cleaning in one?" the pharaoh asked, hiding a sneaky smile beneath the comic book in his hands.

"Yes. Wait...NO! Don't you even! You know what I mean!" Yugi whined, flailing his arms comedically.

"Because I think you look very hot in this outfit~" Atem teased even further, pretending to leer pervertedly at the pages of Yugi in a maid's dress bent over a desk with his frilly laced booty in the air.

Yugi grew redder, but with fury, and hit Atem on top of the head for real this time. "You're so mean to me!"

"ITAI!" Atem yelped and rubbed the top of his head. "That was a compliment!"

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway, that outfit only looks good in the comic because the artist didn't draw me to life! Of COURSE it would look better in drawn form because I was given a feminine appearance to match the dress!" Yugi pointed out. "There's no way it would look that good on me in real life."

"I think we should test that theory," Atem suggested playfully.

"No way. Which one of us would be the one to go out and buy the dress?" Yugi pointed out.

"Hm...who indeed," Atem hummed in thought and flipped through the pages some more. "Well we're almost at the end of the book. No doubt the writer is very skilled. But which part turned you one the most?"

Yugi blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Well if not the maid's outfit, which part did you like? I saw you blushing and adjusting your sitting posture over and over," the former pharaoh grinned.

"I know what you meant! But I think you're asking me a trick question. Of course I would say I liked the parts where you and I were the ones...fornicating. I couldn't possibly pick anything from the other two-thirds of the book."

"Fair point. Let me rephrase, then. If you disregarded who everybody was, what would you say is your favorite sexual act or moment in the book?"

Yugi bit his lip, "Well what was yours?"

"I asked you first!"

"OH COME ON!" Yugi whined. "Fine...I think it would be...if it was just between you and me, that is...um...probablythepetplay," he finished really fast in a mumble.

Atem heard what he said, despite the smaller duelist's best efforts to muffle himself. He grinned widely, "And why is that? I don't think you would ever enjoy being dominated, considering everything we've gone through together."

"It's not for that reason!" Yugi blushed. "It's just...I think it's..." he was blushing so much right now that he looked like he was going to cry from embarrassment. "To be paraded around, you showing me off proudly to everybody and then demonstrating shamelessly how much you love me for everyone to see...just seems nice. I mean I know you ARE proud of me and that you love me, but I just mean that's why that would be my favorite. Not because of a BDSM kink," he explained and stuck his tongue out.

"When you put it like that, it sounds like the sweetest BDSM fetish ever," Atem chuckled and leaned up to kiss Yugi's cheek, making the violet-eyed teen giggle.

"So what's yours? I answered so you have to tell me now!"

The crimson-eyed duelist cackled and quickly flipped through the pages to refresh his memory. "Oh I don't know, there are so many to choose from~"

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Yugi whined again. "Don't start holding out on me now!"

"You want me to be 100% honest?"

"YESSSS!"

"Hmm...it's a three way tie between all of the moments with you as a maid, the tentacles, and the one where you were drugged and wanted nothing else but my body~"

Yugi's jaw dropped and as he stared at Atem with shock, the pharaoh can just see something snapping in Yugi's brain. Suddenly feeling awkward, Atem flipped through the pages again and then stopped, "Wait, I take back the maid one!"

Yugi blinked back to reality, looking at Atem hopefully, "Really?"

"Yes, because really, I would say ALL of the moments where you were dressed up were very sexy. So I'm rolling them all into one."

Steam gushed out of Yugi's ears and he grabbed a pillow and starting hitting Atem over the head with it, "HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!"

Atem rolled off of Yugi's lap and jumped to the other end of the bed into the corner for cover, laughing the whole time. "Calm down, aibou! At least I'm only a pervert for you~"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" Yugi whined but he must've been at least a little touched because his barrage of blows slowed until he eventually dropped the pillow to the side and flopped into Atem's lap to pout some more.

Once it was safe, Atem chuckled quietly and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, petting him sweetly. Yugi calmed down and cooed contently, making Atem smile again. "So if I made you my pet...could I dress you up?"

Yugi huffed in defeat, melting beneath the hand massaging his scalp. "Suuuuuure..."

The former pharaoh slipped his hand from Yugi's soft locks down to his neck and massaged his way down to his lower back. "Would you let me buy you a pretty leash?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Mmm-hmm..." Yugi murred beneath the massage, barely even listening as his partner's strong hand kneaded his back and slipped under his shirt.

Gods, Yugi's so cute, Atem thought as he watched him yield like putty in his hands. Slowly he moved his hand under Yugi, who turned to adjust in Atem's lap so he was lying on his side and facing his crotch. The sneaky pharaoh then moved his hand to gently thumb Yugi's nipple underneath his shirt, earning more sweet noises from his partner. "Would you do anything I asked?" he inquired, keeping their little game going.

"Yes...I suppose..." Yugi murmured in a voice that sounded like he was trying not to moan. His eyes were closed as he fell deeper and deeper into the erotic spell the pharaoh seemed to be casting over him.

Once Atem had both of Yugi's nipples rock hard, he slid his hand down the curve of his leather-clad hip and caressed his sweet little ass before bringing his hand back to the front to gently rub his growing bulge. "Would my sweet little pet suck me off whenever I asked?" he pushed in a more seductive tone.

Yugi moaned and writhed against the hand gently stroking the front of his pants, already dying for more contact. "Yes..." he whimpered softly.

"Show me. Suck me off now, little one," Atem commanded in a silky, dark voice.

Yugi's face flushed but nevertheless he unconsciously licked his lips as he opened his eyes and moved his hands to undo Atem's zipper on his matching pants. Carefully he removed the heavy organ from its confines to find it was already hard and it seemed to spring to life before his half-lidded gaze. He could feel the heat of Atem's cock radiating on his face and see his heartbeat as the pharaoh's arousal twitched and pulsed. The scent was intoxicating and he wanted his master to feel good. So without any further hesitation, he began licking up and down his length to taste every bit of the hardening flesh. As he made his journey upwards to the head, he would stop and suck gently on the veiny surface on random spots until he eventually made it to the top where he suckled on him softly. He heard his partner moan and looked up him with a hungry, lust-filled gaze before swallowing more of his length while working the base with his hands. He managed to swallow a little more than half of him and began suckling him while he massaged the rest of the Egyptian with his hands.

Atem sighed with bliss and tilted his head back to rest it against the wall he was sitting against. Gods, Yugi was so talented with his mouth. In the few months that they have officially been a couple the smaller duelist has found many many ways to surprise him. Despite all his blushing and protests, Yugi has actually shown interest in learning new things to try in the bedroom. He's been very eager to show off as well which has driven Atem to try new things to keep up with him. "Oh aibou...that's so good..." he moaned softly before he finally regained the willpower to gently stop Yugi. "Your master is pleased. But I desire something else as well..."

In less than a few seconds, both of them stripped each other free from their clothing. They made out heavily as they stood up from the small bed to remove the garments with Yugi backing up towards the bed once they were both undressed but then Atem pulled him back and kept him standing. Breathless and confused, Yugi reluctantly pulled his lips away to give Atem a questioning look.

"My little pet claims he wouldn't look good in maid's uniform?"

"Yes...?"

"I want you to prove me wrong," Atem commanded.

Yugi scoffed, "Yeah right. Not even in your dreams, 'Master'," Yugi mocked before yanking Atem's arm and shoving him down onto the bed.

Atem cackled as Yugi staddled his hips, "That's no way to treat your master!"

"Oh I'll show you how a pet should treat his master, alright," Yugi chuckled mischievously before getting ready to "saddle up".

Many moans and cries of ecstacy filled the Mutou residence as Yugi rode Atem all night long. The dirty novel that started it all laid forgotten on the floor with the moonlight illuminating a panel where the two were depicted as being wrapped in each other's sweaty embrace while thick chains bound them together.

And as the saying goes, "So let it be written, so let it be done".

A/N: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I just want to thank all of you for reading and subscribing and I want to thank those in advance who will read in the future. I hope Yugi and Atem won't be the only ones screaming at night after reading this. *wink wink* Due to nobody submitting questions, I'm afraid the extra chapter won't be written. But it's probably better to leave the interpretation of the story up to the reader anyway. It's more fun that way. =)

There will be more fics. In fact I'm working on another one right after I upload this chapter. So I hope you stay tuned. If not, that's okay, I love you anyway and I hope you had fun! TAKE CARE! 


End file.
